See Me
by litlolme32
Summary: AU Oliver is a Prince, destined to be a King, but he needs a wife. His father wants an arranged marriage. Oliver wants to marry for love. Oliver gets some freedom and heads to the U.S hoping that he can find true love. Strong M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**For those waiting for updates to my other fic, they are coming. I got distracted by this and this is nearly finished. I hope y'all will still read them when I put them up.***

(Smallville sadly doesn't belong to me, neither do the characters. Just borrowing for fun.)

Pairings: Chlollie, Clois, and maybe others to appear.

Rating: ADULT

Baldivia, a small European country on the boarder of many larger countries, but what it lacks in size, it makes up for in its technologies. It used to be a power house in wool exports but as times changed so did the way for them to survive. The country is ruled by a monarchy. The family is centuries old, and the King who is nearing his 58th year is ready to retire. He wants his son, Oliver to take over the empire. Unfortunately all Kings need a Queen and the rules of succession are air tight, a Queen must be in place at the time of succession, or the crown is forfeit to the next heir which is the prince's young cousin.

The original castle the family used to live in is now a place for tourists to come and visit, the family moved into a more modern manor. The current King and his bride had lived a charmed life. He married her out of University, after a whirl wind romance. She had been a royal, and loved her husband greatly. Then the day came she had been diagnosed with advanced breast cancer and he rallied support until the day that she lost her battle. They had only one son Oliver who was the apple of their eye. He was inquisitive, charming and just like his father. He loved the outdoors, loved technology, and had a love for his father's favorite past time, archery. He was an award winning archer, he knew where his life was supposed to head, knew he was supposed to be King, but sometimes he just wanted more. What more could there be than being a ruler of a small but powerful country? Living a life when one isn't always being watched by guards or by local media. The photographers had only ever really photographed his personal assistant and that left Oliver relatively anonymous. Which he was grateful for.

He had finished some meetings for the company firm, there had been more talk about his succession and he needed to breath, needed to think. So he went into his workout room to exercise his angst away. Until Guntar his assistant came in and broke the news that his father was nearly done arranging his marriage. He dressed more properly rather quickly and led a full steam charge toward his fathers' office. Oliver could only shake his head as he made his way toward the great hall. He understands the need to find a wife, but wants one who loves him, not grows to love him. He wants to find the kind of love his father was lucky enough to have with his mother. He entered his father's office unceremoniously too see his father standing at his window looking out. His father had expected to see his son, not quite as soon as he showed up. Oliver started in with his protests when the King turned to face him and leveled his gaze to his son.

"Oliver I don't understand why you're fighting this?" his father spoke.. "You are THE heir to the crown of Baldivia, you must have a bride and since you resist all of the opportunities affronted you than I had to take matters in my own hands. Your bride has already been selected."

"All those women want a chance to be a Queen and don't care about me. Is it wrong for me to want to marry for love?" the prince protested. "A lifetime in a business deal really hasn't worked in our family," he shot. His father sighed his son was right. His Uncle divorced his wife, his cousin divorced his wife, his father had the only successful marriage and he had deeply loved his mother until the day she died.

"You're right, you should be allowed to find what your mother and I had," His father grew quiet than sat down at his desk. "A deal then?" his father spoke a smirk slowly appearing on his face.

Oliver sat down on the chair in front of the great oak desk. "Go on?" Oliver's curiosity was peaked.

"The succession ceremony will be on your 30th birthday,"

"In 8 months," Oliver spoke trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Find your love, and convince her to marry you in that time, but if you fail, its Serinma Vontoya," he spoke. "She comes from a fine and affluent family."

Oliver was smiling, "But I have 8 months?" He stood in a hurry.

"Yes son you do."

"Then I will see you in 8 months," he smiled and turned and left the office.

Oliver nearly ran to his quarters, excited of the prospect of being able to find the kind of love he wanted. The problem at the prospect stopped him in his tracks and nearly caused him to have a full fledged panic attack. 'Where does one go to find a bride ?' he entered his quarters and went to his desk and immediately got on line. He had had a friend he met on line, a friend he had kept secret.

He typed in Snrkyaltr into the messenger and hoped that she had been logged on. She was an IT genius who he had found out through late night conversations had a penchant for mischief. His IM was very, very encrypted again by his doing. People that got support from the family company had no idea they were talking to an actual Prince. Waiting for any sign his friend was on line, he thought about how he had met her. Snrkyaltr had fallen onto the Baldivian technologies site looking for some very specific software, software that was miles and miles ahead of what was on the market, it was able to sift and sort out hidden files and ghost others and it was totally undetectable. Since Oliver had written the programs and the help wear he was forwarded all the messenges and that's how they met. She had intrigued him and they had had many conversations about tech and life in general.

Snrkyaltr :What are you doing up so late?: her IM avatar came up.

ITisme :Its mid day here, what are you doing up so late?:

:nothing much, you?:

:Not really just catching up on some things:

: I see:

:So, I'm finally getting some time off and was looking for a place to take my vacation. I think I may finally come to the states, any ideas of where to go?:

:Well if you've never been here, then there are the typical touristy places, New York, Los Angeles, Florida…:

:Not in the mood for typical, looking for normal,:

:Oh well then those are definitely off the list, ummm:

:My time would be very short but I would love to see what ordinary and average would be like, not much of that where I'm at:

:Middle America…: there was a long pause. : BRB:

Oliver pulled up another screen and entered Middle America into his search engine. He found several suggestions.

:Sorry but I have to go. Good luck with your travel plans. IM me if you get into the states any time soon: and in a split second his friend half a world away was logged off. He sighed as he closed that site and went back to his search.

He shook his head, he needed to think, a plan. Most definitely did he need a plan. He smiled as her recalled he had a large map of the US in his library. He left his chambers and headed to his private library then went out to his archery practice field. He stopped at the equipment room to grab his compound bow and some arrows.

Oliver stared at the map on the target, he knew that the US was where he needed to go, and he would let fate decide where. He tied a blindfold around his head and aimed at the target. He released the arrow and the paused, then removed the blind fold. He walked slowly toward the target, he looked at where the arrow landed and smiled, Middle America indeed.

0000000

"Chloe hurry up!" Clark shouted.

"Sorry, grumpy pants, but I needed to get some help with that software." She lied. Chloe was known as a hard worker for everyone around her. She was wicked on the Intel, searching and looking for Meta humans and researching stories for her new job as a reporter for the Daily Planet. Chloe very seldom took time for herself, so when she met the mystery guy from BDVI Technologies, she really enjoyed the friendship and tried to keep it quiet.

"You were talking tech when there is coffee waiting for you?" Clark teased.

"Really you have to ask?" Chloe snarked. "Come on, Lois is going to meet us." He smiled as he led her from her apartment to the elevator.

"So what's the big rush to have coffee with you and Lois?" Chloe asked as she and Clark began to walk down the street. He didn't answer. "See the only time really she really gets pushy is…" Chloe stopped. "Oh nonononono, she wants to set me up with another blind date." Clark shrugged and smiled.

"Come on Chloe she's worried about you. We just want you happy. All you do is work."

"But I love to work Clark, I have goals and the only way to achieve them is to work hard."

"But there is so much more out there than that." He argued.

"Unbelievable set up by the two who did everything but become physically violent with each other until they kissed." She shook her head and turned to continue down the sidewalk. Clark shook his head and followed, Chloe was pissed and the explosion at the coffee shop was going to be huge.

00000000000

"Sire, please, at least let me go with you." Guntar pleaded.

"Not a chance," he spoke while packing. " You can't go five minutes without calling me by some royal title, the entire point is to not be recognized as a royal at all."

"But it's not safe."

"You don't think I can take care of myself?" he questioned while glaring at his assistant.

"No," he answered and then he realized what he said. "Oh, sir, I meant that…."

"Stop, just stop," he was growing angry. "I'm going….alone." He spoke and began packing more furiously.

"But."

"Take a vacation, go see your parents, but leave me in peace. I need to do this." His aid bowed his head and then left the room. Oliver finished packing and looked around the room. He went and packed his lap top then carried his belongings out of his room.

000000

"Lois Lane!" Chloe shouted as she entered Brew You. Lois glared at her boyfriend.

"You had to tell her?" she asked. Clark shrugged as he and Chloe sat at the booth Lois was at.

"Look short stuff, he's a nice guy. He's smart funny, he works in….."

"Lois, NO," Chloe spoke. "Look I appreciate that you looking out for me, but I love my life. I don't need a relationship to give me balance." She spoke. Her phone chimed. "I have to go," she growled and left the booth.

Lois just glared at Clark. "Way to go."

"What?" he shrugged as the coffee was delivered by the waitress.

"Well, not to worry, I have a backup plan." Lois smiled. Clark just shook his head.

"You know she might end up hating you for this."

"She can't hate me and she can't hide her heart forever." Lois grinned as she sipped her coffee.

00000000

Going through the airport with the general public was something that Oliver had never done. Being born of privilege a private jet was a phone call away. A limousine was always ready to pick him up and take him to any destination he desired. It was actually very humbling to see how the other half lived. He had put on a ball cap and shades to hide his identity. Fortunately only those who lived next to the manor would have seen him and that population was very small. He wanted the full experience he wanted to know what it was like to not have everything handed to him.

He sat in the back of the plane, and there were a few babies in the back with him. He was able to get at window seat, he had 3 flights to get to the London airport and then off to New York and then his flight to Topeka.

The flight was full and a young man and his mother ended up sitting next to him. The boy was around 10 years old. He looked over at Oliver and squinted. Oliver was leafing through the Sky shopping catalog and raised an eye brow at the boy looking at him. "Hi," he spoke.

"Do you like Spiderman?" the boy asked. His mother was on the phone talking to someone and hung up when she saw her son bothering the man next to the window. The woman was in her late 40's and appeared worn from life.

"Andrew don't bother the nice man with your comics."

Oliver watched the boy's face fall and he sighed and sat properly in his chair and buckled his seat belt. "Sorry."

"It's alright really." Oliver smiled and the woman blushed. "I didn't get to read may comic books as a kid, tell me about him."

"What? No comics? That's awful, see Spiderman is actually Peter Parker." The boy wound up and began to tell the entire story of the amazing Spiderman. The boy pulled out several comics from his back pack and began to show them to Oliver. Oliver looked over at the boy's mother who sighed and shook her head.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem." He replied and gave his full attention to the little boy. After a few hours the boy fell asleep with his head against Oliver's shoulder.

"I thought he would never fall asleep." She sighed. "Are you sure he's not bothering you?"

"No ma'am." He smiled.

"Thanks," she frowned. "He's had a hard time, with his father being gone." She started. "He's in the army and was deployed. He got hurt and is on his way to hospital in London." She continued.

"I'm sorry is he going to be okay?"

"I think so," she smiled. She pulled out her purse and pulled out a picture of the 3 of them. "He's a commander. Oliver saw the love in the picture and was hoping he could find that. Oliver listened to her talk filed some things to memory. He wanted to help her and her family. By the time they landed in London he knew all of her family and when her son woke up he became familiar with Spiderman and his amazing friends.

00000

Oliver made his way to his terminal for his flight to the US. He was surprised about security. He knew the world was in trouble, but he had no idea the methods that were used to assess and eliminate airport threats. He sat at the gate for nearly an hour, nose in a magazine to avoid any possibility of being recognized.

He boarded the flight, and was grateful he was near the front. There was an even more eclectic mixture of travelers, he saw military, business men and women, families, and newlyweds. He thought that he definitely lived a very sheltered life. He ended up falling asleep after takeoff. He was dreaming of his mother and watching his parents together. They were halfway through the flight when he was woken by a flight attendant.

"Excuse me, are you a doctor?" she whispered. Oliver shook his head, he may be many things and he also has a huge IQ but he was no doctor. "Ok sorry to bother you." Oliver watched as she continued on her way. Finally she headed back up the aisle to with a young woman following him. ' So strange,' he thought his personal physician was a speed dial away and he'd never really been sick a day in his life.

Oliver leaned back in his seat and pulled his magazine from the inside of his jacket pocket and began to flip the pages. Dinner was served and then an in flight movie was shown. Oliver fell asleep again and slept until they began to approach New York's JFK Airport.

Oliver made his way through the Zoo of the airport to catch his flight to Topeka. He wondered how people did this on a daily basis. It was nearly a marathon just to get from point A to point B. He stopped off at a Starbucks after checking in for his next flight. He was fortunate to have his own personal barista. He had latte's made with the best coffee in the world, and would be the first to admit he was a coffee snob.

His flight wasn't scheduled to leave for a couple of hours, so he took the time to walk around, look at the shops and people watch. It was refreshing to not be hounded, hunted or pestered for something. He was just a guy traveling, blending in with everyone else. He was standing at window front and felt something touch his pocket. His reflexes were nearly cat like, he reached and grabbed the wrist of the young man who was trying to pick his pocket.

"Think again friend." He turned to face the boy. The boy's eyes were wide with fear.

"Let go mister!" he protested.

"Pretty sure that stealing is against the law." He spoke.

"But.."

"No, " he spoke. "No buts." He studied the boy. His hair was unkempt, he looked pale and hungry.

"Look I'm sorry ok?"

"Not ok, " he spoke. "How old are you?"

"16,"

"Where are your parents."

"What do you care."

"Hey you tried to rob me, now tell me." He spoke.

"They're dead ok." He spoke.

"Is this kid bothering you?" A uniform police officer came up to them. "Hey," he spoke. "We've been trying to catch him for weeks." He spoke . He grabbed the kid by his jacket.

"He wasn't really bothering me." Oliver spoke. The kid shook his head. "Well thanks for catching him. Come on Andy your time for the airport is over." The cop and the kid left. Oliver shook his head. There was very little crime in his country. How bad could that boy's life be if he was picking pockets at the airport. He headed back to his gate to sit and wait for his plane.

0000

The flight to Topeka was uneventful. He was actually very grateful for that. He had one of his aides have a car left at the airport for him, one that wouldn't require ID or talking to too many people. He navigated the airport with ease and found the jeep he had sent, in the parking garage. He entered the code on the door and opened the back seat and set his luggage down. He closed the door and then hopped into the driver's side. He found the keys under the passenger side floor mat. He then pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned on his navigator. He plugged Metropolis into it and put the keys in the ignition, put the jeep in reverse, and began his journey.

00000

Chloe left the coffee shop and headed back to the Daily Planet. She fumed the entire way. She had a life she was proud of. She helped people in her public life and her private life. She was getting a reputation as the champion for the little guy. She would push while others would only stand back and let enormous injustices go unchallenged. She had taken down slum lords, dirty politicians and even taken down evil diminutive lunch ladies in the public school system. In her private life she was just as active in getting bad guys. Sometimes those worlds collided. Chloe also helps a band of wayward superheroes take down bad guys with her computer skills. It started one night by happenstance but turned into a regular gig. They had become her friends and she would do anything to keep them safe.

Chloe entered the Planet and went to her desk and found a note to that read, "My office NOW!, " PW. Chloe marched into his office, heaven only knew what he wanted..

"Sullivan, you've been here what 6 years?" she nodded. " And you've fought to get where you are correct? " he asked while studying his computer screen.

"Yes, but sir,"

The man stopped reading and looked at his rising star reporter, he studied her. "You want your career to last a long time?"

"Yes, is there a problem here chief?" she asked.

"It's been brought to my attention that you don't take any time for yourself. When was the last time you had a vacation?"

Chloe growled, "LOIS," she cursed. "Sir, I take time for myself, I…."

"How long Sullivan?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Sir, I,"

"You as of this moment are on paid vacation. I've reviewed your works pending and they can wait. You need to take time from here and enjoy life."

"But sir,"

"Don't but sir me Chloe." He spoke softly. "You're good, really good. You can have a long career, but don't burn yourself out. Take the time, get away. "

"But sir,"

"Two weeks Sullivan," he spoke. His phone rang and he picked up essentially dismissing her. Chloe was dumb struck and twice as mad as she was when she left Brew You. She went to her desk and pulled some things that she would need and slammed them into her bag, mumbling and grumbling to herself the entire time. She then went to the elevator but decided she was pissed off enough to take the stairs.

She made it home in near record time. She slammed her door behind herself. She locked her door, shut off her cell phone, disconnected her land line, and unplugged her modem. She wasn't going to talk to anyone. She stomped to her room dropped off her bag and put on her comfies; cut off sweats and her favorite T-shirt. She stomped to her kitchen and pulled out her tub of cookie dough ice cream . She grabbed a spoon and went into her living room. She flopped onto her couch and turned on her TV.

00000

Oliver decided that he should probably rest. He'd been traveling for the last two days and he was exhausted. He has successfully made it onto the main highway heading out of town so he cruised until he found a place to stay, a place called Marriott. Oliver knew he had been getting stares at the airport, he'd been getting stares his entire life. He was tall, blond, great hair and he worked out…A LOT. Apparently that was what most women in any country thought was attractive. He really didn't get it until he came up to the counter and the mid 40's female at the counter.

"Good evening sir, How may I help you sir?" she asked while never looking at her computer. She was undressing him with her eyes. He tried to remain calm and smiled his most charming smile.

"Uh, I need a room for the night."

"Oh I can definitely help you there, is it just you or is your wife joining you this evening?"

"No, no wife." He smiled.

"Well then let's see what we have for you." She smiled. "Have you ever stayed with us before?"

"No this would be a first time for me."

"Oh well let me tell you about our services," she just chatted on. Oliver politely smiled back and watched her type away as she talked. She finally paused "'Are you a smoker?" she continued.

"No,"

"I have one on the third floor, non smoking, and Queen sized bed." She smirked at him.

"That would be fine thank you." He spoke. "How much will it cost?"

" $100.00" she purred. " And your name sir?"

"Oliver… Marshall." He spoke this was it, the test. He was using his alias and hoped it would work.

"Can I see your ID please, Mr. Marshall?" she asked sweetly and he gave over the his ID. She seemed to study it for a while then slid it across the counter.

"Cash or charge sir,"

Oliver reached into his jacket pocket for his wallet. "Cash." He spoke as he pulled a crisp one hundred dollar bill out and handed it to the lady. She bit her lip, he was hot and apparently loaded.

Oliver inwardly groaned. He had seen that look before and it was a look of someone who saw him as a means to an end. He kept his smile , sure that she didn't notice that it wasn't genuine. She coded his key card slid it into an envelope with his receipt.

"Here you go," she smiled. "Do you need any help with anything else? Do you know where to get a hot meal?" she purred.

He grabbed the envelope and put it into his pocket. "Uh, not really, but I can figure that out, thank you." He politely dismissed her.

"Well alright, you're in room 330 and the elevators are down the hall."

"Thank you," he spoke turning to leave to go and get his bags.

"If there is anything else you need, I'm on operator duty." She shouted to him.

He didn't reply only left the building. He made his way out to his jeep grabbed his things and went back into the hotel. The clerk was on the phone so he didn't have to worry about any embarrassing conversations. He entered the elevator and went to his floor. He opened the door after a few unsuccessful attempts with the key. He entered slowly, another adventure in his journey.

The room was simple, Oliver was used to expensive wood furniture, high end décor, this was normal, average, and it was kinda cool. The door shut behind him and he moved to put his belongings on the bed. He went to the window and pulled open the curtain, he looked out to the city scape. He was in Topeka, Kansas in the United States. He shook his head, Middle America, he hoped he could find what he was looking for, what his heart truly desired. He didn't see the minivan across the street, and didn't know he was being followed. Oliver drew the curtains and sighed, he wanted to grab a shower and then he would think about food.

He flipped on the TV to find some news. Once he found CNN he started stripping and headed into the shower.

"He arrived, your majesty," Guntar spoke from across the street. He was in a Minivan, limousine tinted. "Yes sir, I won't let him out of my sight." He spoke.

00000

Chloe spent two days hiding from Lois and Clark. She cleaned her apartment, read a romance novel, baked a cake, and made some cookies. She then decided she would just go shopping, maybe get a manicure, and if she was feeling generous she would drive over to the farm to hang out.

00000

It was a new day, Oliver felt rested and full of hope. He checked out early, wanting to start on his way to Metropolis. He stopped at a small diner just outside of Topeka and had a home cooked breakfast. All of his meals were prepared by a 5 star gourmet chef, but this was good. The flavors were unlike anything he ever had, and it was delicious. The coffee was actually comparable to high dollar coffee. After his meal, he hit the open road.

Oliver couldn't believe how open and green Kansas was. He had spent most of his years in his homeland in the back seat of a limo. He had ridden his horse in the country but all of that was well supervised with his handlers or he was doing some sort of photo op. He never really got to enjoy the view. This trip was all his and it was beautiful. It was like he was seeing the world for the very first time.

He had had a route to Metropolis mapped out but wasn't going to deny himself an adventure by avoiding detours. There had been many interesting names on the map, like Granville and Smallville. Who wouldn't want to check those out?

He drove nonstop for several hours and when he came to the exit for Smallville, he took it immediately. 'Why not' he thought to himself.

It didn't seem to take him long to enter a whole other world. It was corn fields as far as the eye could see, like an ocean of green extending to the horizon. He smiled at the notion, it was very charming. He rolled into town by late afternoon. The main drag was filled with small stores. He thought he would drive down town first then park and walk to check things out.

He ended up parking in front of the Talon and got out and started walking down the street. His mother would have loved the feel of the town, very mom and pop, very Americana.

He wandered in to a Woolworths and looked around. He bopped in and out of several stores, then hit the malt shop at the end of town. He got a milkshake and a lot of attention from the teens working the counter. He left a half hour later to make his way back to his jeep when he heard shouting.

He turned to see the commotion across the street at the Feed and Grain.

"You know I'm good for it," the lady shouted to a man in a suit.

"I also know you're near foreclosure."

"If I don't get these things, than my farm will go under. I have to feed the animals. I…"

"Then you can load it yourself. My men won't lift a finger to help you. I'm watching you Mary, I will own that farm."

"Ohhh Jessie, what would your mama think about this."

"My mom is in a nursing home, she can't think." He spoke.

"But I'm 70. I can't."

"Nana?" Oliver took the initiative and entered the conversation, "Is there a problem here?" He used a little of the board room voice. "It's me, Oliver." He smiled. " Sometimes her eyesight isn't so good." He spoke to the suite.

"Oh Oliver, " the woman sighed grateful for whoever the young man was. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got into town." He spoke sitting on the bumper of her old pick up. "Are you alright? What seems to be the problem here?"

"Well Oliver," the suit spoke.

"He was just giving me a business education." She snarled.

"I see, is he going to help you load your things?" he asked. The man only laughed. "Then I see no point in you continuing your conversation. " Oliver stood to his full height and stared the middle aged man down.

"This isn't over Mary." He spoke and turned and went into the store.

"You alright?" he asked the lady again.

"I am, thanks for helping." She smiled.

"I just couldn't not." He smiled. "Here let me help you." He lowered her tail gate.

"You really don't have to." She sighed.

"Do you have any other ideas?" he smiled. She shrugged and he started lifting large feed bags and other items into the bed. When it was all loaded he closed the bed.

"I don't know how to thank you, young man." She smiled.

"There's no need."

"Well at least let me cook you dinner." She pleaded. "My farm is just a few miles from here." Her eyes were full of hope and Oliver couldn't deny her thanks.

"Alright, I'll follow you." He spoke. He smiled turned and went to his Jeep while she climbed into the old truck. She didn't back out until she knew he was behind her and then drove on toward her farm.

The lane that they drove down was quaint. The house itself was amazing. Old style, well kept and something Oliver had never seen in his entire life. He had been surrounded by wealth and privilege, seeing the best that money could buy and this was just simple. He parked near the front of the house and exited to see Mary waiting for him at the front steps.

"Sorry, the house is a mess." She spoke. "It needs paint and some repairs."

"Nonsense its nice." He spoke. She blushed and led him into her house.

"Mary? Mary?" A voice came from the back room.

"Excuse me," she spoke and left to go to the voice. Oliver looked around the living room, memories hung on every wall. There was warmth here that the Manor just didn't have. It was so pristine and sterile. There were no pictures of family, except for maybe Kings past. He saw photo albums on the coffee table, a handmade quilt was even on the back of the sofa.

"Sorry, Oliver that was my husband." She spoke out of breath. "Would you like some iced tea while I start dinner?" she asked.

"That would be great thank you." He spoke and followed her into the kitchen. He had to duck his head to not hit it on the low ceiling.

"I was going to make a meat loaf." She spoke she poured him a tall glass of sun made tea.

"Sounds delicious." He smiled. She just blushed.

"I had hoped to find someone to fix my fence today in town. I didn't expect to get harassed by the Jenkins boy."

"What was all that regarding if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ohh such impeccable manners, did you go to a fancy school?" she asked.

"Something like that." He blushed.

"I…I would rather not tell a stranger, Joe would be upset."

"Well, how about this," he smiled. "Show me what fence needs fixing and where to put those things that you bought away. When I'm done, hopefully you won't still consider me a stranger and you'll tell me your story."

"I…" she tried to argue but his look was so sincere. "Alright," she smiled. Oliver took a sip of his tea and followed her out of the house. She led him down the lane to the front fence that was near the main road. There were tools leaning against a fence post, tools he had never seen before. "I've been out here digging post holes to put these up, " she pointed. Joe wants a barbed wire fence along here to maybe discourage the riff raff from coming in our yard." Oliver just looked at her in wonder. She continued on with the specifications of the distance between posts .

"Okay, I can dig the holes for you, no problem. Now show me where to unload your truck," he smiled.

"Thank you," she sighed. "Ever since Joe had his stroke, I've been doing this by myself. The Kent boy used to help a lot, but he got a job in Metropolis and stopped coming by."

"Well not to worry, I'll help." He followed her to the barn and listened intently to the instructions. "Ok, well, I'll get as much as I can done." He smiled.

"I'm so grateful, I'll call when dinner is ready." He nodded and went to her truck and drove it closer to the barn. It took him only half an hour to get everything unloaded. But it was thirty minutes of heavy lifting . He was glad he decided to wear jeans and a t-shirt to travel in. His shirt however was sticking to his skin and he pealed it off as he left the barn and walked down the lane to his other assignment. He grabbed the post hole digger, and looked at the other hole. He gauged the depth, marked his paces and began to dig his first post hole.

00000

"No Clark, I'm not at all sorry for not talking to you for 2 days. I'm heading to your farm whether you're there or not. I think it's a great place to vacation…..I understand you and Lois are on an assignment, but you did this to me. …Guilty by association. Besides Martha said I was always welcome." Chloe's prius made its way down the road. She hung up the phone as Clark began to apologize more. Her friend and family who work for the competition called her editor and forced him into forcing her to take a vacation. She would use his house and he could just stick it.

Chloe knew it was only a few minutes until the Kent farm when she passed the Peabody farm. She knew the old house and she often saw Mary Peabody gardening or pulling weeds. Chloe gasped and her foot slipped off the accelerator as she saw a hot blond guy pouring a water bottle over his head. Chloe swallowed hard, his muscles had muscles. She bit her lip, then gasped when she was honked at. A delivery truck was behind her. The blond guy turned to see what the commotion on the road was. Totally embarrassed for ogling a guy, Chloe slammed her foot onto the accelerator and peeled her tires. The blond guy shook his head and continued working. Chloe however wanted to die. She was embarrassed. She took the Kent lane faster than normal and had to pause half way down to let her heart catch up with her brain. That guy had been the epitome of sex on a stick and Chloe who never really took the time to notice things like that took notice. If he was staying with the Peabody's than her mandatory exile was starting to look up.

00000

"Oliver, dinner!" Mary called. Oliver finished his last fence post hole just in time. He grabbed his T-shirt that he left hanging on the post that was in place and he began to sort of wipe himself off. He stopped at his jeep to grab his suit case. Hopefully Mary wouldn't mind him taking a quick shower.

"Ohh my," she spoke as he entered the house. Oliver blushed, he knew the look on her face. "Sorry, but wow,"

"Ehh, is there a place I can maybe clean up before we eat?" he spoke slightly embarrassed.

"Of course of course, the shower is up the stairs first door on the left." She smiled.

"Thanks, I'll be down in a minute." He grinned. "I got the row on the side you started done."

"What?"

"What can I say," he grinned. "I'll be right back," his smile was warm as he turned and headed upstairs to take a shower. After he left Mary clasped her hands together and said a silent prayer of thanks. God had clearly sent her an angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver came down for dinner feeling refreshed. He left his suitcase by the door and wandered into the kitchen. He saw Mary reaching for something off a top shelf.

"Here, Mary, allow me," Oliver spoke stepping up behind her and getting the serving bowl she was reaching for.

"Thanks Oliver." She smiled as she took the bowl from him and served the mashed potatoes then gave it to him. "Can you put this on the table for me," she smiled. Oliver nodded and turned and went to the table. He surveyed tit and smiled, he had dined with Kings, Prime Ministers, and Heads of State, but this meal meant so much more. There was no one to judge him, to watch to see if he would step out of protocol. He was eating with someone who just wanted a pleasant dinner with no hidden agenda.

"Ok, we can sit." She smiled carrying a plate of what must be the meat loaf. It smelled delicious but he'd actually never heard of the dish. The china was quaint, and it appeared well loved. Oliver stayed standing until Mary sat. "Always a gentleman?" she teased.

"Just how I was raised." He smiled and sat, putting the napkin in his lap.

"Well, before we eat, I would like to say grace." She smiled, hoping she wasn't insulting any religious preferences. She bowed her head and clasped her hands together Oliver just did the same. "Heavenly father, I thank you for this food and ask you to bless this meal and the company I'm sharing it with. I also want to thank you for sending Oliver to help me and Joe; he's definitely one of your angels. Amen." She spoke. Oliver looked up at her and she was starting to serve him food.

"So tell me Oliver how is that you came to save the day today." She smiled.

"I was actually just passing through." He shrugged as he cut into the meat loaf and took his first bite. It was an explosion of flavor unlike anything he had ever tasted. "Mary, this is delicious." He commented.

"It's an old family recipe," she smiled. "Glad you like it."

"Like it? I've never tasted anything like it," he smiled.

"Well I appreciate the help so it was worth it to make this for you."

"So unnecessary, but appreciated."

"So regal," she commented. Oliver blushed furiously. "So how long are you gonna be in Smallville?"

"I don't have anywhere to be really. I'm on vacation, "

"Oh what do you do?"

Oliver blushed. "A lot of things. I'm a computer programmer, a lawyer, "

"Wow,"

"It's not as exciting as it sounds; I'm getting groomed to take over the family business." He spoke. Mary could see sadness in his eyes. "Enough about me," he smiled pouring on the charm. "So what I caught of the argument earlier, that suit thinks he can intimidate you into selling this farm?"

"He's a good boy really; his mama raised him better than that. He works at the bank, but his family owns that Feed and Grain." She sighed and ate some of her meal. Oliver watched the expressions change on her face. He dug into his mashed potatoes, another exquisite texture and flavor. "This farm has been in Joe's family for generations. It was passed down, he had been hoping to give it to his son.… See Joe was married before me. They had had a son, but his wife, she grew tired of the farm life and one day just took off taking his son with him. He was devastated. Weeks later, he got divorce papers in the mail. Years later, he found out his son joined the Army, then he was killed in combat."

"Oh, Mary,"

"I know right. Joe and I met at the Smallville social, I had just come to town, got a job in the library. This life was more for me. I had been raised in Metropolis but I never really got the big city bug." She smiled. "I had a baby, but he died young… now I think it's called S.I.D.S. Joe and I were content to just farm. We did some fostering and have some fosters that still come and see us, thank us for helping them get a turn around in life. The last few years, well they've been tough. Bad crops, the cost of it all got to be too much, then Joe had a stroke. He was lucky to survive it, but he was never the same. No use of his Left arm; can walk a little but he can't use a tractor or do the things he used to. So I carry on, do what I can. The medical bills hit us hard. Splitting money for equipment and feed and paying off the collectors for Joe's bills. Money's tight."

"And the financial stress got you in trouble with the bank?" She nodded. The gears in Oliver's brain were spinning. There were plenty of ways to help this wonderful family. "And you're doing this all on your own?" Mary nodded. Oliver ate more of his meal, trying to find a tactful way to offer help to the very proud woman he was having dinner with.

"Well, I really hate starting projects and not finishing them." He spoke honestly. "My father taught me that, so let me help you finish your fence." He smiled.

"Oh Oliver, I…"

"And if there happens to be any other little projects around here you need taken care of, I can do that to."

"But your vacation?"

"Is mine to spend however I would like. I would like to help you Mary, if you'll allow me." He used his most charming smile.

"I," she was trying to decide. "I can't pay you," she frowned.

"I didn't ask for money. A place to sleep would be the only payment I would accept anyway."

"I." Mary hedged. "Ok," she spoke with fierce determination.

"Excellent," he spoke smiling at his victory. The rest of the meal was filled with polite conversation. Dessert was served which was homemade ice cream and Nilla wafers.

It was nearly 9 when Mary and Oliver finished dinner and he helped her with dishes. Something he had never ever done. She showed Oliver to the upstairs guest room and then went to go to bed.

Oliver went to grab his lap top bag, got settled into the room, and then decided he would wander around the property.

00000

Chloe enjoyed the peace of the Kent farm. The city life had really been her style, but sometimes it was good to get away. Although she would never admit that to anyone. Chloe took a nap, ate a light dinner, and decided to do something she always wanted to do, but with Super Ears around could never get away with. Chloe wanted to go skinny dipping in the pond on the back 40. She would wait until late to do it. She watched a movie and sipped on some iced tea. By 9 she was sure that the only things that would see her in her birthday suit were the lightning bugs, the moon, and the stars. Chloe knew for sure Lois and Clark would be gone for 3 days so she wouldn't be disturbed.

Chloe grabbed a towel and a flashlight just in case of an emergency and started her trek to the pond. The pond cut across the Kent property and the Peabody property. Thinking about the Peabody farm Chloe's mind drifted to that hot mass of flesh that was fixing their fence. Chloe was embarrassed about how her body was responding to just the thought of him. Her inner vixen kept thinking how great it would be to see him naked, to follow those sharp ridges of muscle with her tongue. Chloe tripped over a rock. 'Get it together, Sullivan, he's a Mercedes, you're the Prius.' She thought.

Chloe made it to the pond in no time. She knew it would be cold, but this was something she always wanted to do. She set her things down and began to strip. She was quickly naked and ran into the water, diving underneath the water.

00000

Oliver found a small path that led toward the back of the property. The night was peaceful, the songs from crickets and frogs filled the air. He found a large pond at the back of the property. He felt so grounded here in Smallville, KS. No pressure to be who he was supposed to be. He could just be Oliver.

Oliver heard some splashing in the pond that was so incongruent with the sounds of the night. He thought he heard someone singing, "Mickey?" His curiosity was piqued instantly. He stealthily made his way toward the sounds. A smile raced across his face when her heard, "Oh Mickey what a pity you don't understand, you take me by the heart when you take me by the hand." During Oliver's rebellious phase he blasted 80's tunes through the manor, the more annoying they were the more agitated his father got. He found a spot in the corn and a space in the dividing fence to see a young woman obviously enjoying herself splashing around in the water.

His father would have a stroke if he ever found out he was watching a woman swim like some cheap voyeur. He had manners, impeccable manners. But this, creature, there was something about her carefree attitude, not a worry in the …

"Ouch!" she shouted and went under the water. "Oh shit!" she shouted as she went underwater again.

"Help!" she shouted as she came up for air then went back underwater. Oliver shook his head, he stood peeled off his shirt, hopped over the fence and ran into the water. He dove in and surfaced unable to find the girl. He dove again and finally found her and pulled her into his chest. His brain registering for a split second she was as naked as the day she was born. He swam her to shore than scooped her up and then carried toward her towel. She was still, very still, eerily still. He did the look, listen, and feel, she was breathing, shallowly. All of the sudden she turned on her side and started coughing.

Oliver didn't know her name only that he saw a small angel tattoo on her shoulder."Easy Angel, easy."

Cough, "Thanks." She spoke. Cough. Chloe felt like she had swallowed half off the pond.

"You're welcome." The masculine voice rolled over her skin like butterflies. She rolled up onto her back to stare into the most handsome face she had ever seen. Realizing she was still naked, she struggled to stand. "Easy, you nearly drank the entire pond, take a breath or two." He smiled. Chloe gasped. His smile just made his face more handsome if that were possible.

"If I weren't lying here naked in front," cough, cough, " of you," cough, " I would take that into consideration." She snarked. Oliver smiled and stood and turned his back to her to allow her to dress. Chloe looked up admiring his back side.

'Good God, he must be like 9ft tall,' she gasped, and coughed then quickly dressed. "Okay, I'm descent." She spoke wrapping her towel around her to warm herself up.

"Are you alright Angel?" he spoke, crouching down beside her. His voice was like liquid sex; a velvet timbre that made all sorts of naughty thoughts slide into her head.

"I am," she spoke. "Thank you." She began to study that face, ohhh he had a dimple in his chin. It was one of her favorite features.

"Well good, do you need help getting back to your home?" he spoke the concern etched on his face.

"No, no," she spoke before her lips got the message from her brain that was 'Yes, yes, oh holy mother of goodness yes. " I just wasn't prepared to get my feet attacked by those wicked critters down there; they caused my foot to cramp." She laughed at herself.

"Well, alright then." He smiled. He stood, his jeans were soaked, his shoes and socks were soaked. He turned from her and went to where he left his shirt and hopped the fence, disappearing into the corn. "Stay out of trouble, Angel." He shouted to her. Chloe just gaped.

"Chloe you're an idiot." She spoke as she smacked her palm to her forehead. "How about, hey thanks for saving me and you are? Will I see you again? Can I have your babies?" She shook her head. She couldn't believe she had just met the hot guy from earlier and her IQ went from Super Smart to prepubescent adolescent teen ager in the span of a quick smile and a flash of abs. She shook her head, "No wonder you don't date." She spoke as she stood and headed back toward the farm.

0000

Oliver shook his head at the rhythmic squishing of his shoes. He was soaked to the bone but really didn't care. He had never had so much adventure in his entire life. It seems he has a knack of being in the right place at the right time. Saving two damsels in distress in one day had to be his Princely upbringing. He shook his head thinking about the blonde. She was…beautiful. She had curves which were a lost trait in his world. Either surgically or obsessively cured by a diet, the women were too thin. She had a vocabulary, he had never heard a woman use foul language before. It wasn't offensive, it seemed like it was totally her. And that angel tattoo, his mind had wicked thoughts about that tattoo and he had only been in her presence for a few minutes. That girl was absolutely beautiful. His time in Smallville may prove to be fruitful indeed.

When he made it to the front porch, Mary was there sitting on her swing, holding a coffee cup in her hands.

"You have a hard time keeping your shirt on don't you?" she teased. He blushed and put his head down.

"One would think," he smiled. "I found the pond." He spoke as he squished his way up the stairs. Mary saw his jeans were soaked.

"Oh goodness are you ok?"

"Yes, apparently I'm not as graceful as I thought."

"Let me get you a towel." She spoke. She set her mug down and bolted into the house. Oliver sat and peeled his soaked shoes and socks off. The jeans were starting to be uncomfortable. He left his shoes at the door and grabbed his socks and went into the house. He met Mary at the door. She thrust the towel at him.

"Thank you," he smiled. "I think I'm going to go and change and go to bed." He smiled, his face slightly pink.

"If you leave your jeans out, I'll toss them in the laundry for you."

"Uhh, thanks." He spoke growing even more uncomfortable.

"Not a problem, have a good night."

"Thank you," He spoke as he made his way upstairs.

Chloe lay in bed and couldn't sleep. All she could think about was those arms around her, that amazing smile, and oohhh that dimpled chin. Chloe pounded the pillow again and turned over. She didn't even get his name. Still restless, she decided to go to her computer. Maybe her friend, ITisme would be online.

00000

Oliver was still wired from his adventures, dressed in sleep shorts, he had been glad he had brought his lap top up stairs before he took his walk. He would try Snrkyaltr. He slid his USB modem into his machine. It was no ordinary modem. He was sure his father would have him followed, so it rerouted his signal to hit a variety of satellites making it impossible to track his location.

He waited for the machine to boot up and he entered all his encryption codes. He finally got to his messenger. He climbed into bed then leaned up against the head board.

Snrkyaltr : How are you?:

ITisme :Tired, and you?:

Snrkyaltr :Oh you know, hanging out.:

ITisme :How's work?:

Snrkyaltr :Don't ask:

ITisme :Ouch.:

Snrkyaltr :Yup, but enough about me have you planned your vacation yet?:

ITisme :I am actually on it right now.:

Snrkyaltr :Really, how exciting for you. How's it going?:

ITisme :Interesting. I am learning a lot.:

Oliver then got an urgent email from a customer.

ITisme :Sorry but I do have to go.:

Snrkyaltr :No biggie, I should probably go to. If I don't talk to you again soon, have fun on your vacation.:

ITisme :Thank you, have a good night.:

And then he logged off.

"Good night?" Chloe thought as his IM icon disappeared. "Huh, its night where he's at. I hope he's having fun."

An hour later, Oliver finally shut down his computer, fatigue taking over. He got some work in and he decided that maybe no more IM'ing would be the best way to avoid his work. A thought kept haunting him though. His father would have him tracked by any means necessary. He grabbed his phone from his computer bag and pulled the battery off. Sure enough there was a tiny GPS chip. He shook his head. He pulled another device from a leather pouch in his computer bag. It was a magnet; he put the device on the magnet which would scramble the technology. "Sorry father," he shook his head. He put all his tech away and lay down, and after a few minutes was asleep.

00000

Oliver woke a little confused as to where he was; he had slept really hard. Truly one of best nights of sleep he'd had in a long time. He rubbed his face as the memories of his last few days and especially the night before came to mind. A smile was etched on the corners of his mouth. The image of those soft curves and that tattoo, well, shivers slid down his spine. He shook his head, yawned, and then poured himself out of bed. He grabbed some clothes and his toiletries bag and then went across the hall to shower.

Dressed in jeans, a t- shirt, and running shoes, he made his way down stairs ready for a new day. The house was surprisingly quiet. Oliver entered the dining room and found a note from Mary next to the truck keys lying on the table. He picked up the note and read it. Mary had left really early. Apparently Joe had a doctor's appointment near Topeka. So she left a list of errands for Oliver to help with before he could get started on the fence. He snatched up the keys, stuffed them in his pocket and headed out.

00000

Chloe sat on the porch wrapped in a quilt enjoying the morning. She shook her head; she was still righteously embarrassed about last night. The scenario kept rolling it over in her head and parts of the memory gave her a warm tingly feeling. So not in the mood to cook the one thing that would make her feel good is a coffee and a muffin from the Talon. She smile;, the nectar of the gods from her favorite place always made her feel better. She went into the house to shower and change. She was ready to go in near record time. She grabbed her key s and purse and headed to her car.

00000

Oliver hit town with a bang, making short order of Mary's list. The last item was the post office but it didn't open until 9. Looking at his watch he had nearly 40 minutes. He remembered seeing a coffee shop when he drove through town. So he decided to go and get breakfast and some coffee while he waited for the Post Office to open.

00000

Chloe pulled into the Talon and parked up front. She entered the coffee shop ready to officially start her day. As soon as she entered she started to feel better. The smell of coffee was rejuvenating to her very essence.

The coffee shop was busy but not as hopping as she had seen it in her younger days. There seemed to be a hold up at the counter, though. There was a tall blond guy standing at the counter and the 3 baristas who should have been making coffee were standing, smiling, and flirting. Chloe watched his posture and she was certain that he wasn't comfortable with the attention. The folks behind him were starting to get frustrated. Chloe watched the tall guy rub the back of his neck and she noticed his ears were a healthy shade of pink.

She shook her head, those girls needed to be taught a lesson. The guy was clearly embarrassed but they weren't letting up. Chloe opened her purse, pulled out her compact, and looked over her makeup, and it was perfect. She put her compact back into her purse and tossed her purse over her shoulder. She stepped out of line and walked up to the man and put her arm around his waist.

00000

Oliver was so embarrassed, the ladies were unrelenting. All he'd wanted was just a muffin and a cup of coffee. Once they started flirting in earnest, it became much more uncomfortable. He had been ogled before, and he'd been flirted with, but this was near predatory and he wasn't comfortable with that. He rubbed the back of his neck as his shyness was starting to kick in. He wanted to crawl into the floor and disappear. It was a little known fact that he was ridiculously shy. He could hide behind his crown and duty, but alone in public and unguarded he felt totally exposed. He was about to scrap the coffee all together when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He turned to see the most perfect face looking up at him. Her eyes were opalescent emeralds and the smile she wore was breath stealing.

"Sorry I'm so late, did you order for me?" she purred. Oliver only had a second to get with the program.

"Sorry, I haven't had the opportunity." He hoped she would catch his meaning. Chloe bit her lower lip and smiled an 'aweee how sad," kind of smile. She then turned to the girls behind the counter and her gaze changed in an instant and it wasn't at all forgiving.

"You ladies do know who I am don't you?" she spoke sweetly. They all stood up taller. "I've been the reigning number one customer for the last 10 years. I know the manager personally." She punctuated. "I even edited the employee handbook when it came to customer service. I know harassment is in the unacceptable behavior category."

"But."

"Your manager is 2 on my speed dial, do you really want me to call?" she glared. They all shook their heads "That's what I thought." Her expression was smug. "Now, I would like to order," She glared at the name tag of the first barista she caught with her glare. "Cassie, is a double shot, extra foam Carmel latte, and," she turned to the blond who she finally "actually" saw; and inwardly gasped. "Whatever you want, honey." She spoke sweetly. Oliver put his arm around her waist.

"Triple shot, extra foam, dark chocolate latte." He smirked. "And a muffin, I missed breakfast."

"Me too. Better make that two." She smiled. "We'll be at my table in the corner," she spoke. Chloe turned and grabbed Oliver by the hand. She inwardly gasped again, his hands were strong, calloused, and her hand fit perfectly in his. He gave her hand a quick squeeze or at least she thought she felt it as she pulled him toward her booth.

Oliver could only be led by the petite powerhouse. He was too stunned to think on his own. She single handedly put those baristas in their place. Oliver stood at the table waiting until his heroine sat. He then slid into the seat across from her. Chloe was amazed this was her savior from last night, and that she just rescued him.

"Thank you." He spoke. His eyes were warm, like chocolate. Chloe tried to appear indifferent although her heart was nearly beating out of her chest.

"No need to thank me. You were clearly uncomfortable with the attention." She smiled.

"Uhh, sort of… yes." He smiled. "Hi, Oliver Marshall." He spoke extending his hand over the table.

"Chloe Sullivan." Chloe then looked around the room, trying to find something, anything else to stare at other than him.

"Well," they spoke at the same time, and laughed at it.

"Ladies first."

"A gentleman huh?"

"It was how I was raised." He blushed slightly.

"Well those traits are kind of hard to come by these days."

"It's a shame you feel that way." He spoke kind of sad for her cynicism.

"Ehh, what do you do." She shrugged. "So you're new to Smallville?"

"Just passing through, really." He shrugged.

"Fair enough." She smiled. There was a story there, she could feel it and before she could start digging their conversation was interrupted. The barista set the order on the table in the correct order. "Here you go," she spoke contritely. Chloe opened her purse to grab her wallet.

"No, Ma'am this is on the house." She spoke.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled.

Oliver was simply baffled by the blonde across from him. She had changed her demeanor nearly half a dozen times. Each time it seemed like her inner light just grew brighter. She was charming, and definitely a force to be reckoned with. He took a sip from his coffee so it didn't appear he was totally watching her. It had been a good plan until she took her first sip off coffee. Her eyes closed and she seemed to be inhaling the aroma into her soul. His mouth was suddenly dry and his palms were sweating.

"You really love your coffee don't you?" he prayed his voice didn't betray him.

She sighed. "You have nooooooo idea." She smirked. Oliver nearly dropped his coffee at the look of sheer pleasure on her face. He quickly recovered and drank more of his coffee to regain his ability to speak properly. They ended up actually having a very pleasant conversation.

Chloe happened to glance at her watch and groaned. She hadn't planned on staying at the Talon so long. She had made an appointment to pamper herself at the local spa and if she didn't leave she would be late.

"Well, I gotta run." She smirked. She slid out of the booth and tossed her purse over her shoulder. She grabbed her coffee cup and turned to leave.

"It's been a pleasure Mr. Marshall."

"Wait," he spoke meeting her knowing gaze. "At least let me thank you for rescuing me?"

Chloe moved to walk away then turned sharply and leaned to whisper in his ear, "Consider us even." She smiled, winked, and walked away.

Oliver was stunned. He'd just been rescued by the girl he saved last night. He was totally confused, how could he have failed to make the connection? He was a Prince it was his duty to pay attention to the finest of details. This woman just knocked him for a loop in a matter of minutes. 'Unbelievable,' he thought while shaking his head.

He looked at his watch the post office would be opening shortly. The walk would help him to clear his head. He had been rendered nearly impotent by a 5 foot something woman. What a fine royal he was. He stood, grabbed his cup and headed out of the coffee shop.

00000

His mental aerobics came down to whether or not he truly believes in fate. His was an analytical thinker. He wrote computer programs and practiced law. He had to own the fact that this quest was actually a giant leap of faith. He traveled miles to a strange land in hopes to find someone who could see behind the mask of his duty and not be hurt by the fact that the romance and dating phase would be based on half truths. Oliver had to stop his brooding when he reached the farm, he put all the items he picked up into the barn and then went into the house, grabbed some water bottles from the refrigerator and then went out to work on the fence. The sun was already beating down on him. So he stripped off his shirt, grabbed the post hole diggers and got back to work and back to brooding.

Oliver Marshall was a mirage, a ghost. All of his documents were faked in order to hide his identity. His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Oliver Queehne is a mouthful and even harder for people to see past. He knew that from personal experience. And Chloe? She was the breath of fresh air he hadn't known he missed until he met her. Meshing the two memories he had of her was just…..wow.

Oliver shook his head and put all of his effort into the fence, if he had had his bow and arrows, he would have been shooting at a target to regain his center of gravity.

00000

Chloe sat through her manicure and pedicure appointments totally distracted. He had a name. Oliver Marshall kept rolling over and over in her head. The reporter part of her wanted to plug his name into every search engine she used to find out about him. The girly girl part of her, that up until recently lay dormant within herself, wanted to flirt more, wear cute clothes and see if it was just a passing attraction. She had never been the girl to get the guy, hell the guys usually looked at her than past her to the leggy whoever standing behind her.

But this, this felt different. When this guy looked at her, it was almost as if he was trying to decide if she was real. It was almost like intrigue. 'Those eyes,' Chloe thought. Next to coffee, chocolate was her other favorite vice, and his baby browns were a greater temptation than either coffee or chocolate. She thought about how easily she could lose herself in the depths, and yet for a second, she thought she saw a glint of sadness. How could a guy that hot be sad, and what could he possibly be sad about?

When Chloe's appointment was finished she left the small parlor feeling refreshed. There were a few other places she wanted to go and things to do before she headed back to the farm. The thought of passing the Peabody farm made her smile, maybe she would get to see him again.

00000

It was 2 in the afternoon; Oliver had finished digging post holes on the opposite side he started and started putting posts up. An hour later, Mary drove down the drive in the minivan. Oliver grabbed his shirt and tossed it on as he walked down the lane to catch up and check in. When she opened the driver's side door, he saw the defeat on her face. She looked at him and tried to find her smile.

"Mary?" he asked.

"The fence is looking good," she forced a smile.

"Thank you. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Do you mind helping me get Joe into the house?" she asked as she walked around the back of the car.

"Mary?" he asked again. She paused.

"I…." she spoke.

"Let's get Joe inside," he smiled. She nodded and tried to fight back her tears. Oliver helped Joe into his wheel chair with ease. He pushed the chair while Mary led them to a ramp in the back of the house. Oliver helped Mary get Joe settled in their room, he was tired and fell asleep quickly.

Mary led Oliver out of the room and he shut the door behind himself. He followed her into the kitchen and she began pulling leftovers out of the fridge. Oliver just watched , he didn't want to press her. She was clearly struggling.

"Doctors say that he has….Alzheimer's. He…How am I going to be on this farm without him?" she looked up at Oliver who was speechless. "God, I'm sorry," she blushed. "You don't need to know any more of my troubles." She spoke and turned to start warming food. "Did you have lunch?"

"No, I didn't," he spoke softly.

"Well we didn't eat either. I drove straight back."

"Mary." He spoke softly.

"I," she sniffed. "Couldn't help but think that with every minute that passes more of his mind gets lost to me. He could wake up one morning and not even know who I am?"

Oliver moved to lean against the counter next to Mary. "We lost my mother to breast cancer." He spoke. "When she was diagnosed, it was bad. It was already very advanced. My mother was heartbroken; she tried to prepare us all for what her future held. She began to pull away from my father. She didn't want to burden him with the loss of her. He fought her on it. He told her often, that it's not the number of breaths we take, but the number of moments that take our breath away," his heart ached for the memory of the last time he heard his father tell his mother that.

"Oh Oliver,"

"Mary, every day is a day you have him to remember the good times and create new memories for you to hold onto."

She sighed and set a plate she fixed for him on the counter, "Thank you." A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Nothing to thank me for." He picked up the plate and headed into the dining room. Mary fixed herself a plate and joined him. She felt a little better but was still very uncertain about what her future may bring. Oliver ate lunch, nearly ravenous with hunger. He had been working hard. He had set 4 posts before Mary got back. Feeling recharged from lunch he headed back out.

00000

Chloe had scooted over the Granville to go shopping and was finally making her way back to the Kent farm. It was about 3 pm when she passed the Peabody farm and was disappointed when she didn't see Oliver. She pulled up to the farm and sighed. She got out of the car, gathered all of her things and headed into the house.

After changing into some lounging clothes and fixing a light meal Chloe watched the two movies she bought, but she was restless. She slipped on her flip flops and decided to take another walk. She wandered around down and found herself heading toward the pond.

00000

Oliver could sense that Mary wanted some alone time, so he went and grabbed a towel and his swim trunks. He decided it was his turn to take a swim in that pond. He reached the edge of the water in no time. He paused and looked around, the view was spectacular. The sun was setting and the sky was lazy mosaic of warm hues. He shook his head; realizing again how he had lived his life totally sheltered.

He had been to the most exotic places, the most expensive hotels, and yet the sky filled with reds and oranges over the large fields of corn, was amazing. He sat down on the edge of the pond and removed his shoes and socks. He stood and looked around, making certain that the coast was clear. He peeled off his shirt then removed his jeans and shorts. He pulled on his swim trunks and ran into the pond, submerged, and began to swim.

00000

Chloe was sitting on the edge of the small edge of the platform on the north edge of the pond. Her toes dangerously close to the surface of the water. She was thinking about the first time she had been to the pond, and all the goofy times after that.

"That's an interesting expression on your face."

'Oh god, it was that voice,' Chloe gasped to see _him_ treading water. "Hi," she blushed.

"I feel totally cheated right now."

'Oh he's smiling, that smile is a lethal weapon. He could own small countries with that smile' she thought. "Sorry?"

"Here I was just thinking how unlucky I am. Rescued by beautiful girl with a sharp tongue," he smirked. "Now here I am, back in her presence and all I get are one word responses?"

"Are you teasing me?"

"There she is." He smiled. He had gotten closer, when had he gotten closer? Chloe hadn't really noticed until she saw his hands on the platform and he pushed himself up and was sitting next to her.

Chloe squealed and turned away from him as she was splashed by the water he brought up in his near gymnast type grace. When she looked back over at him, the first thing she caught a glimpse of was muscular thighs. She gasped loudly and looked up into his face and he was totally amused. "See something you like?"

"I….thought…" she blushed more, "I thought you were a gentlemen?" she sputtered.

"I am. Perhaps you just bring out the worst in me." He smirked.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she spoke embarrassed and fuming and trying to protect her pride and her sanity. Chloe moved as if to get up and leave.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, gently. " I apologize Angel, please….Don't go."

00000

Frozen, Chloe was frozen and having some sort of out of body experience. This hot guy was touching her wrist in a way that was so gentle, and the look on his face was soo endearing. Her logical brain said 'Danger, Danger,Danger.' Her inner girlie girl said, 'It's raining men, hallelujah, it's raining men!' his thumb started to move gently against her skin and her legs gave out making the decision for her.

"Thank you." His voice was low and soft.

"Pffft," is the only response she could come up with.

He let go of her wrist and leaned back propping himself on his hands. "So Chloe Sullivan." He purred her name and heat went instantly to a place she had jokingly thought of as the land that life forgot.

"Yes?" she needed to do something to level the playing field. She gave him her best 'look'

'Care to marry me and have my babies?' he thought. "Tell me…"

"Tell you what?" she looked confused.

"About you. I want to know what makes such an intriguing woman tick."


	3. Chapter 3

"You want to get to know me?" she blushed furiously and avoided the heat of his gaze by looking at everything else but him. He crossed his legs at the ankle and she bit her lip.

"I'm not used to people answering questions with questions."

"Do you usually get your way?"

"Not usually," he spoke and Chloe looked up at his face, "Pretty much always."

"Well, isn't that just too bad," she sassed.

"See I have to know how it is you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Contain all that passion in such a petite frame."

"Flattery won't get you very far."

"Then I must be out of practice. I've been told that I'm charming."

"Ha." She laughed. Chloe then sighed, it was an old habit, to snark back when challenged. It was a defense mechanism. She shook her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she spun to face him and sat crossed legged.

"For?"

"I use attitude to deflect people from getting to know me. I have a hard time letting people in." she frowned.

"First, you have done nothing wrong, there is no need for you to apologize. Your wit is quick and the likes of it I haven't ever known. Second, I am very much like you in the respect I really have a hard time letting people in. It's so much easier to let people see what I want them to then to just let them see me."

"I know right? I mean what if they don't like who I really am? It's easier to control what people perceive."

"Definitely less risk involved." He frowned. Chloe thought that she didn't ever want to see a frown on his face. "The problem is that life is really lonely."

"Oh boy, do I agree." She shrugged.

"How about this? We both have the same problem, so why don't we start fresh and try something new together. We could take that leap and see if it's as frightening as we both think it is."

"How very diplomatic," she teased. He blushed slightly. She thought about it, what could it hurt? But he could end up hurting her a lot and that prospect was so very scary.

"I.." she started.

"Cchhllooeee," was heard over the silence of the pond. Chloe rolled her eyes. He would have to interrupt.

"Boyfriend?" Oliver spoke with an arched eye brow.

"No," Chloe spoke quickly. "Just the most annoying friend on the planet."

"Ahhh," he spoke and stood. He held hand out to her. She took it with a smile. "It sounds like he really needs to speak to you. So with that, I'm going to take off."

"You're staying at the Peabody's?" she asked afraid that if he disappeared she would never get to see him again.

"I am, I'm helping Mary out for awhile."

"CChhllooee," the shout echoed over again. Chloe just groaned and shook her head.

"I have a feeling we'll be running into each other again." He smiled. "I better go," he smiled. "It was a pleasure talking to you." He winked then turned and dove into the water and swam away.

"I'm going to kill you Clark Kent." She growled as she slipped on her flip flops and walked back toward the Kent farm.

00000

Clark was sitting on the front steps of his house waiting for Chloe. He smiled when he saw her, but it wasn't a smile on her face.

"I thought you were on assignment?" she growled.

"Hello to you to Chloe."

"Clark?" she gristled.

"Sorry, " he shrugged. "Lois tried to call so she sent me to check on you."

"I'm a big girl, Clark." She spoke and walked past him into the house.

"Chloe what's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me?" she turned. "You or Lois, I really don't care which, called my Editor and told him that I needed a vacation. "

"But,"

"It wasn't your place. I have aspirations, things to accomplish and projects that I had to put on hold."

"But what about…"

"Can it! I know that you guys worry. I know Lois loves me, but you guys didn't have the right."

"Fair enough."

"Now, did you just come here to check up on me?" he nodded. "Then go and report back to Lois, I'm fine."

"I will." He spoke sufficiently chastised. "Our assignment has been extended and we're heading off to Spain for 4 weeks."

"Congratulations." Chloe spoke still pissed.

"We only had your best interest at heart, Chloe. Take care of yourself, and um call me, you know…if.."

"I will, good bye Clark." She spoke. He nodded and disappeared in a gust of wind.

00000

Oliver dried himself off and dressed in his jeans and t-shirt. He slipped into his running shoes and walked back to the house. His head was swimming from their conversation. He never would have imagined that they could have been so similar. She was about to open up to him when her friend interrupted.

'Another time,' he thought. He walked up the front steps and entered the house. Mary was in the front room sitting on the floor. There was a box cut open and computer bits and pieces strewn all over the floor.

"Problems?" he asked.

She looked up to see his sort of drowned rat look and smirked. "Why aren't you married yet?"

He blushed. "How do you know I'm not?" he got slightly defensive.

"Because young man, you are a walking sin, any woman worth her salt wouldn't let you out of the house."

Uncomfortable with the topic of conversation, he used a long practiced skill of deflecting. "What's going on with all this?" he gestured to the mess.

"I bought a computer." She blushed. "Before I knew about the Alzheimer's I had wanted to do some stuff with our pictures. I talked to one of the ladies in my garden club and she said I could scan them and make a quilt." She looked at the mess. "But this is so beyond me." She frowned.

"I could help you," he spoke lowering himself to the floor. He scanned the room and all the pieces, this was child's play for his mind.

"Really?"

"Absolutely." He started to organize things in a certain order. "Give me about an hour and then we'll have lessons on how to use it."

"Oh Oliver," she gasped. "I'll….I'll, let me make you something to eat, why'll you work."

He looked at her about ready to refuse but the utter look of hope on her face told him that gracious was the better part of valor. "That sounds wonderful, thank you." Mary stood and hurried into the kitchen. Oliver turned back to the task at hand and began to assemble the computer.

00000

Oliver sat in the chair next to Mary and watched as she navigated the internet for the very first time. He took another bite of his roast beef sandwich. "Excellent." He spoke. "Now, there is security on this computer that will protect you from viruses."

"Wow," she whispered.

"You made a great purchase Mary. This computer will do for you what you want." He smiled. Mary yawned.

"Goodness, it's time for bed." She stood. Oliver stood as she did. She took the plate out his hands and set it down. She then gave him a hug. "Thanks Oliver, you have no idea what this all means to me."

"You are very welcome Mary." He whispered, awkwardly returning the hug. "Sleep well." He smiled as she pulled back.

"You too." She turned and headed toward her bedroom. Oliver closed all her applications and powered down her machine. He shut turned off the lights and went upstairs to shower and go to bed.

00000

_Pleasure, his lips were absolutely scintillating. He kissed her mouth demandingly. He then lazily left her mouth to wander down her neck. He kissed a path to her left shoulder. He then kissed his way across her collar bone to her other shoulder. Chloe reached for his head to pull him where she wanted him, her chest. He gave her a warning nip to her shoulder and her hands fell to her side. _

"_Angeellll," he whispered in her ear as his hand slid down her body. Her hips moved in anticipation. "Angell," he repeated again._

Chloe woke up panting, covered in sweat. "Oh boy, I'm in so much trouble." She whispered as she struggled to catch her breath. It had been years since she'd had a dream like that, years since she'd had a man touch her like what she dreamt and now, this tall blond god had her thinking of both. The one question that ran through her mind, 'Is he worth the risk?' Chloe had no answer, all she had was doubt and uncertainty.

00000

It had been nearly two days since the encounter at the pond. Oliver couldn't get Chloe out of his mind. He was sitting at the table having breakfast with Mary and Joe.

"Oliver, all you've been doing is working around the farm." She spoke.

"I told you I would help you." He spoke confused.

"You also said that you were on vacation. You might want to go and see some of the other towns and things around here." Mary helped Joe to drink his orange juice. "I ran into the Sullivan girl in town yesterday when I went to meet my gardening club."

"Chloe Sullivan?" he asked.

"Oh?" she smiled. "You know her?"

He blushed, "We've met." He nodded.

"Well good, she's next door at the Kent farm. "

"Really?" he smiled.

"She would be good company if maybe you wanted to travel over to Granville?" She smiled.

Oliver blushed furiously. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Oh no, I just don't want to be the reason you don't enjoy your vacation."

"That thought has not and will not ever cross my mind." He smiled. "I appreciate the suggestion, and I may do just that." He finished his breakfast and went upstairs to prepare for the day.

00000

Chloe was dressed for a day of adventure. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but it was going to be fun. She had on a cute sundress, sandals and was filled with hope for her day. She was reading the morning paper over a cup of coffee when she heard a knock at the front door. She got up and headed to the door, and opened it to see Oliver standing on the other side of the screen door.

"Good morning, Angel, do you mind if I come in?" he purred.

The only thing she could do was gape. He was dressed in a green polo shirt, jeans, and loafers. "Chloe?" he asked again. She came back into herself and nodded and opened the screen. He stepped inside gracefully. "Thank you."

"Little confused here, how did you find me?"

"To be honest, you were outted by Mary." He smiled.

Chloe groaned. "I saw her at the market." She shook her head. "But that doesn't explain what you're doing here?"

"Well, she thinks that you might make good travel company." He spoke vaguely.

"Sorry?"

"I told you I was just passing through. She didn't want Smallville to be the only sight I saw."

"Huh, I just bet," she snarked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh I got the 3rd degree from her about my love life." She spoke without thinking.

"Really?" he grinned. "Care to share with the rest of the class professor?" Chloe realized what she had said and shook her head while brushing furiously. "So still not ready to open up yet?" he shrugged. "That's alright."

"Hey, I never said that but that conversation is for a much later date."

"Really? Date huh?" he teased.

"You are such a brat." She laughed.

"I'm sorry," he laughed. "Seriously though, I was thinking about going to Granville for the day. You up for the trip?"

'Nope, no, uh uh no way no how, Danger,Danger.' Her inner reporter was demanding she leave well enough alone. "Sounds great, I really didn't have any plans for today anyway." She smiled. "I just need to get my purse." He nodded to her in a regal type way. Chloe filed that in her mind under the things to remember about Oliver Marshall.

She returned with her purse after she stopped to brush her teeth then grabbing her purse. She thought that he might be to macho to let her drive, but if he'd never been to Granville then he might want to see the sights instead of navigate.

"Do you mind if I drive?" "Do you want to drive?" They both spoke at the same time. The paused and laughed at the silliness of it.

"I'm obviously not from around here so it might be better if you drive. We can take my jeep of course." He spoke holding up the keys.

"But of course," she smiled. She reached for them and pulled them out of his hand. She winked at him and led him out of the Kent house. He went to the drivers' side door and opened it for her. He closed it once she sat in the seat. He walked around to the passenger seat and climbed in.

"What are you like 9 feet tall?" she teased as she adjusted the seat forward.

"Not quite," he laughed. "I'm only 6'3."

"Only, ha!" She laughed. "Something tells me that you aren't _just_ anything." He blushed just a little.

"And you, Angel? How tall are you really? If you were to be measured by your tenacity, you're taller than I am."

Chloe was about to put the key in the ignition and fumbled. She blushed, furiously. "Thanks," she sighed and finally put the key in the ignition. "I'm 5'5."

"That really surprises me." He spoke and winked at her. He put on his seat belt as she started the car and they took off down the road. "So how did your meeting go with your very loud friend?"

"Ehh, I'm actually very angry with him at the moment so I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough." He spoke.

"So are you looking for anything specific to do today?"

"No, not really. All of this is so new to me." He shrugged. " I am at your mercy. Do with me what you please." He spoke and crossed his arms over his chest.

Chloe very nearly swallowed her tongue. If he had said that in her dream, she might not have ever woken up."Well, that's a broad statement there." He only smirked.

"What do you like to do in Granville?" he asked changing the subject.

"The museums are nice, I go to Artie's. It's the home of the best cheeseburgers and milkshakes." She grinned. . "There's also the state's biggest indoor/outdoor miniature golf course."

"I've never played." he spoke.

"What?" she looked at him. Then quickly back to the road.

"I guess you could say that I've lived a very sheltered life."

"Ohh, that's so sad. Well, we will unshelter you today."

"Sounds fun."

Chloe turned the radio on and he was listening to her favorite station. "You like this kind of music?"

"I love all kinds of music. My iPod has about 5,000 songs on it."

"Dang, you do listen to a lot of music."

"Not to mention that I have about 50 movies on it." He shrugged.

"I have no room to talk. I love my tunes too. I think that I have 900 on my iPod plus a few movies. So.." she was about to ask him a question when a song came up on the radio. It was Pat Benatar's Love is a Battle field. Chloe turned up the radio and sang. Oliver could only watch in amusement as she seemed to lose herself in the music. When the song was over she turned the radio down and looked over at him briefly. He had an impish grin on his face.

"What? Like you've never done that?"

"I really can't say that I have." He spoke honestly.

"That's so sad. What do you do to relieve stress then?"

"I sometimes play Halo. I enjoy archery so I may go and do some target practice, horseback riding..."

"Really? I've never ridden a horse before."

"Never?" he asked surprised.

"Never, kinda afraid of them."

"Nothing to be scared of; you just have to respect them." He shrugged.

"Oh I respect that I'm afraid of them." She laughed and so did he.

"So besides singing to 80's tunes what else do you do for fun?"

Chloe didn't have fun, she was a work horse, driven; intent on getting her Pulitzer. "I don't have fun." She spoke softly.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say that you don't have fun."

"I did say it, and I don't."

"What is so important that you don't have time to relax?"

"I'm kind of a workaholic. I'm very driven. To get what you want in life, you have to be."

Oliver thought of his own destiny and understood what she was saying. "I can respect that." He spoke. "Nearly the same when your life is decided for you," he paused. He sighed heavily. "I'm being groomed to take over the family business and the pressure is enormous. There is so much responsibility, so much to learn. I can take time to relax because it's not my responsibility yet. Someday soon it will be and I will be right there in your position."

"Sounds like you're not sure if you want the responsibility."

"It's not a matter of want, it's going to happen." He spoke.

"Wow, sounds heavy."

"It is." He frowned. "But enough about me, I really do want to learn more about you." He smiled.

"Nice change of subject."

"I've had a long time to practice that skill." He teased.

"Well you were just open with me, so lay it on me, what do you want to know?"

"What is your favorite color?"

"That's the big question? We just talked about drive and you want to know favorite color?"

"I can't go for the big questions right away; I need to start small." He smiled.

"You're an odd one Oliver Marshall." He laughed. "Green, my favorite color is green. You?"

"The same," he smiled.

"Ok so what's your favorite food?"

"I would have to say, its filet mignon, "

"Oh wow, got expensive tastes, huh?" she teased. "I don't eat it very often , but it is tasty."

"And your favorite food?"

"Coffee."

"I'm sure that's not a food."

"It is in my food pyramid." She laughed.

"Fair enough."

The conversation ended as they started to come into Granville—Home of the largest indoor/outdoor mini golf course in the state. There was also a sign underneath it for the county fair.

"Oh, have you ever been to a fair?" her face lit up.

"Not ever," he shrugged.

"Then that's the first place we'll go." She smiled as she turned onto a road off the main street and headed toward the County Fairgrounds.

00000

Chloe and Oliver walked side by side toward the exhibition. "There are 2 halls." She explained. "One is for all the kid projects-crafts and things and one from local business vendors. Which one do you want to go in first?" she smiled up at him.

"Wherever you want go is fine with me." He smiled. Chloe hooked her arm in his and led him into the project hall. They walked, Oliver was taking everything in. Chloe was giving 'the look' to woman who were ogling Oliver. She knew he wasn't fond of that predatory type of attention and she would do what she had to too protect him.

"This is so nice," he spoke as he looked at all the handmade quilts. "To see so much pride and skill," he shrugged. Back home, money ruled the roost and pride came from status not real pleasure in the ability to create something. That's why he liked creating programs, it gave him sense of accomplishment.

"I never really thought about it like that." She smiled up at him. He winked at her.

"So now?"

"The other hall and then we can go to the carnival."

"Lead the way Angel." He purred. Chloe had to stifle the gasp as the chills slid down her spine. She led him out of one building and the midway to the other building. To Oliver it was such a charming way to get the word out about local businesses. He watched as people greeted people, people they knew in a warm manner. He knew only the people underneath him, he maybe knew only one name of the servants in the manor and the thought of it made him ill. It was the people that did all the real work that needed the respect and credit. He would only guide, lead, and so far he thought he would make a really horrid King.

"You alright Oliver? You look a little pale."

"Yes, thanks, maybe I just need something to drink." He smiled.

"Well let's get some Lemonade over by the carnival." He smiled and nodded. His mind was already thinking about how he could remedy the weaknesses in the family business and the running of the household.

Chloe and Oliver still walked arm in arm toward the carnival. It was comfortable and it felt right.

"Did you come to a lot of these as a child?" he asked looking down at the smile plastered to Chloe's face.

"I did," she smiled and sighed. "My dad used to bring me here, it's one of my happier memories. I would ride as many rides as I could, eat a cotton candy, and then my dad would win me a stuffed animal."

"That sounds like a great memory."

"It ended when I was 11." She frowned.

"Chloe, I know we've promised to open up, but if it's painful, you really don't have to." He spoke softly.

"I appreciate that, but you opened up to me, fair is fair." She grinned and shrugged. "My dad, was killed in a car accident when I was 11. He was on his way to pick me up when he was hit by drunk driver. I bounced around from friend to friend until I was old enough to get emancipated and could start working. I've been working ever since." Oliver paused their forward progress and gently turned her to face him.

"Then in the face of great tragedy, I'm even more in awe of who you are." He smiled. "You're determination has kept you going and I commend that, no wonder you have no real time for fun, but that's ok."

She looked at him surprised. "Then you would be the first person to say that too me. I've been told that life is passing me by because I'm working too hard."

"Nonsense," he shook his head. "Life is what you make of it, and from what I see, you've done very well for yourself."

Chloe looked up at him biting her lip. "Guh, that was so good. Huh, I guess you really are charming." She teased. "Come on let's get you something to drink." She led him to a lemonade vendor and they each got super large drinks. They walked up the carnival mid way and saw quite a few vendors. There was an old time photo vendor and Chloe talked Oliver into it after much teasing and tormenting. He was dressed as a gunslinger and Chloe was a dance hall girl. She held him at gun point, with his arms in the air. The picture was hilarious.

"I can't believe I did that," he shook his head.

"Awe come on, you have to have some kind of souvenir." She smiled. She carried the picture while they walked side by side through the rides. She tried to goad him into riding at least the Ferris wheel, not only was he tall, but he was remarkably stubborn.

After the walk through the rides and watching the kids have fun, Chloe led him to where all the games were. Chloe played a ping pong ball game and one a small monkey. They passed an Archery game and Oliver smiled. He was going to win her a prize.

Chloe didn't have the heart to tell him that most of the games were rigged to give the carnival worker the advantage. She stopped thinking altogether when she saw him pick up the bow and string the arrow. When he drew it back, the muscles in his arms flexed and she had to bite her tongue. He hit the bull's eye with great precision, repeatedly. He turned when he finished his turn and there was a crowd watching and they applauded him. He put his head down.

"Pick your prize sir," the carnival worker spoke. He turned to Chloe.

"Ladies choice," he smiled. Chloe looked up and saw it, a big stuffed Beluga.

"That one." She pointed. She handed Oliver the picture as she was handed the large stuffed whale.

"Thanks Oliver." She smiled.

"To see _that _smile? It was worth it."

"Wow, okay I get it, you really are charming." She teased.

"So now what?" he asked.

"Well?" she looked at her watch. "Its lunch time, how about a fantastic cheeseburger and milk shake?"

"Absolutely." He and Chloe walked back to the jeep. Her whale was placed in the back seat and off they drove to Artie's.

00000

Arties was an authentic 50's diner. It had the black and white checkered floor, a working juke box in the corner and authentic diner style booths. Chloe and Oliver entered and picked a booth. He again waited until she sat, then sat across from her.

"So, the cheeseburgers come in singles or doubles. I have to warn you, they're huge." She smiled. "The fries are killer but so are the onion rings." Oliver could only smile at the sheer joy on her face. "They have malts and shakes made with homemade ice cream. "The peanut butter blitz is heavenly."

"Not for me, I'm allergic."

"Oh…well then definitely don't order it, the list is on the back." She smiled. Oliver flipped the menu to see the large variety of choices.

They reviewed the menu and their waitress a twenty something brunette arrived. She was dressed in a poodle skirt button down shirt and a big scarf tied around her neck. Her makeup was very bright. She was chewing a big piece of gum.

"Why hello there," she smiled checking Oliver out. He picked up his menu and started reading it again. "Can I get your drinks?" she spoke only looking at him.

"Hey, toots, I'm actually picking up the check so you might just want to acknowledge my presence." She smiled sweetly.

The young thing blushed. "I'm very sorry. Hi, I'm Nat and I'll be your server."

"Much better, I would like a diet vanilla coke," she spoke and the girl scribbled it down.

"And you sir?"

"A cherry coke please." He spoke. She again jotted it down.

"Now are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes?"

Chloe looked at Oliver. "I'm ready, but ladies first." He smiled.

"I'll take the Fonzarelli with cheese and fries."

"How do you want that cooked?"

"Medium."

"And you sir?"

"I would like the classic double also with cheese and fries." He held his hand out for Chloe's menu then handed them to the waitress.

"Thanks, I'll go put that in and they should out soon." She turned with a flourish and went toward the kitchen.

"Thanks for being my protector." He smiled.

"No problem," she smiled. "I see how uncomfortable you get."

"It's a little more than that too." He frowned.

"I think I can guess, but to be honest, I've never really been afflicted with that sort of attention."

He laughed. "You are so oblivious then,"

"I'm sorry?" she got slightly defensive.

"Chloe there were at least half a dozen guys checking you out as we walked around the carnival. One guy nearly fell into a trash can,"

"No way," she was blushing.

"I'm not sure what or who has happened in your past for you to not think you're beautiful, but you are."

"I…" she was going to argue.

"Here's your drinks," the waitress spoke placing them down. "Your lunch is about ready, should be out shortly."

"Thanks." Chloe spoke.

"So, what are we going to do after lunch?" he smiled. She was still trying to process the compliment.

"The museums and then maybe some mini golf?"

"Sounds like a great plan." He smiled. Chloe couldn't help but melt at the smile.

00000

The meals were delivered and much to Oliver's surprise the burger and fries were delicious. Chloe had knowing smile on her face as she watched him eat. He barely finished the lunch and when the waitress returned to ask about dessert, Oliver had to pass. Chloe did too. She placed the ticket in front of Chloe. Before she was able to flip it over and look at it, Oliver reached across the table and snagged it from her.

"But, I said I was paying."

"And it was cute of you to offer, but I'm buying." He smiled. He looked at the ticket and pulled a wallet from his pocket. He dropped the appropriate bills on the table. "So, whenever you're ready?"

Chloe wiped her mouth and set her napkin down. "Ready when you are." Oliver stood and then moved to her seat and waited for her to exit, he offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her out. He gave her a slight pull, but may have put a little too much oomph into it. Chloe was flush against him.

Dry mouth, they were both instantly afflicted. "Sorry," he spoke and stepped back. Chloe nodded and turned. They left the diner and headed onto the next adventure.

00000

"You sure you never played mini golf before?" she asked as she drove them back to the Peabody farm.

"One hundred percent positive." He smiled as he looked at the small gold cup he won.

"Well you're very lucky then, the most holes-in-one they have ever seen."

"I'm just good with math," he shrugged.

"Uh huh," she was getting more and more curious. "Sorry we didn't get to the museums."

"Another time perhaps?" he spoke smiling at her.

"Maybe," she teased.

The trip back seemed so much shorter than the way out. When they arrived back at the Kent farm, Oliver helped Chloe out of the car and grabbed her whale for her. He escorted her to the front door. He set the whale down as she unlocked the door. She turned to face him nervous as all get out. He reached and took her hands in his, nervous to look her in the face. "Chloe," he whispered.

"If you're going to kiss me, I sure hope you're not going to ask my permission. Sometimes the best kisses are the ones that are st..." The next thing she knew his lips were on hers. It was soft, and brief, but it held a lot of promise. "olen." She finished.

"I had a really great time." He spoke softly. "I really hope we could do this again." He smirked. Chloe nodded, still in awe. He turned, the chivalrous thing would be to wait until she went in the house, but he was about to embarrass himself if he did. He had snaked his keys from her and made a hasty escape to the jeep and drove back to the Peabody farm. After he parked he had to sit for a moment to gather his thoughts. He exited the Jeep and entered the house. It was dark and he just wanted to go upstairs and try to make sense of the entire day. He got as far as the stairs when he heard someone cough. He turned and Mary was sitting on the couch.

"So," he could hear the laughter in her voice, "Did you have a good time?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I did have a good time," He replied.

Mary turned on the lamp, the smile on her face was genuine. Oliver moved across the room and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Tell me," she grinned.

"Ehhh, I," he spoke shyly

"I'm only teasing Oliver. I'm glad you had a good time." She smiled. "Chloe is good people."

"Yes she is."

"Want some advice?" Mary stood.

"Absolutely."

"Just be patient with her, she's had a rough road." She smiled.

"I will."

Mary left him thinking.

00000

Chloe sat on the Kent couch, a hand pressed to her lips. She had all but dared him to kiss her. That whole be careful what you wish for cause you just may get it was totally true. Now that she had it, she wasn't sure that she could live without it.

00000

Oliver thought that maybe if he talked to his IM friend that he could regain some perspective. She had such a practical outlook on life. He shut the lamp off and went upstairs.

00000

Chloe sat with her lap top on her lap, staring at the messenger, hoping that her friend would show up. She heard the chime and saw his icon appear.

Snrkyaltr :Hey, I was hoping you would sign on:

:Really? Kind of nice to be wanted:

:LOL, of course you're wanted. I needed some good conversation.:

:Well, here I am:

:Oh boy,:

:What seems to be the problem?:

:I met someone: Chloe typed then deleted it. : My world used to be so uncomplicated:

:If you consider working a lot of extreme hours uncomplicated:

:Ha, Ha, like your work schedule is any better, LOL.:

:Touché—go on.:

:I have had a handle on my life for a long time, goals, plans, ideas…:

:Which is a good thing, right?:

:Yeah, it is…:

:But?:

:It can get lonely:

:Very true. Sorry if I'm confused, what's changed?:

:I met someone:

:Ahhh:

:Hey!:

:What? I think it's a good thing. How long have we been IM'ing?:

:IDK, a year?"

:And in that time we've talked about social life things but we haven't talked about dating people:

:Well, I haven't been totally honest because my track record is well, less than stellar:

:That's nothing to be ashamed of:

:It is when well, I think he's perfect:

:Really? Perfect huh?:

:Well IDK how to describe him. But I think I'm damaged goods.:

:Hardly.:

:What do you mean?:

:All the experiences you have had, prepare you for your next relationship. If he sees you as damaged then he's an idiot.:

:Thank you. …BRB..:

Oliver got up and got ready for bed. He then crawled back into bed and waited for her to return.

Chloe went and got a bottle of water and then made herself more comfortable.

:Ok, : she typed. : Hey how is your vacation?:

"It's good thanks for asking. New experiences everywhere.:

:Haven't gotten out much or what, jk:

:Something like that. I have a lot of responsibilities at work that doesn't allow for a lot of frivolous travel:

:Ahh, so where did you end up?:

:I?: he spoke and his computer flashed a low battery warning. He shook his head. For all his brilliance he forgot to plug it in.

:Well?:

:Sorry my computer is about to die and I don't have my cord close by.:

:Ugh, Ok I should probably go to bed anyways:

:Alright, it was nice talking to you and keep your chin up. From what I know of you you're a great person, let him see it.:

:Thanks. Take care of…..

"Damn," he spoke as his machine powered down. He had left his power cord in his other bag in the jeep. He hadn't used the machine much so he didn't think he would need it. He set the laptop down on the night stand.

He slid further into bed, brooding. His friend had found a guy to date, he was happy for her, sort of. It meant that their conversation time would probably start to decline. Ah well, she deserved happiness. She was always working and whatever she did she was truly dedicated. He felt bad that she felt damaged due to her relationship past. He hoped that whoever she had found could look past the bumps and see her for what a vivacious person she had shown to him. Oliver rolled onto his side, fluffed his pillow and closed his eyes.

00000

Chloe smiled, she always felt better after talking to her friend. He got her in a way that most people didn't. He had a penchant for software plus he worked for the company that made some super cool software she bought to help her heroes. She tucked her lap top away and made sure it was plugged in to not have it die on her like his did. She hoped that he had a great time on his vacation. Chloe turned off the lights and went upstairs to go to bed.

00000

Mary looked out the window that next morning to see Oliver take on the fence with fierce abandon. He was such a hard worker. He had been out the door before she was even up. She couldn't think about how incredibly dynamic he is. She couldn't shake the notion that he was shy. Oliver seemed to wear his confidence like armor. When he was on a one on one level, he seemed to down play his greatness.

She was somewhat surprised that he asked Chloe to Granville and wasn't all to certain that he or Chloe would make a move to spend more time together. She smiled, and looked at her watch. It was late enough, she would just call over and see if Chloe was awake.

00000

The phone rang and Chloe hurried to throw on her bathrobe as she left the bathroom. She managed to catch it in Clark's old room on the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Chloe?"

"This is she.,"

"This is Mary Peabody,"

"Good morning, how are you?"

"Great, did I wake you?"

"Oh no I was up."

"Good, good, look I was just about to make breakfast and I thought that you might like to join us?"

"Uhhh," she blushed.

"And maybe you wouldn't mind helping with some things today."

Chloe paused, "You know why not?" she smiled.

"Good, well why don't you come over in say half an hour?"

"Sounds good," she spoke.

"Alright see you then, good bye." And Mary hung up. Chloe shook her head, then went back to her room to get ready.

00000

Oliver stood at the row of posts, a look of satisfaction on his face. He completed it, and he was so proud. All that was left was to string the barbed wire. He peeled off the leather gloves he was wearing and headed toward the house.

00000

Chloe dressed in black capris, t- shirt and flip flops. She grabbed her keys and purse and headed out the door.

00000

Oliver entered the farm house and his senses were immediately assaulted by the wonderful smells of breakfast. He looked at the clock and thought it was odd that Mary was cooking late.

"Mary?" he spoke entering the kitchen, she was cooking up a storm.

"Oh Oliver, see Joe slept in late," she smiled. "Why don't you go shower, things will be done soon." She went back to cooking. Oliver shook his head and went upstairs to shower.

00000

Chloe parked her car and walked up the front steps. She reached for the door to knock.

"Come in," Mary spoke cheerily from inside. Chloe shook her head and smiled. She entered and was bombarded by the smells of breakfast. Mary came and greeted her with a mug of coffee. "Good morning," she smiled.

"Good morning to you," she took the mug and inhaled the aroma. She then took a hearty sip. "ohh this is good." She purred.

"Thanks," she smiled. "If you'll excuse me I have to get Joe out of bed." She smiled and disappeared down the hall. Chloe just shook her head, and turned to look around the living room. She saw all the pictures and felt the warmth in the décor and it made her heart ache. It was nearly like the Kent home. She turned to see a new computer desk and new desk top set up. She was surprised that Mary bought a computer. Chloe heard footsteps and turned thinking Mary had returned. She gasped when she saw Oliver in cargo shorts, polo shirt, and flip flops.

"Good morning Angel," he smiled. 'Goo, squishy, dayam look at those legs.'

"Uh hi," she smiled.

"How's the coffee?" he asked indicating her mug.

"Great, you should try it."

"I think I might, care to join me in the kitchen while I get a mug?"

"Sure?" she smiled. She could only watch as he moved with a grace that was almost regal. He poured a mug of coffee and dressed it up minimally and stirred. He took a sip and sighed.

"That is good coffee."

"Ye of little faith, you should trust my tastes more." She teased.

"So noted," he moved toward the dining room table. "Where is Mary?"

"She went to go get Joe."

"Ahh," he held out a chair for her and Chloe blushed then sat. Oliver then sat next to her. "So did you rest well?" he asked.

"I did and you?"

"I did actually." He smiled. He was about to ask her a question when Mary entered the room with Joe and then she sat in the chair next to him.

"Alright, let's say Grace." She smiled, she bowed her head and prayed. When she was finished she looked up at her guests and knew she was right about her gut instinct. "Well don't just sit there, eat!" she smiled. Chloe looked at Oliver and smiled then reached for the stack of pancakes and began to fill her plate.

"So Oliver, I played with my computer a little bit and was having some troubles with it."

"Really?" he spoke filling his plate. "What kind of troubles?"

"Well, something about pop ups and then I couldn't Google, I had to use Bing…" she frowned.

"Oh that's an easy fix." He smiled.

"Good," she smiled.

"You work on computers?" Chloe asked curious.

"Yeah a little." He spoke.

"Really?" Mary spoke squinting her eyes at him. "Didn't you say you're a computer programmer?"

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"I am,"

"Well that's cool," Chloe spoke. "I'm not too bad with computers myself." She shrugged.

"Really?" he asked. "What do you have?"

"Mac Book."

"Good choice," he grinned. And the race was on to who could out tech the other. Mary fixed Joe a plate and sat back and watched as the sparks flew between her guests.

"Well, Mr. Smarty pants," Chloe challenged. "I bet you can't." she paused as she heard Mary laughing. "Oh…. sorry." She blushed.

"It's alright," she spoke. "I've been thoroughly entertained."

"Well enough about me, what do you do?" Oliver challenged.

"I'm a reporter," she spoke as if were nothing.

"For?" he asked.

"The Daily Planet,"

"That's a good paper,". He had had a pulse on all the world's media and usually had a stack of papers to read in the morning, the Planet was one of them.

"Now Chloe, don't be so modest," Mary spoke. "She's been nominated for several awards"

"That's excellent," he smiled.

"Well it's a life," she smiled.

"And one to most certainly be proud of." He was in awe, the inquisitive aspect of the newspaper business totally fit what he knew of her.

"Oliver?" Mary spoke while helping Joe to drink his juice. "Are you planning to spend your entire vacation here?" Mary asked.

Chloe turned to face him. "You're on vacation?"

He nodded. "I am, I finally got a reprieve from work." He shrugged.

Too many things were clicking in Chloe's head. All she knew, all she heard, she was trained to lock onto facts, panic, she needed to get away. "Where did you say you're from?" Chloe asked softly.

"I haven't said Angel," Oliver wasn't prepared for that question, but the look on her face; it was unreadable, but it seemed like the answer to the question seemed important. "I'm actually from Europe, this is my first time to the states." He spoke.

Chloe shot up out of her chair like a rocket. "I gotta go," she spoke leaving.

Oliver looked at Mary and launched out of his seat to follow her. "Angel, wait!" he shouted. Chloe just shook her head. Oliver jogged a little to catch up to her. He reached and grabbed her arm. "Please, wait, tell me what's going on?"

She turned to face him and her expression nearly stopped his heart. "It's you?" she whispered.

"Me? What are you getting at?" he spoke softly.

She took a deep breath, "A year ago, I fell onto a website for some very sophisticated software. I needed help, it took some doing, but I found the help desk. I started IM'ing this IT guy….."

"Good god, your Snrkyaltr?" he spoke. His guard was down and his accent made an appearance in grand style.

"You have an accent."

"Is that bad?" he cleared his throat. "Because I'm quite practiced at hiding it." He spoke and sounded like he did before. Chloe shook her head and laughed.

"This is just…..crazy,"

"Crazy? This is bloody incredible." His accent was back in force. Chloe tried to move away, her face aflame with embarrassment. "What? Angel, why are you blushing?" he asked softly.

"Pffft, I don't know …" she rolled her eyes. "Could it be our conversation last night? I admitted to you about …you," She thought for a moment, "oh god…" She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Angel," He spoke looking down at her. "I may be able write software but you're moving at a speed I can't quite keep up with." He smiled. She put her head down shaking it. "Wait, is this because you told me you thought I was perfect?" he smiled. Chloe just wanted the earth to swallow her whole. "Angel, I'm far from it. I have flaws; believe me I make mistakes, tons of them."

He pulled her into a hug, she pressed her cheek against his chest. "I just can't believe it's you and you're here?" she looked up at him in awe.

"I can't believe we found each other." He grinned.

"So now what?"

"Well, I'm sure we've totally piqued Mary's curiosity," he spoke. "Should we go finish breakfast?"

"God, you have an accent." she smiled up at him.

He cleared his throat. "Better?" he smiled. She wrinkled her nose with her smile. His accent was just, guh. "How about this? After breakfast we maybe take a walk?" he smiled. Chloe nodded, biting her lip. He pulled back, took her hand in his and led her back toward the house.

"Is everything ok?" Mary asked ever so sweetly.

"Yes," Oliver and Chloe replied at the same time. Mary's smile only got bigger.

"Everything is just fine, thank you." Oliver spoke as he pulled out Chloe's chair for her. Chloe sat, she looked up at him and smiled. He just winked at her then sat down in his own chair.

"So Mary what do you have us doing today?" Chloe asked cheerily.

"Well, I was wanting to work on my flower boxes," she smiled looking at Joe. "But I think Joe and I might go to the park today."

"So you're day is free then?" Oliver asked Chloe.

"I guess." She shrugged. The butterflies starting to wake low in her belly.

"Well then why don't we go for a walk after breakfast than?" he asked.

"Sounds nice." She blushed as she continued eating her breakfast.

00000

Chloe watched as Oliver helped Mary get Joe into the van. After she shut Joe's door, she turned and then whispered something into his ear before she walked around the front of the vehicle to the driver's side. She got in, started the vehicle up, and drove away. Chloe who had been standing on the steps moved to Oliver.

"What was that about?" she asked. She was feeling bold, and slipped her hand into his. He laced his fingers with hers.

"It appears that I've been helping out a cupid." He smiled down at her. "She has apparently prepared a picnic basket for us and said that the huge willow on the north side of the property is great for picnicking."

"God bless her." She spoke. "You know that's a great idea, but since we have all day? I know of a better place we could drive to?"

"Are you asking me out?" he teased as he pulled her into a hug.

"Maayyybbee? You saying yes?" her eyes danced with light as she grinned.

"Absolutely Angel." He cupped her face gently in his hand. "Show me your secrets, let me see you." His expression was filled with wonder and an expression she couldn't quite read.

"Well, then," she whispered, her voice was shaky, "Let's go and get that basket and get out of here," she winked. She pulled back and they walked hand in hand into the house.

00000

Chloe drove them in her Prius, to Crater Lake. She took them to a quiet out of the way corner, a place where she liked to sit and write when she was a kid. There were trees, a small spot of beach and wild flowers all over the place. Oliver grabbed the picnic basket from the back seat and Chloe grabbed the blanket they snagged.

They walked in awkward silence to a spot under one of the older trees. Chloe spread the blanket and Oliver set the basket down. Chloe walked away slightly facing the lake. Arms crossed over her chest, she sighed heavily. Her mind was a chaotic jumble of new thoughts and emotions.

"A penny for your thoughts?" His breath was on her ear and his hands were on her shoulders and he let his accent flow. She sighed leaning her head back against him. Her heart was racing, and she was a total wreck and his accent just threw her further off balance.

"I wouldn't know where to begin?" she purred.

"The best place to start is the beginning." He whispered.

"Is it really that easy?" she spoke turning to face him. "To start at a beginning where it isn't sunshine and roses? "

"Sunshine sometimes burns and roses can be thorny Angel." He smiled. He gently traced the side of her face with an index finger, staring at her as if she were the most sacred treasure. "I have gotten to know your mind when we've chatted. Now, here, I've seen the light in your eyes and it's amazing. I can tell you with absolute certainty that nothing you say can change what I see or what I know."

"So," she searched his face, trying to find some clue to his mind. Chloe smiling at him. "What you're saying is you're pretty stubborn?"

"Oh yeah, I am most definitely stubborn." He grinned. "And fiercely loyal."

"Good to know."

"There is something else you should know..."

"You're married?"

"No."

"Engaged?."

"Noooo,"

"You're…" Chloe was silenced with a kiss. One that was tempting and satisfying, sweet and hungry. So full of contradictions and hope. He pulled back slowly. The smile on his face was soft and arrogant. Chloe giggled like a school girl. "Think you can get your way with that Marshall?"

"You tell me." He smirked. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily

"Um where were we again?" Oliver took her hand in his and led her under the canopy of the old tree. He sat down on the blanket and leaned against the tree's trunk. He patted the spot next to him for Chloe to sit. She did and sat next to him, resting her head against his arm.

"Why is this so awkward?" Chloe asked looking up at Oliver.

"I know right? It feels like I'm 13 and just discovered girls." He laughed. He moved to wrap the arm Chloe was leaning on around her. They sat for awhile just trying to absorb the magnitude of what was going on.

"You know what I don't get?"

"What's that Angel?"

"How here you have such a quiet strength. You're confident bordering on slightly arrogant." She teased. "But I've seen you when you're center of attention, and you're shy and seem so uncertain of yourself. How could that possibly be? I mean look at you." She looked up at him, an eyebrow raised and a blush had crept along his cheeks.

He shook his head, "Ever since my days in Academy, I've stood out. Great in athletics, smart, tall. Everyone around me was my friend because I could do or get something for them. It was no different with the girls too. To date me was a status thing. Not one of them wanted to know my mind."

"I'm sorry, Ollie," she whispered.

"Ollie?"

"Well, Oliver does seem kinda stuffy." She laughed and looked up at him.

"Huh, Ollie," he repeated. "My first nick name…. I like it." He sighed. Chloe giggled at that and turned to look back at the lake.

"So is that why you're reluctant to take over your dads' firm? Getting lost in the shuffle? I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to run a large and well off tech firm." Oliver listened, and was torn. She had assumed that the family business he was supposed to take over was the software company. He had an opportunity here to correct her; to tell her that his fate was far more than CEO. Could he tell her so soon that he was so much more than HE pretended to be?

"It's a life changer," he spoke. Oliver was glad that she was facing away from him. He closed his eyes and groaned inwardly. In a split second when he could have been totally honest he became less than a Prince, he became a coward.

"It really can't be that bad?"

"Oh Angel, I have huge expectations to meet," He spoke sadly. "It seems like everyone wants something from me, I'm a means to an end. " He sighed. "All my father wants is to retire. As his only child, I'm the most logical person for the job. If I don't take this position it will go to someone far less qualified."

"So just do it already." It was a simple and matter of fact statement. His father very well could have sacrificed all of his dreams to do as he was expected. Why couldn't he? He had wanted to find love that's why. And here she sat quite possibly the one, and he was pumping her so full of half truths that if she knew the whole truth she may never ever forgive him.

"I wish it were as easy as that," he sighed and shook his head. Chloe rested her hand on his thigh and squeezed. That sent a jolt through him breaking his brooding. "And what of you?"

"What about me?" she spoke confidently.

"How does an award nominated journalist who I would bet the family fortune against has stories left unwritten is here, in Smallville, Kansas with apparently time on her hands?"

"Pffft, well you may have complimented my very driven life, but my nosy cousin and her equally nosy boyfriend don't share your opinion."

"Aren't they happy with your successes?"

"Well to them my successes have come at a cost."

"And that is?"

"Me being terminally single."

"And that means?"

"Lois, my cousin has been setting me up on blind dates, hoping that I find someone to fall madly in love with…." She spoke sadly.

"I understand…she's just looking out for you."

"Ohh please. She's in a relationship and she's trying to set the whole world up. Only my crazy cousin took it a step further. THEY called my editor, and HE took their side. I'm on a mandatory 2 week paid vacation." She growled.

"Ouch." He spoke.

"Yeah," she shook her head. Chloe was angry.

"Well then." He spoke. "I say you show her and enjoy your vacation.. with me." He smiled down at her.

"But your vacation?"

"Just like I told Mary, is mine to do with as I choose."

"But? "

"No," he spoke. "No buts." He stood quickly and tossed her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Well it seems like we both have to live life a little." He spoke and kicked his flip flops off.

"What are you doing Ollie?" she spoke more forcefully.

"Starting by living dangerously." He laughed and ran into the lake.

00000

It was nearly 6 and Mary was doing the evening dishes. Her plan had worked perfectly and Oliver and Chloe weren't back yet. She made herself a cup of tea and wandered out the front door to sit on her porch swing. Joe was in their room watching the television. Mary sipped her tea and smiled as she saw Chloe's car come down the lane. Mary made a hasty retreat into the house.

00000

They got out of her car, Oliver grabbing the picnic basket. They walked hand in hand to the front steps. Oliver set the basket down as Chloe moved to stand on the first step so she could have better access to him. She leaned and kissed him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He pulled back and kissed her cheek.

"You may regret doing that Angel." He whispered.

"Why?" she blushed.

"Because one of these days, it's not going to be enough for me." Their eyes locked.

"That's good, because I don't think the kisses will be enough for me either."

"So glad we're on the same page." He smiled. She nodded.

"Sounds an awful lot like you're falling for me Marshall." She purred.

"Then I really need to work on my communication skills," he smirked.

"I think your skills are just fine." Chloe blushed.

"Thanks Angel, you better go and get some rest. We have a long day ahead tomorrow." She nodded.

"What time will you be buy in the morning?"

"See you at 6,"

"Yeesh." She frowned. She then kissed his cheek again and then rushed back to her car, hopped in and drove away. Oliver just watched, he turned and picked up the picnic basket. He needed to get to his computer, he needed to make some plans.

Oliver took the picnic basket into the kitchen and emptied its contents. His mind drifting to the day and what a treasure he found in Chloe Sullivan. Could she forgive him when the truth of who he is finally comes out? He sighed, he would cross that bridge when he got to it. She admitted that fun wasn't in her repertoire and he was going to give her the best day tomorrow.

He finished cleaning and went upstairs to his room. He pulled out his computer grateful he remembered to bring his cord in and charged his machine. He opened to his secured search engine an started making plans.

Chloe took a shower a smile plastered to her face. She couldn't believe that her vacation had proven to be a good thing after all. She shut off the water, and wrapped herself in a towel. He promised her a romantic day tomorrow, and that promise made her insides gooey. He was everything that she could have imagined or wanted. For once in her life she was going to trust, whole heartedly, and hopefully not foolishly him.

Chloe made her way across to her room and flopped on her bed, she wasn't sure if she would be able to sleep at all wondering what on earth Ollie had up his sleeve.

00000

Oliver was up early. He was dressed in jeans, plane white t-shirt , a dark grey blazer and black cowboy boots. He entered the kitchen fully intent on making coffee. There was a thermos with two mugs hooked on the handle sitting on the counter. A sticky note was stuck to the thermos.

_There are some cinnamon rolls in the oven, the coffee is her favorite blend, have a great day._

_Mary_.

Oliver shook his head, that woman was something else. He found the oven mitt on the stove and opened the oven and pulled out the cinnamon rolls wrapped in tin foil. He set them out on the counter to let them cool. He looked at his watch, he needed to get moving so they wouldn't be late. Oliver grabbed the cinnamon rolls and the thermos and headed out to the jeep. He set everything on the passenger seat after he sat in the driver's seat. He started the jeep then drove next door to the Kent farm.

00000

Chloe had had trouble sleeping, she tossed and turned trying to imagine what on earth Oliver had planned. She went through several outfits, from shorts to skirts. She finally settled on jeans and a pale green blouse and black flats. She put her hair up and then let it down. She sat on the edge of the bed, and sighed. Why on earth was she so nervous? She left her hair down and was about to go to the kitchen to start the coffee when she heard a knock at the front door. She looked at her watch and gasped. She had spent nearly an hour getting ready. She ran down the stairs, to the front door, opened it and gasped. He looked so hot.

"Morning, Angel." He purred with his rich accent.

"Hi," she blushed, she stepped into him and kissed him.

"You ready?" he purred. She nodded then grabbed her purse then exited, he held the door for her. Oliver had moved the goodies to the back seat floor board before he went to the door for Chloe. He opened the jeep door for her and then shut it after she sat. He walked around the front, hopped in the jeep. He buckled up, and they took off on their adventure.

"So what are we doing that requires us to be up before the crack of dawn?" she whined.

"Well," he smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see," he grinned. They drove nearly half an hour to get to the Falling Star Ranch on the north side of Smallville. He pulled down the drive toward the barns. There tied to the fence was a rather stout saddled horse. Oliver parked and then went and opened the door for Chloe.

"Wait here, I'll be just a second." He winked. He went into the barn and was gone for several minutes. He returned, passing her only to open the back seat of the jeep to grab the coffee and the cinnamon rolls. He shut the door and led her to the horse.

"Uhhh,"

"This is Henry." He smiled.

"Henry? A horse." She looked terrified. Oliver smiled at her and nodded. He put the cinnamon rolls in the saddle bag and then handed the thermos to Chloe. He stepped in her personal space and Chloe was inundated by his cologne, his heat. She didn't realize his arms were around her until she was suddenly sitting on the saddle. "What? But," He only smiled as he untied the horses reigns from the fence and then mounted behind Chloe in the saddled. "I.."

"Just relax, Angel, I've got you." He purred in her ear. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he turned the horse and they trotted off.

They ended up on a tall hill overlooking a valley of sunflowers. Oliver dismounted Henry and then helped Chloe out of the saddle. He led them to a rock outcropping. He dropped Henry's reigns as he reached into the saddle bags for the cinnamon rolls. Chloe sat on a large flat rock and stared out at the flowers. The light of the new day was starting to just peak over the horizon.

Ollie sat next to her on the rock and opened up the tin foil. Chloe sighed slipping out of her reverie and opening the thermos and pouring them each a cup of coffee.

"I've been fortunate enough to travel, and have seen many sunrises many different places. Here, right now, with you? I'm seeing it for the first time." He whispered. Chloe just blushed. "Good morning Angel."

"Good morning Ollie." She blushed. She watched in wonder, drinking her nectar of the gods and eating a fabulous cinnamon roll as the day broke and the sunflowers woke with a kiss from the sun. Oliver had slipped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into his strength.

"Wow." She spoke.

"Amazing huh?" he looked down at her.

"Stunning." She peeled off another bite of a cinnamon roll. "Wow, Mary knows how to bake."

"I know." He grinned. "The coffee is fantastic too."

"Oh yes." Chloe spoke taking another sip. "I didn't really sleep at all last night." She whispered.

"Why? Are you alright?"

"Just fine, just really nervous about today."

"Awee, Angel, no need to be nervous. I promised you a fun day and a fun day is what you're going to get. I'll be very careful with you I promise."

"Thanks Ollie." He kissed her temple. They sat and enjoyed the morning come into full glory.

The cinnamon roll eaten and all the coffee gone. Oliver stood and held a hand out to help Chloe up. She slipped her hand into his and he pulled her up gently. "You ready to enjoy the rest of the day?" She couldn't speak, only nod. He chuckled softly. Oliver turned and whistled for Henry who wandered off slightly. The horse trotted up to them whickering slightly. Oliver reached out and pet his muzzle. Chloe scooted to stand behind Oliver.

"Don't you want to pet him?" Chloe shook her head. "You'll hurt his feelings." Chloe frowned at Oliver then stepped in front of Oliver and reached and touched the horse's muzzle. The horse ran his lips over her palm and Chloe giggled. "See nothing to be afraid of." He gathered the reigns and turned to Chloe. "Ready to head back?" she nodded. He scooped her up again and sat her on the saddle. He again climbed up behind her. He nudge Henry on and they rode back to the farm.

They were back in the jeep and heading South. "Now where?" Chloe asked.

"You really don't like surprises do you?"

Chloe sighed. "Nah, I've never really had surprise work out in my favor."

"Well, I can guarantee that all these will work out in your favor." He grinned.

"Thanks."

"Now yesterday, you sort of mentioned that you don't get to go dancing that much."

"Yeah, I really don't know how." She frowned.

"Well going to a stuffy academy like I had to, we had to learn all kinds of dance." He sighed. "Who knows someday you may need to dance somewhere fun and maybe fancy—Like your Pulitzer awards banquet." He winked at her. "So this morning you and I are going to have dance lessons."

"But you said you know how to dance."

"I do, but what kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn't take the lesson with you." Chloe just laughed as he drove them to Fredricksberg. He pulled into Maisey's School of dance. He again exited before her and opened her doors for her. They entered the dance school hand in hand.

It was a huge dance floor and the room was surrounded by wall to ceiling mirrors. Chloe looked around and there were several pictures hung of Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire.

"Welcome," an older woman spoke as she stepped through a door. "You must be my 9am."

"Yes Ma'am, I'm Oliver Marshall and this is Chloe Sullivan." He smiled as he took the woman's offered hand and shook it. Chloe did as well.

"Well welcome, I'm Elise Maisey." She smiled. "So have either of you danced before?" she asked as she gave Oliver the once over.

"I have, Ma'am." He spoke. "Today however it's all about this young lady." He wrapped his arms around Chloe who was blushing.

"Well young lady, do you have a dance style you've wanted to learn?"

Chloe sighed. "When I was a little girl," she spoke softly. "My dad would read to me the story of Cinderella. I loved the part where she danced with her Prince at the royal ball. I've always really wanted to learn how to ball room dance." Oliver had years to school his expressions and he was grateful. When she started talking about princes, he couldn't have been more stunned if she had called him by his real name.

"Then ball room it is." The middle age lady spoke with a warm smile. "Let me go put on some music and we can begin."

"Ballroom huh?" Oliver whispered in her ear.

"Silly huh?"

"Absolutely not, I think it's sweet."

Elise returned. "Now, I have the music cued, let me show you the steps and then we can try it with music." She smiled.

Chloe had never thought dance lessons could be so fun. After thirty minutes of learning steps, she and Oliver were cut loose to try them with music. One more thing he surprised her with was his grace on the dance floor. She felt the warmth of his hands on her body and with each pass around the floor, she felt safer and safer in his arms. He was so poised and confident. It was as if the style of dancing was made for him. Oliver couldn't help but imagine Chloe in any number of elegant ball gowns as they danced around the ball room of the manor.

After nearly an hour of just dancing, Oliver and Chloe left their dance lessons. "That was so much fun." She smiled as they left the studio.

"Good I'm glad." He grinned. He took her hand in his and they walked down the street.

"So now we're going to go do something that I've never done."

"And that is?"

"There is this paint ball theater." He grinned.

"Oh Marshall, are you challenging me?"

"You've done this before I take it?"

"Oh yeah I'm the reigning Planet champion in singles and the current team Captain.."

"Well then yes, I am challenging you." He grinned.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." She waggled her eyes at him.

00000

Oliver hurt everywhere. They walked hand in hand back toward his jeep. "You put up a heck of a good fight Marshall." Chloe grinned. She watched as he smirked.

"Alright, I give, I bow to your paint ball prowess, lady."

"Thank you, thank you very much." She grinned.

"I haven't hurt this much since my first fencing tournament in school."

"You know how to fence too?" He nodded. "That's soo cool."

"Eh, it's nothing really." Trying to deflect the attention. " I don't know about you, but I'm starved."

"Me too," she smiled up at him. "Now Fredricksberg is known for their Reuben's and curly fries."

"Sounds delicious." He smiled. They reached the jeep and after the routine of Oliver's manners, they were driving to the other end of town to the Corn Stalk Café.

00000

"I am stuffed." Oliver spoke as he and Chloe drove back towards Granville "That was a great sandwich."

"Told ya," Chloe smiled. She sighed. "Before I forget, I just want to say thank you. I'm having a great day."

"I'm glad Angel, but the day isn't over yet." He grinned. The drive continued in companionable silence. When they reached Granville, Oliver drove them clear to the other side of town to the large go cart track.

"Go carts?"

"Yes," he smiled. "Unless you're a champion at this too?

"No, I've actually never done this."

"Well then an adventure indeed." He smiled.

00000

"I can't believe I won." Oliver spoke in wonder.

"You raced good Marshall." She laughed.

"Thank you. You did too Sullivan."

"Aww shucks." She blushed. Oliver looked at the dash clock.

"Okay Angel so for our last event, " he smiled. "Requires us to get dressed up." He grinned.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"We are having dinner, at the Regent." He spoke.

"THE Regent?" she whispered. "That huge castle looking place on the other side of Smallville?"

"That would be the one." He grinned.

"Ohnononononononono." Chloe protested. Oliver was confused by her apprehension. He found a place to pull his jeep over and he put it in park.

"What's the problem?"

"I." she stumbled.

"Yeeeessss?"

"I can't, I've never….you,"

"Chloe," he spoke softly. "What's the problem?" he watched tears fill her eyes. "Ok, let me guess, is it because it's a formal restaurant?"

"I don't.. I've never."

"Ok, first of all take a deep breath." He smiled. "I would never put you in a position to be uncomfortable, ever. If it's the place settings, that is just a way over done way for people to make other people feel inferior." He spoke honestly. "I don't care if you know what fork does what or is for what. I adore you on the basis of you. I wanted to treat you to fine dining. If it's truly that uncomfortable for you we can eat anywhere else."

"Oh Ollie," she frowned. "See I dated this guy a little in college who took me to a fancy restaurant and when I screwed up the entire fork thing, he stood me up. Left me to pay the check, I was so humiliated."

"What an idiot." He shook his head. "Any gentleman would NEVER treat a lady like that. EVER!" he snarled. "A woman should be complimented, always."

"Is that in the handbook?" she sniffed.

"The entire first chapter," he smiled. "Look, If you're really that uncomfortable just let me know, we can make other plans."

"I..with you? I'll give it a shot." She smiled.

"I appreciate that really. If at any time you aren't having a good time just let me know. We'll leave." He smiled.

"Thanks Oliver." She smiled.

"You're welcome Angel." He leaned and kissed her. "Now, let's get back so we can change and make our reservation." He grinned. Chloe nodded.

00000

Oliver dressed in a charcoal suit and a green tie. He was met in the living room by Mary.

"Well don't you look sharp." She spoke walking around him.

"It's just a suit Mary," he smiled.

"Bah, Chloe is a lucky girl."

"I know I've been gone most of the day, how are things with you and Joe? Do you need anything?"

"Nope, we're good." She smiled. "I worked on my flower boxes today." She grinned.

"Well let me know." He smiled.

"Do you have flowers for Chloe?" Mary asked.

"There is a bouquet waiting for her at our table." He smiled.

"Well then to show up at the door, here." Mary spoke going to the porch and then coming back with a small cluster of pink tulips.

"Thanks ," he smiled. He looked at his watch. "Well, I better go." He smiled.

"Have a good night Oliver," she smiled. She kissed his cheek then went back to her bedroom to check on Joe.

"Good night Mary," he spoke and left the house.

00000

Chloe stood in front of the full length mirror in Martha's room. She was in a green and black knee length cocktail dress. Her hair was up with loose curls surrounding her face. She had tear drop earrings and a matching necklace. She stared at her shoes, they were a treat, for her award nomination. They were name brand, high heels and were very strappy. She dabbed some perfume behind her ears, on her wrists and to the backs of her knees. She sighed and went back to her room. She packed her clutch and then went downstairs.

She went into the kitchen for a glass of water when she heard the knock on the door. "Come on in," she shouted. She sipped on her water and turned and nearly choked on it. He was hot in jeans, hot in short and a t-shirt, but sexy as hell in a suit.

00000

Oliver heard her call him into the residence, he took a deep breath as he saw the back of her gown and when she turned around, he was grateful for every ounce of his training. He hid his surprise well. Chloe fit the angel title to a tee.

He saw her choking on her water and stepped up to her to rub her back. "Easy Angel," he purred. "Are you alright?"

She nodded as she continued to cough. "I am….just swallowed wrong is…..all." she finally got herself under control.

"You are exquisite," he smiled. "Absolutely beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself." She smirked. 'Keep it together, Chlo, just because he's sex on a stick, it doesn't' meant you need to crawl up his leg.'

"Thank you Angel." He handed her the tulips. "And these are for you."

"Wow, I…" she took them stunned. "Tulips are my favorite." She was simply amazed.

"We better get going, beautiful." He spoke. Chloe nodded. She put her flowers in the vase on the counter and filled it with water. She let go of the breath she was holding and turned to see a strong hand being held out for her. She took it readily. He smiled as they walked arm in arm out to the jeep.

00000

Chloe was nervous. She hadn't been to an elite restaurant in years. With Ollie though she was so comfortable. He truly was a gentleman's gentleman. He pulled out her chair, nudged it in for her. Chloe looked at the table, and all the silverware and all the glassware and started to panic. He put a hand on her shoulder and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Just breath Angel, this isn't a test, there's no pass/fail here. Trust me."

Chloe nodded. Oliver moved to the other side of the table and sat. A few moments later a bouquet of tulips was delivered.

"Wow, you're good." She smiled.

"Well, you make it easy." He teased.

They opened the menus, "Wow look at all the choices." She frowned. Oliver could sense her apprehension again.

"You can order whatever you want," he spoke quietly.

"It's just."

He took her hand in his. "Angel,"

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to being spoiled. I don't mean to be such a party pooper."

"You are no such thing." He spoke. "Have a little faith in me." He winked at her. Chloe blushed. She nodded. That was the dam that broke. She felt more comfortable immediately, and followed his lead. She ended up having the best night of her life. Especially when he asked the waiter to remove all the excess dining utensils. They shared a bottle of wine and great conversation. When dinner was over, they left hand in hand.

Oliver drove them just to the outside of town to an open field. He opened the back of the jeep and he spread a blanket out, just a bit away from the rear of his vehicle. He went and turned on the radio so soft music played. He then returned, loosened his tie and joined Chloe on the blanket. She was sitting with her legs out in front of her, shoes off, resting on her arms.

"So how was dinner?" he smiled.

"I'm maybe not so scared of big restaurants anymore."

"Good, see, it's all about the company."

"I'm starting to believe you're right." She grinned.

"Good, good." He stood. She just looked up at him.

"Would you sit down or something, it's hurting my neck to look up at you." She laughed.

"I could, but I think I would rather dance with you." He spoke softly.

"You can't be serious? Didn't we dance together already today?"

"We did, and that was formal dancing." he smiled. "That dress is made for dancing, just not ball room."

"What?"

"Don't you want to dance with me Angel?" he mock pouted. She shook her head no.

"I dare you." Chloe gasped. She stood up quickly and scowled at him.

"You…"

"I what? Got you to stand up didn't I?" he laughed as he grabbed her gently by the hips and pulled her closer. Chloe just laughed then one of her favorite 80's songs began to play on the radio, Take My Breath Away, by Berlin. And the coolest ending to a perfect day ended with a slow dance under the stars.


	5. Chapter 5

The following week seemed to fly by. Their relationship had grown exponentially. Chloe was totally enamored with Oliver and the feeling was totally mutual. He was playful, quick witted, and charming. It was as if he stepped out of her most private fantasy and landed smack dab into her reality. It was Saturday and she would be heading back to Metropolis tomorrow night. It was 9 in the morning when Oliver wandered over to the Kent Farm.

"Dang it!" Chloe shouted. Oliver knocked. "Come in!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Oliver spotted her sitting at the dining table working on her lap top. "Good morning Angel, is there trouble in paradise?" he asked.

"You mean besides me heading back to life tomorrow night?" she bristled. He put his hands up in surrender. "I know I'm not supposed to be working, but…a friend needed some help. Using your software actually." She shook her head.

"And the problem?" he asked pulling up a chair next to her.

"I can't get passed the fire wall."

"You're actually not meant to that's why I put it there." He spoke. Chloe just looked at him incredulously. "Seriously." He spoke.

"Ok, then." She spoke turning the screen to face him. "Than how am I supposed to be able too….." She spoke. Oliver looked at the screen and hit the down arrow to look at what she was doing.

"Do you mind?" he asked as he prepared to type.

"Be my guest." She shook her head. The files she was trying to tag were data only. Nothing for him to get suspicious about but the information would help her robot man immensely. Vic had called the Kent house directly. There was trouble with project she had started before her vacation and he needed her advice.

"Well just because you can't get past it, doesn't mean you can't go around, under, or over it," he winked. Chloe moved to stand behind him and watched him plow through several layers of code to unlock what she was seeking. Data poured down her screen and she smiled.

"That is so cool," she smiled as she took over her computer from him. She then began to create a link to send to her friend. She emailed it short order then shut off her machine.

"I've always been curious about your use of the software. Isn't that just a little more complex than what the average reporter will use to find a story?"

"I…"she thought. There were lives at stake if she shared the why of what she was doing.

Seeing the dilemma on her face, he took the better part of valor. "Easy, Angel, I won't press you, about it, obviously it's important to you." He spoke. "If you ever want to talk about it let me know." He spoke looking at her. "So what are your plans for the day?"

"I have no particular plans." she smiled. He leaned and kissed her. "I just have to do laundry and pack." She frowned. "Why? What's on your mind?" she teased.

"You all the time, but that's nothing new." He grinned. "I have a few ideas for the day, care to join me?" he asked.

"And you're not going to tell me where?"

"Nope,"

"Or what we're doing?"

"Pretty much." He grinned.

"Alright, can I at least get my purse?"

"Make it quick." He teased. Chloe hopped out of her chair and ran upstairs. Ollie smiled; he wanted her last night away from Metropolis to be special.

He drove them to Hartley. It was an hour away, but there were places there that he knew might make her happy.

"So, you're on the surprise train again huh?"

"Yes." he smiled.

"So what do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"Is that translatable into what are you going to do when I leave?"

"Maybe..." she frowned.

"Angel, I have very much enjoyed our time together. Just because you're returning to your life doesn't mean that I'm going to disappear." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Please," he smirked. "I want you to know that Metropolis was my original destination I just happened upon Smallville and of course you. We found each other for a reason." He paused. "Life can't get in the way." 'Yet' he thought. Chloe smiled.

"You're so optimistic."

"What other way is there to be?"

00000

He pulled up in front of an Inn; it was quaint, and well hidden from the main road.

"What are we doing here?" Chloe asked. Ollie took her hand in his and led her to the desk.

"Reservation for Marshall." He smiled. The young lady at the counter gave him the eye, but received an evil eye tenfold from Chloe. In a few minutes they had a key and were shown their room, which was upstairs at the end of the hall. Chloe just kept staring at Ollie in amazement. He opened the door with a key and led her into the room.

"Something specific on your mind?" she asked as he closed the door behind them.

"I just thought that after dinner it would be way too late to drive home." he grinned innocently.

"Ollie, it's 10 in the morning."

"Right you are." He opened the door again, "And if we don't hurry we'll be late." He smiled. Chloe just shook her head as she was led out of the room and back out to the jeep.

He drove them down town Hartley to a country dinner play house. "A play?"

"Yes, today, they are starting their run of Cinderella." He smiled. "And I do recall that you said your father read that to you as a child."

"You remember that?"

"Angel, I remember a lot of things." He led her into the theater. They got to watch the dress rehearsal. Chloe was enthralled with the entire production. They got seated for the matinee performance and Chloe was again awe struck at the size of Oliver's heart.

The performance was fabulous. Chloe couldn't help but put herself in the role of Cindy and Ollie as the handsome Prince. She thought that he would look so elegant in a formal tuxedo. When the performance was over Chloe and Oliver got their picture taken with the entire cast.

They walked hand in hand, Chloe with the picture and a replica glass slipper from the gift shop in hand. "That was totally amazing." She sighed.

"Glad you enjoyed it," he smiled as he led her back to the jeep. "Now, let's head over to the book store."

"Anything particular you're looking for?"

"No not really, since I may venture to other parts of the US for awhile, I need some reading material. I like books written in other languages."

"You read other languages?"

"Several, I also speak several fluently." He blushed.

"Which?"

"I love reading French, Latin, and Italian. I speak, German, Gaelic, Greek, French, and Polish."

"Wow," she whispered.

"Prep school." He tried to brush it off.

"Riiiight," Chloe teased.

00000

They walked hand in hand into the huge chain book store. Oliver made a point to stay away from the magazines, in case there might be any lingering stories or photos of him. He and Chloe wandered aimlessly. Ollie found several books in Greek, Italian, and German. They were works of Shakespeare.

Chloe found a book of classic fairy tales, which after the play, she was feeling totally nostalgic. She was missing her father terribly. The picture on the cover was of the prince on bended knee fitting the slipper on the princess' foot sealed the deal.

Oliver was sort of Prince like in a lot of ways. Chloe chuckled at the thought, it was ridiculous really. They stopped at the café and got some coffee to go and drove to a nearby park to drink it.

"What's your favorite book?" she spoke looking at his purchases.

"That would be Romeo and Juliet, in Greek." He smiled.

"Would you read to me?" she spoke nestling against his chest as they leaned against a tree.

"Absolutely Angel," he purred. He pulled out the book and began to read the book to her. Chloe was entranced at the timber and lilt in his voice. She closed her eyes and sighed. He stopped when her breathing got more even.

"Why'd you stop?" she whined.

"I was putting you to sleep."

"Just resting my eyes." She whispered.

"Sure," he laughed.

"What?" she opened one eye to look up at him then yawned.

"You're just adorable all sleepy." He grinned.

"And you're a nut."

"No," he smiled.

"So, what now?" she asked stretching

"Well, there are a few options."

"I'm all ears."

"There's the ice rink over at the Plaza, the planetarium, bowling."

"You bowl?"

"I have been bowling yes." 'Private lanes in the manor.' He thought.

"Bowling sounds fun,"

"Then that's it. We do have reservations for dinner at 7."

"Reservations? Ollie I didn't bring anything to wear for a formal dinner."

"Ye of little faith Angel." He grinned. He stood and helped her up. He leaned to kiss her; it was only going to be a gentle kiss, but temptation was wicked and she looked so damned cute all sleepy, he couldn't help but deepen the kiss.

When they separated Chloe sighed. "You are so good at that."

"Thanks for the compliment Angel; you're not so bad yourself." He took her hand in his and they walked back to the jeep. The bowling alley they went to had glow in the dark lanes. It was an hour of pure fun, and they left laughing, arm in arm.

"Where are we having dinner?" she asked.

"Plaza Del Sol." He spoke.

"Not familiar with it." She shrugged. He looked at his watch the delivery should have been made to their room.

"Well, let's head back to get ready for dinner."

"What did you do?"

"Me?" he asked innocently. "Why on earth would you accuse me of...?" Her gaze didn't budge. "Alright, maybe I wanted to spoil you just a little bit more before you had to get back to Metropolis, sue me." He shrugged and chuckled.

"You're so sweet."

"Bah, now you ready to go?" She nodded and they headed back to the Jeep.

When they entered the room there was two garment bags lying across the bed. Chloe went to the one with a pink ribbon on the hanger. She pulled the zipper down suspiciously. "It's not going to bite you, Angel." He smiled. Oliver took his and hung it on the door. Chloe gasped when she pulled out a simple yet elegant strapless knee length dress in a deep green.

"Whoa."

"You like it?" he asked.

"Ollie, it's beautiful."

"And the shoes?"

Chloe scrunched her nose at him. She dug into the bottom of the garment bag and found a pair of elegant black shoes. "All of this is my size? But how?"

"I'm a pretty well trained observer," he winked. "Now if we're going to make that reservation, we need to jet." He spoke. Chloe nodded and darted off toward the bathroom. Oliver dressed in the room while she was in the restroom.

Chloe exited, feeling like a princess. The fabric was pure silk, and it fit her to perfection. She found Oliver sitting on the bed, reading one of his books. He heard the door to the bathroom open and he looked up and stood. "Wow." He whispered. Chloe blushed; she spun around once to show off the entire dress. "You are simply gorgeous."

"How is it you look so comfortable in suits?" She grinned, walking over to him and gently adjusting his tie.

"Well," he wanted to say so much, confess it all, but all that exited his mouth was. "We need to get moving." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's get out of here."

00000

The restaurant was like stepping into a plaza in Spain. It was elegant but not stuffy. Oliver was trying to keep the mood light. He knew her life was hectic, and in no way was he giving up on her but he needed to find a way to be in her life. Metropolis was a bigger city and it was more likely he would run into someone who would either know him or recognize him.

They wined, dined, and danced. Chloe couldn't help but look at him and try to memorize everything about him. Her life didn't have room for love, and as soon as she got back in the swing of things, she would lose him.

"Why are you so sad?" he asked.

"No reason." She spoke taking a drink from her glass of wine.

"Uh huh," he smirked. Dessert arrived and Chloe tried to hide her sadness through the yummy flan goodness.

It was nearly 11 when they left the restaurant. Chloe was full and slightly buzzed from the alcohol. They made it to the Inn within a few minutes and were back in the room, the silence was awkward.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Angel?"

"Nothing," she spoke sitting on the bed to slip off her shoes. Oliver moved to kneel in front of her and helped her in removing her shoes. His hands lingering and massaging her feet.

"Really? Want to try that again?" he purred. He smirked as he watched Chloe's toes curl.

"I can't help but think that all this is almost over."

"It is, but when one door shuts, another opens right." He asked. "And this past two weeks have been an opportunity to get to know each other stress free. You'll be back in your element again, just another version of you for me to get to know."

"But,"

"But nothing." He smiled as he slipped his hands up her legs to her knees.

"Oliver, I…," He leaned and kissed her possessively.

"You what," he pulled back and looked her into eyes.

"Uh, not sure what I was going to say." She smiled. He moved to sit next to her. "There is a roll away in the closet." He smiled. "I will take that, you can have the bed. No pressure." He smiled.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek, "I just need to use the restroom." He stood and left her to sit and wonder what the hell she was supposed to do next. Her inner girlie girl was doing a happy dance; she recognized the signs of a man wanting to do a little mattress mambo. Her inner brain was again alerting her to danger, danger, danger.

He was so….guh, and he wanted her. He was a hot guy and he wanted her. She would be a fool to let that pass but she had learned the hard way years ago about foolishness, and it hurt. A lot.

00000

"Angel, I can here you thinking all the way in the bathroom." He smiled exiting with only a towel wrapped around his waist. "There is no need for your anxiety." He smirked as he walked toward the closet and pulled out the roll away.

"Oliver I ..."

"Angel." He spoke softly. "Do I want you? Make no mistake about it, I do. When you're ready, is when I'm ready. Any more than that and I would lose my license as a gentleman." He winked as he set up the bed. Chloe shook her head and stood to go into the bathroom. She shut the door and leaned against it.

00000

She found a bag of nightclothes, sleep shorts with a matching t-shirt. She dressed quickly and then stared at herself in the mirror. "Carpe diem." She spoke, still not convinced it was the right thing to do. She exited the bathroom and looked out and stopped dead in her tracks. All she saw was one long muscled leg peeking out from the blankets. She followed it to the muscled chest leaning against a pile of pillows. A book being held up by a strong hand.

"You alright Angel?" he spoke looking up from his book. She could only nod. "Well why don't you make yourself comfortable and let me tell you a story," he smiled.

"I get a bed time story? From you?"

He nodded and put his book down and rolled onto his side to face her. Chloe just smiled and hopped into bed. She got her self comfortable and smiled.

"Ok," he frowned. He had thought long and hard about this, before they could ever move forward, she needed to know the truth, the whole truth. They had built a friendship for the past year and this past 2 weeks. He needed to be bold, and hope that she would forgive him. "Once upon a time," he spoke. Chloe had realized that he was using his accent more and more, she actually really hated it when he went American on her. "In a land far, far, away, lived a King and a Queen."

"Ohhhh," she smiled snuggling with a pillow.

"The King and Queen had met when they were kids and fell in love. They married but seemed to have a hard time conceiving a child. It seems after much prayer, they finally were able to have a child, and the Queen gave birth to a son, the heir to the throne.

Now their Kingdom had once been farm country, and as the times changed, so did the products that they were producing to sell. And with these changes the land became more and more prosperous. The Kingdom would do well when it was the son's time to take over as King.

The family was truly blessed, until one day the Queen got very sick, it was an illness that would eventually take her life, leaving the King and his son alone. The King did very well raising the young man, he had to, he wanted to ensure his successor would be fair and just.

It was years later that the King was contemplating retirement. He wanted to ease out of public life and just enjoy life. He could only give over succession to the crown if his son was married and as of yet he hadn't married."

"Ohh, is there going to be a ball?" Chloe teased.

"Probably," he spoke still very nervous.

"Will he find his princess?"

"Yes."

"Does he break her heart? Cause these stories usually have just a little bit of angst in them."

"Hopefully not." He spoke.

"This is clever, very clever" she spoke and started to yawn. "Interesting for a male to come up with a story with a patriarchal protagonist. "

"Angel,"

"Is there a cool palace?" Yawn

"Palace life was antiquated, a manor house was built."

"That's too bad, a Palace would be cool." She smiled. "What about a stable?" she asked as she slid further into bed.

"Yes there is a rather large stable." He added.

"His princess better like horses or he'll be riding them all…"yawn, "by" yawn "himself."

"Goodnight Angel." He spoke as she closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Goodnight Ollie," she slurred and in a few moments his little tornado fell asleep. He lay there staring at the ceiling. It had been a good idea at the time to try the story approach, he gave her the truth, mostly, and she fell asleep. He just shook his head; he was back at square one.

Oliver tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't her just told Chloe half the story of his life, and she fell asleep. Would she remember any of it when she woke up? He rolled over and plumped up his pillow, sighing heavily he closed his eyes and sighed.

00000

_Hands, strong and calloused were on her hips, guiding her movements. God, he had rhythm, innate and sexy as hell. All she could do was rake her hands down his six pack, he froze. Chloe smirked in satisfaction, she could affect him. He spoke to her in a language she was not familiar with, but it was rich and lilting. He sat up nuzzled her neck, he movement only seated him deeper in her moist heat. She thought she would die from the delicious friction. He rolled his hips lazily and Chloe rested her head on his shoulder. His hands moved from her hips and slid up and down her back as his hips began to move again._

"_Ohhh, Olllieeee." She moaned. Chloe could feel her climax building, "Ollie…." She purred._

"Angel?" he spoke softly.

"Yhheesss?" she spoke breathlessly.

"Anngeell." He spoke. Chloe opened an eye to see a dressed Oliver sitting next to her on the bed. Her face flamed red and she wanted to crawl under the blankets and die. "You alright? You're flushed?"

"F-f-f-fine." She spoke.

"Huh, were you having a good dream?" he smiled. Chloe closed her eyes and nodded. "You want to talk about it?" Chloe shook her head no. "Alright, well, whenever you get up for the day, I have some ideas for breakfast," he smiled.

"K, I'm getting up." She spoke and tossed the blankets away and dashed into the bathroom.

Oliver shook his head, he was an experienced man, and the look on her face as she slept, meant that she was having an erotic dream. He was grateful he got up before she did so that she didn't see his aroused state when he woke up. A cold shower and his coronation vows in Latin helped to calm his arousal. He wouldn't make love to her until she knew who and what she was getting involved with.

00000

Chloe was dressed and ready for the day; she left the bathroom feeling refreshed. She was hoping to avoid having him talk to her about her dream. As soon as she opened the door she was assaulted with the smell of coffee. Oliver was sitting on the window seat, reading a book and sipping from a to go cup.

"Yours is on the bureau." He smiled. Chloe walked to the dresser and grabbed the cup and sighed, inhaled the fragrant aroma and then took hearty sip.

"So, very good." She purred. She sat on the edge of the bed. "Sorry I fell asleep on you last night," she grinned. "You were telling me a story weren't you?"

"Aye," he spoke. Chloe raised and eye brow. "Sorry the accent gets a little thicker when I'm distracted."

"And why would you be distracted?"

"Isn't that obvious Angel?" Chloe looked at him confused. "It's you." He spoke simply.

Chloe shook her head in disbelief."Well, as I remember, and I do remember some, is that the Prince is to take over the Kingdom right?" Oliver nodded dumb struck. "But his father can't give it over to him until he marries?"

"Laws of succession," he spoke.

"Well you've thought this out pretty well. You said there would be a ball?"

"Most likely."

" Fancy dress?"

"Most assuredly."

"Huh,"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, huh. I mean the story isn't done right? There was something about just a little bit of angst? That makes for a very good story and an even better romance. So is there a Princess?" He nodded. "Well it's nearly complete then."

"Well the angst as you so eloquently put it is the princess was chosen for him by his father,"

"Ohhh arranged marriage, excellent." She smiled.

"Not really, see this prince doesn't want an arranged marriage. He would love to spend the rest of his days with someone of his choosing."

"Well, that's fair, but doesn't make for good drama."

"Really?" he spoke arching an eye brow at her.

"I mean he has to find someone, fall in love, and convince her to love him as he is. To see past his royal self."

"And that's impossible?"

"It can be, I mean, look, take me for example. I am hardly material for a romance. I've been broken hearted so many times I think I lost count. Could you see me with a Prince Charming? Puhlease." She smiled. "I mean the entire idea of it is laughable."

"Really?" he spoke. Part of him was pissed, part of him was hurt.

"What?" she spoke catching a bad vibe from him.

"Nothing," he shrugged.

"Come on now you're upset because I don' t like the end to your story?"

"No, I'm upset that you think so little of yourself. Say a Prince did fall into your life, and he did fall insanely in love with you and you could see past his status, would you let your fear of the unknown block your opportunity to give over to love?"

"Now wait a second, what are we really fighting about? Me and my lack of self esteem in the love department or your fairy tale? I mean you haven't even finished it. How does it end?"

Oliver took a sip of his coffee. The conversation had just turned into one of the most surreal in his life. He sighed, "The King seeing that his son was determined gave him time to seek what he wants. He allowed for him to leave his home and find what his heart desires, true love."

"Awee," Chloe sighed. "And?"

"Still a work in progress," he shrugged.

"Well you have a great start to it," she smiled. She saw the sorrow on his face. "Are you still upset with me?"

"No Angel, I'm not upset, just sad. You have such a kind heart and great capacity to love, I just wish you could see your own value." Chloe stood and went and stood next to him. He stood and looked down on her.

"Be patient, some wounds take longer to mend."

"I can be patient, I have the time." He leaned and kissed her. "Now, breakfast awaits us." He escorted her out of the room and toward the garden behind the Inn. It was very ethereal, lush green with flowers in full bloom.

Chloe was in awe of the elegant table that awaited them. Oliver pulled her chair out for her and she sat. They ate a fabulous breakfast. When the finished they went back to their room and packed up everything and checked out. Oliver was still dumbstruck about their conversation. He had given her the truth sort of. What a fantastic mess he made of things.

00000

"Angel," Oliver spoke. Thinking he may just try it again, openly and honestly.

"Hey, don't let me forget to give you a key to my place, and directions. So when you get to Metropolis, you won't have to worry about a hotel, you can just stay with me." She smiled.

"Thanks I appreciate it."

"When do you think you'll be in Metropolis?"

"I'm not sure. I want to make sure that Mary and Joe are taken care of before I head over."

"Sure, sure." She spoke. "And I can still IM you?"

"Of course, I'm not going to stop talking to you?" he laughed.

"Just checking." She laughed.

"You can show me around Metropolis when I get into town."

"Ohh there is so much to see and do." She grinned. "I could even show you around the Planet."

"Uhh, sure." He spoke not really liking that idea.

They stopped at a few markets on their way back and made back to Smallville by 2pm. He parked in front of the house and walked with her to the front door, carrying her things for her. He set them down by the door.

"This feels too much like good bye." She frowned moving to the porch swing.

"I know right?" he spoke as he followed her to the porch swing. He sat and he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"I really did like your story Ollie. I just have to know everything you know?" she smiled up at him. "I hope your Prince gets his happily ever after." She shrugged.

"Me too Angel." He smiled.

"Have you ever been to a fancy ball?"

"I have." He spoke.

"What was it like?" she asked her eyes alight with curiosity.

"It was enchanting." He smiled at her.

"Really?" he nodded. "That's cool." She sighed. "Ugh, I really need to get to laundry." She frowned.

"It's alright, I should get going, really." He kissed the side of her head. He stood and Chloe stood with him, she held his hands and couldn't look him in the eye. He took a hand from hers and cupped her face in his palm. "Look at me." He spoke softly. She shook her head. "Please?" She looked up into his face and sighed. "I see you Chloe Sullivan," his thumb moved gently across her cheek. "No matter if you're here on vacation, or writing your biggest and best article, I will always see you."

"Ollie," she sighed. He leaned and kissed her and Chloe swears she felt the earth move.

"Drive safe Angel," he spoke. He pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket. "Here's my cell number." He smiled. Chloe held it to her chest. "See you in a few days." He kissed her cheek and then turned and went to his jeep and left.

Chloe felt empty and lost, she wanted to shout after him to invite him to stay and hang out, but she knew she would never get anything done. She turned, let herself into the house and moped all the way up to the room.

000000

Chloe had never been fond of Monday morning's but this one particularly sucked. She got home late, had no groceries, no coffee, and missed Ollie. She slept through her alarm and it took forever to find her favorite shoes to wear, traffic was grid locked. It was as if the universe was out to get her. She made it into the Planet 15 minutes late.

She groaned when she saw her desk, it was piled high with folders, notes, and envelopes. A week ago, she would have loved the thrill of seeing how fast she could sweep up the nonsense. This morning it looked like a head ache.

"SULLIVAN!" Perry shouted from his office.

"Coming Chief!" she adjusted her bag on her shoulder and marched into his office.

00000

"Well it looks like you've rested, did you have a good vacation."

"I did chief," she smiled.

"Good," he looked at her. "You finally have the life back in your eyes. As a reward, I have a few pieces for you to choose from. He turned and pulled some files from his cabinet.

"Dirty politician, Drug Ring, Mystery disappearances…."

"I think Mystery disappearances." She smiled. It sounded like a thing her boys could help her with.

"Good, I'll send all the data I have. I'll give you a day to get your desk in order. I want to see your notes on Tuesday."

"Got it." She stood and left, and sighed.

00000

Oliver spent the next couple of days, making sure that Mary was set up. He finished some projects, did his laundry and packed.

"Last night here?" she spoke as she stirred the sauce simmering on the stove.

"For awhile." He smiled. "I want to thank you for all your hospitality."

"Ohh you're welcome Oliver. It was fun to have you here."

"It was fun. Refreshing for me really. If you ever need anything let me know. I never forget my friends Mary."

"Thanks Oliver, I appreciate it. You're a good boy." He set the table. Mary went to go and get Joe. They had a great meal together, Oliver even did the dishes. He went to bed early, he wanted to hit the road by dawn.

00000

Chloe realized she needed a vacation from vacation, grocery shopping, more laundry, putting her fabulous souvenirs away, definitely too much work. She wondered what Oliver was doing, if he was still with Mary . She wanted to call him, but fear of being pushy or needy kept her from making the call.

She sat on her couch with a tub of chunky monkey and turned on her TV. Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella was on TV and Chloe wrapped a blanket around her legs and finally started to relax.

00000

By Tuesday Chloe was back in full swing of her job. All the peace and relaxation she stored from vacation was about gone. Her boys were glad to have her back, and she was knee deep in some big stories. It was lunch time and Chloe was typing away on a story, drinking a protein shake. Her cell phone rang and she answered it, second ring.

"Sullivan,"

"Hello Angel." Chloe seemed to melt into a puddle of goo at the sound of his voice.

"Hi," she smiled , looking around to see if anyone noticed the change in her.

"How are you?"

"Busy," she frowned.

"But I bet your changing the world." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm trying."

"Well, I'm calling to let you know I will be in Metropolis in about 2 hours."

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Well, I have a late meeting with a source, but feel free to let yourself in, make yourself at home."

"I will, can you text me your address?"

"Oh," she laughed. "I can….I can't wait to see you." She smiled.

"Same here, Angel. I better get going, see you tonight."

"Good bye," and she heard the click.

Chloe worked just a little faster a smile plastered to her face.

00000

Oliver entered Metropolis around 3 pm. He stopped at different places along the way, enjoying the road trip. He found Chloe's condo complex fairly quickly. He parked, grabbed his suitcase and lap top and entered her building. He found her unit, in short order. He used the key to let himself in and smiled as he entered. The place was so totally her. He closed the door behind himself and set his bags down. He yawned, he had been on the road along time, he hoped she didn't mind him crashing for a bit on her sofa.

00000

An hour later, Oliver heard some scratching at the front door. He sat up and stretched he stared at the front door. It sounded like someone was trying to break in. Oliver stood and slowly made his way to the front door. All of the sudden the noise stopped. He looked at the door suspiciously. He moved back toward the sofa. He took another step and heard Chloe's refrigerator open. He moved to the kitchen quickly and reached, grabbing the young thief by the collar.

00000

Chloe walked quickly into her building. She had never been so happy to have a source cancel. She saw Oliver's jeep and got more excited. She opened her front door to see the last face she expected to see sitting on the couch with Oliver glaring at him. Chloe shut the door behind herself and crossed her arms over her chest; glaring at the young man as well.

The young man looked up at Chloe as if she was going to take away Christmas, "Sorry, Liscious."

;So you know this little thief?" Ollie spoke. Chloe nodded her head and moved further into the room, setting her bags down.

"And you are?" Bart glared back at the blond. Oliver just cocked his head at the young man. Bart looked at Chloe in exasperation. "Seriously, who is he Liscious?'

Chloe just shook her head, "Bart what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit?"

"You ever here of the phone?"

"Lost it in Mexico." He shrugged.

"If this is a bad time Angel, I can leave."

"Don't you dare." She glared at him. He only smiled.

"What are you really doing here Bart?"

"Vic is mad at me."

"Did you eat Nachos at his computer again?"

"Did he call you?"

"Bart it took weeks to get all the cheese out of the keys, last time." Chloe groaned.

"He's really pissed."

"I seriously can go and grab dinner it you two need to hash this out."Oliver interjected.

"No. Bart you have to go and face the music. You do the crime, you do the time. Have Victor call me in the morning."

"Yes Liscious." He spoke and stood and posed as if he was going to zip off.

"And leave the normal way, will ya?"

"Yes Liscious." He moped all the way to the front door, then left. Oliver shook his head. Oliver just watched in complete fascination, she went into mom mode in the span of a second, and the young boy seemed to respond in a positive manner.

"Liscious?" he asked stretching his legs out and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nick name," she sat at the other end of the sofa. "He's a good friend of mine who sometimes can be a handful.

"Ahh, I see." He smiled. "So how was your day?"

'Smalltalk, he's sitting there all….yum and he wants small talk?' she thought. 'No' "I would really love to tell you all about it?" she purred as she slowly made her way to his side. "But I would really rather.."

The next thing she knew she was wrapped up in a kiss so hot she thought her couch would catch fire.

"I was trying to be a gentleman." He purred as he pulled back smiling.

"Later," she spoke and kissed him again. Things were getting hot Chloe was about to slide over into his lap, when her phone rang. Oliver began to kiss her cheek and nibble her ear.

"You think you should get that?" he purred. The phone stopped ringing.

"They can call back," she was breathless and was rubbing her hands up and down his shirt covered chest. He nodded and he kissed her again. Chloe's phone rang again. She pulled back and looked up at him apologetically.

"It's okay." He smiled. Chloe slid back to the end of her sofa to her purse and grabbed her phone. She looked at the screen, shook her head and answered it.

"Hello," she sat up straight as she listened. "Ok, when did you find out? Is the list in a format you can send me? Ok…thanks." She spoke and hung up, her brow furrowed.

"Problems?" he asked sitting up and adjusting his clothing.

"This new story I've picked up, it's kind or growing faster than I anticipated."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she spoke shaking her head. "I need to see if I get this email, sorry."

"Angel, you don't have to apologize, you're back at work. I get it, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled.

"Thanks." She spoke as she pulled out her lap top out and opened it up.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower while you work, then maybe we can go get a bite to eat?"

"Ohh sounds good." She smiled. "Here," she stood, "Let me show you where everything is." Ollie grabbed his suitcase and followed her down the hall to her the bathroom. "Let me get you some towels." She smiled. He nodded as he made his way into the bathroom. Chloe handed him some towels and he ducked into the bathroom.

Chloe went to the couch and pulled her lap top onto her lap. She booted up her system and went to her email. She clicked on the In Box.

"_The attachment shows the list of people that have gone missing over the past 2 months, including their net worth_. " Chloe sighed, _"There is a list of possible victims' at the bottom, that fit into the pattern I got from the Intel from Interpol._ " Chloe smiled, her intern did good work. She clicked open the email and there were 3 names on the list, all Euro wealth. Scanning further she saw the list of potentials. It was a short list but on it was a King; King Roberte Queehne of Baldivia. Chloe sighed and sent the information to her phone.

She then started with a basic search on the one's that are potential victims. She took some notes, and emailed a few contacts overseas. She got totally distracted until Oliver stepped out of the bathroom dressed in shorts, flip flops, and a black fitted t-shirt.

"How's it going?" he smiled.

"Eh…" she shrugged.

"Are you comfortable talking about it?" he asked as he walked to where she was and sat down.

She didn't usually like to talk about stories with people, but she trusted him. "Ok, in the past 2 months there have been 3 kidnappings of uber rich in Europe. Not household names but very wealthy none the less." Oliver got pale. He had been so wrapped up in his training and the business that he neglected the goings on in the world around him. "Why is this specific group targeted and how can I protect the list of the one's on the possible target list."

"What do you mean possible targets?"

"I have a fabulous intern that used the Intel we got from Interpol. She managed to come up with 2 names."

"Do you mind if I see the lists?" he asked.

"Why?" Chloe asked a little defensive.

"Please?" He asked, his heart was in his throat. Chloe pulled up the data on her phone and showed it to him. He felt sick when he saw the list and then he saw his father's name.

"Are you okay?"

"No," he sighed. "I'm far from it Angel." He stood and began to pace. "Lord Alfred James Smythe III, was in my graduating class at Excelsior Academy." he paused. "His father is the Duke of Remyala, it's a tiny province just outside of Brussels." He then went down the list of victims person by person.

"How do you know all that?"

Oliver stopped and turned to face Chloe, his expression totally unreadable. "Have you Googled me yet Chloe?" he asked. She blushed. "And let me guess, you found nothing on Oliver Marshall?"

"I?" she blushed.

"It's alright; I'm surprised it took you this long. I half expected you too back in Smallville." He smiled.

"I wanted to, I really did. But I've spent all my life being skeptical and curious, I just took a leap of faith."

"I'm glad you did." He smiled.

"But? There is a but coming right?"

He sighed heavily and began to rub the back of his neck. "I think the only way you're going to find the missing is by focusing on the possible targets." He spoke.

"Why?" Chloe was used to having a good offense as a good defense, not the other way around.

"The two on the list will be easy to track, to pick apart, to hopefully prevent the kidnappings. Sir Reginalde McCarthy-Ashe is going to be hosting a rather large gala in New York this Friday." He spoke. "And I can verify that the other person on the list is safe at home." He spoke.

"Ok, you're talking in riddles, Oliver." He pulled a phone out of his pocket he dialed a number and then spoke in a language she wasn't familiar with to the person on the other end. He then finished speaking and held the phone out to her. Chloe looked at it as if it were going to bite her. He stepped closer to her and she took the phone reluctantly. "Hello?"

"My name is Roberte Queehne, the King of Baldivia," the voice spoke. Chloe was speechless. "Hello?" he spoke to her. Oliver took the phone out of her hand and he hit a button and put it on speaker phone. "Hello?" he spoke again.

"I'm here." Oliver spoke.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" the elder man asked.

"You're in danger father, and my friend here is going to help protect you." Oliver spoke looking at the absolute shock on her face. "Could you have Franc give me a call, I will call you back soon."

"Aright, be careful boy." He spoke.

"I will father, good bye." He spoke and hung up the phone. Chloe continued to stare at him as if he had sprouted a second head. "Try Googling, Oliver Queehne." He spoke softly. He sat on the opposite end of the sofa to give her space. Chloe, while still staring at him, picked up her lap top and then typed in the new name. He watched as her eyes widened as she read the screen.

"You're… You're…."

"A man, who was born into a life of privilege. My destiny has never ever been my own." He paused to choose his words carefully. "It's closing on me with the…."

"Retirement of your father." Chloe spoke standing up. "Oh my god, you told me…." His fairy tale was smacking her full on in the center of her chest. "Oh god, you're a prince?"

"But you know the man behind the title, Angel." He spoke imploringly. "I write computer programs, yes, I'm a lawyer, yes, but I'm also your friend, well maybe more than that, I think."

"I need coffee." Chloe spoke standing and heading into her kitchen. Oliver stood and followed. Chloe was filled with a torrent of emotions. She should be angry that he betrayed her, but did he? Not really. She should be hurt, that he lied, but did he? No, not really. She was just stunned, that a young man with more words in his name than anyone she'd interviewed to date, was so…normal and loving, gentle, and exciting. Chloe absently started her coffee pot. She could feel the heat of him behind her. "And now? Where do we go from here?"

"I need to protect my father. The gentleman calling me would be Franc, he's the head of security."

"And he let you go into the big bad world unprotected?" she turned smiling at him.

"I sort of snuck out of the house, and I'm very capable of protecting myself thank you very much." He grinned, not wanting to push her.

"Sure," she teased. The coffee finished brewing and she grabbed 2 mugs from the cupboard. She poured them each a cup. She turned and handed him his mug.

"Thank you Angel." He purred.

"You're welcome, your highness." She curtsied.

He closed his eyes, shook his head, and groaned. "To you, please, I want to be nothing more than Ollie."

"It may take me a minute or 30 to reconcile the two of you." She smiled, biting her lip.

"Take as much time as you need." He spoke hopeful.

"Well," she spoke dressing up her coffee and went back toward the living room. "I guess that means that you really can't be so visible right now." She frowned.

"I'm sorry Angel,"

"You might be forgiven…"

"Yes?"

"If you can give me some insight…." She hemmed.

"I would be happy to help you, however I can."

"Well, let's order in and go from there." She smiled as she picked up her phone and hit a number on her speed dial.


	6. Chapter 6

After nearly 3 hours of pizza, laughter, and an endless interrogation, Chloe had shown Oliver to her guest room and had crawled into her room energized about the story. She was just about to fall asleep when she got a text from Lois.

: Hey cuz, I want to know all about your vacation, you've forgiven me right? Breakfast tomorrow?:

:I'm still tweaked but, yes I have forgiven you. Breakfast? Are you cooking or are we going out? Cuz if UR cooking, we R going out.:

:Ha, Ha. I get to make the juice, Clark is cooking. Come by the apartment in the morning.:

:Okay CU early."

00000

Oliver was propped up in bed furiously typing to Franc, the court security chief never called him which meant that the threat to his father was confirmed credible and security was busy. Franc advised him via email that a security detail would be coming in for him in 2 days. Oliver sighed, in 2 days his secret world with Chloe would be blown and the aristocracy would be brought into the public eye. He signed off his email and went to bed, apprehension building in his gut.

00000

Oliver woke the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hello?" he spoke sleepily, accent in full form.

"Good morning." Chloe purred into the phone.

"Well hello Angel did you have an early morning?" he smiled rolling over onto his side.

"I did," she spoke and he could hear the frown in her voice.

"Something wrong?"

"Just this story, I didn't sleep much. I couldn't stop thinking about it."

"Well, we can talk more when you get back. I've got some sources I can pull from to better study the patterns of the other kidnappings."

"You have sources?" Chloe smiled.

"Angel, not only do I have sources, I have my own satellite."

"Ehh now I wish I stayed home."

"Enjoy your morning. I'll talk to you soon."

"Good bye." Chloe had a smile on her face when she was greeted at the front door of Lois' apartment by Clark. He pulled her into a ginormous hug.

"Good morning to you to Clark?" Chloe spoke a little flummoxed by his behavior.

"Clark, let her breath." Lois spoke from inside her apartment. Clark let Chloe go and tugged Chloe gently into the apartment where Lois attacked her with a bone crushing hug.

"Lois, oxygen," Chloe gasped. Lois pulled back and looked over her cousin.

"Is there coffee?" Chloe spoke trying to get away from the intensity of the glares. She wandered into the kitchen and poured her coffee. Lois continued to stare at Chloe.

"Something's different about you little cuz."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Chloe spoke as she sat down at the table.

"Lois, easy." Clark spoke he started to serve breakfast.

"Don't handle me Clark." Lois spoke. "You know Chloe it's always better if you just tell me so I don't have to go fishing." Lois spoke as she went to get the orange juice from the fridge.

"Lois, it's nothing." Chloe spoke. Lois watched the color creep across her little cousin's face.

"Nothing, huh, you met somebody," Lois accused and Chloe's hand shook and she spilled her coffee.

"Damnit." Chloe spoke but in slight gust of wind the coffee spill was clean and Chloe's cup was refilled.

"Yeah, cuz, you're dry spell is over, you've finally got your groove on."

"Loooooisss." Chloe whined. "There has been no grooving and I'm not sure I would tell you if there was?" she protested.

"But…"

"Hey, I had a good time on vacation, I found my smile again, isn't that what you guys wanted?" she glared.

"I want details." Lois spoke sitting at the table glaring at Chloe.

"Clark, can you do something about her?" Chloe pleaded.

"Come on Lois, let's just enjoy a good breakfast. I'm sure Chloe will tell you when she's ready." Clark smiled at Chloe.

"Umhmm?" Lois frowned. "Alright, I'll let this go….for now." Lois spoke. Chloe could tell that Lois was sliding into reporter mode.

00000

"I still haven't been able to find him." The man dressed in black spoke.

:Well you better, that Gala in Friday, is the perfect opportunity to snag that pompous windbag.: the voice growled on the other end. :If he's around he's the type to interfere. Castle security has gotten tight. The access to the king has been limited."

"That's your problem not mine. Have you heard from the others regarding the ransom?"

:Are you questioning me?: the voice on the other end shouted.

"I don't work for free Guntar, you best remember that." The man in black spoke and hung up the phone.

00000

After breakfast, Chloe stopped by the Planet to grab some files. The bull pen was crazy busy, and she sighed. This place had always been her dream, her life, but she was starting to wonder if she was truly meant to be a reporter forever. She sat at her computer and pulled some contacts and down loaded some information. She spent a good 2 hours at the planet, and finally decided to head home. She picked stopped at her favorite deli and grabbed some lunch for her guest—who she was really excited to see.

Chloe entered her condo to a sight that very nearly made her drop everything . Sitting on the floor, stretched in a yoga pose in shorts only was Oliver. He turned to see Chloe and smiled and came out of the pose and stood. "Are you alright Angel?" he spoke concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good." She blushed. She moved toward the couch and set her things down. Oliver grabbed his set aside t-shirt and pulled it on. Chloe had to exhale, damn was he fine.

"So how was your morning?" she asked sitting.

"Good, I'm getting a security detail on Friday." He frowned sitting on the couch.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It is when it signals the end of my anonymity. I have to step back into that role."

"Ahh…." she smiled cheekily.

"Ha, ha." He laughed at her sarcasm. "I lose the freedom Angel."

"Sorry Ollie, I guess I just can't relate."

"No, it's alright, I've just enjoyed the past few weeks; not having to be monitored." he shrugged, lost in his own reverie.

"I brought you a sandwich?" she smiled holding the deli bag out to him.

"Thanks Angel." He took it from her. "So I wanted to show you what I found." He spoke standing and retrieving his lap top from the guest room. He came back and sat down closer to Chloe than he did before. He flipped open his machine and started logging on.

Chloe was simply amazed. "Now with the satellite link up I was able to hack Interpol." He smirked.

"Are you trying to show off?" she smiled. He just laughed.

"There was a ransom request for the ones that were taken. The amount comes to roughly 100 billion dollars, American."

"Holy crap." Chloe spoke. She pulled out her lap top and started clicking the keys. She put in a flash drive and opened the files. "I know you know the victim's, did they know each other? I need to find a common denominator."

"I don't know if they were friends or not. I know we didn't travel in the same circles." He spoke as she continued to read her files. He paused. "Looking at the witness reports there seems to be a lot of similarities in how they were taken."

Chloe paused to read over his shoulder. "A classic grab? Both at places that were very public." She shook her head.

"That would make the gala this Friday the perfect setting for the next grab." He frowned.

"Will your security be able to help any?"

"No, they are my personal guards." He spoke. "Or personal baby sitters, just depends on how you look at it." Chloe was thinking about her boys they would be able to help. "Where did you go just then?" he asked.

"I may have a plan," she spoke.

"Interesting." he smirked. He disconnected all his links and closed his lap top. "Do tell."

"Give me until tomorrow to give details?"

"Absolutely," he opened the deli bag and pulled out his sandwich. "I did also find out that security around my father is heightened. The access to him has been limited. Actually any court information has been silenced, it's quite impressive really."

"That's good," Chloe continued to read, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"Well, in the other kidnappings the aide was the primary witness."

"Not so unusual, my aide helps to keep my calendar straight and mediates some simple things for me."

"Does your aide have full access to your life?"

"He has too."

"The aides for the other are have disappeared and all of them had criminal records. Embezzlement, petty theft." Oliver paused.

"Now that's unusual." Oliver spoke. "Aide's are privileged. I'm not sure about the hiring process for those families, but usually heavy back ground checks are done. It's a really arduous process."

"So…let's see if those aides were connected somehow." She spoke and redirected her search.

"And I can look up the information on Reggie's aid." He shrugged.

"Sir Reginalde McCarthy-Ashe is a Reggie?" she asked.

"Of course," he smiled. "I'm not His Royal Highness all the time. I do go by Oliver commonly. And now with you, I go by Ollie." He smiled. Chloe just blushed.

He began typing into another database and after a few minutes he came up with what he wanted. "Nathaniel Ellingsworth is a fourth generation staffer for the Ashe's. He's got an MBA from Oxford, and no criminal record."

"Have you ever looked into the background of your aide?" she asked politely.

"He was hired 5 years ago, he was a friend of a friend. He flew through the process with flying colors."

"Not what I asked." She smirked.

"No, I haven't." he spoke. He typed in his aide's information and waited.

"So…I've entered the names of those aides into a few of my favorite data bases to see if we get a hit." She smiled.

Chloe was hoping for some conversation or clue that he heard her. He was glued to the screen, his face pale. "Ollie, what it is?" she spoke setting her lap top down.

"My aide or at least the person I know as my aide….."

"What?" she asked.

He turned to face her. "Doesn't exist, there is no record of his name, birthday, nothing." He stood. "I'm half a world away from my father. If I call, if this guy is part of this, then he gets alerted."

Chloe stared for a moment than sighed. She reached for her purse and grabbed her phone. She hit a number and put it to her ear while it rang. "Hey it's me….look… I need a favor….I'll cook you your favorite dinner…..tha…" there was a knock on the door. Oliver just looked at Chloe curiously. She smiled at him and stood to go answer her door.

The young man that was with her earlier entered. He smiled at Chloe and then glared at Oliver. "Thanks for coming Bart."

"No problem Liscious." He puffed his chest out as walked further into the residence. "He's still here?" he asked snidely. Oliver stood to his full height and smirked.

"Yeah, he is." Oliver spoke.

"Alright, easy boys." Chloe spoke. "You trust me right Bart?"

"Of course!"

"I trust him," she spoke about Oliver. "And right now we need your help." She spoke. "And for you to do that, I want to tell him." She spoke.

Oliver could see that there was big trust between the two friends, and he could see the concern on the younger man's face. "I apologize for my behavior earlier." He spoke. "My name is Oliver."

"I'm Bart."

"Bart has some special skills." Chloe smiled at her friend.

"If it will help my father." Oliver sighed. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. Chloe here calls me Ollie, I'm known by the people of Baldivia as His Royal Highness Oliver Queehne, Crown Prince." He bowed his head to Bart.

"Kind of mouthful eh stretch," Bart teased.

"You have no idea." Oliver just smiled.

"He doesn't share that openly with anyone Bart." Chloe interjected.

"At least not yet, the cat will be out of the bag on Friday." Oliver added.

"Okay Liscious" Bart looked between the two, " I'm sure there's a story here, but I'll help. Nice to me you sir, I'm Bart Allen, but my friends call me Impulse." He spoke and he zipped around the room from corner to corner then stopped in front of the young prince a cocky smile on his face.

Oliver looked at Chloe who was biting her lip. She was nervous. "I must say I'm impressed." Oliver smiled.

Bart looked over at Chloe, "I impressed a Prince Liscious." He smiled. Chloe sighed and stepped and wrapped her arms around Bart's neck.

"That you did Impulse. Ollie will fill you in on the details, I'm gonna start cooking for you." She smiled.

"Cool." He smiled at her then went and sat down on the couch. Oliver just stood and paced, he shook his head, he had a hundred questions for Chloe but for now, he needed to relay his story.

00000

Oliver sat at the dining table, ear piece in place as he gave Bart room by room directions to navigate the Manor. Oliver watched on his satellite link as Bart zipped through the Manor.

"That kid is amazing." He smiled.

"That he is." She spoke.

"Before you leave the Manor, in hidden safe in that office, its under the fifth tapestry on the left…from where you are, yes, is a duffle. Can you grab that too?" Oliver listened to the reply and smiled. "Thank you." He spoke and continued to watch. "So how long have you known Bart?" Ollie asked.

"Oh gosh for a long time." Chloe spoke as she turned off all the burners the food she made, ready and waiting for Bart.

"And he would be a metahuman?"

"You know the term?"

"I'm from another country, Angel, not another planet." He teased.

"Ohh, Ollie…." Chloe smiled.

"I'm back!" Bart spoke interrupting. He set down the duffle bag and zipped to hand to the flash drive and digital camera to Oliver than zipped into the kitchen and fixed a plate of spaghetti with Italian meat balls and garlic bread.

Oliver plugged in the thumb drive. Chloe took the camera from him and plugged it into her computer. He looked at her strangely.

"I've got access to data bases that would make your head swim," she winked. "Let's see if we can find out who your mystery aide is."

"Thank you Bart." Oliver spoke to the young man who was done with his first plate and working on seconds.

"No worries, dude, it looked like your padre was pretty tightly guarded,"

Oliver nodded. "Good, good." He began to surf the information on the thumb drive.

00000

By 3pm Bart was gone and Oliver sitting on Chloe's patio, drinking a glass of wine, feeling totally betrayed. His aide, the one who had been at his side for nearly 5 years, was a wolf in sheep's clothing. The information, all those years, he had been feeding information to a criminal.

"Ollie?" Chloe spoke. He turned.

"Yes?"

"You've been out here for awhile, are you ok?"

"Not really Angel," he spoke as he entered the condo. Chloe just watched as he gathered his thoughts. "I'm an aristocrat, that entitles me to arrogance and I have no doubt I'm that." He frowned. "With that entitlement, is a vulnerability that's nearly invisible, until it's attacked. I trusted that man that his word was honest and he betrayed that, he betrayed me, my family, my home. I'm not sure really how to handle this." He spoke. Chloe walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I've seen you gentle, loving, romantic and yes…charming. You may think its arrogance, but I don't see it. You carry and air of confidence that is so incredible and approachable."

"Angel."

"I don't doubt that you can be arrogant when you need, but it's not really a normal part of your identity. The vulnerability only makes you human, more real than you give yourself credit for. You're going to be a King. And I imagine you'll excel at it. Don't let this get in your way." She rested her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"How do you do it?" he asked as he stared down at her.

"Do what?"

"Carry that much passion, that much life, that much faith, in that tiny little frame, it truly justv astounds me?"

"It's a gift." She laughed. Oliver leaned and kissed her gently. What was meant to be just a thank you, just a taste, turned heated in a blink of an eye. He pulled her close and in a move that would have made Gene Kelley jealous, he spun her around set his wine glass down and pressed her against the wall next to her sliding glass door.

"You're the gift Angel and if I kiss you now, I'm sure I won't be able to stop." Chloe was breathless.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she challenged….

Oliver smirked, "Truly the best things in life take time; need to be savored." He kissed her neck. "I consider passion one of those things." Chloe lowered her leg, her gaze never leaving his. "And I want to savor every moment with you." He stepped back. He slid a hand down her arm taking her hand in his and and bringing it to his lips, while bowing like a courtier. Chloe blushed. "And now it's time I stop feeling sorry for myself and see if we caught anything in the nets we cast."

Chloe nodded, she was stunned. Oliver was so near perfect; and he had awakened a part of herself that she thought was shriveled and dead. She gave him respect for wanting to wait; no other man would pass on an opportunity like that. One more chunk of ice fell from her heart, and one more reason to fear that she may have to give him up and she wasn't sure that she could.

00000

"I found him, I was able to accomplish was you couldn't Guntar." The man in black spoke from the terminal at the airport.

: Gloating doesn't become you; I had duties I needed to get back to:

"Right cause lying is such at royal feat."

: Where is he?: Guntar asked weary of the conversation with his partner in crime.

"In Metropolis."

:!#$%:

"My what language we have." He spoke smiling. "I'm about to board a flight, I should be there in 3 hours." he spoke as he walked down the jet way.

:He needs to be detained by whatever means necessary.:

"Don't tell me my job. You had better have the money you promised me ready, or you just may find yourself in trouble." He spoke and slammed the phone shut.

00000

"Well it looks like your Guntar is a reputable scum bag." Chloe spoke while scrolling her computer screen.

"Really?" Oliver spoke as he scooted over to Chloe to look at her screen.

"Yeah, I had to break through several fire walls, and through some very technical code to find him."

" He's altered his appearance a bit." She clicked and showed Ollie the mug shot. "He hid himself well, what could possibly be the motive?" he asked.

"I think it's simple economics. The folks that were kidnapped are haves, he comes from the have nots. He would be set for life if the ransom is paid."

"Is it really that simple? Seems like way too much effort for money." He frowned.

"Greed makes people do the damndest things." Chloe shook her head. "And if greed is the motivation then Reggie will definitely need protection."

"To alert his security would paint a much bigger target on his back." He frowned. "If I can get a team together to say, stop this kidnapping could you get them into the gala?"

"Absolutely."

"Again I will let you know tomorrow." She smiled.

"Alright," he turned back to his computer, "So where would these scumbags, as you so eloquently put it, hide their victims?" he went back to his machine and looked at some more data.

"From what I've learned by studying the criminal element, is that they never really leave the area of the crime. What we need to look for is any family or friends of these aides that live within…"

"15 km, of the kidnapping sites." Ollie spoke, Chloe just laughed. "What?" he asked.

"You used metric, we still use standard."

He just shook his head and chuckled. "Alright, I just sent an email to Reggie, I told him that I was expanding my security detail, and that I would also be bringing a guest to the gala."

"Sorry?" Chloe spoke.

"What's the matter Angel, you've never been to New York?" he smiled as they continued working. Chloe was typing but her heart was racing. "You're quiet now?" he asked as he read over files.

"There are few things in this world that terrify me." She spoke. "Spiders, being held at gun point…"

"And formals? I do recall that being on your not fun list" he spoke. "But, if I may remind you that I will be with you, on your arm, there is really nothing to worry about."

"But I can't call you Ollie there," she frowned.

"And why not?" he shrugged.

"Cause everyone else will be calling you your highness."

"So?" he smiled. "I promise you a fun evening and I'll even toss in an exclusive interview with a visiting dignitary?""

"Reggie?" she looked up and smiled.

"Very funny, Angel, I meant me but I can see if he's free." He grinned.

There was quiet for nearly ten minutes and then Chloe set down her lap top aside. "Oh god, I have to go shopping."

"Why don't you let me worry about that." He smirked.

"But?"

"But nothing." He smiled and continued to work.

00000

**7 PM Metropolis International Airport**.

The man in black was in his rented car with his GPS on his seat. It had been a lucky shot that he found the Prince, he shook his head and headed toward down town.

00000

"I'm beat," Oliver spoke.

"Me too," Chloe spoke as she finally shut her machine down.

"I have one more day here before I have to go meet up with my detail." He leaned back on the sofa, "Angel, do you mind looking at this site?" he spoke passing his machine to Chloe.

"Sure whatcha you looking at?"

"Couture gowns." He smiled.

"Oh Oliver." She winced.

"I could just pick one for you or you can pick out your top 3 to keep it fair, and one will be waiting for you when you get to New York." He stood and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Fair huh?"

"What can I say diplomacy is sort of my thing." He sassed. Chloe just stuck her tongue out at him and sighed. 'Holysh** Couture.' She thought.

00000

"Bart, chill," Vic spoke into the phone. He was parked across the street from Chloe's condo. He was set up for a stake out. "I got this ok? If Chloe is hanging out with Royalty, and yes he's legit, he's a castle living, multiple zero's in the bank account, crown wearing royal, she'll need the extra protection and you can't sit still." He teased… "Oh please the last time you tried you wore the soles of your shoes off for all the pacing. You can't do it. Yes, she would be pissed if she knew I was out here. But, my gut tells me this is the right thing to do, so if it's a wasted night in my car, so be it. She would do the same for us….ok have your 5th dinner and check in later." Vic hung up his phone. Bart had really matured except when it came to Chloe. He was a love sick teenager all over again. Vic made himself comfortable, as he stared across the street. Hopefully this was a whole lot of nothing.

00000

Chloe and Oliver settled in to watch a movie. Chloe was cuddled up next to him, while he had his arm wrapped around her. Her mind would drift to what his real life must be like. Did he have time for this type of thing? Could he? Would it be all fancy dinner this and fancy dinner that? Meetings and royal engagements? Could a long distance relationship work if he went back home and she stayed reporting. She sighed as her eyelids got heavy.

00000

It had been 2 hours and Vic was admittedly bored. He was about to flip open his computer when he saw a black shadow move from the alley. Vic stopped what he was doing as the shadow slithered into the front of the building. He watched as the shadow pulled something from his pocket, it was an electronic device. Vic pulled out his phone and pointed it toward the shadows device. He hit a couple of buttons and was able to clone the information from the device. He quickly slid out of the car when he saw the text on his screen. It was Chloe Sullivan and Prince Queehne.  
The shadow entered the foyer of the complex unaware of the cybernetic missile heading his way. Vic and was entering the front door of the building and was texting Chloe as fast as he could type. He entered the foyer with caution there was a man carrying a plant into the elevator. Vic looked around the room and saw the empty spot for the plant. He bolted to the stair well and poured on his cybernetic speed.

00000

Chloe was so comfortable her head was now across Oliver's lap as he flipped through one of her coffee table magazines. Her phone was buzzing like crazy. Chloe opened one eye looking up at Oliver. "Ugh, why can't I be left alone for one night?" She whined. He laughed and reached for her phone on the table and handed it to her. She clicked open her messenger and sat up right in a second. "Hide." She shouted.

"What?" he spoke.

"Get your ass up and get in your room." She shouted. Oliver didn't like the idea but the look on her face was serious. Chloe ran to the kitchen and pulled a large serrated steak knife from a drawer and pressed her body against the wall next to the door. Oliver went back into the room and to the duffle that Bart brought back from his home. He opened it quickly and pulled out a small cross bow. He loaded it and made his way carefully back to the living room. Chloe just glared at him; clearly the Prince had a death wish.

Oliver quickly made it to her side, staying low and then moved to stand between her and the door. They argued briefly with hand gestures and Oliver proved that he was truly obstinate. He pointed the weapon at the door as he heard some odd banging next to it. "Open the door, Chloe." A voice spoke from the hall way. Chloe knew the voice and nodded to Oliver to open the door. A dark skinned man none to politely pushed a man wearing all black clothing into the condo. Oliver closed the door behind them. "You got rope?" Vic asked. Chloe nodded and ran toward her closet. "How's your aim?"

"From this shot? I could probably take his ear off." He smirked.

"Good." Vic spoke. "He's yours." He spoke as he stood to help Chloe with the rope. Oliver pressed his foot into the middle of the man's back. In a few minutes Chloe and Vic had the man tied securely. Oliver set his cross bow down on the counter and helped Vic upright the man. He saw Oliver and glared at him. "Chill out man," Vic hissed. They led him to the dining chair that Chloe pulled out.

"What the hell is going on?" Chloe asked.

"Bart told me your story," he spoke looking at Oliver. "My gut told me that you could be in danger. So I opted to stake out your place tonight. I'd been out there for a couple of hours and saw this guy sneaking around. I ended up cloning his phone when he pulled it out and it had your and the Prince's name on it. I caught him just outside your door."

"And HE is?" Oliver asked.

"Another friend of mine." Chloe smiled looking at the guy on her dining chair.

"Who sent you?" Oliver asked. The man only stared straight ahead.

"Don't talk, I really don't care. I have other ways of getting the information I want." Vic spoke. He saw Chloe's lap top and smiled. "You mind?" he asked. She shook her head no.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked trying again.

"Don't bother, I have it all here," Vic spoke. Oliver and Chloe went to check out the computer. They studied the screen then looked at the man. The man spoke something in Oliver's native language. Oliver nodded took the phone from Victor and flipped it over. He pulled off the back to reveal the bug. Chloe and Victors eyes got wide. Oliver took the phone into the bathroom and flushed it down the toilet then returned to the living room. He saw that the man was untied and rubbing his wrists.

"Thanks for untying me." The man spoke in a heavy British accent. "I'm sorry about this." He spoke looking at Oliver.

"I'm usually a very patient man, but this is really grating on my nerves. You care to explain in great detail what the bloody hell is going on?"

"I'm a constable with Scotland Yard. 2 years ago we got a tip that someone was trying to make a move against some of the local wealthy. It was passed onto us from another intelligence agency. I've been following your family for the past year. In that time I got into the inner circle of your aide." He spoke. "I'm supposed to detain you." He spoke. "Look we're really close to cracking this."

Chloe was pacing, "Well you're certainly not going to take him." Chloe protested stopping to glare at the constable, fists resting on her hips.

"What if we could help you crack this?" Vic asked.

"Who are you?" the cop asked.

"He's one of a very short list of people who can help you right now." Chloe spoke curious to hear what Victor had to say.

"I'm listening." He spoke.

"First we need to convince your boss that the Prince here has been detained, then we go from there." He smiled winking at Chloe.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Oliver asked.

00000

Guntars' phone chimed, he received a picture message. It was a room, totally disheveled, furniture knocked over. Sitting in a chair with hands tied behind his back, his head down, and blood trickling down his mouth was Prince Queehne. He smirked, Friday would be like taking candy from a baby.

00000

Chloe watched as Oliver wiped all the theater make up off his face. Vic and the constable were chatting in hushed tones. "You trust him Chloe?" he asked.

"With my life," she spoke hugging him, knowing that Vic would share the details all in due time.

00000

After nearly 15 minutes of the man in black and Victor talking, the man in black stood, bowed to Oliver who was still holding Chloe, then turned and left the condo. Vic looked at the couple.

"Well, there's a plan." He smiled. Chloe looked up at Oliver and shrugged her shoulders. They went and sat on the couch to listen to the man speak.

00000

Victor entered his north side apartment, well after midnight. The living room was full of a raucous noise. He shut the door and set down his keys. He entered the room to see Bart dancing a dance of victory around a blonde guy who was glaring at him.

"Nice to see you fish stick." Vic spoke.

"Same to you Tin Man." He spoke. "Sit down Bart," he snarled. Bart just stuck out his tongue to his friend.

"So when did you get in to town?"

"About an hour ago. I wanted to talk to you before I went home; Bart filled me in on some of the details. I wanted to know what happened at her house?"

"Well let me put on a pot of coffee, and do you own a tux?" he grinned.

"Dude a monkey suit really?"

"Come on, it won't be that bad." Vic laughed.

Bart just looked at his two friends, grateful he had a large pizza to eat, and that there was a sandwich in the fridge, it was going to be a late night.

00000

Chloe lay sprawled on the sofa, her head on Oliver's lap. He was lazily running a hand through her hair as he read his itinerary on his phone.

"Well?" she asked.

"It only has me being in New York until Saturday, I don't know anything beyond that." He looked down at the frown on Chloe's face. "Easy Angel, I haven't talked to my father at all." he tried to reassure her.

"Thanks Ollie," she yawned and shook her head to keep her eyes open.

"Look Angel, you should get some sleep, I have to go and pack up. I need to head out early."

"Ohhh, will you be gone before I get up?"

"Do you want me to wake you before I leave?" he asked as she sat up and moved to straddle his lap then nodded. He kissed her cheek then looked into her eyes and then kissed her other cheek. Chloe kissed him on the lips. He moaned into her kiss. "Oh..Angel," he purred looking her in the eyes. "I promise to wake you before I leave." he spoke standing and carrying her into her bed room. He set her down on her bed. "Good night." He spoke and kissed her forehead then turned and left her room.

00000

_Chloe was dressed to the nines, an elegant dress, fun shoes, and jewelry. She left her dressing room and headed toward the foyer of the hotel to greet her escort a smile plastered to her face. As she reached the foyer she was suddenly on the balcony overlooking the ball. She was stunned, she headed down the stairs, she felt a draft on her back but thought nothing much of it, until the laughter started. She looked down and now she was only in panties, garter, stockings and bra. She screamed and turned and came face to face with Oliver._

"_I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry,"_

"_Angel." He spoke. _"Angel." His voice was loud and clear. Chloe opened her eyes to see a very concerned Prince standing over her. "Are you alright?" he purred kneeling by her bed.

"Just a bad dream." She spoke sitting up and trying to clear her head.

"Seemed more like a nightmare than just a bad dream." He spoke sitting on the bed next to her.

"Well it's over." She frowned.

"You might as well tell me." He reached and put a hand on her knee.

Chloe sighed and looked away. "I was dressed for the gala. The dress was beautiful, I felt like a princess," she paused. " I was making my way down the hall to the foyer to meet you. The next thing I know I was at the ball, and was being laughed at. I looked down, and I was only in my underwear. I turned to run and ran into you. I was sorry for embarrassing you." She spoke a tear sliding down her face.

"Oh Angel." He spoke softly. He moved closer to her and then gently reached for her chin and turned her to face him. "You can't in any way embarrass me. I'm going to be the luckiest man at the gala with the most beautiful escort." He spoke softly. "Your fear of the formal is just rearing its ugly head. I promise that you will have fun. "

"But?"

"Nothing." he spoke and looked at his watch. "Look I have to go, I will send you everything that you need for Friday." He smiled. "Don't worry, eh?" he smiled. Chloe nodded.

He leaned and kissed her cheek. "If you need me sooner than Friday, to talk, you know how to get hold of me." He kissed her cheek one more time then stood to leave.

"Ollie?" Chloe spoke. He turned sharply. "God help me….. but I think… I'm falling for you."

"Well that's good," he smiled. "Cause I'm certain I have already fallen for you."

"Is this impossible?"

"Chloe, Angel, in my mind there is no such thing as impossibility." He grinned. "I have to run," he smiled and turned and left. Chloe just flopped back on her bed. She was tired and wanted to go back to sleep. What she really needed was some girl talk. She rolled over and picked up her phone from the night stand and dialed.

"This better be important Blondie." She bristled.

"Lois, I think I'm in trouble and really need your help." She spoke.

"I'm up, I'm up." Lois spoke. "Give me five minutes and time to get you know who to you know what me over there."

"Ok." Chloe spoke and climbed out of bed to go and m him make some coffee.

00000

"So let me get this straight, you have been spending time with a Prince? And you didn't tell me?"

"Technically I didn't know he was a Prince until recently Lo." Chloe fought back. She sat on the opposite end of the sofa as Lois; Clark just sat in the chair across from them, watching.

"Chloe, you're sitting on a gold mine here!" Lois spoke.

"What?" Chloe sat up. "I am not going to sell him out like that." Chloe protested.

"Come on think of that Pulitzer you've been wanting, you'll be famous."

"And you're being pig headed. What's the matter with you?" Chloe spoke looking at Clark.

"Lois!" Clark cautioned. Lois just shot him a look.

"Seriously Blondie, you bust your ass at that paper, and yet here you are sitting on a hot story. If you don't use this I just might."

"Now wait just a damn minute Lane. You will do no such thing. I called you for some girl talk, for some advice, and here you're telling me to sell him out? No! Have you cashed in on Clark? You're sitting on the story of the century and you haven't said a word about what you know about him, have you?"

"That's different!" Lois shouted.

"Really? I'm supposed to sacrifice my happiness for a story? I have a smart, wonderful hot, guy who happens to be a royal and who's crazy about me and you want me to pimp him out for a story? Hypocrite!"

"Clark, I do believe our Chloe's in love." Lois smiled looking at Clark who was smiling.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, I was just testing you." Lois smiled as she moved to sit in Clark's lap.

"What?" She spoke dumb struck.

"Cuz, you work like a maniac, you write great stories, but look at your home, you haven't changed decor in nearly 5 years. You've had barely a dozen dates in that time. I get you love writing, but wouldn't it be great for someone to love you? To keep you warm on a cold night?"

"Ok I'm confused." Chloe sat down.

"If this guy means that much to you, does it really matter what he is or where he lives? Is writing at the end of the day really going to be what you want the sun to set on? If you love him, and I'm sure that you do, go for it. Love is exciting and amazing."

"What if?" she spoke.

"One day at a time shortcake, remember I have the worlds' best airline at my disposal." Lois spoke looking at Clark.

"Chloe, I want nothing but your happiness. I see a light in you that hasn't been there for a long time. If this guy is responsible for that, then I would love to shake his hand and thank him for bringing you back to life."

"And you two won't sell him out?" she asked.

"God no," Lois spoke. "Cupcake your happiness is worth more than a story."

"Thanks Lo, how about I cook some breakfast." Chloe spoke and stood.

"I'll help." Lois spoke.

"No, I will, Lois why don't you pick out an outfit for me," Lois glared at Clark then Chloe and then nodded and stood and went into Chloe's room.

"Thanks Clark." Chloe spoke smiling at her friend.

"Nothing to thank, Chloe, just be happy." He spoke as they entered the kitchen to cook breakfast.

00000

Lois and Clark left Chloe alone at 9, she went to shower change and go into the planet. She made it into the office in short order. She talked to her intern gathered some files and data and then marched into her Editor's office. She briefly outlined her story to her chief who handed over the invitation and package for travel sent by the royal from Baldivia.

"I was requested? Isn't that usually the gossip columns job?" she asked sweetly.

"It is but this letter was sent by messenger stating that with you reputation you will give his economic platform and his trip a less sensational than what a gossip columnist would give." He spoke. "Now, you have the rest of the day to prepare for your interview. The letter states that all travel arrangements are in the envelope and won't cost us a dime." He added. Chloe took the envelop and opened it. She pulled out air line tickets and an itinerary.

"Looks like I'm coming back on Saturday." She spoke.

"Atta girl, this should be a huge story for you. Make me proud." He smiled.

"I will chief." She smiled and left his office. He just watched and smiled a knowing smile.

00000

By the time Chloe got home it was four in the afternoon. She did a little personal shopping. She opened her condo door to see a bouquet of tulips on her coffee table. She smiled and shook her head. She set her stuff down and went to go and look at the bouquet. She pulled out the card. "Have a great flight, see you tomorrow, O" It was in elegant scrawl. Chloe blushed.

She suddenly got very nervous. It suddenly felt like her life was going to change in a huge way. She was about to break a really big story, have one of the biggest adventures of her life by going to a royally formal gala, and her date was choosing a gown for her. Her date, Ollie. Chloe just sighed. "Wow." She spoke out loud. She went to her bed room to pull out her suitcase to start packing.

00000

Oliver Marshall was back tracking. He drove in no specific direction until his gas tank was empty. The town he stopped in he sold his jeep. He went to the local bus station and bought tickets for a trip a few states over. He was traveling with only a carryon which was his lap top bag. He gave away all unessential clothing and his extra suitcase to good will.

By 8 pm that night Oliver Marshall evaporated into nothing. He was hitchhiking in an obscure town in the middle of nowhere, an old rusty pick up slowed and picked him up. Oliver smiled at the driver.

"Welcome to the states, Jet." He told the man he knew on his security detail.

"You play a very dangerous game, sire." Oliver winced at the use of his royal title. He hadn't heard a peep of it since he came to America. "You realize that it may actually get more dangerous?" He spoke.

"I know and the stakes now are much higher, come let's get this going so I can make an entrance that will make my father proud." He spoke. Jet sighed, put the truck in gear and took off.

00000

Chloe woke to the annoyance of her alarm. She slammed it off her night stand. She rolled onto her back and smiled. Today for better or worse would be one that would change her life forever. She sat up slowly, yawned, and then crawled out of bed toward and made her way to the kitchen where her coffee was ready. 'God Bless the coffee pot with a timer,' she spoke as she pulled her favorite mug from the cabinet and poured herself a cup. She thought about the case, the story as it were but her mind drifted to girlie thoughts of Oliver: the warmth of his smile that chin, those large hands. Could she give up her dream for a fantasy?

Chloe shook her head, pulling her thoughts back to the task at hand, coffee, she moved to her freezer and pulled out a couple of waffles and popped them in her toaster. She waited for them to warm, and then had breakfast. She took her time getting ready for the flight; she picked out a business like dress that she had purchased on a whim, with classy black pumps. She hopped in the shower any more dilly dallying and she would keep the driver coming to get her, waiting.

Chloe was just putting in her earrings when her door bell rang. She made her way to it, checking the peep hole. Standing outside her door was a man in an impeccable suit, "I'm with the car service, ma'am." He spoke. Chloe waited, "Gold fish." He said. Chloe smiled that was the code word that Oliver had texted her.

Chloe unlocked her door and the man entered. He smiled politely. He saw the bags just inside the door. "The car is out front, are you ready?" he spoke. Chloe did the mental checklist; everything from her coffee pot down to her curling iron was off. She nodded and grabbed her leather coat from the hook by the door and her purse. The young man grabbed suit cases without a problem and stepped out of her condo. Chloe followed, locking her door behind them.

She had thought that a town car would have been picking her up. She wasn't prepared for the sleek black stretch escalade with dark windows. It wasn't super long but it was an attention getter. The driver put her bags at the rear of the vehicle and opened the door for her giving her a hand into the vehicle. Chloe got settled as he loaded up her luggage. She shook her head, the interior was plush leather. She put her seat belt on and the driver closed the passenger door and the next think Chloe knew she was on her way to the airport.

She was personally escorted to the check in counter of her airline, her luggage moved to the conveyor for her. She was flying first class she looked at the ticket again. The ticket agent just smiled at the wonder on her face.

"First time flying first class?" she asked.

"Yeah," Chloe replied.

"Well enjoy it and have a nice flight to New York." Chloe walked across the airport to her gate and only had to wait a few minutes as her plane was just getting ready to board. Chloe being first class got to board first after the families.

She felt as if she were stepping into another world. She was a reporter, a working stiff, and was now being offered a thick pillow, and fluffy blanket and rich snacks pre flight. The plane wasn't full and in a reasonable amount of time the jet was taxiing toward a runway. Butterflies were in her stomach, but it wasn't about the take off, she was so much closer to seeing her Ollie again.

00000

The flight was uneventful and Chloe arrived early afternoon in New York. Chloe made her way to the baggage carousel and spotted near the entrance a man in very well cut suit holding a sign that said C. Sullivan. His face was so familiar, but she had to play it cool.

"I'm C. Sullivan." She spoke to the man.

"Welcome to New York. I'm your escort from this moment on." He spoke. Chloe nodded. "Point me to your bags and I will collect them for you, our car is waiting for us."

"I didn't catch your name?"

"It's Arthur ma'am." He smiled cordially. Chloe was able to claim her luggage really quickly. Arthur carried her belongings to the next surprise for Chloe, a sleek silver stretch limousine. The driver was standing at the open door. Arthur put her bags in the trunk while the driver helped her into the car. Arthur closed the trunk and got in the car and shut the door. The driver iwas already in his seat waiting for the cue to go. Arthur picked up the phone and gave the word and the limousine took off.

"So Arthur?" Chloe asked.

"Gold fish" he spoke.

"Wow A.C you look good," Chloe teased.

"Easy sunshine, just waiting for you I had 3 very elite looking woman put their cards in my pocket, and another tried to see what flavor of toothpaste I use."

"Aweee, well you are hot," she winked at him.

"Ha, ha, ha," he shook it off. A.C was the most humble man she had ever met, nearly to a fault.

"Well welcome to my adventure then." She smiled.

"You look great Chloe, he's a lucky guy."

"Bah, he's in for trouble really." She smiled.

"Ok so we're heading off to the Palace, your suite is ready and waiting." He spoke. He pulled out is smart phone and pulled up the updated itinerary. "Then you have an interview with the Prince at 3pm." A.C read some more. "The gala starts at 7 with cocktails and then dinner at 8 pm." He spoke.

"Oh goodie, I can't wait." Chloe snarked.

"Easy Sunshine." He tried to reassure.

"Where is he staying at? The Palace—really?"

"Here take a look." A.C spoke showing her pictures. Chloe gulped, oh good god it was far beyond 5 star this was first class with a capital FIRST.

00000

Chloe had to consciously remind herself to keep her mouth closed as they pulled up to the front of the hotel. It was exquisite. Chloe was lead by Arthur past the desk and to the elevator. She had a room just below the penthouse level. When A.C opened the door for her, she was sure she had died and gone to heaven. It was rich in color and the furniture was classic. She was stunned. Arthur had her things set down by the door. The bell hop left quickly and A.C closed the door after his hasty exit.

"Now, our room is on the next floor down. It's the command post. All the computers are up and Vic's been scanning the place testing all our cameras." Chloe nodded slightly overwhelmed.

"Deep breathe Sunshine," he smiled. His phone chimed. A.C pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

"It seems that his highness' schedule has opened up and he can meet with you." Chloe just flushed from head to foot.

"I need to freshen up first." She whispered.

"Go ahead, the restroom is just to the left." He smiled. Chloe nodded and carried her purse into the restroom or opulent dressing room with a huge inlaid tub. Chloe shook her head; all of this was so surreal. She freshened her makeup, touched up her hair, and stared at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath and headed out to be escorted to meet with His Royal Highness Oliver Queehne, Crown Prince of Baldivia.


	7. Chapter 7

A.C led Chloe to the elevator and up to the penthouses. They were granted entrance to an ante room of the Royal residence after a security check. Chloe was biting her tongue the entire time. Her room was beautiful; this was extremely elegant and very masculine.

"Miss Sullivan." Jet spoke sort of smiling at her.

"Yes?"

"I am Jet, Prince Oliver's guard." he paused. "I am at liberty to disclose protocol to you, but as his Highness has told me your story, I will forgo it. Your interview will be in the office, some of his personal staff will be present. He has some business things that require his attention and they may interrupt from time to time." Jet didn't look at all happy with her. "When he enters and you are sitting you must stand and won't be able to sit again until he does." He raised an eye brow at Chloe condescendingly as she pulled her steno out of her purse.

"Is there a problem –Jet?" A.C asked, not at all thrilled with how this man was treating his ray of sunshine. "Because as I see it, this young woman has only his best interest at heart and has the same determination as you in keeping him safe. So if you are trying to intimidate her, I suggest you take a giant step back, far bigger, far meaner, have tried without success. Need I also remind you that she is an invited guest?"

"I," Chloe spoke not sure what to say.

"It's alright Chloe, he's just posturing." A.C glared.

"I apologize, Miss Sullivan. His Highness is a beloved son to us and I would take a bullet for him." He spoke.

"Forgiven." She smiled. A.C smirked at the young man.

"Alright then," he spoke and led them into the office. "Please have a seat, he will be in shortly." He spoke pointing to one of two high back chairs facing each other. Chloe nodded and watched as he left the room. She moved to the chair farthest to her. She exhaled a deep breath and then sat. A.C stood behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine." He reassured. Chloe nodded and set her purse down at her feet. There were two women in the room going over computers, trying not to look at her. A shiver slid down Chloe's spine, she was all about adventure, and when that door opened a whole new world would be opening for her.

Oliver stood at the window to staring at the skyline of New York as nervous as he was years ago before going on his first date. He held a cup of tea in his hands to try and settle his stomach. Butterflies wrapped in butterflies were causing it to rebel. He had somehow met the girl of his dreams on the internet, met her in person by mere happenstance and now she was about to see him, as he truly is, in all his Royal glory. He was terrified she would be put off by the extravagance of his life. He understood her life had been difficult and didn't want his money to be a strike against him. He adored everything about her and hoped, no prayed that she could reciprocate the sentiments. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Jet enter.

"Your Highness," he spoke softly. Oliver turned to face his guard.

"Yes?" he spoke quietly moving to set his cup on a coaster. He adjusted his silk tie and wiped imaginary fuzz off his arm.

"She's in the office waiting for you." He spoke staring at the Prince. "Nive and Ahalani are working as well. " Oliver nodded regretting that their first encounter couldn't be more private, but appearance needed to be maintained. He inwardly sighed and followed Jet through the door and toward the front room. Jet opened the door and announced him. Oliver took a deep breath and held his head high and entered the room.

00000

Chloe stood trying to hide her surprise. He was damn sexy as Oliver Marshal but as a Prince? Chloe bit her tongue to make sure it was still in her mouth. Oliver smiled a warm smile. "Miss Chloe Sullivan, I would like to introduce you to His Royal Highness, Oliver Queehne, Crown Prince of Baldivia." Jet spoke them moved to stand at the door, he signaled to Arthur and the two left the office. Oliver extended his hand to her. Chloe smiled and reached to shake it.

"It's a pleasure to me you Sir." She spoke her voice cracking ever so slightly.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Sullivan," he spoke as they shook hands briefly. "Please," he spoke gently pulling his hand from hers directing her to sit as he did. "Be seated. Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"No thank you." She spoke. "Forgive me for asking but you requested me to be here, there are a million reporters more qualified to ask you about your lifestyle, agenda's and plans. Why me?" she taunted him with her eyes.

"I've read your work, to say that you are brilliant, is selling you short." He replied nonplussed. His eyes were smiling his face a mask of regal grace. "I thought that if you got an opportunity to see this life from the inside, it might give you insight when we talk in greater detail about my economic platform." He smiled slightly.

"I'm very flattered." She blushed. "Can you tell me a little about your visit? I read your bio while preparing for this interview and it says you've never been to US before, why now?"

"It's a two tier mission really. On the personal front, I am here on a humanitarian mission. This benefit tonight is for a wonderful cause, excuse me causes. Sir Reginald has been over in Haiti and wanted to help the people so nearly half of the proceeds go to the relief effort and the other cause was his late Mothers which was Pediatric A.I.D.S research. "

"And the second tier?"

"I'm amongst other things a business man, I have some people interested in our technologies, things that could boost my countries economy and maybe help develop newer technologies here."

"Sounds promising."

"I think so, our country is small, but we still face the problems of larger countries. I don't want to let us fall behind, to have my people suffer at all."

"I also read that your father wants to retire?"

"Really?" he asked curiously.

"I have some pretty good sources," she grinned. "It sounds like you are already taking on a roll as leader, has your father given you a date or time frame?" Oliver visibly paled.

"I am not at liberty to discuss that now." He spoke and looked and subtly gestured at the two ladies working hoping she would catch it.

"Well, maybe someday then." Chloe smiled. "Your presence has seemingly taken this city by storm. Were you surprised by the reception you received?"

"Honestly? Yes. It's strange really the idea of being considered paparazzo worthy material. There is some of that back home, but nothing like this." He frowned.

"Is there anything particular that you would want the rest of the world to know about you?"

He thought and smiled at her. "I'm actually a very private person and that kind of information I like to keep under wraps."

"Ahhh," she sighed, understanding his meaning.

"Pardon for the interruption, Sire." One of the ladies spoke. "But do you mind looking at this?" she called him over.

"Excuse me, please." He spoke standing and going to their computer. He sat at the desk and began typing away. His brow furrowed in frustration. After a few minutes the problem seemed to be resolved.

"Thank you Sire." The other woman spoke.

"If you could get the reports on my desk before the gala that would be helpful, you are dismissed." He spoke. They nodded and left the room quickly. He sighed and looked over at Chloe, who just watched as he melted into her Ollie.

"Sorry about all this," he gestured to the room.

"Nonsense, you have to play the part right?" she spoke standing and making her way to him. She stood behind him and began to massage his shoulders.

"Something like that." He spoke putting his hands on hers. She leaned and kissed his cheek.

"You do give a great interview." She teased and pulled away walking back toward her seat.

"You're tough." He admitted.

"Eh, it's a skill," she smiled over her shoulder.

"Look this room is way to stuffy, come." He stood and headed another door. He paused and held a hand out to her. She took it and led her into the next room which was a living room that was so much more than opulent.

"Wow," Chloe whispered as the led her to the huge leather couch. "Ollie, it's amazing." He was too quiet as they sat down. Chloe could see he was warring with himself. She could very nearly hear his inner turmoil. With every revelation of what privilege he had he seemed to shy away from her. She leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around her. "You know all this?" She spoke and she could feel him tense. "Is not what makes you who you are. You have accepted that I have some unusual friends and penchant for high tech, without so much as a request for an explanation. You take me at face value." She spoke putting her hand on his knee. "I'm capable of the same," she smiled. "Before you were a Prince to me you were just Ollie. You still are. I don't see dollar signs or a crown. Don't be afraid to be you with me." She spoke. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I just don't want…."

"I won't." she replied seemingly knowing his thoughts. "To me it's another adventure on a life that's been chalk full of them." She looked ahead, knowing what she had to do. "Vic, Bart and Arthur, my "guard," are more than they've pretended to be. Arthur, he goes by A.C. He and the rest; they spend their time helping people. Vic, he's a mix of human and robotic parts, A.C he's got an affinity with water. I run communications for them. I help them to find the problems and the people in trouble, and as a team we do what we can to help. They trust me," She turned her body slightly to face him better. "And I trust you. I used to think that writing was all there was in life until I met them. There was a world out there that I knew nothing about, and I wanted, no craved to learn more. "

"See I feel so less then what I could be when I talk to you." he shook his head his faced held an expression of wonder.

"Don't," she paused. "That's not the point. Meeting you? It felt like the first time I got a story published. It's new, scary, and daunting,"

"Daunting?" he asked searching her eyes.

"Oh please, you are going to be showing up with a reporter on your arm at gala for the uber elite?" she grinned. "How is that not daunting? The rags will all be clamoring for an agenda. I've not been seen with you, and yet here I am as friendly with you like I've known you forever."

"Angel, I really don't care about that. I don't want to wait for you to slide into my public life. I want to share what it is I am."

Chloe chuckled and moved to sit across his lap, "And what are you exactly? Are you a frog?" she asked scrunching her face at him.

"What?"

"A meta?"

"Chloe."

"Stop talking like you're a two headed sloth. You're you, Oliver Queehne."

"So how about this," he spoke putting her hand over his heart and his hand over hers. "One day, one moment at a time; starting with your appearance on my arm, this is going to rock that Gala by the way." He smiled. "And whatever happens happens."

"Deal." She smiled and kissed him.

"Now that that's out of the way," he pulled his phone out of his jacket and sent a text and waited for a response. "Alliandra DuMonde will be in your room in an hour to help you get ready."

"She is?"

"A top rated stylist, and apparently a seamstress so if you have problems with your gown she can help. It was delivered to your room." He smiled like a kid in a candy store.

Chloe just sighed, dayam was he cute. "I do have one more question for you."

"Really….just one?" he arched an eye brow at her.

"Ok one, for now."

"Alright, lay it on me." He smiled seemingly more relaxed.

"Goldfish? Really? Where in the world did you come up with that?"

He laughed, "I was eating some, a snack to get me to the jet. It seemed like a good idea."

"You eat Goldfish?" she wrinkled her nose.

"Love them," he smiled.

"Are you sure you're a Prince?" she teased. He nodded emphatically. "That's hilarious." She paused, "Oh, thanks for the tulips by the way."

"Oh you're very welcome" he rested a hand on her knee. "Now about tonight,"…

00000

Chloe was back in her room, a large garment bag hanging from her bedroom door. She smiled, as she approached it. She had received texts from the guys and everything was ready. All she had to do was get ready. Chloe walked past the gown stifling her curiosity for the time being. She made her way into her bathroom and gasped; tulip petals were strewn and there was a tray of fruits, a glass of wine, and a bottle of bubble bath waiting for her on the counter. She shook her head went the tub faucet and got the water running. She poured in the vanilla bubble bath then went to grab a towel and the complimentary robe and set those close by. She stripped and sighed, excited for the bath. Once the tub was filled to her liking, she shut the water off and stepped into the lap of luxury.

00000

Chloe wandered around the bedroom, someone had moved her bags to the room and she was glad. She unpacked her delicates laying them out, unsure what to wear. She went to the garment bag and took a deep breath and reached for the zipper she pulled it down slowly and gasped at what was revealed, shoes and all. "ohhhhhmyyyyggoooddd." She whispered. There was a knock at her door. Chloe made her way to the door and checked the peep hole. There was a woman with 3 cases behind her on the floor.

"Who is it?"

"Allianda Dumonde," she spoke. Chloe unlocked her door and let the lady enter grabbing all her cases. "Wow I haven't seen security this tight since the President was here." She spoke casually.

"I know crazy huh?" Chloe spoke shutting the door and locking it behind the woman.

"I was told to give you these?" she spoke handing Chloe a small bag of Goldfish." She laughed.

"Thanks." She spoke. "So you're here to help me get ready?"

"Oh yes, let's see the dress first and go from there." She smiled. Chloe led her to the dress and watched the woman scrutinize it.

00000

"_Okay this is it." Guntar spoke in his phone. "I have no more patience if this isn't successful kill one or both of them I don't care." He growled._

"_What about the others? The money?" the man in black asked._

"_Ransom is on its way, the others? Well there close, if this doesn't end well, then their families will have to double the rate." He spoke and hung up._

Vic's bug picked up the entire conversation and was able to trace the call. He was calling from the Four Seasons. He sent a message to Bart to go and follow him. Vic was avoiding calling Big Blue, but they would need the help, so he sent him a message with all the details, and hoped he would understand and he would help.

00000

A.C waited in the living room of Chloe's suite. He was anxious. There was a lot of chatter and Big Blue joined in the intrigue and was helping to search for the kidnap victims. Chloe was running late, which was odd for her.

"Ok I'm ready," she shouted from the closed bedroom door. "Now promise you won't laugh." She spoke.

"Sunshine, I would never laugh at you."

"Oh please, when I got tossed in that dumpster you guys laughed for days." She shouted through the door.

"Ok, yes we did but I won't laugh here," he spike turning to face the door. "Cross my heart."

"Ok." She spoke and opened the door. A.C held his breath; the woman that walked through the door was beautiful.

"Chloe," he spoke as he moved to stand in front of her. Chloe just blushed. The gown she wore was gorgeous; olive green, off the shoulder, fitted and gem encrusted bodice, with a full skirt. Her hair was pulled back with small braids at the top and long at the back. Then braids were held back by gem clips. She wore small diamond stud earrings and white elbow length gloves.

A.C gaped. "What, I should go change." She moved to go back to her room.

"Sunshine, no, you look beautiful. He's going to swallow his own tongue." He smiled.

"Really? I feel like a clown."

"No," he smiled.

"Well you're not so bad yourself." She smiled. There was a knock at her door and A.C moved to answer it. It was one of the Prince's security detail; a quick hushed conversation was had. A.C closed the door and turned to Chloe.

"It's time." He smiled. Chloe swallowed and nodded. She stood tall and made her way to the door. A.C handed her an ear bud. Chloe slid it into her ear while A.C opened the door. Chloe walked into the hall A.C behind her as they were lead toward the elevator and back to the Prince's suite.

00000

Oliver stood in front of the mirror, the expensive cut tuxedo with tails, the silver vest and wide tie gave it a more modern look than his father's antique. The green sash of his station under his coat was pristine the small medals of his country adorning the left breast of his jacket. He moved to his bed and sat, putting on his impeccably polished shoes. He reached to the night stand and picked up the silver signet ring that was his grandfathers and slid it onto his right ring finger. His mind wandering to Chloe, she would be escorted to him shortly and almost instantly did his mouth go dry from the thought.

The dress he had chosen was on her top 3 she had picked and the more he thought of it, it was the perfect fit for her, and the elegance that he saw in her. Clothes don't make the person, the person makes the clothes and the dress would become something different entirely on her. He stood and went over to his set up computer to check on things in motion and to slip the ear bud into his ear. Satisfied with what he saw and was hearing he put his computer in hibernate mode. He opened the desk drawer and pulled out a velvet box and put it in his pocket.

There was a knock on his door. "She's here." Jet spoke. Oliver exited the room and paused. Chloe stood with her back to the door. She was looking at a painting on the wall.

"Wow," is all he said. Chloe turned sharply. He suddenly looked so much taller with the tuxedo.

"The dress is beautiful, thank you Oliver." She blushed.

"I need to send a thank you note to the designer," he moved toward her slowly. "You're beautiful."

"I'm not used to this much attention." She blushed.

"That's a shame, you really should be." He grinned. "Here," he spoke pulling a black velvet box from his pocket. Chloe looked at it as if it would bite her. Oliver smiled at her innocence. He opened the box for her and watched as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Ohhh, Ollie," she whispered. She looked up at him her eyes alight with wonder.

Lying on the velvet was a silver chain with an elegant tear drop diamond. "When I saw this, I thought it would be perfect for your dress." He grinned.

"You didn't have to." She blushed as she watched him take the jewelry from its resting place. He moved to stand behind her and placed the delicate necklace on her neck and clasped it. He kissed the clasp.

"No, but I wanted to," he grinned and moved to stand in front of her. "Perfection." He smiled at her.

"You sure about this tonight?" she asked.

"Absolutely." He answered. There was a knock at the door and Jet entered.

"The limo is waiting down stairs." He spoke and left.

Chloe took a step away from him and started to hyperventilate. "Deep breath," he moved to her and gently turned her to face him. He gently raised her gaze to his. "Hold your head high; let the light that I see shine bright. I promise you that you will have fun tonight. You'll keep me grounded," he smiled. "We do need to get going, can't be late for this." He moved to be at her side and she laced her arm into his.

"To adventure than?" she smiled up at him as they walked toward the door.

"Absolutely." He smiled as he led them out the door to their awaiting security escorts.

00000

"So when we get there," Ollie spoke in the limo ride over to the Astoria grand ball room, "We will be announced," he spoke slipping on his white gloves. "Then it's mingling. " He smiled.

"And Reggie?"

"Well Victor has him monitored," he smiled. "He, Arthur and Jet have it covered."

"And?"

"All we need to do is get him on the balcony late in the evening. Guntar is here, he's been seen."

"And your dad?"

"He's safe." He smiled.

"Good. I can't wait to write this and blow the lid off of it."

"Me too, it should be a great read."

"I was thinking this afternoon- you do realize that this will be carried on all the news channels?"

"Yes, I tried to call Mary today, she wasn't home. I sent her some flowers, and hope to maybe go see her before I have to leave."

"When is that?"

"I have to leave New York Sunday, but not sure if I have to head back home." He frowned.

"In the interview, you deferred on answering on when you're succeeding the throne…" Oliver looked at her sharply.

"So it's soon?" she challenged. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Come on Ollie, it's like pulling off a band aid, just tell me." She whispered resting a hand on his knee.

"My Birthday….in 8 months." He spoke trying to read her face.

"Well, that's a bit of a surprise." She sighed.

"Angel, I…."

The car slowed. Chloe gasped as she saw the flashbulbs from all the cameras waiting at the red carpet.

"Ohh boy." She whispered. He grabbed her gloved hand with his and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

"Just remember to breathe and to smile." He spoke as the door to the limo was opened. He stepped out first then turned and reached a hand to her. Chloe inhaled and exhaled deeply and took his hand, allowing him to pull her gently out of the car. She looked up at him; he looked down at her and winked. He laced her arm in his and dropped his other arm at his side and they made their way up the elegant stairs amidst a torrent of flash bulbs and shouting.

When they reached the entry way of the huge ball room Chloe was breathless, trying to not step on her gown, smile, hold onto Oliver and not panic, really took a lot out of a girl and all in the span of a few minutes.

"Well Angel, that wasn't so bad." Oliver spoke in her ear. She looked up at him and shook her head. He only winked at her again.

"Easy for you." She teased.

He chuckled warmly. "Alright, so now it's time for the gauntlet." He whispered.

"Sorry?"

"We go to the actual entrance to the ball room, we get announced and all the hand shaking and introducing commences. The goal of any of these types of events is to get across the room in 15 minutes."

"And what happens if we get separated?" She asked.

"We won't," he spoke confidently. Chloe gave him a look of doubt. He smiled and they walked toward the entrance of the gala. There was what looked like a hostess stand and a man in an impeccable tuxedo, top hat and cane. He bowed his head to Oliver he stood at attention and tapped his cane 3 times. The music from inside stopped and a royal trumpeter played.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, His Royal Highness, Oliver Queehne, Crown Prince of Baldivia and guest Miss Chloe Sullivan." The trumpeters played again as they entered the ball room to applause, then the game were on, Oliver was absolutely right. He was charming; he mingled, shook hands and introduced Chloe like a pro. It was neat for her to see him in his natural element. He made everyone he came in contact with feel important, right on down to the servers. They made it across the room in just under 15 minutes. At which point Oliver grabbed a glass of wine for the both of them.

"That was…entertaining. " She teased.

"Thank you. The first time I did that my father was laughing so hard, because I got stuck in several conversations that I couldn't get out of. The trick really is to just shake hands chat and go. He turned it into a game for me at the next event and since then that's really how I get through it."

"That's hilarious."

"I'm pretty well practiced at this but you; you held your own well."

"Why thank you very much, your highness." She winked at him.

"So now, it's mingling at our own pace and watching Sir Reginald. Dinner will be announced about 15 minutes before they serve."

"Ughhh,"

"Look, I made a special request." He grinned.

"And that would be?"

"We will have the same table setting as everyone else, but our server will bring our dishes with the appropriate dinner wear entow. There's no need to worry about it." He smiled.

"I could kiss you." She grinned.

"I wish you would, it would give some of these folks a reason to chatter."

"And give my editor a heart attack." She snarked.

They were approached by a tall brunette man escorting a very leggy red head on his arm. "Prince Oliver?"

"Yes?" he spoke, he stood to his full height, there was something about this man that exuded arrogance.

"I'm Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises." He spoke extending his hand. Oliver shook it then again resumed his posture. "This is Emelia Estomen," She smiled and tried catch the Princes' eye.

"Charmed, Mr. Wayne, this is Chloe Sullivan, Daily Planet Reporter." Oliver spoke proudly.

"Interesting idea, letting the reporters into the inner sanctum." He smiled at Chloe.

"The Inner Sanctum as you like to address it, Mr. Wayne, is no different than the 50th wedding anniversary party I went to for the former mayor of a small town in Kansas. People are people, unless you consider yourself above the average person?" she smiled as she slid in the insult.

"My apologies if you were insulted at all Ms. Sullivan," he spoke. Bruce was baffled usually women fell for his charms.

"Wayne Enterprises, the large Technologies firm?" Oliver spoke trying to redirect the conversation.

"Yes, I've been going over your software, very impressive. Some of it may be useful to my company. I would like to sit and discuss the matter, at your convenience of course."

"Of course," Oliver grinned coolly. "If you leave your contact information with the concierge, I will most certainly get it. I'm not certain how long I will be in the US," he spoke. He saw Sir Reginald being talked to by hotel member and he looked flustered.

"If you'll excuse me, there's someone that I really must introduce Chloe too." He spoke and looked at Chloe with a warm smile. She nodded and followed his lead.

Bruce and his date lost themselves in the crowd mingling.

"Everything alright?" she asked as she linked her arm in his.

"Everything is perfect, the person I saw must have stepped out onto the balcony, you really must see that view; it's spectacular." He spoke calmly. All Chloe could hear was static in her ear piece. He led her to the balcony doors and Jet was waiting for them.

"Highness," he spoke as he opened the door. Oliver very subtly bowed his head. He led Chloe out to the balcony. Reginald was out leaning on the rail.

"Reggie?" Oliver asked. He turned, his face was pale, and he as sweating. "Everything alright?"

"I….I'm sorry Oliver," he spoke. Oliver moved closer to him and cocked his head. "I didn't mean….."

"Sorry for what?"

"For setting you up, for dragging you out here, so I could end your snobby life." A familiar voice spoke and Oliver also heard the distinct click of a gun being prepared for use. Oliver drew Chloe close and pushed her behind him.

"Reggie?" Oliver asked confused.

"He said he would take my niece, sell her on the black market, she's only 3." He spoke. The voice that had been talking stepped out of the shadows and pulled his hood off.

"Guntar." Oliver growled.

"Helllo you spoiled…."

"Really? Name calling?" Oliver asked. "Let Chloe go."

"No, she's seen my face, she meets the same fate."

"What is your problem? My family has been good to you, made you a member, you were wanting for nothing."

"Right, making minimum wage? I can't afford a car, a house, anything."

"Within your means you mean. You want a big house, a fast car, and the luxury of life. I was raised this way; it's come from lifetimes of hard work and lineage." Oliver spoke.

"But you're so selfish." Guntar spoke. "You keep it all for yourself and don't share, well I'm fed up with waiting and I'm taking for my own."

"Innocent people?" Oliver asked.

Guntar blanched at the statement. "Not so innocent, wealthy bastards who have no use for the excess. And what do you know about the others? Who told you?" Chloe saw a blue streak zip to the roof line above them. Oliver caught some tactical teams moving in the shadows behind Guntar.

"Let Chloe and Reggie go, and you can take me. I have the means to make your life very comfortable." Oliver spoke.

"Your highness, NO!" Chloe protested. "He'll kill you."

"Chloe, you weren't meant to get this far involved, that was my mistake." He told her. "Take your freedom." He spoke softly.

"This is all very touching, but I have room for the three of you. " He spoke. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number but the call didn't go through. Guntar tried again and he grew frustrated.

"What did you do?" he screamed. In flash of blue the gun was gone and Guntar was being held by his collar by Superman.

"It's a simple jammer." The Boy Scout spoke. "And while you were pleading your case, all of your victim's were rescued." He spoke. Jet stepped onto the private patio, and the constable that had nearly broken into Chloe's condo appeared in full tactical gear.

"Thanks Superman." He spoke. "We can take him from here." Superman handed him over.

"But you were in on it?" Guntar shouted at the constable.

"I was undercover you dolt. I've been on this for nearly 2 years. You are going away for a long time; crimes against a crown carry hefty prison sentences."

"But, I…." Guntar protested and one of the other policemen dragged him away.

"The goons he had working with him were detained by the local authorities not a few miles from here." Superman spoke.

"And my niece?" Reggie spoke.

"In the arms of her mother at home."

"Thank you Superman."

"I'm sorry Oliver." He spoke.

"Reggie, you and I have been friends a long time, no harm, no foul." He smiled.

"Miss Sullivan."

"Superman," she smirked.

"Enjoy the festivities and try to stay out of trouble." He spoke and took off. The people on the patio just stared at her.

"What? Reporting is dangerous work! He's helped me out a time or two." She shrugged. Oliver just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I will need your statements," The constable spoke.

"Can it be after the gala?" Oliver asked.

"Fair enough." He spoke. "Guntar will be facing extradition in the morning. NYPD was more than happy to help prevent an international incident." He smiled. "Thanks for the help." He smiled at Chloe.

"It's what I do." She smiled.

"I'm staying at the Palace," Oliver spoke. "Jet, if you would please give this man the information."

Jet nodded. "Reggie, why don't you go and get yourself a scotch, you look like you can use it." Oliver smiled.

"Oliver." He spoke.

"Look, it's really ok," he smiled and extended his hand for his friend. Reggie took it and shook it. He left the patio and went inside. Chloe pulled Oliver away from Jet and the Constable.

"You're angry with me?" he smiled; the expression on her face was adorable.

"What were you thinking, putting yourself in front of me? He had a gun, he could have killed you." She growled.

"And what would you have done, Angel? It was nothing more than instinct. I would do it a hundred times over to keep you safe."

"And what of your people, your father?"

"And you, you are very high on that list too." He spoke. "I'm sorry you were frightened, but I won't apologize for what I did…"

"Ohhhh, you're so arrogant some times." She spoke.

"You do realize you are incredibly cute when you're angry?" he grinned.

"Don't try and charm your way out of this one Mr." she grinned.

"I knew the cavalry was coming." He spoke.

"What?"

"Didn't you get it in your ear piece?" he asked.

"It was all staticky."

"Hmm," he shrugged innocently.

"Wait, you set me up? You knew the ear piece was bad?" she growled again.

"It only failed when I saw how this was going to end. You can thank Victor for that, he was at the controls."

"Oh, I'll thank him alright." She sassed.

"We just wanted you to be safe." He spoke. "If that's a crime, then draw and quarter me, I'm guilty." He smiled his most innocent smile.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you can't charm your way out of everything,."

"Mostly everything." His grin grew.

"And this is what life is like with you huh?"

"Oh it gets so much better." He was now full on grinning like a fool.

She rolled her eyes again but couldn't help but laugh at him for the huge innocent smile on his face. "So now what?"

"There's a party going on inside and dinner to be had," he spoke leading her back into the ball room. He leaned and whispered in her ear, "And at 600 dollars a plate, the food is guaranteed to be great."

Chloe stopped dead in her tracks, her face fell. "Sorry how much?" she looked at him. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Come on Miss Sullivan," he challenged. Chloe looked up to the sky and said a silent prayer and let him lead her back into the gala.

00000

The rest of the evening was uneventful and in Chloe's mind, utterly amazing. Oliver was relaxed and so graceful in a totally and innately masculine way, she wanted to pull him into a corner and have her merry way with him.

Dinner, her biggest fear, was nothing if not mundane. As he had promised all the right silver was brought with each dish. The waiter would pull hers off the table, in a slight of hand so no one was the wiser.

And dancing? Oh they danced, those lessons in Kansas, well it was so much better than that in the dress and the heels. She truly felt like Cinderella. Only at the stroke of midnight she didn't separate from her Prince. They left the gala after 1 in the morning.

Oliver pulled his gloves off in the limo and set them aside. He laid a hand on Chloe's knee; her head was resting back against the seat and she sighed, eyes closed.

"Well?" he asked.

"It was a great night," she looked up at him.

"Good I'm glad you had fun." He grinned.

"I did thanks."

"Look, I wish I could have you come to my Penthouse with me, I..."

"Ollie, it's ok. You have to maintain appearances. I get it." She put her hand on his knee. "And when you feel brave enough, we still need to talk about the next 8 months."

"Angel." He whispered.

"Don't, the way I see it, you have a fairy tale that's unfinished." She spoke softly. "And maybe there's a way to give the Prince his Happily Ever After."

"Really?" he asked.

"I really used to think that reporting was all that there was to life, now I'm really not sure. All I'm really sure about is that, I don't want to know what it's like without you in my life. And admitting this is..." Oliver's lips were on hers.

"You're amazing you know that?" he spoke softly.

"No, but if I keep hearing it, sooner or later I may start to believe it." She smiled.

"That's a promise." He spoke. The limo pulled up to the Palace and A.C and Jet were waiting at the sidewalk.

The limo door opened and then Oliver stepped out and helped Chloe out. They walked side by side into the lobby of the hotel to the elevator. Jet hit the button, and the doors opened. He turned to face her and pulled her hand to his lips. "It was a pleasure, Miss Sullivan, thank you for the honor, good night." He grinned.

"It was certainly an adventure. Thank you so much for the invite, good night, Your Highness," she beamed. He shook his head at the comment then entered..

"Good night." He spoke softly as the doors closed.

The next elevator door opened and Chloe and A.C entered and it closed. "What a night huh?" he spoke.

"Oh A.C I'm in soo much trouble." She looked up at him. He just smiled.

"Come on, let me buy you a cup of coffee, you can give the police your statement, then we can talk." He grinned. Chloe nodded. The elevator reached her floor and they walked to her room, he opened the door, checked it before she gained entry.

"I'm going to change." She frowned.

"Did you get pictures?" he spoke.

"The papps did."

A.C pulled out his phone and started taking pictures, "There, now you have your own." He grinned.

"Can you unzip me?" she asked. He smiled and nodded as he went and lowered her zipper just enough.

"I'll brew the coffee," he spoke as she went into the bedroom to change.

There was a knock at her door and A.C looked to see a badge flashed into the peep hole. He opened the door to see a very tired Constable standing at the door.

"I'm here for the statement," he spoke.

"Come on in." A.C spoke.

Chloe came out dressed in fuzzy slippers and the bath robe provided. She sat and gave the officer her statement. An hour later, she and A.C were sitting on the sofa sipping coffee.

"Ok Sunshine, lay it on me." He smiled.

"I…" she looked at the clock. "It's late, I can tell you later."

"But will you sleep?" he asked. "It's kind of scary giving up what you know to move on to other things." He paused and took a sip of his coffee. "But it's worth the sacrifice."

"Talking from experience?" she asked.

"More than you know." He grinned.

"I really like him, A.C. Honestly, I love him."

"But?"

"In 8 months he's going to take over his dad's throne, he'll be a King." She frowned. "Lois and Clark have given me their blessing."

"But?"

"I've worked so hard on my career."

"Are you really using the Paper as your argument or is it your fear of him being a King." He spoke. "Because if that's the case, then you really are crazy, it's a title, Chlo, a job." He sighed. "I would know."

"What?"

"We've been friends for a long time; I know I've never really talked about where I'm from. My step dad raised me and I adore him. But someday I may have to face the same fate Oliver is."

"A.C you're making no sense."

"My mother and birth father were the King and Queen of Atlantis. My affinity of water comes from them. When my Uncle decides he's done with ruling, I'm the next in line."

"You're a p-p-p Prince?" she asked.

"Does it change how you think of me?"

"Well, no."

"Well then?" he asked. "Your friends will be your friends no matter where you are. You think Bart could give you up? Puh lease. And Vic? You are his best friend to. Just like me. I will go to where ever you are Sunshine no one can stop me."

"Thanks, A.C" she smiled.

"Think nothing of it. The next 8 months could be the best of your life, if you let it. He really is crazy about you. It's nice to finally see you find your smile. I'm grateful to him for that."

Chloe just leaned and hugged him. "Thank you, too all of you guys for being my best friends."

"We were lucky when we found you, Sunshine." He grinned.

"It goes both ways." She smiled and yawned.

"With that, it's my cue to go." He stood. He walked to the door, Chloe followed.

"Vic and Bart will be heading to Spain in tomorrow. I'm staying to still act as your security until you head home."

Chloe nodded then cocked her head, "So you would be King A.C?" she asked grinning. He just blushed.

"Oh Sunshine," he rolled his eyes. "For you, it's Orin." He spoke staring at her. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Good night Chlo." He spoke and left. Chloe locked the door and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and pretended she was still dancing at gala. She raised her arms as if she were dancing with Oliver and swayed to the music in her head, making her way across the room to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

00000

"Ohhh Joe," Mary spoke the next morning to her husband as she served him breakfast. "Our young guest was the Prince of a country?" she smiled. "I knew there was something special about him." She grinned. "He's such a good man." She beamed.

"Who?"

"Oliver Marshall," she replied.

"He was nice."

"Yes he was." She smiled and sat to eat her breakfast.

00000

Oliver woke at 8 then next morning his brain not allowing for more. He had been up late giving his statement to the Constable. He then closed his eyes and memories rushed through his head. His Angel, the gala, all of it and it left a smile on his face. The whole truth was out and she didn't run, didn't freak. She said she wanted to give his fairy tale Prince a happy ending. He shook his head, last night was incredible, the ending of the Guntar drama and Chloe being in his world, and she was perfect. He climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom.

00000

Chloe woke at 9 and felt more rested then she had in a while. She got up and went and showered. When she was done, and dressed she went into her living room. There was a bouquet of Tulips waiting for her. Her cell phone rang, she ran to get it from the bed room.

"Hello?"

:Good morning, Angel, did you sleep well?:

"I slept like a baby, how about you?"

:I slept very well, if you're not busy, you want to come up for breakfast?:

"I would love to, is it?"

:I need to finish my interview…..I'll see you in a few.: and the phone went dead.

Chloe smiled, grabbed her steno from her purse and ran to the door. She opened it to see A.C standing at the door.

"Ready?" he asked. Chloe nodded. He led her to the elevator and when he hit a floor lower she looked confused. They went down a floor and Chloe just followed. They stopped in front of a room and A.C pulled out a key card from his pocket. He opened the door and let Chloe walk by him. She could smell the bacon and coffee. She walked around the corner to see Oliver sitting at the table with Bart and Vic. He saw her enter and stood and went to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Good morning." He whispered in her ear.

"Good morning." She purred.

"Aweeeeee." Bart, Vic, and A.C spoke.

"Can it guys." She spoke as turned to face her boys while wrapping an arm around Oliver's waist. Oliver kissed her temple. She turned to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"Saying thank you for a job well done," he smiled. "This team of yours is fantastic, Angel." He led her to the table and pulled her chair out for her.

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome," he spoke.

"So you're really going to be a King?" Bart asked.

"I'm afraid so." Oliver answered as he sat next to Chloe. He was Ollie again, in jeans and a button up shirt that was untucked.

"That has to be sort of cool?" he asked. "Like do you get a crown?"

"Unfortunately a big one." He shrugged as he drank coffee.

"I have tons of questions about your software." Vic spoke.

"I have some upgrades that would blow your mind." Oliver smiled.

"Ah, dude, Chloe, this guy is cool." Vic spoke.

"I agree, he's pretty cool." She smiled.

"I talked to Mary this morning." Ollie spoke.

"And?"

"She loved her flowers and sends her best." He smiled.

"Sounds like Mary." She spoke. There was a knock on the door and A.C went to get it. Standing at the door was Jet.

"Come on in, dude." A.C spoke. Jet nodded and seemed rather shy.

"Good morning Jet, glad you could make it."

"Thank you Sire." he spoke. Bart chuckled and Vic smacked the back of his head.

"Grab a chair, have some breakfast," he smiled. "You know you could share with them your…skills." He spoke. Jet went white as a sheet.

"Prince," he spoke shaking his head.

"This group may understand." He smiled. "It's okay, really."

The room was quiet and Chloe was watching with keen interest. Jet sighed and sat down at the empty seat. He gestured toward an empty coffee cup and it levitated into his hand.

"I told you Angel, from another country, not another Planet." He smiled.

"Dude," Bart spoke.

Jet looked nervous. "It's okay, Jet," A.C spoke. He poured the man coffee. "Welcome to the club." He smiled.

00000

After an hour the guys cleared out. Jet and A.C went to go play Halo in Chloe's room. "So, I sent an email to your editor, regarding you staying here until Sunday, with me, if you don't mind." Ollie spoke. The two were curled up on the couch. Chloe was leaning into Oliver and he had an arm wrapped around her.

"I don't mind, I was dreading having to leave today." She smiled.

"I was dreading you leaving too." He kissed the back of her head.

"So…." She spoke spinning to face him.

"Yeah."

"King Ollie?" she smiled.

"Oh boy." He shook his head. "Yes, King Oliver."

"In 8 months?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, it's in the laws."

"You had mentioned an arranged marriage?"

"I guess I need to explain the succession law." He spoke solemnly about the traditions and the fact that all successors have been married. . "But the woman that had been chosen by my father eloped; she married her school sweet heart."

"Wow."

"I know, they're old laws, I have a team of litigators trying to get them updated and put before parliament, but it takes time." He frowned

"None of this changes how I feel, Oliver. It just makes where we go from here a little challenging." She smiled.

"I get to stay in the US for another month. I talked to my father about Mr. Wayne's inquiry and I'm off to Gotham on Sunday."

"Then back to Baldivia?"

"I'm afraid so." He frowned. He pulled Chloe on his lap and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"And what about us?"

"What about us? I don't give up so easily Angel, where there is a will there is most definitely a way." He grinned and kissed her warmly. "Come on let's not worry about what tomorrow might bring, Vic said he DVR'd some great movies." He smiled.

00000

Oliver was very clever it seemed. As Chloe returned to her life in Metropolis, hurricane Oliver was taking Gotham by storm. He was seen all over, at museums, parties, and he took a tour of Wayne Enterprises. All the single ladies were trying to land him, but he only smiled and was his politically polite self. All the while, he would send texts, IM's and at night, vid chat with Chloe.

Huge economic ties for Baldivia were made, Oliver was doing well. It was his last night in the states and Chloe had lost track of him. He was supposed to fly to New York and then leave the country, but she never heard any more detail. Her life had gone from great to Ok. She loved reporting, but her passion just wasn't the same. Her heart belonged to something else entirely but she wasn't sure at all she could keep him.

She was at her condo, dressed for relaxation, in her comfies; popcorn in the microwave and a stack of her favorite movies on the coffee table. She was thinking of Oliver when there was a knock at her door. She had ordered Chinese food and looked through her peep hole. She saw what she assumed was the delivery guy wearing a baseball cap backwards, holding the food over his face.

"Gosh, your delivery took forever." She spoke as she opened the door and rifled through her bill fold for the money to pay.

"Sorry but traffic was such a nightmare." It was accented voice, his accented voice. Chloe looked up and gaped. She squealed with delight and leaped into his arms and hugged him tight. "Hello," he purred in her ear.

"I wasn't sure where you were?"

"I was trying to keep it under wraps so I could get here." He smiled pulling back and looking into her face.

"You're here?" she smiled. He nodded and kissed her gently, he cupped her face in his hands to deepen the kiss.

He pulled back slightly, "Let's go inside," he whispered. Chloe nodded and stepped backwards, pulling him into her home. He closed the door with his foot. Chloe reached up and pulled his baseball cap off.

"Promise you won't wear these anymore." She whispered. He nodded. He gently traced the outline out of her face with his index finger.

"A month is entirely too long to be away from you, to not be able to touch you." He kissed first one cheek and then the other. He rested his hands on her shoulders. "Come," he purred again and moved to lead her to her bed room. Chloe could only follow, her heart racing in her chest, since he left on his trip to Gotham, she had been haunted and distracted by dreams of him. She knew he was noble but she didn't think she could wait.

Once they crossed the threshold Chloe grabbed him by his shirt collar and spun him, closing the door with his body.

"Something on your mind Angel?" he smiled


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the great reviews, to the additions to fave stories and alerts lists. I'm grateful beyond measure, you all rock.

**The funstuff was beta'd by the lovely babydee1 at LJ, she is totally awesome and extremely talented, huge props to her. **Below is adultness**, you've been warned.

00000

"You," she whispered. He leaned and took her mouth in his. It was greedy and unyielding and she matched his kiss, tongue stroke for tongue stroke. Her hands slid to the hem of his t-shirt and she gathered it in her hands and began to push it up his chest. He moved his arms to grab the t-shirt and stopped kissing her long enough to pull the offending fabric over his head.

Chloe gasped at the sight of him. He smiled, and the love in his eyes made her breath catch, he nodded ever so slightly as if giving her unasked question life, he would let her take her pleasure from him. He braced his legs apart and rested his palms against the door.

Chloe kissed right over his heart, moving her hands to rest on his hips. She couldn't help but slide her fingers into the belt loops of his jeans. She kissed over his heart one more time before she tilted her head and kissed one of his nipples. He moaned; a sound Chloe would remember for the rest of her life. One of her hands involuntarily slipped from the hold on his jeans and began to trace the topography of his abdomen. One finger running along the ridges of his well chiseled eight-pack; all while kissing across the expanse of his chest to his other nipple.

Chloe heard the soft thud of his head hitting the door, and she looked up with one eye to see his head tossed back and mouth open in a soft O, whispers of breath escaping his lips. She felt powerful, succinctly feminine solely by the pleasure on his face. Her other hand, now freed from his belt loop, traced along the ridge of his jeans, his hips moving forward against the soft caress.

Oliver thought for sure he was going to die. Chloe had declared war and his body was the battle ground. They had given each other trust, from the moment they met on line, to the moments they met face to face, and she had sought an answer; a privilege, unspoken, to be the woman she craved to be. Who was he to tell her no? And now, her mouth and her fingers were assaulting his body, and he was determined to hold onto his control as long as he could, for her, to grant her her wish.

"Thinking too hard…" kiss, kiss, lick. "…up there." She purred as she kissed her way down from the center of his chest.

"Not really...unghhhh." he groaned. "Not any thinking goin…going…guhhhh…on here, Angel."

"Really?" she questioned, then nipped playfully just above his navel.

"Yup." He tossed his head to the side as she licked along the waistband of his jeans. He exhaled slowly, and inhaled just as slow, trying to hold in check his need. He was so over sensitized, that when she slid down his zipper and ran her finger over the exposed brief covered arousal, he very nearly came. His hips jutted forward harder into her caress.

"Guuuhhhh," he bit his lip.

"Like…..this?" she asked sweetly as she slipped her hand into his briefs and touched him, flesh to flesh.

"HolySh…" he spoke. Chloe stood on her tip toes, and kissed him while she shoved her hand further into briefs and palmed him. Her hand was matching the lazy strokes of his tongue. She was so lost in her own pleasure, the feel of the taught flesh in her palm, something so erotic that it had her nearly dizzy, and most certainly breathless, that she was unaware of the steps they made to the bed; oblivious to the arm that wrapped around her back to support her weight as he walked them to the bed.

Pure will, it was an exercise in pure strength and determination to get them to the bed. He spun them slowly so that he could sit on the bed's edge. Any more from her palming him and he was sure to drop right on top of her, and he wanted her to have this moment, even if it killed him.

Chloe pulled back and looked at him, totally breathless, standing in between his legs.

"I…" she whispered. He reached and brushed the back of knuckles against her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He smiled and slid the hand down her arm, lacing his fingers with hers. Chloe frowned, wondering if he wasn't at all satisfied with her play.

"No need for sadness." He smiled and brought her hand to his chest, holding it over his heart. "Your hands are wicked, I really would like for this to last, and you keep that up, how am I ever to convince you I have any skill at all if it ends so soon."

Chloe laughed at the humor in his voice. "I wouldn't mind."

"I would." He shook his head. "Le Chéile." He spoke softly, the look going from laughing to lustful instantly.

"What did you just say?" she asked

"Together." He let go of her hand and placed his hands on the backs of her thighs. He pulled her into his lap, knees resting on the bed. He grabbed the hem of her sleep shirt and rucked it up and over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra.

He bit his lip, "álainn(beautiful)," he whispered.

He slid his hands down the soft skin of her naked back and gently nudged her forward as he leaned gently brought his lips to kiss the center of her chest and in a split second his mouth was over one taught nipple, sucking laving, loving. Chloe gasped as she held onto his head for dear life. She leaned her head back which only thrust her chest further. His hand moved to her other breast, kneading, massaging, adoring.

"Ollie," she purred.

The sound of his name whispered in such reverence brought a new urgency to his desire. He needed, wanted more. He slid his hands down her body to the waist of her flannel pajama bottoms, then began to slide the fabric down her hips while his mouth kissed across to her chest to lave her other nipple, giving it the same erotic tongue treatment as he had just given its mate.

Chloe thought for sure she was going to spontaneously combust. He ignited such a fire in her, a heat that she could never live without. Right then and there she promised to find a way. It was just that simple, find a way.

Her heart would have lamented further until she felt a hand on a part of her that had just been touched by wicked hands and it brought her back to the now. "álainn" he purred again. He let go of her body and stood, towering over her. He moved her with just a gaze, spinning them so her legs rested on the bed.

"Lay back for me Angel," he said softly. She could do nothing more than comply.

"Open yourself to me," he purred again. She looked frightened at first, then a boldness took over and she spread her legs wide for him. He quickly stripped off his jeans and briefs, and then dropped to his knees at the edge of the bed, his hands resting on her thighs.

Oliver placed a kiss on one then the other making his way to her most intimate flesh. He saw her flush, and before she could protest, he placed a reverent kiss to her. She sat nearly bolt up right, and with another kiss, Chloe was on her back, a tight grip on the comforter to keep her grounded. He was torture and pleasure, and in a few devilishly delicious strokes, licks and kisses, her climax blindsided her and she screamed his name.

"Aaannggelll." He called her name, she felt the bed give under his weight, a firm hand resting on her belly. "You still with me love?" he murmured, kissing her shoulder.

Chloe nodded. She rolled onto her side to face him, put a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Oliver." She whispered. "Love me."

"I love you too, Chloe," He spoke. "You're my Angel."

He nipped at her lips gently and then kissed her. No more waiting; he was at the end of his control. He deepened the kiss and moved to hold his weight over Chloe. She rested her hands on his hips, urging him, his arousal rubbing deliciously against her belly.

Oliver moved his hips and his hardness slid between her legs, and he pulled back from the kiss to rest his forehead against hers. He reached down and directed his length to her warm, weeping opening. His eyes locked with hers and he entered her slowly, for Chloe it was agonizingly slow. She hooked her legs on his firm ass and urged him forward, and he slid all the way in to the hilt.

Chloe heard an expletive come from his lips and she blushed at the language, and then he started to move and she was blushing for an entirely different reason. She splayed her arms trying to balance her self, her hips matching his thrust for thrust. Oliver watched as sweat beaded on her forehead, a fine sheen in between her breasts and all the waiting, the nobility, was dissipating as he felt the tell tale sign of his climax build in the base of his spine. He reached between their bodies to find her clit, swollen, and sensitive. He began to massage it, not wanting her to miss a thing. Chloe reached and dragged her nails down his abdomen and that was all it took. He flicked her nub and together they fell off the cliff.

Free fall, an explosion so intense it stole his breath and then there was peace; a soft hand tracing innocuous circles on his back, tiny ripples of her muscles, making him shudder, soft kisses were being placed on his ear.

"You still with me Prince?" she purred.

"Think so." He kissed her neck, feeling himself slipping out of her and rolled onto his side next to her. "Are you alright?" he asked, and there was a vulnerability to him that she had never heard and it made her breath catch.

"Perfect," she smiled. He stared up at the ceiling, his body still reeling. He turned to her, a wicked glint in his eye.

"I think I may have turned you into a hot mess, how about I clean you up?" he sat and stood and held a hand to her. Chloe knew where his mind was going, she sat up and took his hand and he pulled her up into him and kissed her. He pulled back and led her into her bathroom for a shower.

0000

They ate dinner, cuddled and talked, just grateful to be in the same room. Oliver shared all that he had done while in Gotham and Chloe shared about her articles and the adventures that she'd been apart of. They watched a couple of movies and shared a bottle of wine and they just cuddled under her fresh comforter.

"So are we going to ignore the rather large green elephant in the room or talk about it." Oliver asked.

"Hmm?" Chloe spoke looking over her shoulder lazily.

"Right, like you aren't lying here thinking where this is going, and how will this all end?" he asked. Chloe rolled over and shrugged. "Because that;s exactly what I;ve been thinking." He kissed her forehead. "I will be a King, Angel, I accept that part of my life." He spoke softly. "And I would love for you to share that life with me."

"And how do you propose we make that happen. If you hadn't noticed that we don't exactly share the same zip code." Oliver chuckled at her slight exasperation.  
"I did notice that yeah." He grinned. "Come to Baldivia, see my home, my world."

"I…"

"Look in two months time, there will be the Parade of the Guard." He spoke. "It's a huge festival, goes on for nearly a week. There are gaurds retiring and new promotions. It's a lot of pomp and circumstance. "

"Sounds fun,"

"It is and then maybe you could meet my father." He spoke and her face went a cute shade of pink.

"Send me dates and I'll see what I can do." She grinned and then he yawned.  
"Sorry," he yawned again. "My flight leaves at 8, I promised Jet that I would be back at our hotel by 6."

"Okay," she smiled and rolled over again and snuggled into him. He kissed the back of her head.

"I set my alarm on my phone to get me up, you don't have to get up with me."

"Puh lease, l'm not gonna miss you leaving."

"I love you Angel, this will all work out I promise."

"I love you too Ollie, and I'm going to hold you to your promise." She sighed and closed her eyes.

00000

Chloe wasn't a great early bird, but for Ollie, she would fake it. He was taking a shower while she cooked breakfast and made coffee. He came out dressed in the clothes he wore the day before. He entered the kitchen and pulled her into a warm hug. "Good morning angel." He purred against her neck.

"It is," she smiled. She led him to the dining table and set coffee down in front of him. She then went into the kitchen to retrieve breakfast, bacon, eggs and toast. They ate in warm silence, passing glances at each other. They finished and Oliver helped her clear the table.  
He looked at his watch and sighed. He found his ball cap on the counter and tucked it into his ball cap.

"I'm so sorry Angel, but I do have to go." He moved toward the door. Chloe's heart was breaking and she was desperately trying to stifle tears. She looked up at him glassy eyed and it was nearly his undoing. "Your killing me." He pulled her into him by her robe tie, he leaned and kissed her, searing the memory of her kiss into his memory. When he pulled back her face was damp from tears. "No need for tears." He whispered. "You are always here." He put his hand over his heart. "And as god as my witness, Angel this will work out and we will get a happy ending."

"But…"

"No, trust me, trust in us." He spoke succinctly. She nodded. "Baldivia, 2 months," he grinned impishly. He pulled his cap out of his back pocket and put it on. He unlocked her door, turned kissed her one more time. "I love you Angel." And he then ducked out of her apartment. Chloe shut her door and locked it and turned resting her back and sliding down its length. Her heart breaking, she was lost, and the tears came in earnest.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Oliver got onto the jet he went from solemn to cranky pants in a short period of time. He had gotten another lecture from Jet about going stealth and alone into the city, and Ollie just gave him attitude the rest of the flight. He caught up on emails and correspondences and miscellaneous things. He forwarded all the information regarding the festival in two months to Chloe. When he was done, he shut his machine and pulled out a book to read.

0000

Chloe got up and slithered her way to her couch, and flopped, unceremoniously. Her cell rang and thank god it was on the coffee table, she picked it up without looking and answered.

"Yeah," she spoke.

"You okay Sunshine?" A.C asked avoiding all preliminaries.

"Just fine." She sighed.

"Now I know your fibbing." He sighed. "Look, I'm in Miami right now, give me an hour or so and I'll be over, you need anything? Coffee? Chocolate."

"No, I'm good."

"Doll face you're a terrible liar, I will see you in an hour with comfort foods," he spoke and hung up.

Chloe hung up the phone and set it down, and closed her eyes.

00000

"Chloe?" She heard the knocking and then the shout. She yawned and opened her eyes, sat up. She looked at her wall clock she slept for an hour. She shot off the couch to unlock the door. A.C was holding two grocery bags.

"Sunshine I was about to break your door down." He lectured.

"Sorry, I fell asleep on the couch." She stepped out of the way, and he entered and she closed the door behind him.

A.C went straight into her living room and sat on the couch. Chloe just followed. He set the grocery bags on the coffee table and began to pull things out. He patted the cushion next to him for her to sit. "So I have a carafe, from Mandy at Bean Dlite." He pulled it out and set it down. "All I had to say is that you needed emergency coffee and she brewed your absolute favorite there, the Dark Chocolate Cinnamon." He smiled. Chloe just shook her head. "And then I went over to see Kelly at the Bakery."

"You asked her out yet?"

"We can talk about me later, you first, but she did send over the chocolate éclairs." He grinned. "And last but not least, kettle, caramel, and heavily buttered popcorn with a plethora of your shoot up and kick ass movies."

"You're wonderful," she spoke and kissed his cheek.

"Ahh shucks," he sassed. "Now, enough dodging tell me what happened."

Chloe sighed and opened the pastry box. "Oliver was here."

"Really? That's great right." He looked confused.

"It was more than great, it was wonderful." She smiled.

"Well?"

"He's on his way back to Baldivia, and I don't know what's going to happen next." She frowned and the tears started again. A.C got up and went to grab her tissues and coffee mugs.

"Oh Sunshine," he whispered. He pulled her into a hug after she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"I just don't know," she sniffled.

"What did he say?"

"He promised we would get our happy ending." She blew her nose. A.C poured them coffee. "And he invited me to Baldivia."

"Really? That's cool." He smiled.

"Yeah it is…" she sighed.

"But?"

"Its going to require a leap of faith the distance of the Grand Canyon." She frowned.

"I see." He spoke, leaning back into the couch.

"You see what?" she was confused.

"You still really haven't decided what you want, and that's okay, it really is." He spoke. "You have time, he's not going to become King for awhile right?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Look, on your next day off, let me take you to where I go when I have big decisions to make."

"Thanks, A.C" she smiled.

"You're welcome. I could give you my opinion, but you need to figure this out on your own."

"What? You're not going to enlighten me?" she teased.

"To be honest Chloe it's like Right hand finding left. I watched you in New York, you took all of his craziness as a challenge, you didn't run, you didn't hide, and there was a light in you that I'm grateful to see."

"Ohhh,"

"And if you need company, I can tag along as your security." He grinned.

"You would do that for me?"

"Sunshine, you should know by now that I would do anything for you."

"Thanks so much." She sniffed again.

"So Baldivia? When?"

"He said in 2 months, some military thing." She answered.

"Is your lap top around?" he asked.

"Yeah," she set her coffee down and went to her bag and pulled it out. She opened it up on her way to the couch and powered it up. She immediately got the chime from her email box. She sat down and clicked on the icon and her email pulled up. "He sent me an email," she blushed.

"Oh god, he was right, this is a bunch of pomp." She spoke and showed A.C the email.

A.C took the lap top from her and surfed the site. "Very cool, look at the parade stuff, there is the King's Ball, that highlights the festival."

"Another ball?" she grimaced.

"Well," he smiled. "Just think you're practically an expert by surviving New York." He teased.

"Ha, ha,"

"Sunshine, look over all the events, try to see it from a tourist perspective. It's a tradition hundreds of years old, in a place you've never been."

"I know….it's just Guh…"

"Guh huh,"

"Oh absolutely Guh."

"Talk to him doll face. Tell him what you're feeling, the only way to work through this is together." He gave her back the lap top. "Now, let's dig into these pastries and put in the Transporter." He grinned.

"You Rock, AC."

"It ain't no big thing Sunshine." He teased.

00000

Two days later, A.C picked up Chloe and drove to a part of Metropolis she hadn't been to before. It was small out of the way park that had a pond as its center piece.

"This place is so quiet, and when the world gets really loud, I like to sit and think." He smiled at her. Chloe looked out toward the lake and saw the corner of a picnic table sticking out from a tree. A.C parked his car and then waited for Chloe as she exited the car. They walked in silence to the picnic table.

In a whirl, Chloe was being spun around in Bart's arms. "If you're going to be this sad when he's not around than you should really be around him." Bart spoke setting Chloe down.

"What?"

"Come on Liscious," he spoke and led her to the picnic table. "Nemo over here told us what you're hang up is." He sat on the table while she sat on the bench. "I have to tell you that I'm truly heartbroken that you didn't fall for me, but that Oliver guy is on the up and up, and I saw how he looked at you and he's crazy about you." Bart spoke, looking for the first time truly like a grown up.

"And besides," Vic spoke approaching the group carrying a pizza box and a case of soda.

"Just one Pizza? Bart will eat it before we get to it." She teased.

"Hey, I already ate!" Bart protested. "And don't change the subject."

"Listen goldilocks," Vic spoke setting down the box. "After our second mission, and you saved our asses, we swore, you are forever a part of our family. No matter where you go, no matter what you do. No one can fill your shoes."

"And I can be there to visit you any time." Bart spoke opening a can of soda. "So…. what is it you're afraid of?" he asked. Chloe had just picked up a piece of pizza and looked at each of them, each eager know how to help her.

"I think its jut the letting go, and giving in." she frowned playing with her pizza slice, pulling off toppings. "I've worked so hard for this life, and I just don't know about starting a new one."

"But what if it's not a restart, but a changing of scenery?" A.C spoke.

"He's not asked or tried to change you in anyway, has he?" Vic asked.

"No, not at all," she protested.

"Well then?" They all asked in unison.

"I get it, I do, and I need to just talk to him….tell him."

"Yeah, you do." Bart spoke. "You wanna go now?" he waggled his eye brows.

"Uhhh," she blushed. "Look, he invited me to go to Baldivia,"

"When?"

"Two months, for some military festival." She paused the guys dug in to the food, "You think you could help me surprise him?" she asked.

The boys all looked at each other, "Whatever you want sunshine." A.C spoke. They all sat down at the table and started brain storming on how to get Chloe to her Prince.

00000

Bart paced the length of the office, nervous as all get out, a few minutes later Oliver entered, dressed casually; Bart just looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"You sure you're a Prince?"

"I don't run around the manor in a crown." He teased and sat down at his desk. "So what can I do for you?"

"I know Chloe told you she couldn't come to your party cause of her editor." Oliver's demeanor changed. "NO, no it's not bad, see she wants to surprise you." He spoke.

"She wants to surprise me?" he spoke stunned.

"Yeah, but see, the guys and I well…we think…" Bart was struggling.

"Bart," he spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you all let her think she's surprising me while we reverse the surprise for her."

"Really?"

"Ohh yeah," he smiled.

"And we can help?"

"Of course, you're her family." He smiled.

"Sweet," Bart spoke.

"Here," Oliver said as he wrote down some contact numbers. "If you have ideas let me know." He smiled.

"Cool, I'm gonna head back to talk to the guys." He spoke and zipped off.

00000

The next 2 months flew by, Chloe and Ollie used technology as often as they could. As the festival drew near, the conversations grew fewer with more time in between. He sent her a room full of flowers and a card with an apology, things were getting hectic and that they would get better after the festival. Chloe felt bad for deceiving him, but she would be making it up to him very soon. She just hoped he would understand.

00000

Chloe sat next to A.C on the flight to Germany slightly agitated and a bundle of nerves. She was just a touch grumpy that he had booked a business class flight. He only smiled at her fussiness. Chloe reclined in her seat after takeoff and flipped through the printed version of the Military Festival schedule. She sighed, knowing that in nearly 13 hours she would be in a car in the same Country as Ollie. It gave her chills. There were a tons of things that she thought sounded interesting but she really just wanted to see him.

They were going to go to the hotel as soon as they arrived in Quillenne, the capital city. It was a thirty minute drive from the airport. Chloe was going to freshen up and show up at his first event so Chloe could surprise him. She folded up the papers and turned to A.C to ask him a question. His eyes were closed and his ear buds to his iPod were in. Chloe shook her head and settled into her own seat and closed her eyes.

00000

A.C periodically would slyly glance at Chloe to see if she was asleep. When she was finally asleep he pulled out his net book and sent an email. : In the air, will be arriving at 10a: he then shut his computer and put it away.

00000

Ollie stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had had a hard time sleeping knowing that his love was on her way. He got up early, ran, did some target practice then did the time honored tradition of polishing his shoes, and all his medals for the afternoon's events, smiling to himself about what the afternoon would bring.

0000

Chloe was on pins and needles as the flight began its approach to the Baldivian Airport. A.C reached out and took her hand. "Deep breath." He winked. The friends quickly claimed their luggage and were greeted by suit clad Victor and Bart. They were standing in front of a sleek Lexus with severely tinted windows. Chloe just shook her head, her boys looked sharp. They all piled into the car and headed toward the capital city.

A.C was on the phone to verify again the reservation and it didn't sound like it was going well. He hung up frustrated.

"What?"

"They lost our reservation," he frowned.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I know, and all the other hotels are booked." He spoke.

"What are we supposed to do now?" she couldn't believe it.

"Well, let me make some more calls." He spoke as he Googled hotels he got off his net book and started to call around. Vic and Bart were smiling, things were right on schedule.

0000

They saw the sign for Quillenne, they were almost there. A.C was no closer to finding them a place to stay.

"Crap," Vic spoke. Chloe looked at him in exasperation. "There's a huge traffic jam." He spoke as he was forced to take a detour.

Chloe looked at her watch, it was now 11:15 and Oliver was to be at the Children's hospital soon and she really wanted to see him. She also wanted to freshen up, but time was slipping away from her.

"This isn't happening." She moaned.

"Well think of it this way, we're here." Bart piped in.

0000

Oliver was dressed in a formal military uniform, reflecting his station. A navy tunic jacket with a high collar with silver piping along the collars edge and the Epaulettes, a silver braided cord, went from the left shoulder Epaulette, under his arm, silver sleeve braids, and the buttons on the front were the crest of his family. The jacket sported a black polished leather belt. His pants were cream colored riding breeches, and he had formal black well polished shoes. He tucked his white gloves into the belt. He ran his hands through his hair, and let out the breath he was holding. He received a text from A.C things were on schedule, and they should be at the manor in a few minutes.

00000

Vic drove down a dirt road once traffic let up, Chloe was busy helping A.C try and find them accommodations. Vic pulled onto the pavement, "I think we're lost." He spoke.

"Victor, you lost? You're a breathing GPS!" Chloe growled.

"I'm sorry, doll face." He spoke as he started heading toward a specific destination.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," she frowned. "Nothing is going right."

"Don't give up Chloe." Bart spoke. "Things have got to work out."

In a few minutes Vic pulled the car in to an underground car park and stopped. "Where are we why did we stop?"

"I got a response from one of the places I tried to contact. I just uploaded the info to GoBot. Aren't you glad he got that wireless implant?" A.C teased.

"So let's go in, I really want to freshen up." She spoke exhausted. Her window to of opportunity to see Ollie was all but shut, she wanted to take a deep breath and regroup.

"Here, you take her in" Vic spoke to A.C , "Bart and I will get the luggage." A.C nodded. Vic exited and opened the door for Chloe. She exited, A.C met her and escorted her into the building. Chloe had been totally unaware that A.C was wearing an ear piece and was getting fed directions into his ear, on how to navigate to her surprise.

"Where's the check in desk?" Chloe asked A.C as he led her into a room.

"Why don't you wait here, while I go find it." He smiled and turned and left the room immediately.

"Wait!" she spoke, she shook her head, closed her eyes and began to massage her temples.

"Don't worry Angel, he'll be back." That voice, that accent, Chloe spun on her heel to see Oliver and the million watt smile on his face. She gasped at the sight of him all decked out, but it was the man that made the clothes not the clothes making the man. Emotion poured over her, nearly drowning her. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Shhhhhhhh, I missed you too." He whispered as he held her. "Shhhh."

She pulled back. "But I don't understand?"

He cupped her face in his hands, "A little bird told me you wanted to surprise me," he smiled. "And I was so delighted in hearing of your intent, but I'm a gentleman, and old fashioned one to boot, and I wanted to be the one delivering surprises." He then kissed her gently.

"But?" she tried to protest as he swiftly turned and led her into the next room, which was filled to the brim with tulips, and a huge gift basket sat on a table in the rooms center with a large green ribbon. "Oh Ollie," she whispered as she walked around admiring the flowers, then moving to look at her gift basket.

"I've missed hearing that." He spoke standing behind her, resting his hands on her hips. She stood straight and leaned into his body. "Missed you." He whispered in her ear. His phone chimed and he groaned. "Angel," he spoke turning her around to face him. "I have an appointment I must keep," he frowned. "Would you like to join me?" he asked.

She blushed and went rigid. "Now? I mean I ….just like that?"

Oliver was confused by her reluctance. "Well, well, well, I've found you at last." An older voice spoke from behind them and they turned.

"Father," Oliver spoke.

"F—f-father?" Chloe spoke reaching for Oliver's hand for reassurance. "As in the…"

"King of Baldivia? Yes, that's me." He smiled. "Robert Queehne," he spoke. Chloe just looked up at Oliver. "And it's an honor to finally meet you Chloe, as I have heard nothing but marvelous things about you for months." He spoke extending his hand to her.

"Don't I need to …." She spoke.

"No, formality here," he smiled. Chloe let go of Oliver's hand and took his fathers' and he pulled her into a hug. He released her and Chloe could feel her anxiety dwindle. "Listen, son. You can't keep your appointment waiting, why don't you go on ahead, she can stay here and get settled,"

"Settled?"

"Yes, Angel, you are invited along with your friends to stay here." Ollie spoke.

"Really?"

"Of course…Gentleman remember?" he waggled his eyes brows at her.

"So what I was saying, Oliver." His father interrupted chuckling. "You go keep your appointment, she can rest, freshen up, and I can get to know her better, maybe show her around a bit."

"Is that reasonable to you?" he asked her. She nodded and stepped into Oliver and kissed him. "Alright, I do have to go, enjoy." He winked at her. "Thanks father," he smiled, bowed and then turned and left. Chloe just watched in awe.

"Well, I see that he definitely has your attention," he spoke and Chloe turned sharply, her face red. "I'm grateful." He smiled. "I don't know about you, but I could certainly use some coffee, you up for it, or would you like to rest?"

"Coffee would be great" she spoke.

"Well my dear Alice, welcome to wonderland." He grinned, and laced her arm with his and escorted her out of the room.

00000

"Thank you all," Oliver spoke to the three expectant faces sitting in the day room. "I have to run, but Quinn, one of my guard's is on his way in to show you where to put your stuff and where you can all chill. There's a lot of cool things to do here."

"She's not going with you?" Bart asked.

"Baby steps, speedster, baby steps." He spoke and left the room.

00000

Robert Queehne led Chloe down a maze of halls, pointing out pictures and imperfections that were on the wall that happened to be given life by Oliver as he was growing up. They ended up in a lift that took them to the lower level and then down a long hall into the kitchen.

"So, how was your travels here?" he asked as he went to a cabinet and pulled out a bag of ground coffee and started to set up the coffee maker.

"Umm, it was good, long." She looked baffled. "You make coffee?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." He smiled. He went to another cabinet and pulled out to large mugs. "I am not so incapable," he teased.

"Oh sir, I didn't mean to imply." She tried to back pedal.

"I'm only teasing, lass." He smiled. "Staff is limited schedule for the next week because of the festival."

"Oh," Chloe whispered. "I apologize for being nervous; I've never really met a King before." She blushed. He directed her to sit at the island and he put the mugs in between them then retrieved the cream and sugar.

"Have you met a baker before?" he asked.

"Sorry?"

"It's a job, it's what he does," he hoped he understood his point. "Just like being King is a job, it's what I do. I am nothing more than a man." He shrugged.

"This is just all new to me."

"I know it's strange, if you really sat down and thought about it, but it's a life, one that I'm grateful Oliver has you to share it with."

"Sir,"

"Listen Chloe, not to feel embarrassed, but Oliver and I talk a lot." He spoke. "Let me just say, that when I met his mother, the obstacles were very nearly the same. It takes patience and faith," he smiled. "And I just want to see him happy, and to find what we had."

"But didn't you arrange a marriage for him."

"Yes," his smile was bigger. "And look how that motivated him?"

"Sorry?"

"Between you and me..." he whispered. "I was certain she was going to elope on him."

"So you set him up?" she asked.

"I may have used a ploy to get him thinking more about his future." He winked at her and turned to retrieve the coffee carafe and poured them each a mug full of coffee.

"And the marriage law for succession?"

"Antiquated and very real, but just look how motivated he was to change that." He smiled.

"You're sneaky." She spoke admiration for the love this father had for his son blossoming by the second.

"Sneaky or just a father who put his son's happiness high on the priority list."

"Sir Robert, I think you and I are going to get along well." She smiled.

"I've had that same thought, when you helped him solve the kidnappings." He spoke and Chloe nearly choked on her coffee. "Talking will come later, grab your cup and let me show you the gardens." He grinned.

000000

Nearly 2 and a half hours later, Oliver returned, his heart heavy, he had spent his time at the Children's Hospital reading stories to the Pediatric Cancer Unit. One little girl even climbed up onto his lap much to the horror of staff, and Oliver only took it in stride. He then walked around the hospital and visited kids too sick to go to the event. Pictures were taken and he definitely made the day brighter for the kid.

His brooding melted when he got to the manor, he couldn't wait to see Chloe again. He entered through a side door was greeted by his father who just entered into the room.

"How was it?"

"Heart breaking." He shrugged. "To see the joy in their faces,"

"Makes it all worth it doesn't it?" he asked. Oliver nodded.

"Good, come, let's sit and discuss tonight." Oliver wanted to protest, wanted to tell ask about Chloe, but he knew his father, and he would divulge what he desperately wanted to know when he was ready. They had moved to the formal study. Oliver sat in his chair and his father in his. "First," he spoke. "Chloe Sullivan is enchanting, and she's up resting in your room." Oliver relaxed. "She is vivacious." He added. "But I sense a fear in her,"

"Me too," he spoke. "All this, is probably the biggest stumbling block we have. If I were just a normal guy in a normal life then maybe."

"We aren't and this isn't but it isn't all that bleak. Son, just be patient, let her come to you, she's nearly half way there, she's here."

"I know right?" he shrugged. "Thanks for showing her around."

"No problem, I enjoyed it." He spoke. "Now tonight, I will be doing the inspections."

"Really?" he asked.

"The ones being honored are my appointees, and this will be my last festival in charge. Besides you have a guest who might enjoy your company more than mine."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"You're welcome, now I have to go and get my horse exercised." He smiled and stood as did Oliver and they left in opposite directions.

00000

When Oliver's father left her in his room she felt guilty for sleeping on his bed, until she lay down. It felt like she was lying in a cloud and in minutes she was asleep.

00000

Oliver looked at the sleeping form gripping his pillow and smiled. Even in sleep she was fierce. Shutting the door behind him, he moved to sit next to her on the bed and rested a hand on her back.

"Angelllll," he spoke softly. She groaned. "Angellllllllll." He spoke again.

"Unhhh, just 5 more minutes, I'm dreaming." She purred.

"Ok, but I suppose since I waited 2 months that I can handle 5 more minutes." He teased.

Chloe's eyes shot open and she looked at him, "You're here." She smiled.

"Technically Angel, you're the one that's here."

She just hugged him. "Brat," she whispered.

"I hear that a lot," he spoke then kissed her cheek. He leaned back to look at her face. "I'm so glad you're here." He spoke.

"Me too," she blushed.

"Look, I know you've had a long day of travel, you're bags are across the hall in a guest room," he spoke. "There's a huge soaking tub in the bathroom, take your time in freshening up, then I can show you some more of the manor before tonight."

"Tonight, is that the reason for the getup?" she teased.

"So, now you're the brat huh?" he blushed. "Angel."

"Ollie, I was only teasing." He nodded.

"Come, let me show you to your room." He grinned. He stood and held a hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up into him.

"Thank you Angel, for coming."

"I couldn't not," He escorted her across the hall. The room was decadent, rich colors, cherry oak wood, a huge four poster bed, it was again very luxurious.

"Take your time Angel, there's at least 3 hours until the evenings events kick off."

"That maneuvers thing right?" she asked.

"And a ribbon cutting at the newly remodeled military museum." He shrugged.

"What do I need to wear for that?"

"For guests, it's remarkably casual; I have to be dressed up." He spoke.

"Not helping." She protested.

"Why don't you text me when you're ready to get dressed, and I can help you sort something out." He kissed her cheek than turned and went back to his room. Chloe shut her door and went to her bag with the toiletries, grabbed what she needed and went into the bathroom.

00000

Oliver and Chloe walked hand in hand down the hall away from their rooms. Chloe was utterly distracted by the navy riding pants with the thin red stripe down the sides of the legs and the near knee length black riding boots. Oliver was distracted by Chloe's black pencil skirt, heels, and billowy green silk blouse.

"So where did my father take you?" he asked as they headed down a small flight of steps.

"The pond and the gardens."

"Ahh, great to see, my mom loved those spots; she said it gave her peace."

"I could believe it, they are beautiful."

"This is one of my favorite rooms." He spoke as he opened the door. From floor to ceiling there were shelves and shelves of books.

"Wow." Chloe spoke walking away from him to review some to the titles on the spines of the books.

"Yeah, I got a lot of studying done here." He grinned. He just watched and studied his Angel, she had a look of wonder on her face, but there was a storm brewing behind her eyes.

"Being here makes your life, your situation so much more real, you're going to be a King."

"I know right?" he grinned.

"Are you nervous?"

"No." he spoke decisively. "I'm freaking terrified."

"What?"She turned to face him.

"It's A LOT of responsibility." He spoke moving to sit on a desk chair continuing to face her. "I've been the support to my father for years, it's been his responsibilities not mine, and the weight of that is so heavy. I really want to be the man he sees, but I doubt." He spoke. Chloe had made her way to him, to stand in front of him, a look on her face he couldn't read.

"I can understand your fear," she spoke putting a hand on his face. "But you have so much going for you, that for you failure isn't going to happen." She smiled. "Your kind, fair, and you're so much like your father, you'll be great." Ollie just blushed. Oliver the hand on his cheek and brought her palm to his lips for a kiss.

"Thank you," he spoke softly.

"You aren't the only one who's terrified here." She spoke. Oliver stood, moving giving Chloe the chair, while he knelt in front of her. "This is really….." she hesitated. "I love you, I can honestly say, I have never felt like this before, and I'm freaking terrified of what the future holds. I told you once that I didn't have the best track record," She looked into his eyes trying to get some clue to his thoughts. "I've worked so hard for the life that I have, and now, I just don't know if it's enough anymore and letting go of that, is HUGE and absolutely terrifying."

"Oh Angel," he spoken then kissed her lips gently. "Aren't we a pair," he teased. "Each has a future full of hope and both afraid to own it." Chloe blushed, she knew what he meant. "

"Silly huh?" she laughed.

"No, Angel, only human." He smiled. "Thank you…for telling me, trusting me." He spoke standing pulling her up. "However I can help you? Please, just tell me." Chloe let out a deep breath.

"I think being here, helps, even though it's a little intimidating."

"I guess I could see that," he spoke. "Given the getup I'm in." he grinned. His watch chimed.

"I've got to go and exercise my horse for tonight," he sighed. "Come on; let me show you the stables." He took her hand in his and led her out of the library.

"You're dad explained a little of tonight." She spoke.

"It's one of the highlights of the year for the people and the military. They get to get all dressed up and display all their skills on horseback. My father will inspect the mounted troops tonight and honor the ones set to retire before the coronation, they were his appointed guard, then I will promote in some to replace the ones leaving."

"Wow," she teased. He only looked at her and blushed. They made it outside and followed a path toward a huge barn.


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver set a blanket down on a hay bale for Chloe to be seated on, outside of the stall he went to. The horse in sign neighing softly at his approach. "This is Iggy," he spoke as he unlatched the door. "He was a gift from my father when I graduated Academy." He spoke. He entered and then exited with the reigns of a very stout, very deep black horse. He was saddled and ready for the evening. Oliver tied him to a hitching post outside of the stall to check his saddle and gear.

"He's huge." She spoke.

"He's a Friesian," he spoke. "Horses most commonly associated with mideival times, all of our guards have them. I just need to warm him up a bit, then Quinlann, the first in my team, will take him to the ruins where we'll meeting up before going into the arena. Before I can go the ruins, I do have to make an appearance at the museum for the ribbon cutting."

"Very cool." She smiled.

"Glad you think so." He spoke. Satisfied with all the buckles being in good order he untied Iggy. Chloe stood and moved to stand at Olivers shoulder the furthest away from the horse. Oliver just chuckled slightly taking her hand in his. "He won't bite, he does have some manners," he teased.

"Oh I'm sure he's as much of a gentleman as you, but I think personal space is important and I'm giving him his."

"Oh Angel, when my schedule opens up a bit, I'm going to teach you how to ride." He shook his head. They turned a corner and stepped into an indoor exercising arena. "Ok," he spoke. "This won't take long, I promise." He smiled, let go of her hand, kissed her cheek, then turned and mounted onto his horse. He gathered the reigns and nudged Iggy on.

Chloe just stood in awe, there was so much to Oliver than she could have possibly imagined. Chloe was so enamored by the sight she didn't hear the man approach.

"Quite impressive," he spoke causing Chloe to jump. "Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." He spoke. "I'm Commadant Quinlann D' Poite" he spoke.

"Chloe Sullivan." She spoke, still trying to catch her breath.

"Ahh, a fine Irish lass, eh?" he smiled.

"Something like that." She smiled. Chloe studied the man quickly then turned to the arena to watch Oliver. Quinlann was about Olivers age if not a few years older; tall, hazel eyes, full of mischief.

"Welcome to Baldivia," he spoke.

"Thank you." She spoke.

"The Prince has spoken very highly of you."

"Really?" she looked at him curiously. He nodded. A cell phone chimed and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Excuse me," he spoke and left to go out into the alley way. Chloe faced the arena again, sighing, she watched Oliver dreamily.

00000

After nearly 15 minutes of exercise, Oliver trotted his horse over to where Chloe and Quinlann stood. Oliver brought Iggy to a stop and dismounted.

"Commandant D'Poite." He spoke nodding his head to his guard.

"Sire," he spoke and saluted him. He then extended his hand to shake it. "Iggy's ready?" he asked casually.

"Of course, Quinn." He smiled. "Please," he teased.

"I got a call from Jet; apparently one of the kids from the hospital this afternoon is going to be joining us at the ruins." Oliver's smile faded. "He didn't mention a name, but by the look on your face, it's Elise?" Oliver nodded. "Well, let me get Iggy over there, and talk to the others, we'll make this special." He smiled.

"Thank you." Oliver tried to smile. Quinn took the reins and led the horse away. Chloe studied his demeanor and realized frowning really didn't become him.

"Ollie?" she spoke, taking his hand that was offered her as he led her out of the arena.

"I went to read stories to the kids at our Children's hospital." He spoke as they walked toward the main entrance of the Barn, where out front a car would be waiting to take him to the museum.

"Her name is Elise," he spoke. "And she's been fighting HIV her entire young life, and nearly 3 months ago, she developed the full blown disease." He spoke softly. "She wasn't at the story time. She told me today her disease is very advances and that they don't expect her to….."

"So she's coming to see a Prince and his band of heroes?" Chloe spoke stopping him. He turned to face her. He nodded. "That's very, very charming." She paused. "How are her parents holding up?"

"Don't know, she was orphaned as a baby, because of her disease, she's been a ward of the county since then. When I found out, I've done, well as much as I can to try and make her life easier." He looked out the door to see the driver waiting. "Come on," his tone sad, as they exited the barn and went to the awaiting limo. Chloe climbed in without any hesitation, Oliver following suit and they were on their way.

"Well, it sounds to me like you've gone above and beyond what anyone would expect of you." She spoke. "Just proves my point earlier as to why you would make a great King, you have such a great heart." She smiled.

"Thanks Angel." He spoke softly. Chloe took his hand in her and brought it to her lips for a kiss.

00000

The ribbon cutting was an uneventful media event. Oliver had managed to shield Chloe as much as possible from the media, which impressed her. After it was over they took limo ride back to the manor, and the car just went past toward a small dead end.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"About a 10 minute walk to the ruins."

"There's no path?" she spoke.

"Well that would be a problem if we were walking," he smiled and from around the trees appeared, a guard on horseback, leading Iggy.

"We?" she spoke to an empty seat, the door was open and Oliver was standing waiting for her, hand extended. Chloe shook her head in disbelief and took his hand. Oliver shut the door and they walked toward the man with the horses. He dismounted and saluted Oliver. Oliver nodded his head.

"Commandant Etienne Le Fhane this is Chloe Sullivan, Chloe Sullivan, Etienne Le Fhane." He spoke. Chloe took his outstretched gloved hand and shook it.

"Pleased to meet you." He spoke. Chloe repeated the same. The driver of the limo brought a long jacket to Oliver and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He spoke and the man turned and went back to the car and left. Oliver handed the coat to Chloe. It was a long jacket just her size.

"Here, it's going to get chilly, now, it's time to go."

"Ollie, I'm wearing a skirt, I AM NOT getting on a horse." She protested.

"Chloe, you forget," he spoke. "I'm a gentleman and I passed Chivalry with flying colors." He spoke. Chloe was about to protest when the next thing she knew she was sitting side saddle on Iggy's saddle and Oliver was sitting right behind her. She was clutching the jacket like a life vest. "Hold on," he purred in her ear as he nudged Iggy forward.

It took a few minutes for Chloe to take hold of her emotions, she was on a horse, wrapped in Oliver's arms, and it just reminded her of how much she had missed him over the past 2 months. Bart's words echoing in her head. "_If you're going to be that sad not being around him, you should be around him more." _He was so right, but her brain and her heart were suddenly not on speaking terms. As they came to a larger grove of trees there was an old stone ruin, what appeared to be a chapel or something, there was a stone cross at the front stoop.

"Remind me to tell you this story when we head back to the manor." He purred against her skin. They made their way to the edge of the clearing and Chloe gasped, there were 5 awesomely dressed soldiers, showing a petite red headed little girl, the time of her life. She was dressed in an over coat, so as to not get a chill, but her eyes were alight with joy as she got to pet the horses, from the arms of one of the men.

They all knew they had to stand attention for Oliver and he saw the flash of nerves at the slight breach of protocol. "At ease." He spoke as he pulled Iggy to a stop. He dismounted then helped Chloe off the horse.

"You've met Quinn and Etienne." He spoke. "Let me introduce you to the rest of my team, in order, Commandant's Jonathen DeGaul, Antony O'Herr, Francois Thealane, and Callum Franques." He moved to the man holding the child. "And this little miracle is Elise Brunam." He smiled and the child leaped into his arms and squished his neck for all she was worth.

A young woman was standing off to the corner holding a small multitude of gift bags. "And you are?" Chloe asked.

"That's my wife," Callum spoke. "She's a nurse at the hospital." Chloe nodded.

"Can I ride Iggy?" the young girl asked. Oliver nodded and he put her up on the saddle and began to lead her around. One of his men was taking pictures of them.

"He's not what you would expect is he?" The nurse spoke. "I'm Maggie, by the way.

"I'm Chloe, and no he's not." She smirked.

"Callum has known Oliver nearly all his life," she smiled at her husband who was now riding his horse alongside Elise on Iggy. "I get bowled over by the fact he's a Prince every time, he's not…"

"See, I've known a lot of politician types over the years, and he's definitely not." Chloe smiled at the woman. "Do you mind if I ask, um...how long?" she spoke looking at the young girl with the megawatt smile.

"Not long, really." She spoke saddened. "These men have adopted her as their own, even with their own families, she hasn't been left wanting."

Chloe sighed and watched Oliver and her heart broke for him. After about 15 minutes, Maggie had to break up the fun to get Elise back to the hospital. Chloe took a picture of all them with Elise, Maggie kissed Callum goodbye. The girl firmly in the arms of Maggie was carried off into the distant trees. Chloe's gaze followed them followed in confusion.

"There's a trail a few minutes that way that leads to the North Parking lot, there is a van waiting for them." He grinned. "I most certainly wasn't going to waist an opportunity to take you riding." He grinned. "You might want to put that coat on; the temperature is already starting to drop."

She did, and the next thing she knew she was again sitting sidesaddle on Iggy. "Brat."

"Yes, indeed." He spoke. He turned Iggy to face his guard who were now sporting there very formal helms. "Let's get going," he spoke as he led them in formation. A few minutes later, they were behind a high wall, next to the arena. Jet was standing there waiting with A.C.

"And where have you been young lady?" A.C teased as he stepped up and helped her off of Oliver's horse.

"Oh you're hilarious." She laughed. Jet handed Oliver his navy blue bell hat, with silver braiding above the rim and the crest of the royal house on its center. He set that on his saddle horn. Jet also handed him a pristine polished silver sword, and black leather gloves. Oliver gave over his white gloves. He attached his sword to his belt, and put on his gloves. He then put on his hat.

"Okay, well," he smiled at her. "Time to go and do this. Jet will escort you and get you seated." He smiled. "I'll be with you in a bit." He winked. Jet bowed to the Prince then turned.

"Follow me, please." He spoke and led Chloe and A.C to the box.

Oliver took a deep breath, "Guard Ready!" he shouted in cadence. The lined up 2 by 2 behind him. He led them onto the grounds to the alley designated for their entrance.

0000

Chloe was so nervous, A.C sat close by, only in the shadows to avoid having his picture taken. Vic and Bart were also present.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the 2010, Military Festival." An announcer spoke over the crowd which was cheering loudly. "If you will please stand while our first guests enter the arena." He paused. Two men in ornate military regalia carrying trumpets entered the arena. They rode to center. They began to play an elegant tune that called in a rider bearing the flag of Baldivia. He rode at a full gallop around the arena then taking his post in between the two trumpeters. "Now the announcer spoke, "Please welcome with his guard, His Royal Highness, our Crown Prince, Oliver." He spoke. The arena gate opened and coming in at a canter while his men rode their horses at a walk was Oliver. Goose flesh slid down Chloe's arms. They circled the arena then stopped in formation in its center behind the trumpeters and the flag. "And his Highness, King Robert." He spoke and the King riding a black Friesian brought his horse in at a canter. He rode around the arena then took a spot next to Oliver. "Please join in now to our National Anthem." He spoke and a bagpipe tune played over the P.A, the words being sung loyally by the people. As it was finished, Oliver and his father turned their horses to face each other, they saluted each other, and Oliver turned and ran Iggy out of the arena. He came back moments later with horse saddled, no rider, but a pair of boots draped over the saddle horn. Oliver had his head down, as a sign of respect. This was the tribute to the fallen of their army. They made the long trek around the arena and the Oliver left. His guard divided and moved to either side of the arena. 3 on each side. Oliver reentered; he pulled up short next to the steps leading from the arena floor to the box. He dismounted and an aid took Iggy's reins and led him out of the arena. His moves were precise as he turned to his father, put his right hand over his heart and bowed his head sharply. His father did the same and watched as his son took the steps into the royal box and stood next to Chloe.

The King his smile well. He had a duty to perform. He pulled his sword from his belt and pointed it to the arena entry. The trumpeters then played the soldiers call to the field. Oliver sat as the first guards entered and everyone did as well.

"This is really cool," Chloe whispered. "Man I wish I had my camera."

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of pictures," he looked down at her briefly and winked. He turned back to the field. He watched as his father moved to the head of the arena and turned his horse sharply to face the incoming men.

After nearly 2 hours of an amazing display of horsemanship, and the honored retirees taking their ride, Oliver left the box to reclaim his horse. He and his father took a final ride of the arena to loud cheers from the people and the event was over. Jet escorted Chloe back to where she had left Ollie behind. A.C sent her a brief text that he and the guys were going to go explore the city. She was so glad they were with her on this trip.

When she cleared the wall, Oliver was hatless, sitting on the saddle with one leg draped over the saddle horn; he was laughing and joking with his guards

"So," she spoke looking up at him, he was so at ease, so comfortable in his position, it just warmed her heart. "That was some pretty fancy riding out there." She teased.

"Ehhh," he smiled. He dismounted and hugged her. He turned to his men, "Have a good evening, and I will see you all for brunch."

"Aye, Sire," they all spoke in unison and saluted him and turned and rode off back toward the barn.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"I did," she grinned.

"Sire," Jet spoke.

"Yes?" he spoke.

"Everything you requested is done." He smiled and turned and walked away.

"What are you up to?" Chloe glared at him.

"Why would you think I would be up to anything?" he grinned, his hands on her waist and again she was on Iggy.

"I thought you said you were a gentleman?" she spoke laughing.

"I am; I have a certificate to prove it." He laughed and nudged Iggy with a gentle kick and they were off back to the barn.

00000

Chloe watched as Ollie took time in grooming Iggy down. He had his formal jacket off, all of it hung on a wall hook. He was in a black body armor shirt and his equestrian pants. Chloe's stomach growled. Oliver turned to face her, his eyes alight with laughter.

"I'm hurrying, really." He spoke. He led Iggy into his stall, and fed him. He exited, shut the door and latched it. He grabbed his uniform stuff and held it over one arm while holding a hand out to Chloe. She took and he pulled her up off the bale. "Now, let's get us taken care of."

00000

Candlelight illuminated the dining room; a table for two was set. Oliver had deposited his uniform on a corner chair. "Excuse me, please." He spoke and ducked into what Chloe only assumed was a restroom. He came out a few minutes later, in jeans, button down shirt, and loafers. He looked so much more relaxed.

"Well that's no fair, how come you get to dress down?" she teased.

"House rules," he teased. He moved to the open bottle of wine and poured them each a glass and brought one to Chloe. "I can finally relax," he grinned. "And welcome you properly to my home." He took a sip of his wine and set the glass down on the table. Chloe sipped her wine to and also set her glass down. He pulled her into the warmth of his body and Chloe just sighed. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hi yourself." She blushed. He leaned and claimed her mouth in a warm and wanting kiss. He pulled back, kissed her cheek.

"I'm so glad you're here, Angel."

"You know what?" she asked timidly. He shook his head, "Me too." He smiled.

"Dinner," there was a knock at the door and a staffer wheeled in a cart. "Is served." The cart was left and the staffer left quickly. Oliver looked frustrated.

"What?"

"She's new and always acts like I'm going to shout, 'Off with her head,' at every turn." He shook his head.

Chloe was laughing. "I'm sorry, but that's funny." She spoke hugging him. "Give her time." She tried to reassure. He went to the cart and lifted the covers off the dishes.

"Garlic roasted Chicken, and some traditional Baldivian foods. The potatoes are made with a vinaigrette native to us, and the vegetable is very similar to squash." He spoke proudly. "And for dessert, just cause it's you, Tiramisu." He grinned.

"You are so thoughtful." She smiled. They moved the plates to the table and ate and had a fabulous conversation. He shared the story of the ruins and the history of the Military Festival. They finished the wine, and Oliver escorted Chloe to her door.

"Are you going to come in?" she purred. He took a deep breath and pulled Chloe to his door.

"See I was going for chivalrous." He spoke as he pulled her in and closed her door.

"That can wait until later; I haven't seen you in 2 months." She spoke as she slid her hands under his shirt.

"Oh I know Angel, I know." He spoke and groaned as she cupped him through his jeans.

"Gonna keep me waiting?" she asked.

"No, Angel." He spoke and he kissed her with a vengeance.

00000

Chloe yawned and stretched, she had slept like a baby, the night with Oliver had been nothing short of delicious, she rolled over to face his side of the bed, and there was a rose, a note, and a cell phone on his pillow. Chloe smiled and picked up the note,

'_Angel—answer the phone.'_

Chloe held the phone that wasn't ringing, and then it did.

"Hello?"

"Good morning," his voice made her smile.

"Good morning to you." She purred back.

"Sorry, I had an early morning." He spoke.

"It's alright, it happens." She yawned, "Thank you for the rose."

"Oh, no, believe me I should be thanking you." Chloe could tell he was smiling.

"Where are you?"

"On my way back from a press thing." He spoke. "And apparently you're a pretty hot topic." He spoke.

"Really?" she grimaced.

"Yes, I was at a press breakfast, and all they asked was about the blonde bombshell that I've been seen with."

"Ugh," she groaned. "And?"

"I said she is an exquisite beauty who is remarkably shy, who would decide on her own when and if she wants the spotlight."

"You- s-s-said all that?"

"Absolutely Angel, it's all true. There is no pressure from me for you to be any more public than you want to. There is some canned footage from New York, but that's about it."

"Ohh boy," she spoke. "Hey what's with this phone anyway?" she asked.

"An easier and cheaper way to communicate so you don't have to burn through your minutes being out of country." He smiled, "And it's totally secure."

"You're a thinker, Queehne."

"I try, really," he paused. "Etienne said he would stop by to bring you to brunch."

"Bring me to brunch?"

"Yes," he paused. "And you might want to motivate, everyone will be on site in about 35 minutes."

"What?" Chloe screeched and she looked at her watch. "I gotta get moving." She tossed back the blankets.

"I'll let you go, lass." He spoke. "And Chloe?" he spoke, listening to the heavy breathing on the phone as he imagined her bolting across the hall to her room. "Chloe?" he spoke again.

"Yeeaahh," she sassed.

"Wear clothing suitable for riding," he said and before she could argue, the phone disconnected.

00000

A.C, Bart and Vic were drinking coffee under the huge tent set up near the barn. The caterers were still setting up the buffet. Oliver approached the table, shook their hands then sat down to join them.

"How was your evening?" he asked.

"This place is pretty cool," Vic spoke.

"Yeah, you have a pretty wicked night life out here." A.C smiled.

"And the food," Bart spoke.

"Well good, I'm glad." He spoke smiling. "I want to thank you all again for all you help."

"Dude, don't sweat it." A.C spoke.

"Well, I'm grateful and I would like to invite you to the coronation, as my personal guests."

"Whoah," Bart spoke.

He smiled. "If you would like to bring a guest, just let Jet know so that they could be added to the guest list."

"Thanks man." Vic spoke.

"It's my pleasure really, you're Chloe's family." He shrugged.

"Speaking of, have you talked to our sunshine this morning?" Vic asked.

Oliver chuckled, "Oh I did and she should be here shortly." He smiled. The boys laughed. Oliver saw the first of a few golf carts that would be arriving with the guests. "If you'll excuse me, the guests are arriving, enjoy breakfast. Oh and Bart," he spoke as he stood. "The buffet is all you can eat, look for Jenna, she's been instructed to take care of you." He nodded his head to them and turned to go and greet his guests.

00000

Chloe exited her room and turned to go the stairs, there was a tall brunette standing there. "Commandant Etienne?" Chloe asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm to be your escort to brunch." He smiled.

"And I here we're going by horseback?" she asked reluctantly.

"Actually no ma'am, I have a golf cart." He laughed.

"Oh he is such a brat!" Chloe whispered.

"The Prince does have a healthy sense of humor ma'am." He spoke. They walked toward the main entrance and to the awaiting golf cart. They hopped in and Etienne started it up and drove them toward the event.

"So how long have you known him?" Chloe asked.

"Almost for 10 years." He spoke. "We were in what you would know as OCS school together." He spoke. "It was hard to believe he was a prince, he was so unassuming, acted like everyone else." He smiled. "We are his guard, we have protocol, but he's been a really good friend too."

"Thanks for being so open with me."

"It may not be my place," he spoke. "But I thought you should know." He smiled at Chloe and the rest of the journey was in silence.

When the golf cart crested the hill, Chloe was in awe of the tent, it was ginormous. There were a few saddled horses tied to a hitching post, but what struck her the most was the children running and playing, the sheer volume of people present.

"This is the 40th year for this." Etienne spoke. "The Royal do this to thank the families of his guard, military and personal, for the time they steal us away from them."

Chloe just shook her head.

00000

Jet and his wife were sitting chatting with Oliver when he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Your Highness, but might we have a word?" she spoke sweetly.

00000

Chloe and Oliver walked hand in hand toward the horses. "I'm sorry Angel, I just couldn't resist." He chuckled.

"Have I mentioned that you're a brat?"

"I think you may have mentioned that a time or two, yes." He spoke he looked down at her and smiled.

"So how long does this thing go?" she asked.

"Until around 2pm." He spoke as they approached one of the horses. The horse whickered on his approach. Chloe stopped short.

"Another friend of yours?" she asked.

"This is Scatlock."

"Robin hood? Really?" she teased.

"What can I say?" he spoke as he petted the horse behind the ears. "I'm a fan."

"Me too," she spoke. "So what about the rest of the day?" she asked.

He shook his head. "It's booked solid." He frowned.

"Ohh." Chloe looked disappointed.

"By a blonde, she's about…" he squinted at her, "your height, and she's American." He grinned.

"Ha, ha." She spoke. Oliver stepped away from his horse to step into Chloe. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Really? I get you all day?"

"Yes you do." He grinned. "My father is taking a few things on today, but it will get a little hectic until the King's Ball on Friday."

"Wow, what ever will we do today?" she smiled.

"Whatever you want," he smiled.

A loud whistle could be heard from the tent and Oliver looked past Chloe to the sound, it was Francois. "What?"

"It's time to eat." He smiled. He took her hand in his and led her back to the tent.

00000

Oliver stood at the front of the tent, all eyes on him, Chloe sat with her friends.

He spoke in Baldivian, translated to, "Welcome to the 40th annual family's brunch. I personally want to thank the families of my trusted security team for all their sacrifices. I appreciate it greatly. With the retirement of my father, there will be very a few changes, but not many and this will continue, as it was a tradition my mother was very, very fond of." He paused.

"Now." He switched to English, "Chef and his team have prepared and excellent meal, please, enjoy." He smiled moved to stand at the end of the table to speak the families after they got their food. After what seemed like an hour later he was finally able to sit. He sat with Chloe and her family, who had made it through the line.

After the meal, games were set up for the kids chairs were scattered around for the adults to sit. Chloe couldn't get over the ordinary man leading such an extraordinary life. As the evening was winding down, Oliver went to get Scath, and led him over to the group.

Everyone gathered, "I thank you all again, for your service and your sacrifices, it doesn't go unnoticed." He smiled. He smiled at Chloe who was standing next to him. He leaned and whispered in her ear. She frowned then nodded. He smiled and lifted her up and set her on his saddle. He hopped up behind her and they rode off.

The afternoon they spent together was glorious. He took her all over the property, then they had ice cream in the kitchen, they went bowling in the private alley. They sat in sitting room, fire place going, drinking wine and nibbling on a tray of appetizers. Chloe curled up against Oliver.

"I've had a great day." She smiled up at him.

"Good, I'm glad." He smiled sipping his wine. "Angel, I mentioned earlier that my schedule is very full until the ball," he spoke. "Just know that you're invited to join me for all of it, but in no way are you obligated. In fact, there is a car and driver available to your disposal and your friends for that matter if you want to go see the sights."

"Thanks Ollie," she spoke. "It would be nice to see the sights, but it's nicer to see you."

"Aweee, so sweet." He teased. Chloe just shook her head and kissed him. "I have to get up early," he frowned setting his glass down on the end table. He stood and Chloe looked a little put off. "Oh please," he smiled and scooped her up. "Like I would leave you here." He kissed her and carried her upstairs.

00000

The rest of the week seemed like a flurry of events. She saw him hold court with the public, and generally just dazzle the folks of Baldivia. Every day had been full of surprises, breakfasts, trinkets native to the country, new software. Oliver had wanted to woo her and made it an art form.

Now, it was Friday, the day of the King's Ball and Chloe and Ollie were on the back corner of the property, which they got to riding Iggy, reclining in a hammock. Chloe was resting against Oliver's chest while he read to her Beauty and the Beast in Polish, Chloe sighed trying not to think about the ball tonight or the fact that her flight leaves on Saturday. She had grown very quiet.

"Have you had a good time with me?" Oliver asked setting the book down.

"What?" she asked looking up into his face.

"Well have you?"

"That's a silly question."

"Well you've been so quiet, just thought I would ask." He smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just…well…" she frowned. "Yes, I've had a great time, seeing your family, and not just meeting your father, but your friends, too, is way cool. I've got to see you at home in your world, and that's pretty cool to.

"But?" he asked.

"I leave tomorrow," She frowned. Oliver set the book down and pulled Chloe onto his chest.

"And we will go on as we did before you came here." He was hoping she wouldn't be giving up. "I love you Chloe Sullivan, hopelessly in love with you. It happened so quickly, it even surprised me and nothing is going to change how I feel, not time or distance."

"Oliver,"

"Please, let me finish. My coronation is 4 months away; the country will be celebrating the entire month of my birthday. Come back for the celebrations, for the entire month, stay with me. There is no one I would rather spend those days with then you."

"4 months?" she smiled. "Well that would give me time to get my life settled,"

"Settled?" he asked sitting up a little.

Chloe nodded. "This week, it helped me to see things more clearly." Her eyes filling with tears. "I've been terrified of restarting my life over that being with you meant having to give up some part of me."

"Angel," He whispered.

"I want to be here, Ollie; with you." she spoke. "To start another adventure," It took him a minute to comprehend her words, for them to fully sink in.

"Really?" he whispered sitting up all the way. Chloe nodded, her lower lip caught in her teeth. He was stunned; the air had literally just been sucked from his lungs. He could see the uncertainty on her face and he blinked then kissed her, a kiss that curled her toes. "Thank you is so inadequate," he grinned.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Oh, Angel, I do love you." He replied with a cat eat canary smile on his face. Oliver couldn't contain his excitement.

"That's an interesting look you have on your face, Highness." She grinned.

"Ohhh, lady you have no idea," he smiled. He whistled for Iggy who came trotting up. He helped her off the hammock and watched with pride as Chloe climbed up on Iggy all on her own. "Mighty brave of you, Angel,"

"I'm all full of courage today," she smiled. Oliver hopped up behind her.

"That you are," he spoke turning Iggy toward the manor. "Now I think it should be rewarded." He grinned.

"Ohhh, I like the sound of that." She smiled up at him. He kissed the back of her head.


	11. Chapter 11

A grateful prince was a very romantic prince indeed. Oliver over time had given her marvelous and expensive gifts, but what he was giving her now, was far above the finery.

Chloe stood in the room, looking around taking it all in, his mother's knitting room. It was a beautiful and warm. It had a huge picture window, to see the country side. Lush couches, a fireplace, it was very homey.

"This is so sweet, Ollie." She whispered.

"My mom's favorite place, she loved to knit, said it kept her feeling normal." He smirked. "I know Angel that extravagant gifts make you nervous, someday I really hope you get over that," he smiled at her. "But this? Is like you meeting my mom."

Chloe stepped into him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm honored." She smiled up at him.

"She would have really liked you."

"That makes me feel better." She smiled

"She liked to keep the photo albums in here too." He blushed. "Just before she died, she got into scrap booking too."

"A Queen who cropped, cut, and pasted. That's awesome."

"Yeah." He blushed deeper.

"So cute when you blush." She teased.

"So are you, want me to make YOU blush?" his tone went form impish to wanton.

"Not in your mothers room." She protested.

"How about my room," he winked and then kissed her.

"You are such a clown," she laughed.

"No," he teased. Chloe's stomach growled. "How about a little snack before we have to get ready for tonight,"

"Sounds good," she smiled.

Oliver led her toward the kitchen, where they found his father enjoying a bowl of ice cream.

"Well, well, well, what have you two been up to?" he asked.

"Just relaxing," Oliver smiled as he directed Chloe to sit and he went to the freezer to get the ice cream and all the fixings.

"Sure." Robert spoke smiling. "Have you heard from Edwin?" he asked seriously

"No, sir I haven't." he replied seriously.

Chloe looked at him curiously as he set down bowls, spoons, and toppings. "Edwin is our chief solicitor, and he's been sitting in parliament while they vote on the changes I proposed to the government." He spoke sitting down next to her.

Chloe reached for the carton of chocolate ice cream and began to serve herself some.

"How long does it take for them to decide?" she asked as she started pouring chocolate sauce.

"Just depends," Robert spoke.

"Ah well, no use worrying on it," Oliver spoke. He looked at Chloe.

"Well, there one piece of official business that I need you to take over for me." Robert spoke smiling at Oliver.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"The ringing of the closing bell at the parliament building." he smiled. "Before you attend to _your_ preparation duties_." _

"Yes, Sir,"

_"_And with this being the kings ball I will escort your lovely guest" He smiled. "while you are otherwise engaged."

"Sorry?" Chloe asked.

"I will have you on my arm into the ball while Oliver is ...occupied." He smiled. Chloe looked at Oliver wide eyed. "Think of it as an opportunity for us to get to know each other." He spoke. His phone chimed and he looked down at it, then sighed standing. "Well, Chloe, I shall be at your door at 6:45 to get to the cocktail hour on time." He smiled, nodded his head to his son and then turned and left.

Chloe set her spoon in her ice cream no longer able to eat her dessert.

"What is it Angel?" he asked.

"You're father, really?" she spoke.

"I guess so," he smiled. He put a hand on her shoulder, "You'll be fine,"

"Yeah, no pressure." she frowned.

"Angel, there isn't." he smiled, he withdrew his hand and grabbed her chair to face him. "In his life he's only escorted two woman to this party, and you would be number two." he spoke softly.

"Oh Ollie," she shook her head.

"Listen," he spoke pulling her chair so intimately close to his. "For him to ask, is a lot. I promised you that you would never be put in a position to be embarrassed, EVER." he spoke sincerely. "Neither would my father." he whispered. "Since he found out about us, met you, there's been a light in him I haven't seen since we lost my mother." he spoke nostalgically.

"Well you sure know how to be persuasive." she smiled softly.

"And I didn't even get a chance to deploy any secret weapons." he smirked and kissed her lazily.

When he pulled back Chloe was breathless. "Damn, I need to be more hesitant, if I get those."

"Any time you want it Angel, it's all yours." he smiled. "Now, if I do recall, I promised you rewards."

"Oh Oliver you don't have to," she spoke putting a hand on his cheek. "Besides there is ice cream to be eaten." she turned and dragged her bowl across the table and began to eat,

"I know..." he whispered and reached to stay her hand. "But I want to," he smiled.

"Can I at least finish my ice cream?" she smiled.

"Absolutely." he spoke as he reached over her nearing his body to hers and grabbing the carton of ice cream and served himself.

00000

Oliver stood at Chloe's door her back resting gently against it as he nuzzled her cheek, nipping at her delicate skin.

"I really have to go." he spoke softly.

"Then," she gasped. "You should," she spoke breathless as a hand rested on her hip.

"I'm leaving now," he spoke as a hand slid along the top of her slacks.

"I," she gasped as his wayward fingers slid up under the hem of her blouse, touching her skin.

"Angel," His whispered then his phone chimed and he groaned as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. "Duty calls," he whined as he read the screen. "I've got to go," he frowned.

"Hey," she kissed his ear, "I'm still here, and I'll see you tonight," He looked her in the eyes.

"Yes, you will," he kissed her lips. "Enjoy your afternoon." he smiled and stepped away from her. "I love you," he purred.

"I love you too," she smiled and turned, entered the room and shut the door, gasping as she looked around, there was a stack of packages and several garment bags on her bed. She stepped towards the bed and noticed something crinkle under her feet. She looked down to see tulip petals on the carpet. She followed them into the bathroom to see a small round table loaded with treats; bottles of wines, bubble baths, and chocolate covered strawberries. A fuzzy bathrobe and slippers resting on the sink counter top, with a note.

_'Viviene de Lei will be at your door at 445p, she is a renowned stylist to see to your every need in getting ready._

_Love,_

_Oliver'_

Chloe smiled and shook her head and went to the tub to start her bathwater. She went to the table and found the bottle of Riesling was already open and poured herself a glass as she readied to bathe...

00000

After dealing with some minor Royal business, Oliver was in the barn with his guard getting their horses ready for the ride to Parliament. After they finished they went into mud room which was actually designed like an Irish Pub. Oliver and his team sat around, polishing boots, and because of the duties they had to perform were were drinking soda instead of beer. Jet came in leading Bart, A.C, and Victor

"Welcome," Oliver smiled. "Please, have a seat," he directed to chairs around the room. "Grab a beer if you like," he smiled.

"Thanks," they each said. Oliver's guard excused themselves. Leaving Chloe's family alone with Oliver.

"So how is our Sunshine?" Bart asked as he opened a long neck and took a sip.

"She's very well, I feel bad for monopolizing her time."

"Don't!" They all said. Oliver looked over at them confused.

"She's happier then we've ever seen her," Vic spoke.

"And she deserves it." A.C added.

"I think so too," he smiled. "She's going to come out here to live with me."

"Well hot damn," Vic spoke smiling.

"Dude you totally owe me 10 bucks." A.C told Bart. Oliver just laughed.

"So good news then?" He teased the three.

"Yeah, it's great news." A.C spoke.

"Well I'm relieved to hear that," he finished one boot and picked up the other. "I know she's worried about you, though."

"She's crazy," Vic spoke. "We can get to wherever she is rather quickly."

"I know, and I respect that, I also have a healthy respect for what you can do. And I would like for you all to consider something," he smiled.

00000

Chloe was so relaxed, a good bubble bath, a glass or two of wine, some chocolate covered strawberries, she felt like a princess.

She stared at the packages on her bed, and shook her head. She would open them last, she wanted to look in the garment bags. She reached for the first one and unzipped it slowly. She revealed a very soft, egg shell white cashmere wrap. "Oh Ollie, what have you done?" she shook her head. She went to the next one and unzipped it slowly. Inside was the most goreous gown. It was mauve, it had a full skirt, it was so unique, and totally her. She left that one alone and opened the third bag to reveal a full equestrian outfit, pants, boots, vest, shirt, all of it, she just smiled. "Brat." she smiled.

She then reached for the first package, it was small. She opened it and it was an original copy of Cinderella, hard cover. Chloe just gasped. She nervously reached for the next package and opened it to reveal an original lithograph from Disney of Prince Charming and Cinderella dancing at the ball. Chloe kept opening packages and found a signed script from Ever After, several DVD versions of Cinderella, the last box was a pale blue Tiffany's box. "Oh you didn't," she whispered. She opened it slowly to reveal a head band, that could have very well doubled a tiara. In the center of the band in the flat box was a pendant of an Angel on a delicate silver chain. There was a note in the lid of the box.

_"__An angel for my angel. I can't wait until our Happily Ever After begins. All my love to you always. Your Prince, Ollie."_

Chloe was dumb struck. She couldn't believe his thoughtfulness. She closed the box and shook her head. She wanted so much to give him a gift, but what do you buy a man who could buy anything he wanted?

Chloe was so lost in her reverie that when the knock on the door came she jumped and yelped in surprise. Chloe opened the door to see a woman a few years older then her standing at the door. She looked Chloe over appraisingly. "Can I help you?" Chloe asked.

"Oui," she spoke in a heavy french accent. "I am Viviene and tonight, I am...how they say, your fairy god mother." she smiled. Chloe blushed and stepped back to let her in.

_00000_

The people of the capital city lined the streets to get a view of the Prince and his royal gaurd. In pristine and polished attire, It was truly a sight to behold, the sharp tack of the horses, the crisp lines of decorated uniforms, a million flashbulbs going off like twinkling stars. they rode in formation down the main roads toward the Parliament building. When they reached the building they had to wait for the rolling of the red carpet, the trumpeters to greet the Prince, and a prayer from the bishop. Then with precision did each of them dismount their horses and march in order into the parliament ritual of sending off Parliament for mid season break was completed with Oliver ringing the herald bell. Then he and his men marched back out to their mounts stood in honor as the national anthem was played, an hour later, they rode back to the castle to prepare for the ball.

_00000_

Chloe sat on a stool, hands playing with the exquisite fabric of the gown. A smock over her shoulders while Viviene prepared to work her magic on her.

"Do you know the history of the ball?" she asked. Chloe couldn't help but feel that she was being assessed by the stylist.

Chloe blushed, "I'm not well versed in the history of Baldivia," Chloe spoke softly.

"Oh," the woman spoke snidely making feel Chloe feel inferior. "Well, I guess that is ok. Your young America doesn't have a bold of history as we do here." she spoke while starting to brush Chloe's hair, not at all asking how she wanted it done. After at least 30 more minutes of awkward conversation while Chloe's hair was put in an updo, one that she really wasn't excited about, Chloe was feeling less and less like a princess, and more and more like a pauper.

Chloe needed a break, she politely excused herself from the chair to go to the restroom, grabbing her phone on the way.

"Hello, Angel," Ollie spoke into the phone.

"Hey," she spoke pensively.

"What's wrong?" he asked his tone changing.

"I'm not feeling very well." she spoke trying to sound convincing "and I don't think I'm going to make it tonight."

"Angel, what happened?" his voice deeply etched with concern.

"Nothing, I..." she spoke.

"Please don't tell me anything less than the truth."he spoke softly. "When I left you were nothing but excited I can only guess that someone said something to you?"

"Ollie, I..." she spoke but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Miss, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute!" Chloe shouted.

"Was it Viviene? Did she say something to you?" Oliver asked in surprise.

"Um, I just got to thinking that I'm not really qualified to do this, I mean, I don't know any of your customs, your history..."

"Okay, what did she say to you?" he spoke as he signaled to Jet to his side.

"I don't have thick enough skin for this if I'm getting upset by her subtle put downs."

"Ok lass," he spoke as he stepped out of the room he was in, Jet followed on the phone, making arrangements he knew his friend would want. "Hear me well." he spoke. "First I am so sorry that this has happened and I wish that I could be with you right now, but I can't. She will be dealt with, I promise you. I don't know what her issue is, but I'm sorry she hurt you. I don't understand. She has been a trusted aid to this house for years...,"

"Oh," she felt like she was getting brushed off.

"No, don't Oh, she doesn't have the latitude to make any statements regarding anything. If I had at all known she was going to be trouble, I would have never EVER set you up with her, or kept her on staff for that matter. Whatever she told you, is not what's in my heart, trust me and my words."

"Oh I'm sorry." she frowned.

"Don't, there's no need to apologize to me." he spoke. "Listen, Antony called his wife, Nicole,she's a stylist as well, and is on her way over to you now, she'll be there in a few minutes."

"But,"

"No, I trusted Viviene to treat my girl well, it was my mistake to believe she would be anything less than polite and she will be dealt with. Nicole will help you however you need."

"Are you sure about this?" she spoke hesitantly.

_"_Absolutely." he paused as Jet spoke to him. "Angel, my father is also on his way." he spoke softly.

"Oliver," she protested.

"Angel this is now a matter of court," he spoke. "Nicole will knock when she gets there, go have yourself a drink, smile to Viviene, let her dig herself further into mischief. But don't let her know she got to you and I will see you later."

"Ok," she spoke softly.

"Chloe, this isn't going to be perfect all the time, its going to take time to build. You have done nothing wrong. Go and get a drink lass and enjoy the show, my father is extraordinary when he's angry."

"I love you," she spoke.

"I love you too, see you soon." and the line went dead. Chloe hung up the phone and looked at herself in the mirror, she sighed, collected herself and left holding her head high and entering the her room.

"I was starting to worry," Viviene spoke, and aire of confidence around her. "Shall we sit and finish?" she asked sweetly. "We only have so much time,"

"No," Chloe spoke and went to where she had placed the wines from her bubble bath and poured herself a glass.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I said NO." Chloe spoke frustrated.

"Well, 'ow rude," she spoke as she glared at Chloe. " I know you are a stranger here, miss. I am here to make you presentable for court. Make up and dresses from the prince can fix the outside but can certainly not change the inside. Americans, so arrogant, so ignorant,"she spoke shaking her head. "Poor Prince Oliver."

"Silence!" Robert spoke entering the room. The woman paled visibly and courtsied at the entrance of the King. "Straighten yourself up," he spoke. "Are you alright, Chloe?" he asked over her shoulder. Robert was seething at the harsh words the young stylist gave Chloe. Chloe nodded. "Good, Nicole will be here soon," he smiled. then turned his attention to Viviene and the look he gave her was chilling. "Now, as for you." he glared. "What on earth gave you the right to speak to her in such a manner. She is not only a guest to this country, but a guest of this royal house."

"I"

"You have well exceeded any right or privilege you think you have being in personal service to this court. You will be escorted off the premises, and before you leave you will be handing over all of your credentials. Your days here as staff are done."

"But Sire,"

"I don't believe I was finished." he spoke standing taller and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, Sire."

"I understand the world we live in now and the accessibility to all sort of media outlets; to aire our dirty laundry to," he paused. "I will remind you now that on date of hire you signed a confidentiality agreement so air tight that your kids kids will still be paying us restitution if you break it. Oliver is also on that legal team and I know you've met Xander, he's made bigger men then you cry in the courtroom." She nodded in understanding. "Now, I cannot make you apologize to this young lady, but it would benefit you as a descent human being to do so."

Viviene turned to Chloe and shook her head. She stood defiant in front of the King. Jet shook his head as he entered the room, he had been standing in the door way. "Come on, let's go." he spoke and grabbed her by the elbow and led her out of the room.

Chloe shook her head, "What in the world was all that?" she asked Oliver's father.

"A jealous girl who thought that if she could cut you to the quick she would have a chance at my son."

"She played on my insecurity, questioning my loyalty and knowledge of your customs."

"And Ollie told you what?" he asked.

"You just called him Ollie?" she smiled.

"It's a great nick name. He and I have always had a formal relationship. I've been father instead of dad. It would be nice to change that too." he smiled. "My point being, it's you who he cares about not the other things. She had no business at all doing what she did, and I hope she didn't detract from your holiday in Baldivia."

"I just worry," she spoke.

"Well don't, Ollie knows his mind and is rightly stubborn." he smiled. "Come have a seat," he spoke. Chloe did as he asked and watched him expectantly. "Young lady, I know what my son has asked of you far exceeds anything ordinary. You're leaving everything you've ever known to live a life that is very nearly fantastical. I know that life with Ollie isn't going to be easy," he paused. "All his mother and i ever wanted was for him to be happy. To fall in love, marry, and raise kids. Things like what just happened here, aren't normal occurrences. Those closest to my son have all seen the changes in Oliver since he met you and brought you home. Every one of us in over protective mode. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to seek any one of us out." he smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," the King spoke. Nicole, a flaming red head, with deep green eyes, in jeans and a t-shirt entered. "Welcome, Nicole," he smiled.

"Highness, Tony told me to get my gear and get over here," she smiled.

"Good, Chloe here, is going to her first ball tonight and Oliver had wanted to spoil her, unfortunately Viviene was relieved of her duty before she could finish." he spoke.

"Ahh, well, she was always a little hoity toity anyways," she spoke her rich accent just like Oliver's. "I will see to it that she's ready for tonight."

"Thank you." he spoke. He leaned and kissed Chloe on the cheek then stood and left the room.

"Hello, Chloe, I'm Nicole, and I've heard alot about you from Tony." she smiled. "Let me get my cases and we can see how we can surprise that Prince." she smiled and turned and went into the hall and came back with a stack of what looked like tackle boxes. She set them next to Chloe and then went and shut the door. She looked over Chloe and smiled."I'm not a stylist like Viviene, I do hair and makeup for the Royal National Theater. But I think that will play in our favor tonight."

"I'm a little nervous Nicole," Chloe spoke softly.

"Not to worry. Of all the functions the guys do, this is my favorite. You ever seen Ever After?" she asked as she opened her cases and set some brushes out.

"Love that movie," Chloe smiled.

"Well this gala is exactly like the Masque ball." she smiled.

"Really?" Chloe spoke excited.

"Yeah, so lets get on line and look at makeup and hair ideas to go with this smoking cool dress."


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver had had a hellacious afternoon after the Parliament closing. He and detail had to go to the Castle to ensure all was as it should be for their entrance and the ceremony. He was going to light the festival torch by shooting a flaming arrow at it. He had taken several practice shots to ensure he would make the shot ok. He then had to go to meet the clothier who was responsible for outfitting his guard. They hadn't had these costumes for a year and some alterations needed to be made.

Oliver was finally back at the stables, Scatlock was out and in parade gear, from another century. Oliver wasn't sure why he didn't talk to much about this Ball with Chloe. Except that she distracted him. It was hard enough for her to adjust to the concept of a Monarchy. What could she possibly think about them dressing up in medieval attire for one night?

This truly was the highlight of the year. The party had two tiers, there was the part for the VIP's outside the castle, but near an entrance to the main ball room, in case the weather went bad. While the rest of the castle was opened up for the general public. They would be lining up to see the arrival of the guests, which was tradition, then they could party it up at the faire.

His phone rang and he hitched Scatlock back up in his stall then shut the door and locked it before he answered. He looked briefly at the caller ID.

"How are you doing now, Angel?" he asked.

"Much, much better Highness." she teased.

"Good, good,"

"Nicole is wonderful, thank you."

"No, I'm glad she was able to help you."

"Me too, its not every day a girl gets ready for an actual Masquerade ball."

Oliver paused. "Chloe, I should have….."

"Please, I get it," she interrupted. "I think its pretty neat, personally."

"Well, good," he smiled. He left the stall area and was heading toward the guest room so he could shower and change.

"And thank you so much for all of the gifts Oliver."

"Well, once I started looking I couldn't stop." he was met by Antony who showed him the last remaining things on their agenda. "Look, Angel I apparently have a few more things to do before I can get ready, I hate to cut this short."

"No, by all means cut away, I'll see you tonight Ollie."

"Same here, love, good bye." he spoke and hung up.

"And?" Tony asked.

"Nicole was a hit, I can't wait to see Chloe." he smiled.

"Good, now lets get this done if you don't mind and then we can get ready." he smiled. Oliver nodded and the two friends walked toward the castle's side entrance.

00000

Nicole went to get her dress from down the hall, where she stashed it, while Chloe talked to Oliver. She came back to see Chloe with a mile wide smile on her face. Chloe hadn't been allowed to look in the mirror while Nicole made her up. Nicole had undone the unflattering up do and let Chloe have a more natural hairstyle for her features. They had spent 30 minutes looking at makeup ideas and finally came up with a plan.

"Now you're sure there was nothing else that came with this dress?" she asked Chloe.

"No, why?"

"Well, where is the garment bag?" Nicole asked. Chloe pointed to her bed. Nicole went and looked and found what she thought should have been there all along. "There is another pocket in here." she spoke giddily. She pulled out the clothe, and opened the folded material to reveal a very think silk set of wings, a pale mauve to match the dress.

"Whoah," Chloe whispered. "Those are incredible, how in the world to they work?" she whispered.

"Your arms slip through the loops and they just rest back there. The strap can tighten so that they don't slip." she smiled. She looked at her watch. "And the King should be here soon so," she spoke holding a hand out to Chloe to help her to stand and fit the wings on her. She walked around Chloe to her front, "So pretty, the Prince will be speechless,"

"Really?"

"Look in the mirror and tell me?" she spoke. She moved toward the corner of the room where she had spotted the full length mirror. Chloe gasped.

"Oh Nicole." she whispered and turned slightly to the left and right, to see the finished product. The dramatic purple eye shadow with the gems that went along her lower lids, the mauve lipstick with the faint silver outline, a light sheen of glitter on the exposed flesh of her neck. "It's wonderful." she turned to see her newly acquired friend smiling.

"You want pictures? Where's your phone?" she asked. Chloe pointed it out. She went and slipped on the elegant and dainty shoes Oliver had given her in New York. "Ok Chloe, smile." Nicole spoke and took several pictures of Chloe.

"You are coming tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, I was going to ask if you minded if I changed here? My stuff is set out and it would be faster if I could put my face on here."

"Oh absolutely get ready here." she smiled.

"Thanks." Nicole spoke and there was a knock on the door. "That would be the King, you ready?" she asked. Chloe nodded. Nicole moved to the door and put her hand on the handle. "Just breathe." she spoke to Chloe as she opened the door.

Chloe nodded and gasped as he saw Oliver's father, and he looked every bit a King. He was wearing an exact replica of the Tunic that Sean Connery wore in First Knight, only it was a deep green and he had an ornate chain going from shoulder to shoulder across his chest. He had a thick leather belt over his waist, and leather gloves tucked into it. His boots were black riding boots, and boy did he look regal. He also wore an elegant crown on his head. Chloe and Nicole curtsied.

"Please, ladies, relax," he spoke as he entered the room. "Nicole, you've outdone yourself." he spoke. Nicole and Chloe both blushed.

"Thank you, sire." she spoke. She turned to Chloe and hugged her. "See you later." she whispered. King Robert held a hand out to Chloe and she took it and he threaded her arm in his. Chloe took a deep breath as he led her out of the room.

Nicole smiled then quickly zipped into the bathroom to wet her hair down to get ready herself.

"You are stunning Chloe." the King spoke.

"Not so bad yourself, sir." she spoke. They had made very nearly to the front entrance when Nicole came running down the steps.

"Your wrap!" she shouted. She was out of breath. She unfurled the wrap and gently wrapped it around Chloe as to not disturb her wings.

"Thank you, I nearly forgot."

'"Trust me, you'll want this. The coach ride will be chilly." she smiled and ran back up the stairs.

Chloe turned to the King. "Coach?"

"Of course, it was my wife's favorite way to travel." he smiled and led Chloe to royal coach led by a team of 4 black horses. The King assisted Chloe into the carriage and than joined her. "So we ride through town toward the castle, the cocktail hour starts at 7:10, then when the sun set the torch at the castle will be lit. Baldivian come from all over this event, to eat, drink, and be merry." he nodded to the coach man who nudged the horses on . "Everyone dresses up for this event." he spoke.

"I wish I had a camera!" she smiled.

"Not to worry, we have 9 staff photographers, I will make sure you get copies." Chloe shivered. "Cold?"

"Just nervous, back home I would be on the couch eating cold pizza and watching TV."

"Sounds relaxing." he smiled.

"Sounds boring." she smiled.

"Chloe, you live the life you choose. I understand you've worked hard your entire life, to relax as such is how you choose. Not everything in life is going to be exciting as this."he smiled. "Oliver speaks very highly of your friends too." he spoke.

"Sorry?"

"He and I have a great relationship in that respect, we talk a lot."

"How much is a lot?" she asked.

"We're another country, not another planet," he winked at her. Chloe tried not to gape at him.

"Really?"

"Yes really." he smiled and patted her knee.

"You're really cool you know that?" she smiled.

"That's a first for me, but thank you for the compliment." he smiled. "So back in the day of my forefathers, the knights would be in full armor for this event. But as time wore on, it got to cumbersome. So tunics were worn instead of metal. Some things needed to be modernized, slightly. The menu hasn't changed much in over a hundred years, though. There is a large pig roast, lots of fruits, breads, there is some game and fowl served, and Mead, from our countryside."

"Cool."

"The music is definitely more modern though." he smiled. "We have a DJ for the event."

"And how long does it last?"

"All night." he answered.

Chloe just frowned. "My flight leaves tomorrow."

"Flights are great for sleeping. Don't start tomorrow until you've finished today," he smiled. "Now, wave." and he began to wave to the crowd gathered at the street. Chloe did the same, a peace settling over her, one that was so totally welcome.

0000

All the guard were dressed up as knights. Full length tunics ending just above the knees, black riding pants and riding boots with silver spurs. Black long sleeved shirts underneath, with leather bracers at the wrists. Leather gloves folded under their belts. Oliver was wearing a tunic similar to his fathers with a chain running from shoulder to shoulder across his chest. He also wore a smaller version of his father's elegant crown. He was chatting with his men as the limo carrying the wives showed up.

The cat calls started as each husband eyed their wife. It was a small group of very colorful fairies, gypsies, Nymphs, and mermaids.

Nicole and Antony approached Oliver who was talking to Jet and his wife. "Nicole," he spoke and kissed her cheek. She was dressed as wood nymph with pointed ears and dramatic green eye make up and an intricate leaf pattern drawn down the side of her face and down her neck.

"Your Highness." she spoke.

"Thanks for saving Chloe today." he spoke.

"It was my pleasure, she is so easy to work with," she smiled.

"Good, did she have fun?"

"Once the drama ended she had a great time."

"I'm so relieved." he smiled. "I've invited you and Tony to breakfast at the Manor tomorrow." he added. She looked at her husband, searching for and answer, he just shrugged.

"The coach is halfway." Jet spoke as he listened to his ear bud.

"Then its time to ride to greet them." he smiled. He whistled and his men immediately took to their horses. Oliver made his way to Scatlock, mounted, put on his leather gloves and waited as his men got into parade formation. He then led them down behind the castle to the main entrance and down the parade route backwards to greet the King's carriage.

00000

Chloe was convinced she was having an out of body experience. The cheers, the screams, the pageantry of it all was something that had ever been locked inside her secret heart, and here it was brought to life. The coach ride had seemed to take forever, so long that the sun began to set and the streets were being lit by torches, held by royally dressed persons. Chloe heard the cheering grow louder and couldn't fathom why until she looked up and saw the Prince on Scatlock riding toward them, his guard right behind him in formation.

The coach stopped, in the front of the church, the crowd drew silent.

"Father," he bowed his head and crossed and arm over his chest then back on to his reigns.

"Lead on." Robert replied. Oliver road up to the side of the coach, his face was a mask, no emotion could be seen, but Chloe saw the glimmer in his eye.

Oliver nodded his head in acknowledgment of her. "Lady," he spoke with a subtle touch in his voice that sent chills racing down her spine.

"Highness," she spoke. How she was able to keep her voice from cracking she had know idea. He road past, leading his men, then the turned to ride 2 by 2 behind the coach. Oliver cantered Scatlock past the coach to be in front. He led them, his horse at a canter as they made their way to the old looking but newly renovated draw bridge.

The entire sidewalk on the bridge was packed with people. There were trumpeters standing on its edge, on small platforms heralding the arrival of the royal guests. Again a million flash bulbs were going off.

Oliver led the parade into the castle and then to an outside road that would lead them up toward the festivities.

0000

If the coach ride was surreal to Chloe then arriving at the ball totally gob smacked her. There were a tea lights strung all over the place, green and black ribbons strung from the tree limbs. A royal crested flag billowed lazily in the light breeze. There were costumes all over the place, colorful and intricate, dainty and dramatic.

"It's a lot to take in isn't it?" the King asked looking at the wonder on her face.

"Its extraordinary." she whispered.

"It's a lot to put together, but it all comes together so well." he replied. The coach stopped in front of an ornate archway; posted at the entrance were two full armored suits one at each side of the entrance. The King stepped out of the coach and then held out a hand to Chloe. She took a deep breath and took his hand. He helped her step out, a foot man was also at the ready to help her if she stumbled.

"Thank you," she spoke.

"A pleasure," he smiled and moved to stand on her left side. "Now, come, the fun is only beginning." he smiled at her and winked at her. Chloe sighed, Ollie was so much like his father, it warmed her heart, made her feel blessed for the Prince in her life.

They walked under the archway to the large dance area. A solo trumpeter played a greeting then set his trumpet under his arm. "Announcing His Royal Highness King Robert and guest." he spoke. The crowd applauded as he led her into the crowd.

Chloe took to it like a fish to water. They were each given a goblet of Mead as they made their rounds. She charmed, dazzled and wowed, and Robert only smiled in adoration.

0000

"So I hear Chloe is making quite the impression at the event?" Jet spoke.

"Really?" Oliver spoke as he slung his long bow over his saddle horn.

"Oh yes, my wife has been watching and is very impressed." he smiled.

"Good, have her friends arrived?" he asked.

"Yes, they're here." he smiled.

"Good," he smiled.

"And…everything is in place." Jet added with a mischievous grin.

"You are the best!" Oliver smirked.

"Yes, I am sir," he teased. Oliver was about pipe in a witty retort, but he heard the trumpeter playing his cue.

"Thanks Jet, see you at the party." he spoke as he mounted Scatlock. His men were again mounted on their horses near by at the ready. "Gentleman, time to start the show." he shouted. They shouted back and they all rode their horses at a full gallop toward the gala.

0000

"Now Chloe, you'll see that around the outside of the tent there are six posts," Robert pointed out. Chloe looked around.

"I see, yes."

"One stand for each of Oliver's guard." he spoke.

"And what about Oliver?"

"His entrance, well, just wait." he smiled. "And lets get you over toward the edge, I want you to see this."

0000

Chloe was baffled by the illusive statements from the King. They arrived at the edge of the dance floor, and a 150 yards from the tent there was a lit torch. Chloe looked up the King curiously. "Listen do you hear it?" Chloe closed her eyes and heard what she thought was a rolling thunder. "Look," he pointed and Chloe turned her head to see the group of riders coming at full charge toward the flame. The lead rider was Oliver and that set Chloe's body on fire, he was just wow. As long as she lived she would forever describe him as wow. He pulled his horse to a yield and his men lined up beside him. Oliver had an arrow in his hand, where it had come from, Chloe wasn't sure. He put the tip into the flame and it burst to life. He then strung his bow, and took aim, and released. Chloe watched as in the distance a great torch lit from the impact of the arrow. The crowd went nuts. Oliver then spun his horse leading his men one by one past the flames and they each lit a torch. He then led them around the party and they each lit a flame at their stand. They then dismounted their horses and handed them off to paiges. They then each dropped to a bended knee. Oliver stopped next to the last guard, near to where Robert and Chloe were standing.

"Father," he spoke loudly.

"With the lighting of the flame, the grounds are ready, let the celebration begin."

"As you say, so it is," King Robert replied and the crowd cheered. Chloe was stunned. It was the most incredible thing she had ever seen. Oliver dismounted his horse and handed off the reigns. His eyes were locked on Chloe.

Chloe gulped and stood taller. Robert stepped back, smiling, the silence was nearly deafening and he hoped his wife was watching from wherever she was. Oliver bowed to her deeply, and Chloe was just amazed his crown didn't move. "Hello, Angel." he purred as he stood tall and looked down into her eyes.

"Hello your highness." she tried to keep a straight face, but the smile wouldn't stay hidden. It snuck out of it's hiding place, starting at the corners of her mouth.

"You look beautiful." he whispered and reached out to cup her cheek in his palm.

"Thank you," she whispered. "This," she whispered, "Is amazing."

"I'm glad you're enjoying this, but the night is far from over," he spoke softly, "And since you're leaving tomorrow, I want to leave a lasting impression," he winked at her. "So, Angel, will you do me the honor of being on my arm tonight?"

"But your father?" she smiled.

"Can certainly fend for himself." Robert piped in.

Chloe turned to him and smiled a mega watt smile. "You don't mind?"

"Lass, it would be a crime if I kept you from him." he stepped into her and kissed her cheek then moved back into the crowd.

"So I guess that's a yes?" she shrugged smiling.

"Wonderful." he spoke and took her arm in his and led her also into the crowd.


	13. Chapter 13

Chloe was in awe as Oliver released his guard to join their wives, it put another chill down her spine. He smiled at the look on her face and led her immediately to the dance floor. The DJ played an elegant song with an easy beat to follow. "The princess finally gets to dance at her ball." he smiled. Chloe blushed and he then swept her across the floor and it was absolutely magical.

Afterwards the DJ cut loose and cranked up the tunes. It was kinda of surreal to see all the costumed folks dance to Love Shack by the B52's. After nearly 40 minutes of dancing, everyone was settling down as the staff was setting up for dinner. The first table was a large banquet set up was for the Royals and the Guard. Oliver led Chloe to her seat, and she was relieved to be sitting down for awhile. A staffer had taken Oliver aside to deal with a problem and he politely excused him self from Chloe's side. She scanned the room her mind drifting to the words Oliver has spoken when he first pulled her onto the dance floor. After a lazy sip of mead, her mind drifted and latched onto a memory she hadn't thought of in years.

"_Daddy?" she asked as Gabe tucked her into bed._

"_Yes, Princess?"_

"_Can I be a real Princess when I grow up?" she asked in the sweet voice of innocence._

"_Punkin, of course you can be a real Princess," he kissed her forehead. "And a handsome Prince will come and sweep you off your feet and you will ride off to his casle in the sky, on his white horse." he smiled._

"_Just like in the movies?"_

"_Absolutely, just like in the movies." he smiled. "Now good night Princess,"_

"_Goodnight daddy," she smiled and rolled over._

"Angel?" The timber of his voice brought her quickly back to the moment. She turned to see Oliver sit down next to her. She looked over at him and smiled dreamily.

"Sorry did you say something?" she smiled.

"No," he looked at her curiously. "We will be served dinner shortly." he spoke, trying to read the expression on her face. "Are you alright?" he asked as he took her hand that was resting in her lap and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

"Sorry, all this, well, it just brought to mind my dad." she smiled.

"Angel," he looked distressed.

"Oh, no, it was a happy memory." she smiled. "One that I really haven't thought about in a long time." Oliver just looked at her curiously. "I once asked him if I could be a real princess when I grew up. He said yes, and that my prince would come and sweep me off my feet and ride away with me on his horse to his castle in the sky."

He could only smile like a fool. "What a great memory indeed. Your father would be so very proud of you." he smiled.

Before she could reply a costumed servant came up to stand between them and cleared his throat. They turned and he set a place setting in front of her. It was a full setting. Chloe gave Oliver a side long glance. "Now, before you get nervous, look at the handles; the ones with a black dot is what you can use throughout the meal." he smiled. Chloe looked again and giggled.

"Thank You," she leaned and bumped his shoulder with hers.

"Any time Angel," he winked. The music began to dwindle and King Robert moved to the center of the room. All the guests moved to stand near him. Oliver stood and held a hand out to Chloe. She took it and he helped her to stand. Oliver then bowed his head to his father who nodded his head in return.

"Welcome guests." he smiled turning to face the crowd. "I am honored yet again to have you all at this celebration. I want to thank personally all those who helped with the planning and execution. It is a sight to behold indeed. There is a guest here, who's new to our customs, and it is her prerogative alone to make her name public. I appreciate you all welcoming her, it means a lot to me that you have shown her the warmth and hospitality of this country and this night. As you know this will be my last Ball, as my retirement in on the horizon." A server brought him an ornate goblet. "I have been blessed many times over, and I will most certainly cherish every memory." he smiled and turned to directly face his son. "I now want to take this moment to raise a glass to my son." he spoke. His face was beaming with pride. "You are the future, and I am so very proud of you." Oliver squeezed Chloe's hand for support. She squeezed it back, lending him her strength. "To Prince Oliver," he toasted. The party echoed with a resounding hear, hear in Baldivian. Oliver's face was slightly pink, he never expected his father to do such a thing, ever. Oliver was speechless and could only bow in honor to his father. "Now," the King continued. "Everyone be seated, the tables are ready, and dinner will be served. Enjoy the food and while we eat we are to be entertained by the Royal National Theater's Cirque Troop." The room resounded into a raucous applause and the King moved toward the banquet table and took his place at the center seat, the place of high honor.

He and Oliver shook hands and spoke quickly to each other in Baldivian, then they all sat down.

"Are you alright?" Chloe whispered in his ear.

"Just a little stunned really." he looked at her. "I wasn't prepared for that." he spoke softly.

"Life's just full of surprises hmmm?" she put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. He kissed her fingers gently.

"No truer words have ever been spoken." he arched an eye brow at her. Servers then brought out a trays of food for each table, it was like a sampler. Chloe just looked at the food in amazement. "Go ahead, lass, dig in." he coaxed. Chloe sighed and began to fill up her plate in earnest.

0000

Bart, Victor, and A.C watched from a corner table, dressed similar to Oliver's guards, they were all amazed at the happiness of Chloe, their Sunshine was shining bright.

"Do we stay?" A.C asked as he took a drink of his beer.

"To see that smile everyday?" Vic asked.

"Absolutely." Bart replied.

00000

"So," he smiled. "How's dinner?"

"Delicious." she smiled.

"Good, glad you're enjoying it. Desserts are going to be set up in a tent a short walk from here."

"I'll need it after this." she spoke and then a trumpeter played and the Cirque Troop moved to the center of the dance floor. They were almost as enchanting as the evening. After nearly an hour of entertainment, they began to wind down. Chloe was so entranced by them she didn't see Nicole approach.

"Chloe?"

She turned to look up to her. "Oh Nicole!" she smiled and stood and hugged her friend.

"Are you having fun?"

":Oh yes, thanks so much for everything! And the make up on the Cirque troop, is that you too."

"All my design, they have to learn how to do it," she smiled. " Look I was heading to ladies room and didn't know if you wanted me to freshen up your lipstick?"

"Ohh, definitely." she squealed. She turned to Oliver. "Will you excuse me, please?"

"Oh absolutely." he smiled. Chloe stood and she and Nicole wandered off.

0000

Oliver looked across the room to see Chloe's friends laughing with each other. He smiled, it had been a ballsy offer to invite them to stay, but he had some friends that would be good assets to their team, plus he had the assets to open the door wider for the heroing. He took a sip of his mead, wondering what their decision would be.

A.C glanced over at the head table he saw Oliver looking over at the table, he smiled and raised his glass to the Prince and nodded. Oliver raised his glass back and bowed his head in honor of her friends.

00000

"So Chloe," Nicole spoke as she redid the delicate line around her lips. "The rest of the wives would like to have our picture taken with you before you leave for the night." she smiled, pleased with her work.

"Certainly, I wish I had brought a camera."

"Are you kidding? The worlds best photog's are here tonight and I'm sure his Highness won't let you go home empty handed."

"He won't," she grinned.

"Awesome, now if I keep you here to long, I'm sure there will be a search for you." she smiled.

"So what do I expect for the rest of the night?"

"More dancing, dessert," she paused, like she had more to say, but filtered herself.

"Nicole." Chloe pressed.

A mermaid entered the bathroom. "Nicole, Tony is looking for you."

"Gotta run Chloe," she smiled and let the Mermaid pull her away. Chloe looked in the mirror and sighed. She took in and let out a deep breath and went back to her Prince.

0000

Chloe looked at the table where Oliver had been and he was gone. She quickly searched the room and didn't see him.

"Don't worry sunshine, he had something to attend to." the voice was familiar and she turned and gasped. She had never seen Bart so mature, so graceful, and so very adult. He stood tall and his hair was slicked back, and dressed like a member of Oliver's guard.

"Wow!" she whispered.

"Funny, I said the same thing when you entered the dance."

"You've been here? How long?" She looked for the others. "And when did you get so tall?" she asked quizzically

"Long enough." he smiled and took her arm gently in his and began to lead her from the dance area. "And I am tall sunshine, I'm just never still enough for you to see." he winked. "Now, I need to get you to the Prince,"

"Where is he?"

"You'll just have to see." he smiled a knowing smile.

0000

There was a crowd gathered near the dessert tent. Bart easily escorted Chloe through the bodies and when she got to the front she just shook her head in wonder; standing before a large group of seated children was Oliver.

"Sooo, you wanted to hear a story hmm?" he asked and the kids cheered. "Let me see?" he thought. "Do you know the story of the day and evening star?" he asked and the kids said no. "Well then, all good stories start with once upon a time." he grinned. "And the time was long, long ago, even before the rise of King Arthur." he paused while someone brought him a chair which he sat in. "In a village very similar to this one, lived a farm couple, who were very much in love. After a few years of marriage, they discovered that she was unable to have children. He loved her no matter that fact, but she wanted so much to give him a living heir. A child to pass the farm onto. It became nearly an obsession for her. She had heard from one of the elders in the village that if you made a wish on a shooting star, that the fates may hear you and make your wish come true. So one night she waited until her husband fell asleep and snuck out to their field and waited for a wishing star. She waited for hours and finally saw one and wished that she could give him a son.

What she didn't know was how right the elder in town was. The fates were real and paid attention. One of the fates, actually watched this village, she had become enchanted with this happy couple, how loving and attentive to each other they were to each other. So when she heard the wish, it was music to her ears. She reached into the sky and pulled to baby stars from it's grasp and breathed onto them making them human infants and then sent them to earth.

The farmers wife wasn't sure if she should wait and see if her wish would come true, but it was getting colder and she was shivering so she decided it was time to head back home. She had only taken a few steps when she heard the soft wails of babies, and in turning she found the twins laying swaddled in blankets on the ground. The farmer's wife dropped to her knees, her face wet with tears of joy; she scooped them up and carried them home, saying prayers of thanks in her heart all the way back.

She woke her husband and more tears were shed about the good fortune of the twin boys, it was a grand night indeed.

Aurik and Erik grew up as normal as normal could be, even though they were created from magic. They were good sons, they loved their parents, and worked hard on the farm. As time grew and the boys matured, things began to change.

And when the boys turned 17 it all changed forever." he spoke. "You see a band of travelers came to the village, and with them came Helena, the youngest of the tribe, and the first teen aged girl the brothers had ever seen. And brotherly love flew out of the window as they competed for her attention.

The boys father and mother were worried, they knew that the brothers relationship was strained, and they even went to the traveling camp to implore the leader to move on. He refused, mistaking their plea's as an attempt to run them out of the village.

The stress at home was seemingly coming to a point when one night the brothers came to blows over the woman.

"I challenge you brother, for her heart is mine." A.C spoke from behind the prince who was handed a sword and spun out of the chair to stand in a fighting stance. The two men went at it blow for blow. "The young woman so distraught over the fighting tried to step in between them distracting Auric who stabbed his brother fatally." Oliver spoke slightly winded as he "stabbed" A.C and he fell to the ground. A collective gasp could be heard from the kids. "Throughout their lives fate had been watching and this night had been no exception. She watched the battle, and was so upset that her sons would fight each other she went to the village to handle the problem directly.

The farming couple had been told of the battle and ran to where the fight was to find one son dead, one son shamed, and the girl who caused the fight wailing over the body. Before they could grieve for their son they all were blinded by a bright light, and in the middle of it all was the most beautiful woman ever seen standing before them. " Oliver turned to Chloe and held a hand to her and she took it and he pulled her into the center of the circle and winked at her.

"Fate berated the girl for the trouble she caused and also her family for not leaving when asked thinking they were being run out of town because of who they were. For her punishment she was turned into a willow tree, to stand over the village always to weep for the grief of her sin.

She then turned to the son that was dead and with a wave of her hand he coughed and was again alive." A.C stood up. "He was greeted by his parents, and by his brother. But fate wasn't done. The boys were a gift and she was disappointed that their love for each other could be so easily broken by a woman. She thanked the farmers for the great love they gave her sons, the ones she created, she promised that they would always be with them, but since they showed they could not get along, they would never be in the same place again.

And in a whisper, Aurik became the star of nightfall." he spoke and pointed up words. "On clear nights like tonight, he stands over us all and watches, guiding lost travelers" he smiled as the kids looked up in wonder. "And Erik, on sunrise, is bright enough to greet the new day. Never do the two stars share the same horizon."

"But what of the tree?" one of the kids asked.

"It is rumored that the night she transformed was an autumnal solstice and on every one since, if you have the right tree, the faint outline of her appears on the trunk." he smiled. The kids clapped and cheered. Oliver took Chloe's hand in his and held it. A.C, Vic and Bart, moved to stand behind the couple. "Now, chef has made a special dessert for you kids in the green tent," he smiled as they all cheered and stood and scrambled off. "As for the rest of you, dessert is also served." he smiled. The crowd applauded and dispersed. He and Chloe turned to face her friends. "Thanks A.C for helping with that."

"It was fun," he smiled.

"Good, now before we go get our dessert," Ollie turned to Chloe.

"We have an announcement." Vic spoke. Chloe looked at Ollie then quickly to Vic.

"We're staying too." Bart blurted.

"Sorry?" she looked at her friends dizzy at the turn of conversation.

"It was a win-win offer for everyone." A.C spoke smiling.

"Really?" she turned to Oliver and he just shrugged humbly. "You're the best." she spoke and kissed his cheek.

"Bahhh," he smiled.

"We're going to go down to the other party." Bart spoke and hugged Chloe. "See ya later." and he turned and walked away.

"See you later," A.C spoke and kissed her cheek.

"Catch you later, sunshine," Vic spoke as he kissed her cheek to and then walked away.

"So dessert?" he whispered in her ear. She shivered and turned to see him smiling then he led her into the dessert tent.

00000

Hours later it seemed that the night was starting to wind up, not down, but Oliver had caught Chloe yawning on more than one occasion. So he led her back out of the party, to where he had told the story. Sitting in chairs near a pit fire was Oliver's guard and their wives. Oliver left Chloe in their care for pictures and chatting while he went to wish his father a good evening.

By the time he returned Chloe was holding a camera, a gift to her from one of his guards with pictures from the evening. The group all stood when he approached Chloe.

"Well," he smiled. "Are you ready to call it a night? You do have a flight to catch tomorrow."

Chloe only pouted. "Don't remind me," Oliver slid the camera out of her hands and handed it off to Quinn. Chloe just looked at him strangely.

"Now," he spoke as he moved to be behind her and began to gently work her wing straps off her shoulders. She tried to protest but he tactfully shushed her protest. He pulled her wings off and handed them to Nicole. She was grinning like a fool. She then handed Oliver Chloe's wrap, which he helped her to put on. "What kind of Prince would I be, if I didn't ride off with my fair lady." he whispered. A Paige brought over Scatlock. Oliver gathered the reins and turned to face Chloe. He kissed her cheek and then slid his hands over her hips and hoisted her up onto the saddle. Nicole and the rest of the group were snapping off pictures. One of the photographers had also made it to the site.

Oliver hopped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Chloe shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. He turned Scatlock toward the direction of the stables and waited as the entire group took pictures. "Bring the camera to the manor in the morning." he spoke in Baldivian to Quinn. He smiled and nodded.

"What?" Chloe spoke looking up at him.

"Hold on," he winked and nudged Scatlock forward and they trotted off away from the party.

0000

At the stables, a stable hand was waiting to take care of Scatlock, plus there was a golf car waiting for them to take back to the manor. Oliver and Chloe made it back up to his room, just before midnight. She entered the room before him, and faced the bed, he just stood back against the closed door, watching her.

"Did you have fun tonight Angel?" he purred. She nodded. He watched the shudder of her shoulders, and knew she was crying. He moved to stand behind her and wrapped her up tight into his arms. "No tears, lass. Ours is not a goodbye, just see you in awhile." She spun in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"But it seems like forever." she spoke into his chest.

"Forever for me won't start until you're back here, with me." he whispered and kissed her cheek. He gently reached with an index finger and raised her gaze to meet his. "The time will go by faster than you know."

"And how can you be so certain?"

"Arrogance is like the 9th chapter in Prince 101." he teased. Chloe shook her head trying not to laugh through her tears. "Don't be sad," he whispered. "It was a totally memorable evening, let's not overshadow it with tears?" he kissed her gently.

"But?" she whispered.

"But nothing." he then began walking backwards, "Lets get ready for bed, all I want to do tonight is hold you." he kissed her again as he pulled her into his bathroom.

00000

Chloe lay against his chest, wrapped in his arms. She didn't want to fall asleep, didn't want to admit she was exhausted, but the warmth of his hands on her back and the heat of his body wasn't making it easy to stay awake.

"Sleep Angel," he purred. "I will see you in the morning, I promise." he whispered and kissed the top of her head. Chloe yawned and sighed, then drifted off to sleep.

00000

They got up early so Chloe could pack. Oliver sat in the corner chair of Chloe's guest room just watching her fold and fuss with what to pack.

"Keep it simple, Angel, you are coming back, you can leave your stuff here." he smiled.

"I just don't want it to be in the way."

"You've seen how big this place is right? One more occupied closet will not have us putting a no room at the inn sign on the front door." he teased. Chloe just tossed a pillow at his head which he easily ducked.

"You're hilarious." she laughed at him, his suggestion made her packing easier, she did stuff her jewelry in her purse. She zipped up her bags and then sat on the bed then looked at her watch. "Now what?"

"Breakfast, with a few friends." he smiled. Chloe stood and reached for her suit case. "Please, leave it all here. Someone will bring it to the door when it's time." He stood and took her hand, and they walked in companionable silence back downstairs. Chloe was not prepared for the chaos that they found in the kitchen. The large table was double in sized and was filled with people.

Etienne was the first to see Oliver, but Oliver only shook his head as he tried to stand and acknowledge him within protocol. "Good morning, everyone." Oliver spoke. The room went silent for a brief second.

"Good morning," Callum spoke as he brought the couple coffee.

"Thank you." Chloe spoke.

"You're very welcome," he smiled.

"Thanks, Callum." Oliver spoke.

"Sire," he nodded.

"So, I'm not sure if you remember everyone," Oliver spoke. "Maggie is Callum's wife, Nicole is with Antony, Quinnlan," who stopped talking when he heard his name. "Is married to Jeaneatte, Etienne is married to Ysabel, Jonathen is married to Abriana, and Francois is married to Sabine." Chloe just smiled and waved once to the group.

"Good morning." she spoke.

"Good morning Chloe." Nicole spoke. "Have a seat, you so need to see the pictures from last night."

"Oh you have them?" she asked her friend who was going to speak.

"Please, allow me." Oliver spoke. Jet entered the room carrying a flat box that was gift wrapped. He handed it to Chloe as he passed. He went to get himself a cup of coffee. Chloe looked unsure what was more important, the coffee or the present.

The table was instantly cleared next to where they stood Oliver took Chloe's coffee from her and set it down. She then sat putting her package on her lap. "Your highness, the other guests will not be joining this breakfast, it was a late night for them." Jet smiled.

"Thanks Jet, please make sure there is food packed then for them for the trip to the airport." he turned then sat down and he just looked at Chloe who was still eye balling the gift. "It won't bite, open it." He teased. Chloe pulled the ribbon and lifted the lid. Inside was a photo album and on the cover written in calligraphy was Once Upon a time. She gasped and looked at him. "Again, no teeth, take a look." he smiled. He looked up at Nicole who was grinning from ear to ear.

Chloe slowly reached for the cover and flipped it open, and gasped. She flipped page after page of photos from last night, one's that she was sure no camera man was there for and they were great quality. It told the story of her entire night. She was absolutely stunned.

"She must like it, eh Sire?" Francois asked teasing.

"I think so," he smiled back.

"Like it?" Chloe spoke looking up at Oliver, "I love it." her smile was pure heaven to him. "Thank you so very much," she whispered.

"Thank you, Angel," he leaned and kissed her warmly on the lips. He then looked back on the group. "Now," he paused as Chef entered the room with his staff carrying covered trays of food, which they set up on warmers quickly, then left. "Before we dig into what ever it was that Chef created this morning, I again wanted to personally thank you for all that you have done especially over this past week. Now that the festival is over however, the coronation plans are going to move full throttle. The hours may get longer, especially as the transition actually gets started." he spoke. "When Parliament reconvenes in a few weeks, is when you will honestly start seeing the changes. Are there any questions?" he spoke. The men shook their heads, the wives were indifferent. "Well then," he smiled. "lets eat." he stood. Chloe had finished looking at her book and was smiling up at him.

"Well?" he spoke offering her a hand and helping her to stand.

"Wow," she smiled. He laughed and led her to the buffet set up. They enjoyed great laughter and food, and when breakfast wound down, Chloe got increasingly quiet, it was nearly 10 in the morning and they would all have to be leaving for the airport very soon.

Oliver sensed her distress and they ended up sitting in front of the fire in the front sitting room. She was curled up against him on the leather couch, trying not to think of good bye.

"You'll be back before you know it." he whispered against her temple.

"I know, I've just gotten spoiled being here with you." she sighed.

"I'm equally spoiled having you here," he smiled down at her. "And will be doubly spoiled when you come back."

A.C, Bart, and Vic entered the room, carrying luggage. They were all wearing sunglasses and weren't moving very fast.

"Rough night?" Chloe teased.

"Heck of a party," Vic spoke setting his bag down. A.C and Bart did the same, each moving pretty slowly.

Chloe and Oliver just laughed. Oliver's phone chimed and he pulled it from his pocket. "The car is on its way up." he spoke.

Chloe just groaned. Oliver kissed the back of her head again and stood up, helping her also to stand.

"There is a packed breakfast for you in a basket by the door." he spoke as he led them out of the sitting room. As they made it to the front entry way, the door opened and the driver entered being escorted by Jet.

Jet was directing him to the awaiting luggage. "See you around Prince." Vic spoke as he carried his bag out to the car. He knew Chloe was going to need some time.

"Ditto," A.C spoke.

"Don't make her cry, dude." Bart spoke and headed out. Chloe just shook her head.

"So over protective." she whispered.

"I'm glad," Oliver spoke taking her hands in his, he brought them to his lips for a gentle kiss. "Now," he looked intently into her eyes. "Today is exactly 3 months until my birthday hoopla starts," he smiled. "If you need help getting your things over here, call, I know some folks that will help." Chloe nodded. " I will call you often, email, well it will border on stalkerish, and texting? Will it will be practically indescent how much I will use my phone. If I don't answer it may be simply that I'm in a meeting. You can call me anytime though." Chloe nodded again then stood on her tip toes and took his mouth in a soft and endearing kiss.

"I love you Ollie," she whispered.

"And I love you too, Chloe, more than I could have ever dreamed," he kissed her forehead.

Oliver's phone chimed, he pulled it out of his back pocket and looked at the screen.

"If you want to make it to the airport on time," he frowned. He took her hand in his and they slowly walked hand in hand out to the car. The door was open, waiting for her to climb in.

"Ohhh boy," she whispered.

"3 months, Angel." he spoke as he pulled her into a tight hug. "And when you get back here, we'll celebrate,"

"Really?"

"If I lie, they take away my Prince card." he teased, Chloe looked up at the mischief on his face.

"You should have been a clown," she kissed him again then pulled back. "I love you." she spoke then climbed into the car and shut the door.

Oliver sighed as he watched the car head down the drive. His phone chimed and he looked at it and smiled at the message. He turned and went back into the manor.


	14. Chapter 14

R/L: Again sorry for the delay. I've gone through several versions and deleted a few pages as this went from fluff down a totally different path I wasn't sure I was prepared to go. So, here it is, I hope you enjoy, next to update...EPIC !

Chloe sat in the limousine and sighed, she then shook her head and quickly sent him a text message. "Are you trying to speed up the process? It was 4 months, now it's 3? LOL. Maybe I can do it in 3, luv u." Satisfied she put her phone away and closed her eyes.

"Aren't you glad you came?" Bart asked.

"I am," she smiled. "And I'm so glad that you all came with me." she smiled and looked at her gang, and how they were all sort of sprawled out. "So I take it you had fun at the other party?" she questioned.

"Oh, sunshine," A.C spoke, "I met this girl," he smiled. "We danced and talked all night."

"What about what's her name at the coffee shop?" she teased.

"Well, I haven't even asked her out," he shrugged. "And if I were gonna, I would have done it already right?" he grinned cheekily.

"What about you Vic?"

"Lots of possibilities, sunshine, lots of possibilities." he smiled. Bart was eating breakfast with an odd look on his face.

"And what was _her _name, B?" she asked sweetly.

"Amelia," he grinned and continued to eat. Chloe shook her head, it would be nice if they found their happiness another world away from where they were, give themselves a fresh start as much as she was getting.

00000

The ride back to the States was grueling and long, but once Chloe stepped into her place, it was nice to be home, although it was lonely. She set her bags down at her front door, and made her way into her bedroom, her comfies were calling her name. She entered her room to see a large print with a bow on its corner, mounted on an eisel. Chloe just smiled. It was a print of her and Oliver riding Scatlock away from the party. It was very elegantly done. Chloe just shook her head and smiled, as she went to her chest of drawers to get her comfy clothes and dress to chill out and relax before she even tried to go to sleep.

She sent Oliver a text to thank him for the print and that she may just see him more sooner than later.

00000

Chloe tried to fall back into her life after her great adventure overseas, she had a marathon of dates and things with Lois and some with Lois and Clark, but the shine of the life she built for herself wasn't so brilliant any more. She had a heart to heart with her editor and broke the news that she would be leaving the paper to pursue other interests, he took it as well as to be expected for a man loosing his star reporter. She promised to give completion to the major articles she had in the works.

She and Oliver did talk to each other everyday, in some way shape or form. It wasn't the same as seeing him every day, but that would be coming soon enough. Chloe was making plans, making a list, and at the very bottom of the very last page was "Fly to Baldivia, to catch my Happily Ever After."

00000

It had been nearly 2 months since Chloe left Baldivia. The couple had used every mode of modern technology to talk to each other. His schedule got more intense in the things he had to learn before his father stepped down. Missed calls turned into delayed emails, which turned into ginormous games of phone tag. He would send her flowers and candy and she would send him packages of Hershey's hugs and kisses, and little love notes.

Her duties with the paper dwindled, and the team, her boys were packing up their lives, winding things down, on their projects in the states to move over seas.

But Chloe was absolutely miserable. It was like missing a limb, Oliver had found his way into her heart, to her very existence and she hadn't been able to have a conversation with him at all for the longest time. The gap in the communication started out small, then turned into the grand canyon in a very short period of time.

Chloe decided, it was time to just do what she needed to do. She could finish her paper obligations by remote access. She missed Oliver and knew there was no way that he could come to her, that she would just have to go to him, sooner than she had planned.

00000

Oliver was absolutely miserable, and the addage that crap rolled down hill was appropriate. His staff was walking on egg shells the last few weeks. He hadn't talked to Chloe at all but was receiving nearly twice a week large bags of chocolate hugs and kisses from the states.

Today was one of a few of the bigger obligations he had yet to take over from his father. It was holding audiences in the grand throne room at the Castle. Along standing tradition the people of Baldivia had to keep the disconnect from the Monarchy small. To let grievances and thanks be heard. He fortunately didn't have to wear a crown for this event, his was still being made. It wouldn't be ready until the coronation.

He did have to wear a cut black pin striped suit with the sash of his station with nearly mirror polished shoes. He was told that there were nearly 200 people that had petitioned an audience with him. Oliver would have rather been trying to Skype or even IM Chloe, but he was committed and this being his first round-ever. he really couldn't be distracted.

0000

Four grueling hours later, Oliver was tired, but to the people that showed he was pleasant, charming and fair. A chip off the old royal block. When the last person left, Callum closed the door and hung the velvet rope across the door way.

Oliver was massaging his temples as he slumped in the throne. "Aye," he groaned. He was beat. "How is it that my father does this? This seat is so…." Callum was about to approach when he put his finger to his ear, he was getting communication from outside the door. He responded and then looked up the Prince.

"Forgive me your highness, but I have just received word that there is one last person who has requested and audience with you." he spoke.

"Callum, it's been 4 hours." he spoke. "My ass hurts, my head hurts and I'm pretty sure the knots in my neck have multiplied. My father is by far a better man than I," he groaned. Callum smirked to himself. The Prince my be protesting, but Callum knew he could never turn any one away.

"I need to know your official response sire, before this person makes entry into the receiving hall."

Oliver sighed and shook his head, "I can't very well turn them away now can I." he smiled while straightening himself up and adjusting his tie.

"Good," A feminine voice spoke from behind him. " I was hoping you would feel that way." his heart stopped.

"Well, I have been told I _am _fair." he spoke looking ahead.

"If it please your highness," the voice was like sunshine on his skin. "I would like to make my request." The click of her shoes could be heard on the floor as she moved to stand in front of the dais he sat on. She looked him in the eyes and curtsied. She was dressed in an elegant pencil skirt and billowy blouse, in green. Her heels seemed to just give her more curves. "Your highness."

"Welcome, lady" he purred. "And what would be the nature of your audience today?"

Chloe stood up straight and cleared her throat. "I have a bit of a problem," she spoke and frowned. "It seems that the man I love lives in another country and I've been unable to see him or speak to him for quite some time."

"That is troublesome indeed." he frowned. "How is it that this court can help you lady? Do I have to have this…..cad….put into the stocks? Publicly humiliated for not communicating with you?" he stood. "For neglecting you?" he stood.

"Oh no Sire, nothing that drastic." she blushed as he walked toward her.

"No? Any man who could neglect someone like you most certainly should receive some sort of …dressing down?" he purred as he stepped into her personal space.

"Thank you, sire. I just may have to keep that in mind." she whispered looking up into his eyes and biting her lower lip. " I was really just hoping for a decree or something giving me permission to stay, at his home." she smiled brilliantly. He cupped her cheeks in his hands a look of wonder on his face. "I think that can be arranged." he paused and cleared his throat. "And so on this day, with all the power vested to me by my father as his father had before him, do I , His Royal Highness Crown Prince Oliver Queehne due proclaim," he leaned and kissed her lips softly. "That you Chloe Sullivan are indeed welcome in my home." he hugged her. " Welcome home, Angel." he whispered and she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him. Home, she really was home.

Time seemed to stand still in the confines of his arms. A throat was heard being cleared behind him. It was Callum. Chloe blushed and buried her face against his chest.

"Yes, Callum." he spoke trying to regain some of his composure.

"Sire, Jet is waiting with the car around back," he spoke grinning.

"Alright," he spoke and turned to Chloe. "I still can't believe you're here?" he hugged her one more time than turned, lacing her arm in his and escorting her like a right proper gentleman, out of the throne room. They were escorted by the guard to the limo that would take them back to the manor.

00000

"I hope you're not disappointed being here Angel." he spoke softly. Chloe sat leaning against him, his arm wrapped around her, both equally content.

"And why would I be disappointed?"

"Apparently I've been sort of a royal grump as of late." he spoke looking down at her. "The staff has been avoiding me like the second coming of the plague." he frowned.

"Really? "She looked up and him and shook her head. "Miss me did you?" she smiled.

"Miss you?" he questioned. "No," he paused. "Miss doesn't even begin to describe it, I've been bloody miserable." he whispered and kissed her head.

"Good so I wasn't the only wreaking havoc to those they know. My cousin Lois threatened me bodily harm if I just didn't and I quote , 'Go over there already and screw his royal brains out.'" she blushed. Ollie just chuckled.

"It was awful," they said at the same time, they laughed together at that.

"Well, I'm here now Ollie," she spoke.

"And I'm so grateful, you have no idea.." he sighed. The rest of the car ride was in companionable silence, which was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He groaned. "Ugh, sorry, Angel," he spoke as he pulled it out of his vest pocket and answered it in Baldivian. The conversation seemed brief and when it was completed he put his phone away. "My father says hello," he spoke smiling.

"So sweet." she smiled.

"And we've been ordered to have dinner with him." he pouted.

"Ordered?" she teased. "Really?"

"Well, to me it sounded like an order." he grinned.

"Ahh and I see you were expecting what a royal undressing?"

"Dressing down," he grinned, "Or you taking your cousins advice,"

"Same difference really," she laughed.

"Oh Angel." he spoke pulling her onto his lap. "I want to devote as much time that I haven't been able to touch you, to reacquainting myself with your body." he purred against her ear. "Every inch of your body."

"You won't hear me complain, but since I'm new to your customs?" she spoke as she pulled at the lobe of his ear in her teeth, "I really don't want to disappoint the king."

00000

The dinner was informal, but for Chloe it was hilarious. Oliver kept passing wanton glances at Chloe every time his father turned his head. His father wasn't as oblivious as he seemed and winked when Oliver had to excuse himself to take a call and to use the restroom. After dinner his father escorted them into the sitting room and opened a bottle of champagne.

"Welcome to our home." he smiled as he poured them each a glass. "And thank you for the love and light you have not only given my son, but back to this family." he spoke. He pulled a box out from behind a chair. He sat on an another sofa and signaled for Chloe to join him. She did sipping her champagne on the way. "After you left, I went digging around and found some of our family photo albums, and some of his mother's scrap books." he smiled. Chloe squealed in delight as she sat next to him and she could only hear Oliver groan.

"Dad," he spoke whining.

The king paused. "Yes indeed is this worth it, that's the first time he's called me any thing other than highness, sir, or sire." The look on his dad's face was priceless and Chloe just leaned and kissed the King's cheek.

"Then, Sir," she smiled.

"When its just us, in here, no one else, please, its Robert." Chloe blushed.

"Than Robert, show me how cute Ollie was as a kiddo." she grinned. Oliver was stunned, and the King only beamed and took Chloe page by page into Oliver's childhood.

00000

Hours later, hand in hand Oliver and Chloe walked up the stairs to his room. He held such an unusual expression on his face, it was hard to read. He opened the door for her allowing her to enter first, he then followed then shut the door behind himself. Chloe stood and turned to face him.

"Highness, you're very quiet," she questioned.

"Just amazed, really."

"By?"

"Quite simply…you,"

Chloe blushed furiously. "No, I'm not….."

"Dare to argue with the future King?" he teased.

"Forgive me," she grinned back. He was stalking toward her, slowly, deliberately.

"I'm amazed because in the span of one night, you have managed to make me the happiest man on the planet, and done the same for my father, err…..for my dad." he spoke. "I never knew or realized that I had been so formal with him my entire life, not for any other reason then tradition and respect."

"You calling him dad tonight?," she smiled.

"Changed him, more than we both can know." he spoke standing a breath away from her. "It changed me too, and most certainly it will change our relationship, especially over the next couple of months as he gives over the rest of his duties," he smirked then dropped to a bended knee and bowed his head to Chloe. "Tell me Angel, how do I go about thanking you properly for such a feat."

Chloe reached to his chin and raised his chin so he had to look up to her. "I can think of a few things." she smiled.

"Really?" he spoke, his expression readable.

"Starting with a promise you made about exploration?" she grinned.

"As you wish, milady." he spoke standing and then claiming her mouth in a searing, welcoming kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Chloe woke to the glorious sensation a muscular arm wrapped around her. She sighed and turned her head to see Oliver smiling at her.

"What a wonderful way to wake up." he smiled at her.

"I would agree." she smiled and turned to face him. "I can't believe I'm here." she spoke smiling at him.

"I'm glad you're here, and I will say that as often as you need to hear it."

"Thanks." she smiled and sighed. "So now what?"

"Whatever you want to do, but I on the other hand have a few commitments, political functions and a thing in 2 months."

"A thing huh?" she teased.

"Yeah," he spoke. "Just a little thing." he grinned.

"Well, I have a couple of articles and things to finish up for the paper, other than that, I'm in to see you through your stuff."

"Really?" he squinted suspiciously. "All the weirdness that is my life?"

"You forget, highness, I have a friend who's a walking lap top, and one who can out run anything on earth, how normal is that?" she grinned.

"Welll…" his phone chimed he groaned and rolled over to reach for it. He looked at the screen and sat up.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Ugh our first day together just got interrupted. Jet's on his way up." he spoke standing and walking naked to the chair where his robe was tossed. Chloe pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"What?" she was blushing furiously.

"There's a robe under your pillow." he smiled and watched as she grabbed it and climbed out of bed and tossed it on. "Angel if you want to take the first shower, while I meet with Jet, I understand." he smiled as she moved into his open arms.

"I just might do that," she raised herself onto her toes to kiss him. "But you'll owe me a shower later."

"Oh absolutely." he grinned. Chloe sighed and ducked into the shower. Oliver ran his hands through his hair then went to his dresser and started pulling out clothes for the day. Jet knocked once then entered the room.

"Good morning sire." he spoke with a stack of folders in hand.

"I do hope you have a very good reason for interrupting a day I had set aside for Chloe." he spoke as he pulled out a pair of jeans.

"It seems that Chloe has been put on the agenda for a parliament session today."

"What?" he spun and gave Jet an icy stare.

"Just the messenger sire."

"An emergency session was called with Chloe as the main topic of discussion this morning."

"Well that's funny, since it's ME who sets that, it's ME, who runs it, who approved this?"

"An emergency quorum vote was taken last night, someone found out she was here," he spoke.

"It's none of their concern."

"I know that sire, I understand. Traditionalists will do what they do and start trouble where there is none to be found."

Oliver set his jeans down and made his way to his closet, entered and came out carrying a garment bag. "Have you notified my father?"

"He was getting ready as well, and called in the top of your legal team." he spoke. "The limo will be down stairs in about forty five minutes. Breakfast is nearly ready and there's coffee." he spoke.

"Did you…"

"Quinn and Etienne will be ready and waiting downstairs."

"This is bloody ridiculous. She is a guest here, she isn't on trial." he glared.

"I know sire, but know the challenge has been made."

"Oh it will end today." he spoke. "Make sure that all of the parliament members are present today. If you have to send the rest of my guard to retrieve the absent ones." he spQu9ioke. "I need to shower," he spoke. Jet nodded and left. Ollie turned and entered the shower to see Chloe shampooing her hair. "Is that offer still valid to join you?" he teased.

"Oh absolutely." she purred. He entered and immediately worked on getting himself good and wet and began to wash his body with the soap bar. "Not quite what I had in mind."

"Sorry Angel," he spoke. He pulled the shower head free from its cradle and began to rinse her scalp and massage it.

"What's on you mind."

"My day has taken a very succinct detour. I have to go to Parliament today." he spoke as he tried to calm his anger.

"Bad news?" she spoke turning to face him to take the shower head from him and began to rinse him.

"You have been put on the agenda."

"Sorry?"

"Apparently there are those that feel they need to intervene in my life." he spoke.

"Oh Ollie, I…I'm sorry, I should have…" she spoke.

"You have done nothing wrong, Angel. Their input on you is so not even relevant, necessary, or even warranted." he growled.

"Do you want me to go with you?" she smiled and kissed his chest over his heart.

"I couldn't" he spoke.

"I'm not asking, I'm offering." she smiled up at him.

"Then I'm accepting." he smiled and kissed her. He washed his hair as she exited the shower. He finished turned off the water and exited grabbing a towel. "Now, if you have something conservative to wear," he asked as he watched her towel dry.

"How much time do I have?"

"Not too long if you want breakfast and coffee. The limo will be here in forty five minutes."

"Okay, I can do that." she spoke and left the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

00000

Oliver and Chloe left his room twenty minutes later. He was dressed in a cut pinstriped black suit, with the green sash and all its trimmings. Chloe was wearing a cut pants suit, smart heels, and her hair was up in a very pristine up do. They walked hand in hand into the kitchen. Two place settings were ready, coffee poured. Oliver pulled out her chair and then sat across from her.

"After this," he spoke. "We will have fun, what ever you want to do."

"What if…"

"Don't you dare." he spoke. "You are a person, not a bill or a resolution. Who ever pressed this, will not only face legal action, but will also suffer severe sanctions."

"And if that's not enough." the King spoke entering the kitchen. He was dressed as sharply as Oliver. "There will be severe consequences on behalf of me as well." he gristled. "Heads will roll." he glared. Chloe blushed.

"I think I know who started this at least." Jet spoke entering the kitchen. "Viviene de Lei."

Oliver looked at his father and they both just stared at each other in disbelief. "She must have pitched a fit to enough people." the King spoke.

"Viviene?" Chloe asked. "The stylist?"

"Yes." they spoke.

"Oh god," she whined.

"Chloe in know way is this your fault, don't you dare feel bad for anything that happened. She was warned, effectively." the king spoke.

"Have her brought to the chambers as well." Oliver spoke. Jet nodded. "Now no more talk of this until we meet, enjoy the breakfast, and your coffee" he smiled at Chloe.

She smiled back, but her stomach was now doing flip flops, the Prince was angry, and she hoped he didn't resent her at all.

00000

The limo ride to the Parliament house was a quiet one. In one hand Oliver was reading over his iPhone all the different documents that were put before the senators. The other was holding Chloe's, trying to be reassuring. His guard rode in the front of their limo, his fathers car had taken the lead. When they made the corner to the building there were photographers, media, and city folk lining the sidewalk.

"Oh god." Chloe spoke starting to panic. Oliver put his phone away and pulled Chloe onto his lap.

"No, show no fear, you have nothing to worry about, you have done nothing wrong. I invited you here, I want you here. I'm angry as hell that this has gone this far. I have never shown you my temper, and I'm embarrassed for it, but I will defend your honor, and you will get an apology, from them." he kissed her cheek.

"I'm not."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Lass. You are, so very…" he started into her eyes. "You are strong, capable, and so worth it all." he kissed her cheek. Chloe slid off his lap as the limo pulled up to the front door. The door was opened by Jet, Oliver slid out first than turned and offered a preferred hand to Chloe. She took it and let him gently pull her out of the limousine. The paparazzi went nuts and were shouting at them from all directions. Oliver just kissed her temple then laced her arms in his and escorted her like a gentleman into the building. His father and his guard were waiting.

"That was insanity," Quinn spoke.

Oliver only shook his head. "Xander would like to meet with you three." Jet spoke looking at Chloe the King and the Prince. He's in the antechamber, awaiting you. They all nodded, and Roberte led the way.

"What does all this mean?" Chloe whispered.

"It means that Xander has a plan." he smiled down at her.

They all entered the room to see a squirrel of a man with thick coke bottle glasses pouring over documents at a desk.

"Xander?" the King spoke.

"Sires," he spoke looking up and his eyes zeroing on Chloe. "And you must be Chloe." he spoke moving around the desk to shake her hand. "Very pleased to meet you." he smiled. Chloe smiled nervously.

"Likewise," she spoke.

"I'm one of the heads of the royal legal team," he shoved his glasses back up his nose. "Now I have to tell you that things in my life were pretty dull until this little gift. I have papers ready to serve the trouble maker and her family and their solicitor. She will feel the full wraith of your legal team after she feels the wraith of you."

"So our case is air tight?"

"So tight its light and sound proof." he smiled.

"Fantastic." the King spoke. He turned to the paige waiting at the door. "Cue the trumpeters." he smiled.

00000

All the seats were full from Senators, to aids, to the balcony galley which were seats allotted for royal press. Those members of the media that held the golden ticket to parliament. The trumpeters sounded and everyone stood as the Prince and Chloe entered first, followed by the King.

The three of them stood in a unified front in the middle of the room.

"By divine right," Roberte spoke.

"And the right bestowed to me by my father, do we call this session to order." Oliver spoke. Chloe was escorted to a seat while the two royals went the dais where their thrones were placed. The house speaker, banged the gavel 3 times. "Let this emergency session of the house begin." he spoke and avoided looking the royals in the face. "Viviene De Lei, you are hereby called to the witness box to state your grievance." A pin could be heard dropping it was so silent. The young stylist entered from another door and was escorted into the witness box.

"Miss De Lei, would you please explain why we are here in session today?" the speaker continued.

"Certainly." she spoke and told a tail of Chloe being rude to her, treating her like scum, and calling her names when all she wanted to do was just get her ready for the party. Chloe's face was red and her eyes were full of tears, this woman was just telling lie, after lie, after lie.

"Enough!" Oliver spoke, standing from his seat and moving across the room.

"Order!" the speaker spoke and started banging his gavel. He then turned to Oliver.

"You intend to do what? Tell me to sit down? To be quiet? Go ahead, I dare you." he glared. "Now." he turned to Viviene. "What an enchanting story you told today. Why don't you now try and tell the truth?" he spoke.

"But?"

"No," he spoke harshly. "Tell the truth. I do have a witness if you want me to call him to the stand." he hissed.

"Uncle?" she spoke looking at the speaker who just shook his head.

"That," Oliver paused looking toward the speaker. "Is just what I was waiting to hear." he looked at Viviene. "So you managed to get your family to get you a spot here today." he spoke. Shivers went down Chloe's spine, 'this is the lawyer.' and it was so neat to see.

"Oliver?" the man spoke and the entire room gasped.

"You have been a long time family friend, sir. A friend to my father, not to me and you dare speak to me so informally in this hall in front of these people? No you shall not. I am to you, HRH Crown Prince Oliver, thank you so much. You will be releived of your duties, and will be brought up on formal charges which could be as severe as treason."

"She was wronged, Sire. You have brought an outsider…."

"ENOUGH!" he spoke harshly. "An outsider? Really? I have done no such thing. What I did was bring the woman that I love, one who holds a higher regard for the crown, and all of its power, than you obviously do, to this country. I touted the laurels and wonders of my people and you and your niece made me a liar. I can't even begin to tell you how angry that makes me." Oliver approached the stand where the speaker was and looked up at the speaker. "Did Viviene even tell you that she was the one who through the insults? Did she tell you that she was the one who made this situation uncomfortable? Ms. Sullivan was an invited guest of the crown. AN INVITED GUEST!" He spoke slamming his fist on the witness stand rail. "And she was the one who spoke out of turn, did she mention that to you?"

"Sire, I didn't know, she said…." The speaker's face was red, and he was sweating profusely.

"Yes, she said," The King spoke from the throne. "I heard what she said, and I warned her personally that there would be consequences to her actions. Did she fail to let you know that? That I heard her cut this woman down?"

"Yes, Sire." the man spoke defeated. There seemed to be an anger brewing, he was glaring at his niece. "She failed to mention a lot of things."

"And yet….on her word, not mine, nor my fathers' did you not only call a session of parliament to order, but put an innocent woman on trial?" Oliver shook his head. "This young lady, has done nothing to no one." Oliver spoke turning to stare at Chloe and winked at her. Then strode gracefully back to his seat next to his father.

"What we expect," the King spoke. "Is a full apology from you and your niece, one that she denied Ms. Sullivan the night of the ball, one that I specifically requested."

"She didn't deserve it." the girl whined.

"Speaker?" the King pressed.

"Silence, girl." he glared at her. "I, on behalf of my family, and myself, apologize profusely to you Ms. Sullivan." he spoke to Chloe. Chloe just nodded.

"Good, now." Oliver spoke. "There is another piece of business that I wanted to address. The marriage law and its relation to the succession law has been in discussion for months. No progress has at all been made. I want a vote and I call for one now. I know there has been discussion, the law is antiquated, and should be changed, and since all of you are here," he surveyed the room. "All in favor to adopting the new changes, proposed by me, say aye." There was a resounding "aye," Oliver smirked "All opposed?" there was only one. "And so it is, the marriage law has passed. I thank you, for your time." he spoke.

He stood and went to where Chloe was and held a hand to her. She took and he pulled her to standing. She was smiling like a loon. He just hugged her. The girl on the witness stand screamed and charged at Chloe but was detained by several guards before she ever got close and was escorted away by them.

"You son, and Ms. Sullivan are free to go about your day. I can handle the rest from here."

"Thank you sire." Oliver spoke.

"Thank you, your majesty." Chloe spoke with a little curtsy. Oliver and Chloe left the room hand in hand. The senators began to stand as if to leave.

"Oh you may all still be seated." The king spoke. "We are far from done." he spoke. "Xander!" The king spoke. The lawyer entered with a stack of papers.

"Your majesty." he spoke as he went to a table on the middle of the floor.

"Mr. Speaker, you are relieved of your duties, take a seat on the witness stand, you have a few minutes to call for council. I am going to make sure, that this will not ever happen again." he spoke with barely hidden venom.

0000000

Chloe and Oliver were making out in the limo like teen agers. "That." she spoke as his hand slid under her blouse. "Was so….amazing." she panted.

"Glad I could impress you," he smiled as he nuzzled her neck. "Darling you haven't seen anything yet?" he grinned. Chloe clutched him to her body.

"What?"

"Where?" is the better question. "Etienne has a cabin in the mountains, its all ours." he purred before claiming her mouth.

"How long? Before we get there?" she spoke as she slid her hands to his zipper.

"Not enough for that." he kissed, but this?" he slid his hands down her body and then underneath the waist of her pants. Chloe groaned as his hands found what he sought.

"Oh….well, this is…." she purred. "Great, just great." she moaned.

"So glad you approve Angel." he smirked.


	16. Chapter 16

"Angel," Oliver spoke softly in her ear. "You still with me?" there was laughter in his voice.

"I am," she sighed a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Good, cause we're here," he purred. "Can you stand?" Chloe nodded. He smiled, kissed her temple and then opened the limo door. Chloe sighed made sure her clothes were at least put into place and then slid out of the limo. She looked up at the monstrous, 2 story log cabin.

"Oh my," she whispered.

"Etienne built it," he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "And I would love to give you at tour, but I'm afraid, I might not be able to walk very well." Chloe turned in his arms.

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and swung her legs up and he caught her and carried her bridal style into the cabin. He carried her through the front door that was being held open by the limo driver, through the foyer and up a spiral stair case.

He entered the first door on the left at the top of the stairs and shut the door with his foot as he made his way to the bed and tossed her unceremoniously onto the padded bedcover.

"Hey, I thought you said you were chivalrous?" she laughed.

"I'm also at risk of having a very distinct part of my anatomy turn a spectacular shade of blue." he smirked. "Now, you have a minute to get undressed or I will ruin that very nice suit of yours." he spoke as he began to removed the vestiges of Prince Oliver and become one very naked Ollie.

000000

"I don't think I will ever get enough of that." Chloe whispered as she lay sprawled across Ollie's chest.

"Me either." he spoke as he ran lazy circles over her back.

"And seeing you go all lawyer-y in the parliament room?"

"Yeah?" he groaned.

"Was really hot." she kissed his chest over his heart.

"I don't like showing off my temper." he whispered.

"I was afraid that you were going to resent me for having to fight that battle."

"Nonsense." he spoke and shook his head. "Absolute rubbish." he slid his hand under her chin to bring her gaze to his. "I would fight that battle a million times over for you."

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Lets go down to the kitchen and see what we can find." he smiled.

"Ohh, I like it." she smiled. She rolled off his chest and stood. "But all I have is that suit,"

"Etienne has had me as a guest so frequently that I keep clothes here." he smiled as he sat up. I do believe I have things for you to wear." he stood up and went to the chest of drawers. He opened one and handed her a t-shirt and some shorts. He pulled out the same and got dressed. Chloe slipped on her bra and panties then got dressed. "I can have a suit case of your things brought over." he smiled as he picked up his phone and texted Jet.

"Thanks." she smiled. The two walked bare foot hand in hand out of the room and down the stairs. He led Chloe across the great room through a door and into a magnificent kitchen. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to read the message. "Etienne and his wife are on the way up." he smiled.

"And that's Ysabel?"

"Very good." he smiled. He went to the fridge and opened the door. The fridge was stocked with all sorts of things. Oliver even opened the freezer and it was full of meats.

"Well, he has everything you could want in here, what do you want to eat?"

"Ohh I don't know, how about something quick, so we could maybe tour the cabin?"

"Fair enough." he spoke and pulled a bunch of things out to make sandwiches plus a couple of water bottles.

"So your dad was finishing up?" she asked as they built sandwiches.

"Yes, he technically won't step down from parliament until the week of the coronation, so he wanted to make a statement on our behalf."

"You two are seriously scary when your ticked off." Oliver just blushed.

"Angel, I…."

"It was merely an observation," she winked then grabbed her plate and water and moved to sit at the table. Oliver followed her noticing a change in her demeanor.

"You are thinking entirely too hard, what's on your mind?"

"Today was just a reminder of what I don't know about your well your world. You really live in a monarchy, and I…..don't want to …" she frowned.

Oliver sat next to her and turned his chair to face her directly, " I beg of you to not finish that statement." he frowned. "What you know or you don't makes no difference to me. There are books to read, sites to see, conversations to have." he traced the outline of her face reverently with an index finger. "I fell in love with you," he whispered. "Not your knowledge of my world. I could give a rats behind about that and if you never learn it, than you don't, I won't love you any less."

"But?"

"No," he leaned and kissed her. "Not another worry about it." he smiled.

"What's with the smile?"

"Please, I have my girl, alone in a cabin, far away from distraction, save for my cell phone and you wonder why I smile? You lady have given me the smile."

"You are such a brat you know that?"

"I do, but it's totally part of my charm." he grinned. "Now eat," he smiled. She shook her head.

"Kind of bossy aren't you?" she teased as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"You have no idea," he winked at her. He turned his chair and began to eat. Lunch was pleasant and afterwards he took her on a grand tour of the cabin. It was huge, it had a game room, movie room, work out room, it was so spacious.

"You know Angel," Oliver spoke as they sat on the huge leather couch in front of the fire place. "We have a language course, if you want to learn Baldivian," he spoke as he held her against him.

"Really?" she looked up at him.

"Yes, from that language company," he spoke.

"Ohh I would love that!" she smiled.

"I can have it sent to the manor next week."

"Thank you," she smiled.

A few moments later a couple entered the great room, and Oliver and Chloe stood. "Your highness," Etienne spoke as he set suitcases down. He turned to Chloe. "Miss Sullivan, welcome back. Sorry we didn't get to talk earlier."

Chloe blushed, "It's fine, really, your home is beautiful." she spoke.

"Thank you." he spoke.

"Etienne…Ysabel." He spoke as he shook hands with his guard and hugged the petite brunette.

"Highness," she spoke formally.

"Thanks for letting us come up here."

"No problem," Etienne spoke. "We had the place opened up just in case. We had been trying to get out here ourselves for a break anyway."

"Good," Oliver smiled.

"OH!" Ysabel spoke. "Jet has us stop by the manor and pick up the bags for you both." she smiled.

"Oh thank you." Chloe smiled.

"You are so welcome." she smiled. "Honey," she turned to her husband.

"Aye, lass." he spoke smiling. "I will go get the cooler then take the bags up stairs." he smiled. "You take it easy," he winked at her and then turned.

"Is everything alright?" Oliver asked.

"Just fine, when one is pregnant." she smiled.

"Congratulations!" he spoke and hugged her again.

"Congratulations," Chloe smiled.

"Thanks, we just found out recently and he's been all, overprotective" she smiled. "It's so dang cute."

"I bet," Chloe smiled.

"So Chloe," Ysabel spoke, "Did this one show you the hot tub room?" she grinned.

"No!" she scowled at Oliver. He just held up his hands in surrender.

"I was hoping for a surprise," he winked.

"Sure you were," Ysabel teased. "Come with me, and I will show you what it seems the men always forget to share." she smiled and laced her arm with Chloe's. Chloe just blew Ollie a kiss as they walked away.

Oliver went out to the front to see if he could help Etienne, his friend was sitting on the tail gate of his pickup and was drinking a water bottle, there were 3 already empty next to him.

"Etienne?" he spoke. "Are you alright?" he asked in Baldivian.

"I don't know." his friend replied. "I've been so thirsty that last few days, I've tried to keep it from Yssie(Izzie)," he frowned.

"You just had your 30th birthday?" His friend nodded. "Did you give up on finding your birth parents?" he nodded again. "Why?"

"With Yssie, I have my family, and there is no record of my adoption, nothing left in my parents house, even after their death, there was nothing."

"Have you seen the staff physician?" he asked.

"Nothing found, but the water drinking has been getting worse, it's a craving." he shook his head.

"Have you considered the possibility…."

"I am not like the rest of them." he protested, "I'm not a Meta," he protested.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Oliver spoke. "you know that."

"I know, but with the childhood I've had I just want normal, especially with the baby on the way."

"Tie," Oliver spoke, the nickname he hadn't used in a very long time. "You should talk to Yssie, now with the baby on the way." he spoke.

"I'm fine, I've got to get this stuff into the cabin." his friend spoke instantly changing the subject.

"Well I will grab the bags that Jet had prepared." Ollie offered.

"Thanks, I have some goodies that Yssie, made that we can have for dinner." he smiled. He spun from his seated position, grabbed the cooler and then closed the back hatch. Oliver went to the cab and found the two bags and brought them in. He set them at the door and went into the living room again. Chloe had returned and waited for him, and as he entered, she just studied him.

"So you want to go and change and maybe go for a walk?" she asked.

"That sounds like a great idea." he smiled. He held a hand to her and the walked back to the steps, each grabbing a bag to carry. After going up to their room, they changed then headed back outside and down around the house to a walking path.

"So, now that we're away from those two, you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Thou art wise as thou art beatiful," he spoke holding her hand, he smiled and sighed as he pedaled their arms back and forth gently.

"I try," she shrugged, "But see you weren't this serious before you disappeared, so either you got news from your father or talking to Etienne has upset you."

Oliver sighed heavily. "I've known him for nearly a decade," he shook his head, "But recently he's been going through something." he spoke.

"Like?"

"It's like he's water starved, he drinks all the time, he's seen the physician and there is nothing physically wrong with him." he spoke. "And he's keeping it hidden from his wife," he spoke.

"And you've asked the obvious... about him being a Meta?"

"Flatly denied," he spoke. "Even though he is adopted." he spoke looking down at Chloe who had stopped walking.

"Really?"

"I know." he spoke. Chloe began walking again with him at her side.

"I know you know about Victor and Bart, but I don't think I've told you A.C's story." she spoke. "Do you mind if I use your phone to contact him?" she asked as she stopped again. He pulled it out of his jeans and handed it too her.

"If you hit * stl, it will give you a comm link to the satellite, to keep it untraceable to him."

"Thanks," she smiled up at him and did as he said and she then texted her fish friend. She waited for a reply. "He'll be here in about 15 minutes."

"Wow?" Oliver spoke. "Is he like Bart?" Chloe shook her head. "How about Big Blue?" he asked.

"Nope," she spoke. "Not at all," she smiled. "Is that an inlet down there?" she pointed to the large body of water.

"Very good, most people call it a loch but it is an inlet off the ocean." he smiled.

"Good, A.C will meet us down there." she smiled as they walked lazily down to the shore.

Chloe and Oliver found a big rock to sit on and chatted idly until A.C came walking out from the water, dressed in a wet suit. "Hey there Sunshine, whas up?" he spoke slightly winded. Oliver just raised an eye brow at him then turned to Chloe who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey, fish stick," she spoke.

"What can I do for you pretty girl?" he asked and sat down on a near by rock.

"She called on my behalf," Oliver spoke. "It's one of my guards, he's in trouble I think and Chloe thinks that you might be able to help him?"

Chloe then told the story of what Oliver told him about Etienne's water craving and Oliver filled A.C in on other subtle changes that have been noticed about his friend.

"Adopted, hmm?" he asked. Oliver nodded.

"Well for you to know how I could help him, you need to understand my story." he spoke. "You see, I have an affinity of water that comes from my parents." he spoke. "My mother and birth father were the King and Queen of Atlantis." he spoke trying to gage Oliver's reaction. "There was a war, and my mother fled, my father well he didn't escape…..there were many that also took an exodus from the seas for safety. If his parents did escape, and lived on land or just dumped him because they didn't know that the war was over he could in fact be Atlantean." he frowned.

"Well that would fit," Oliver spoke. He looked at AC. "And you…" he started to ask but stopped uncertain of how to proceed with his curiosity questions.

"Was raised by my step father," he shrugged. "In the last few years or so I have been in contact with my Uncle who is ruler now," he spoke.

"Etienne, and I used to call him Tie, is in complete denial of anything. His wife is pregnant and he doesn't want to be anything but normal for his child, his family."

A.C was silent as he thought. "I can talk to him, to them," he spoke.

"A.C I know you sharing your story, is huge…" Chloe frowned.

"Sunshine for you, I'm willing to take the risk. You haven't treated me any different since you found out my origins, I'm not sweating this, really."

"Well I thank you then, young Prince," Oliver spoke grinning.

"It's A.C" he blushed. "I don't use my birth name or a title." He laughed. "The only titles I use are all the ocean and fish themed nicknames from the gang."

"Well, then A.C, my apologies for embarrassing you." Oliver spoke. "How ever you want to play this is your call. Tie is a good friend and a great man, I just want to help him."

"My stuff is being shipped here, and gets here in a couple days. I can "Catch a flight," here to be here in the morning." he spoke. "To make it more plausible and less of a threat to him." he spoke.

"Great," Oliver spoke. "We are supposed to be out here for a few days at least," he looked over at Chloe who was smiling. "Now, I think I may head back toward the cabin, I'll give you a few minutes." he smirked. He kissed Chloe's head and stood. A.C stood and Oliver shook his hand then bowed his head. "See you in the morning." he turned and walked up the path, disappearing into the trees.

00000

A.C moved to sit next to Chloe. "You are absolutely glowing." he spoke bumping shoulders with her.

"Thanks for coming," she smiled.

"No need to thank me it's what friends do." he grinned.

"I know, it's just…"

"Nothing pretty girl, you are our little sister, there isn't anything that we wouldn't do for you and if Tie, is Atlantean, he should know his heritage before his baby is born."

"You're so cool, you know that right?"

"I do, but thanks for reminding me." he teased and stood and pulled her to standing. "Vic and Bart said that they would be out here at the end of the week." he smiled. "Bart's missing you like crazy."

"I haven't even been gone that long," she laughed.

"Well, that's Bart for you." he smiled. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Ok, I'll see you in the morning." he turned and headed back into the water. Chloe just watched in awe as he disappeared, sighed and turned and headed back up the path, and found Ollie waiting not to far from where they all had just met.

"Sunshine?" he asked. "I like it."

Chloe groaned. "They're my family." she smiled.

"You have quite the family," he smirked. "After we help Etienne, I think I should introduce you to my family, more formally."

"What?"

"I know you've met my guard and their wives, but now it seems every last one of them is a Meta."

"What?" Chloe stopped to face him. "Those kind of odds are astronomical."

"I know, right?" he grinned. "Come on, lets get back and relax before we help with dinner."

"Absolutely." she grinned and hugged him and led him back up the path.


	17. Chapter 17

They walked hand in hand back to the cabin and the rest of the evening was uneventful. Chloe and Oliver snuck off a little early just to enjoy some quiet time together. Chloe was apprehensive about what the morning would bring. She had spent a lot of time in the face of people who had just discovered they were Meta's and it could go either way on how receptive Tie would be to A.C's influence.

"What ever happens in the morning, we'll deal with it, worrying will only wrinkle that very pretty face." he smiled as he dressed for bed.

Chloe sighed heavily, "I know, I know, it's just I've seen the good and the bad reactions with this. I like Yssie." she shrugged.

"Tell me, what it was like for you." he spoke as he waited for her to finish changing. He then took his hand in hers and led her to bed.

"I…"

"Chloe, you're not the only one who's learning here," he smiled as he pealed back the bedding and crawled into bed and tugged her along with him. "Tell me," he smiled as she snuggled into him.

"Well, Smallville?" she smiled and looked up at him. "Really isn't at all an ordinary farm town…"

0000

Chloe and Ollie ended up falling asleep after a deep and educating conversation. Chloe woke to a sound she hadn't heard for awhile, rain gently pelting their window. She sighed and sat in the window seat and wrapped her arms around her legs. The trees seemed so elegant with the fragile drops lazily gliding off of them, she sighed heavily.

"A heavy sigh so early in the morning." Oliver spoke yawning and stretching.

"How is it you make even the mundane gestures seem so elegant?" she teased. He shook his head.

"I don't think I've ever been told I yawn and stretch in an elegant way."

"Everything you do is elegant." she smiled. His look changed to one that was purely feral.

"Really? Everything?" he teased sitting up and scooting back on the bed to rest against the head board.

"Well, ok, not _everything,_" She blushed furiously.

"I should hope not, because what you do to me.." he grinned and tossed the covers back to move to her side and knelt next to her. "Makes me feel less like a Prince and more like a randy teenager." he waggled his eyebrows at her. She just giggled at him and shook her head.

"Such a clown." she smiled, then turned her head to look out the window. "I didn't know you got rain here, I thought it was rainbows and sunshine all the time?"

"Oh we get rain," he spoke, stood, lifted her then took her spot on the window seat and placed her on his lap. "The weather is for the most part is very very pleasant, but this morning it seems to be matching your mood?" he queried.

"With all the talk about Smallville last night, and what's going to go down this morning with Etienne….."

"You worry of the stress on Yssie? On the baby?" he asked. Chloe nodded. He kissed the back of her head and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "There is such a huge heart that beats in such a tiny little body." he whispered in her ear. "There will be plenty of support for her from the other wives as well." Chloe turned and moved to straddle his lap.

"Something else on your mind?" he asked. She looked at him in complete wonder and leaned and kissed him as if she were doing it for the first time. "And what did I do to deserve that?"

"I had a dream once," she shook her head. "And then you came true." she smiled a smile so bright that it literally set her face aglow.

"Oh Angel," he purred. "I think you stole those words straight from my heart." he spoke and cupped her cheek. He leaned and kissed her a kiss that Chloe had certainly gotten addicted to. "How about we shower and then go get some breakfast."

"A shower sounds promising," she smiled arrogantly and purred as she attempted to climb off his lap. He could only shake his head and spun to plant his feet on the floor and stood holding Chloe.

"Oh it will indeed be promising." he laughed as he walked to the bathroom. "I have a few promises I need to make," he looked her in the eyes. "I promise to kiss every inch of you, repeatedly. I solemnly vow to make sure every nook and cranny is thoroughly scrubbed and loved, and do I ever promise to massage you so well that you will have to be poured out of the stall."

"And what do I promise you?" she asked with near child like curiosity.

"To enjoy it." he grinned as he entered the bathroom and shut the door behind them.

00000

Chloe and Oliver sat on the leather couch nearest the patio doors cuddling, drinking coffee, and Oliver was reading to her a Midsummer Night's Dream in Baldivian. She just loved the inflection of his accent, and the warm timber of his voice. Etienne and Yssie hadn't come down stairs yet. "What's the coronation going to be like?" Chloe asked and Oliver paused, sighed, then placed his book mark and set the book aside.

He inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Extraordinary." he paused. "Imagine the inauguration of your President and magnify it nearly 10 times…..There are at least 4 major parts to it." he spoke.

"Really… I thought…"

"Good Morning." Yssie spoke as she and Etienne came down the stairs hand in hand.

"Well hello, sleepy heads." Chloe teased.

"Ha, ha," Etienne spoke. "It was nice to sleep in actually,"

"Well I think you need to have some oatmeal and orange juice." Yssie spoke as she led her husband toward the kitchen. "I think you're coming down with something." she frowned.

"Why do you say that pet?" Tie asked his wife.

"Come on, I'm pregnant, not blind. You can't hide the water bottles from me nor the slowness and achiness." she looked up at him.

"Lass, I.."

"Well we had breakfast, but we could certainly join you for more coffee." Oliver spoke.

"Ohh more coffee sounds awesome!" Chloe spoke.

"Are you sure? You two looked like you were going into a heavy conversation."

"Oh, Bahhh." Chloe blushed. "I was just grilling his highness here about the coronation."

"I'll show you highness, Angel." he spoke as he took her empty coffee mug from her and set it down. He then scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Chloe squeaked and laughed.

"What you're like ten feet tall," she laughed and tried to reach and tickle his ribs.

"So I'm a giant now?" he teased as he tickled her ribs. Chloe began to laugh uncontrollably. He carried her into the kitchen as Tie and Yssie followed laughing at how utterly normal Oliver was acting, and both were grateful for the balance that Chloe was giving him.

Oliver set Chloe down at the table, her face red and she was out of breath. He went back to the living room to get the coffee mugs when he heard the knock at the door. He went to the door and opened it. A.C stood at the door with a bag tossed over his shoulder and cat eat canary grin on his face.

"Jet let me know you were on your way," he spoke and stepped aside. "Come in, please."

"Thanks," He spoke. He was in a leather bomber jacket, t-shirt, and jeans.

"How was the flight?" Oliver asked.

"Smooth sailing." he grinned.

"Funny." Oliver laughed. "I can't thank you enough for this." he spoke. "Anything at anytime, that you need, please, just ask."

"I appreciate that. Honestly, the best thing that you ever could do you've already done and that's given that ray of sunshine her best smile." he smirked. "Now, speaking of where is she?"

"Kitchen, coffee." he tilted his head toward the door leading to the kitchen.

"Should have known." A.C laughed.

"Please, leave your bag here, I'll show you to a room later," he said. "Need breakfast?"

"I could eat." he spoke understanding the lead in that Oliver was giving him.

"Good, Yssie and Tie are eating too." he spoke as the two men headed toward the kitchen.

00000

Yssie and Chloe were looking at magazines that Yssie brought, decorating, style, and even a mommy and me.

Etienne had taken a call and left the room. Oliver entered with A.C and Chloe squealed with delight to see him and launched out of her seat to go and hug him. "Hey sunshine." he smiled and hugged her back. Yssie just shook her head.

"Ysabel, this is Arthur Curry, A.C" Oliver spoke.

"I remember, we met at the breakfast." she smiled and stood to shake his hand. A.C and Chloe separated from their hug and Chloe stood by Oliver who took her hand in and brought it to his lips for a kiss. Chloe blushed then hugged him.

"Yes we did, very nice to see you again. This cabin is awesome!" he smiled.

"Thanks, it's a great retreat." she smiled. "Please, have a seat, would you like some coffee? Some breakfast?"

"I just got off a long flight, a good meal would be great if you don't mind."

"Mind? I love to cook, is an omelet alright?" she spoke heading to the refrigerator.

"Perfect." he spoke and moved to sit at the table.

"Good." she smiled and began to get to work. Chloe pulled away from Oliver to go and get A.C some coffee. Ten minutes later Etienne came back into the room.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long, I didn't realize we had a guest." he spoke. A.C who had been sharing stories of Chloe with Oliver turned and stood.

"Arthur isn't it?" he spoke.

"A.C," he moved to shake the extended hand of Oliver's guard. "Just A.C"

"Well A.C welcome." he moved to his wife's side and kissed her.

"I had heard that Chloe's friends were moving out here as well, but I didn't catch when?" he stated as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Well, the others will be here by week's end." he spoke as he moved to take his seat. Etienne suddenly began to feel as if he were in the examination box at parliament.

"Oh, and you're here early why?"

"Tie!" his wife cautioned.

"I'm sorry, that was rude." he spoke and sat at the head of the table. Oliver and Chloe only looked at each other briefly.

"Have you had a hard time recently?" A.C asked as the omelet was placed in front of him. "thank you." he spoke to Yssie. She smiled and moved to sit on her husband's lap.

A.C started to eat, giving the man time to answer the question or in the very least acknowledge it.

"Sorry?" Etienne asked.

"Have you had a hard time recently." A.C asked again slightly more pointed than the last time.

"I don't….."

"Sore, achy and just can't seem to get enough water?"

"I….."

"It's like he should have gills." Yssie spoke. A.C sighed.

"What did your doctor say?"

"What is this the Spanish inquisition? You are a guest here in our home, not having been here what…..thirty minutes and you dare to question me? Interrogate me?"

"Agitates easily," A.C spoke. "Still not had enough water." he smirked.

"What sort of point are you trying to make." Yssie asked.

"Forgive me." A.C spoke as he continued eating his breakfast. "I think to understand I need to start at the beginning." he looked over at Chloe and Oliver.

"When I first encountered Chloe's friends, I was advised and shown that they have unique abilities; Metahumans."

"I was sort of blown away that Oliver knew the word." Chloe spoke.

"And I told her, I was from another country not another planet." he sighed.

"But Oliver had only met Bart and Victor, he hadn't met me." A.C spoke. "And he most certainly didn't have a clue as to my abilities."

"Waaaaiit," Yssie spoke. "You think Tie is a meta?"

"No, TIE IS NOT A META!" Tie spoke and stood gently sliding his wife off his lap.

"I was raised in Miami, but I was born a lot farther than Miami."

"I don't need to hear this, not now!" he spoke and turned and left the kitchen through a side door and out into the surrounding forest. Yssie was stunned, Tie had never walked out on her, not from a fight or discussion, ever.

She turned to the guests, her face red, and her mouth agape. "I….don't know what to say?"

"You don't have to say anything." A.C spoke. "Let me tell you my story and let him have some time to cool off."

"Please, sit" Oliver spoke to the woman, she nodded again and sat down.

And in the next 20 minutes A.C wove a tale so incredible that it brought tears to Yssie's and Chloe's eyes.

"If he is Atlantean…" he finished. "His parents may well be alive,"

"Grandparents?" she smiled as she rubbed her belly absently. "Our baby may have grandparents?" she shook her head. "My mom and dad were killed years ago in that train accident in Blinthe," she frowned. "I wanted our child to have a past a history, and he or she may have one of the original histories." she shook her head in wonder.

"You wouldn't be…..upset? Afraid?" AC asked the difficult questions,

Yssie shook her head. " I love my husband very much and I meant every word of my vows at our wedding."

"He only asked," Chloe spoke up. "Because we have seen the other side of the Meta phenomenon. The stories where there isn't a happily ever after. The pain and heart ache…"

"If you can make him well? Whole? I will be grateful." she spoke to A.C as she looked at Chloe.

"And if we need to….lets get the rest of the gang up here." Oliver spoke.

"Oh Sire, we don't…."

"We do Yssie," he spoke. "We are a family, and we stick together." he pulled out his phone, prepared to send the text to call in the rest of his guard.

"We still don't have absolute proof." A.C spoke. "Give me the day." he looked over at his friends.

"Absolutely," Oliver spoke.

"So now what?" Yssie spoke.

"We wait for Tie to return, I won't be so subtle next time." he smirked.

"You aren't going to hurt him are you?"

"Ohh no, but we may just try a little experiment that should give me the proof I need, and then? I drag his butt to Atlantis." he smiled.

00000

Etienne fumed and walked nearly a mile before he calmed down. His lungs burned and his legs hurt and he was doubled over trying to catch his breath. He physical pains only magnified how big of a jerk he felt he was. He and his wife always talked out their fights and he just stormed out. He shouted to the sky in frustration. He felt like he was loosing control of his body and his mind. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to call his wife, but he couldn't call her he needed to do this face to face. He just couldn't believe he was being accosted in his own home. The room just got so small, he had to leave, it was totally self preservation. "Yeah, believe that you lout." he berated himself and then proceeded to release a long stream of curses in Baldivian. He moved to sit under a tree and get his head together before he went back to the cabin to talk things out with his wife.

0000

A.C, Oliver, and Chloe were sitting in the living room talking idly. Yssie was on the deck wrapped in a jacket, the rain had stopped and she was sipping on some tea, waiting for Tie.

She saw him coming up the path and didn't move. He stood below her under the balcony and dropped to a bended knee.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked.

"And for what should I forgive you?" she spoke snottily.

"Getting angry and leaving when we swore we would always work out our issues; stay it out,"

"So you admit breaking a promise to me?" she questioned. He stood and began walking up the steps to where she was, he was sure she was just baiting him.

"Aye," he spoke.

"And how are we supposed to teach our children the strength of a promise when you broke it so easily?"

Tie was now at her side and knelt at her feet. "I was….I have been afraid to tell you about what's been going on with me."

"Why?" she spoke putting her cup down and cupping his cheek. "Because I made some vows to you." He closed his eyes. "And I meant every word."

"Lady with not knowing my parents, I wanted nothing but normal for our children."

"Tie, our lives are anything but normal. You are the member to a guard protecting a prince soon to be King, and 6 of our friends are meta, there is nothing wrong with it."

"I was afraid you'd be afraid of me."

"Silly man, never. I love you no matter what." she pulled him to her and kissed him.

"Then am I forgiven?"

"I was never angry, nothing to forgive you for….but remember you can trust me." he nodded and scooped her up and placed her on his lap and took her seat. "When has this gotten so bad?" she looked up at him.

"Since the ball."

"Oh Tie…..you must have been so scared."

"Only afraid of loosing you." he whispered.

"Never, but to find peace will you listen to what Arthur has to say?" she looked up at him.

"What if I change….and you don't want me?" he spoke. She spun and straddled his lap. She put his hand on her belly.

"Never, we created a life here, we will raise this life together, no matter what."

"God Yssie, I'm sorry, I love you." She hugged him and he fell apart in her arms.

"Shhhhh," she reassured. "Peace," she whispered giving him time to get him self together.

"Is the Prince angry?"

"What on earth for?"

"Snapping in the room."

"We are just worried about you, if you can get peace today, will you choose that? Listen to the guest, make this better?" He nodded and pulled back from her embrace and kissed her.

"I love you," he smiled.

"You better," she grinned. "I love you too, crazy man." she teased.

He kissed her soundly then stood up with her and set her down. "Time to go face the music hmm?"

"It'll be ok." she encouraged as she led him into the cabin.

00000

"So?" Chloe asked Oliver who was mid sentence talking about the pre coronation parties. Chloe looked over her shoulder to see what had his attention. It was Yssie with a very contrite looking Etienne at her side.

Oliver stood and went to the couple, Tie moved to speak. "No," Oliver spoke. "I'm not angry, but you need help, and Chloe's friend may be the one to do it. So can you set aside your pride to let him?" Tie sighed and looked over at his wife, she nodded in encouragement.

"Aye." he spoke.

"Cool." A.C spoke. Chloe and he stood and joined the group. "If your willing, then lets take a swim."

"Not a great swimmer." he spoke. A.C laughed.

"Sorry, but as I'm sure your about to discover your heritage, you'll take to it." he smiled.

"Can I borrow him?" he looked at Yssie.

"If you can help him find peace, don't bring him back until you're done." she smiled.

Tie turned to her and cupped her face in his hands and whispered to her in Baldivian. Tears slid down her cheeks and she nodded. She moved a hand of his to her belly. She returned words in Baldivian. He nodded and kissed her warmly. When they were done, he turned to A.C.

"Alright, we may not be back until late." he spoke to Chloe and Oliver." he turned to the door cocked his head for Etienne to head out. He did and A.C moved to stand in front of Yssie. "Being a lost child of Atlantis, he will be welcome back with open arms as will you little sister and the child you carry. Don't be afraid, the unknown isn't as scary as he thinks." he kissed her cheek and went out the way Etienne did.

Yssie was stunned. "Wow you have some cool friends." she whispered.

"I really do." Chloe smiled.

"I think I may go take a nap." Yssie yawned.

"We'll be around when you wake up." Oliver spoke. Yssie bowed her head and went toward the stairs and started to climb and paused.

"Thank you Sire, for being his friend."

"Nothing to thank me for lass." he smiled. Yssie continued up to the rooms.

0000

"Wow." Chloe spoke and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No you don't," he grinned. "I will take adoration when adoration is due, as you would do anything for your friends I would do anything for mine." he half grinned.

"Fine, than no reward for your coolness." she teased.

"Oh, the day is far from over. I'm sure I will be earning rewards today." he laughed and scooped her up and carried her back to the couch. "Now, I believe earlier you were asking about the coronation, and that got interrupted."

Chloe blushed, "that was like four conversations ago, but yea and you said it's like 4 parts?"

"With all that was going on I didn't want to press the subject Angel." he kissed her cheek. "And yes, it is four parts." he spoke she curled up on his lap.

"This tradition is generations old. The night before I actually take the crown there is a small ceremony where the bishop blesses all of the items to be used in the ceremony. After there is a dinner for family. I then go to spend a night alone in prayer and contemplation.

"Are you getting your own crown or do you wear your fathers?"

"The crown will be identical to his, he will change from his ruling crown to more low key one, during the ceremony.

"That's so neat," she whispered.

"In the morning of the coronation, he and I will ride with our chosen guard to the chapel for a private mass with the Bishop. The ceremony itself will be nearly 2 hours long. After the greeting to the people there will be a private tea for invited guests. Then the ball that night."

"And before the changes to the succession laws, all this was done with a wife."

"It was an archaic tradition that I needn't go into any detail over as it's been stricken from the books. What's important is that you will be sitting in the front, with a very elite group of people, where you should be." Chloe blushed. "And you will be at the Tea." he added, "And if you still doubt your importance will be an honored guest at the King's table at the ball."

"Another fancy ball?" she smiled. He nodded.

"Very, very formal, Heads of state, other King's and dignitaries." Chloe frowned and moved off his lap. "what?"

"And I'm sitting at your table? As what? Your girlfriend? Your mistress?" she flushed. "I'm not…." she paused. "I'm a reporter for the United States," she turned to see him scowling at her.

"Are you quite finished?" he spoke coolly.

"I'm….."

"One more word and I will not be held accountable for my next actions."

"Really?" she spoke daring him with one more word.

He was up and had her over his shoulder before she could even squeak in protest. He was up the stairs and in their room even faster. Door shut he tossed her onto the bed and stood over her.

"I'm sure I've clearly expressed what you mean to me Angel," he sat on the bed next to her. "And I really could care less what others think of me."

"But you will be a king. You have too." she argued.

"Then allow me the privilege of bestowing a title to you." he smirked. Chloe looked over at him. He moved to lay next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Pfffft, me a title? Like what, Countess of Coffee? Lady of the latte?" she snarked.

"I was thinking something far less elegant." he snarked back. "Like Lady Sullivan, Princess Consort," He smiled and watched as the words sunk in.

"You can't be serious?"

"As a proverbial heart attack." he spoke.

"Don't I need lands or something?"

"My father is in the process of granting you lands that belonged to my mother. He's doing it in her honor."

"What?"

"It's called GlasTulach" (Tulla), a green little hill." he smiled.

"Is that?"

"Irish?" he spoke. "Aye." he grinned. "So if you would allow, Lady Sullivan of GlasTulach -Princess consort, will be granted to you."

Chloe opened and closed her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. "In my opinion, you don't need this. I accept you as Chloe Sullivan, my love, celebrating with me on my big day." he paused. "My father's wisdom is this, make the path less difficult to travel."

"I….don't know what to say." she spoke and looked up at him.

"I would say think on it, take it all in, talk to your friends, the decision is yours to make. If you want, you can fly to Ireland to see it." he smiled.

"Ireland, really?"

"There was no other lands more fitting you or your heritage, to honor your family, your father." he spoke softly. Tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"Thank you." she spoke and kissed him. "I will think about it." she whispered and hugged him.

"You're welcome." he smiled. "Now, I want you to promise me something if you may."

"Uh oh," she frowned.

"No, no uh oh." he kissed her. "Promise me, if you can, to not over think the coronation or any of that other pomp. I'm grateful beyond measure you're here. There are going to be times when we try each other's patience but I won't ever see you as anything less than that fierce woman I met in Kansas. Don't talk yourself into doubt, please, talk to me."

"That's a mighty big promise." she shrugged, sighed then looked up at him. "But I will do my best."

"That's all I can ask," he smiled. "Now I think we need to get the rest of the gang up here to support Tie and Yssie." he added.

"My other two too?"

"They are you're family." he grinned. Chloe moved to lay on his chest.

"I love you Ollie."

"And I very much love you." he smiled and kissed her. "He moved to sit and she ended up straddling him.

"You make your calls, I'll make mine and then how about we check out that hot tub?"

"Perfect!" she smiled, kissed him, and moved to get her phone and call her friends.

Oliver grabbed his phone out of his pocket and called Jet.


	18. Chapter 18

Etienne sat at the edge of the inlet, stripped down to his boxers. A.C sat next to him, in his classic swim trunks.

"What if I'm not Atlantean." he spoke. "I mean I really can't swim." he spoke.

"I think you'll be aright." A.C spoke. He stood and dove into the water. He surface and turned to Etienne. "You'll never know unless you try." he smiled.

He stood, thoughts of his wife and unborn child flashed through his head. He took a deep breath and jumped into the water.

000000000

"Can I make you a deal" Chloe asked as she turned to Oliver who was grabbing his things to go hot tubbing.

"What are you proposing?" he paused turned, and pulled her into his arms.

"Look, Yssie, is sort of stressed right now, we just invited all these people here, lets hot tub later and maaaaaaaaaaaybbbbbbbbeeeeee get ready for a party?" she grinned up at him.

Oliver kissed her warmly. "Absolutely I would be more than willing to put off our little tuck away,"

"But?" she grinned.

"No but, just a …" he whispered into her ear. "Chloe's eyes shot wide and her cheeks reddened immensely.

"You drive a hard bargain." she shook her head.

"Deal?" he questioned.

She nodded and hugged him. "Oh absolutely," she grinned.

"Well alright then," he kissed her again. They left their stuff on the bed and headed back toward the kitchen.

00000

Oliver was cutting up vegetables while Chloe was kneading dough, when the first guest arrived. A gust of wind entered the kitchen and Chloe was lifted and spun around. "Hola Mamacita!" he exclaimed as Chloe giggled and hugged him.

"Bart!" she laughed and kissed his cheek as he set her down.

"Prince-dude." He spoke turning to face Oliver.

"Speedster." he grinned. "Welcome back to Baldivia."

"Thanks," he turned to Chloe then pulled a sandwich out of the front pocket of his sweat shirt.

"So what's the big important thing?" he asked as he ate. He went to the table and sat down.

"It's about Origins Bart, and family." Chloe spoke.

"I would say that one of my men has discovered he's a meta, but it would be more appropriate to say, the last of my personal guard found out he's meta."

"Serious?" Bart asked. Chloe nodded.

"It seems that Smallville isn't the only place with a high population of Meta." Chloe smiled.

"Wow," Bart spoke.

"And Etienne, is with A.C." Chloe spoke.

"So, he's Atlantean then." Bart paused. Chloe just looked at him dumb struck. "Sweet."

"What?" Chloe spoke looking at Bart like he had sprouted a second head.

"Fishstick told us everything," he smiled. "The night after we got back home." Chloe was stunned.

"Wow," Chloe squinted her eyes at him.

"Gave him a lot of crap too, about Mermaids and stuff," Bart smiled and winked at Chloe.

"Nice," She shook her head and then went back to the dough. "The reason I called you here early, is well. Tie's been struggling with this…."

"Sunshine, no explanation needed. You need me, I'm here. I'll help how I can." he smiled.

"Thanks Bart." she blushed.

"And Vic will here later," he added.

"Good."

The door bell rang and Oliver set down his knife. "Excuse me." he spoke smiling at Chloe.

"A Prince who answers the door, Liscious?"

"I also cook, am known to clean, and I can dress myself." he teased and left the kitchen. Bart's eyes were wide until he realized that Oliver was just messing with him.

"That guy is soo cool." he whispered.

"Yeah he is" Chloe added and laughed as she moved onto the next thing she was cooking for the party.

0000

Oliver made it to the door and as he opened it he was immediately attacked by a squealing bundle of curls.

"Nina!" a feminine voice shouted. Oliver took the toddler and spun her around and blew kisses on her cheek. While Lexa came into the house carrying a diaper bag and a blankie, Jet followed with a cooler.

"It's alright Lexa." Oliver spoke as the girls mother came toward the giggling child. "No harm done."

"I know, it's just."

"She's so impetuous," Jet spoke, kissing his wife's head. "Just like her mother." he teased.

Lexa shook her head and laughed. "Oh I think she definitely takes after her father." Lexa spoke. Jet set down the cooler and stood next to his wife.

"Daddy," the little girl spoke and held her arms out to her father. Jet winked at his wife and held his hands out to her.

"Come here petal." he smiled and pulled her out of the Prince's arm's and into his arms with his power. It brought a whole new onslaught of giggles form the girl who left sloppy wet kisses on his cheek.

"Chloe's in the kitchen with Bart." Oliver spoke.

"Here, I'll take her if you don't mind taking that cooler into the kitchen." Lexa asked pulling the girl from her father.

"Certainly." he smiled and kissed his wife again. The group started heading back toward the kitchen.

"So. Highness." Lexa spoke.

"Yes, Alexandra?" he spoke knowing the tone coming from her.

"Jet says that you made quite a statement in parliament," Oliver just blushed.

"What has your cheeks all red?" Chloe asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Just me giving him a bad time." the small female spoke. "I'm Lexa St. Croix, Jet's wife." she smiled moving to where Chloe was filling the pies she was making.

"I'd shake your hand, but my hands are full." she smiled.

"It's alright Chloe.."

"Mommy cookie, mommy, cookie." the little girl squealed when she saw Bart sitting at the table eating a chocolate chip cookie.

"And this little hellion." Jet spoke after setting the cooler down, " Is Nina Teana," he smiled.

"Cookie daddy! Cookie!" she spoke again.

There was a gust of wind and then Bart set a plate of cookies on the table.

"Honey this is Bart Allen, friend to Chloe from the States." Jet spoke introducing them. Oliver's phone had buzzed and he moved out of the room to handle the intrusion.

"We've met briefly," she smile and Bart just waved.

"Cookie!" the girl got more insistent and wiggly.

"Come her squirt," Bart spoke. The girl smiled and reached for him. Lexa let her go. Bart scooped her up and spun her around. She laughed and laughed. He handed her a cookie and then sat down with her on his lap.

"I think you found a kindred spirit Bart," Chloe spoke. He just laughed.

"So what can I help with?" Lexa spoke.

"We can get the meat from the fridge and start to season it for the grill." Chloe spoke.

"Cool." Lexa spoke.

Oliver entered the room to a curious look from Chloe. He just winked at her. "It's alright." he smiled.

"Hellooooooo," a voice rang in from the living room . Soon another member of the guard and his wife entered the kitchen

"Jon!" Nina shouted and raised her arms to the man.

"Squirt!" he smiled and picked her up. His wife just stood quietly at his side. He turned to her and signed something to her. Chloe watched in keen interest. She had learned sign language in school years ago.

Jon turned to Oliver and Chloe. "Hello, sorry for my manners, you remember my wife Abriana?" he spoke to Chloe. Chloe nodded and signed a welcome to her. Oliver did as well.

"You sign?' Jon asked.

"I learned in school, you never know when you'll need it." she smiled. Bri signed to Chloe. Chloe nodded. "So you are vocal as well? Neat." she smiled. Bri turned to Jon and looked into his eyes, no words spoken, then blushed and turned back to the other couple.

"How can I help?" she asked.

Chloe signed. "You want to get started on the drinks?" Bri nodded. Jon just tickled the giggling girl who had melted chocolate all over her face.

"I talked to Tony a little bit ago, he was helping Nickie at the theater, they would be over soon."

"Thanks." Oliver spoke. He was given the task of manning the grill.

Chloe looked at Jon, dying to ask. "I'm a telepath." he smiled as he moved to help his wife with drinks.

"Wow," she spoke a hundred questions going through her head about his life and his wife.

"It wasn't at all easy in the beginning. It wasn't easy for her to trust me." he grinned. Bri turned to face him and kissed him.

"He was so arrogant." she spoke smiling.

"What do you do Bri?" Chloe asked.

"I'm a teacher at the National School for the Deaf." she spoke and signed while Jon started mixing the booze.

"Very nice." she smiled.

"Is this really where the party is" A voice spoke from the door way. It was Maggie with Callum carrying another cooler.

Bri signed her greeting and Maggie replied. "Sire," Callum spoke.

"Commandant," he volleyed right back

"Where's Yssie?" he asked moving to shake the hand of the Prince.

"Upstairs sleeping. She was pretty tired after this morning." He spoke.

"How's she holding up?" Maggie asked nibbling on one of the appetizers left out.

"She's strong." Chloe spoke. "She just wants Etienne to find some peace."

"And he will with your friend?" Callum asked.

"I hope so. A.C was certain he knew that Etienne was like him, so…" Chloe shrugged.

"Thanks for helping our friend then." he spoke smiling. The kitchen was starting to get crowded.

"Cal, why don't you and I start grilling," Oliver spoke.

"I think we," Maggie spoke to the ladies in the kitchen, "Will let you," she smiled. Everyone just laughed.

Bart was amazed, he felt like he had just joined a family. "Excuse me." he spoke. The room paused to face him. "Nice to see all of you again, I was just wondering, is there going to be enough food?" he asked. "Cause I can go and grab some stuff if you need."

"We have nothing for guacamole." Lexa smiled. "And ohhhh more chocolate, for my dessert."

"Can do." he grinned. "Be right back." In a gust of wind he disappeared.

"Margaritas anyone?" Maggie asked as took the pitcher being held by Jon.

"I think we have been relegated to kitchen duty." Jet spoke. The ladies with a very giggly Nina went into the living room.

Chloe looked at Oliver who was preparing to head out to the deck. He smiled and winked at her. "Have fun."

"So have you heard from Franq and Sabine?" Lexa asked Maggie, while signing.

"Yes, they were going to be late," she spoke pouring drinks. "Lyla had a tumbling meet this morning."

Chloe joined the group late and sat on the edge of the couch sort of out of the way.

"Lyla," Maggie spoke to Chloe handing her a drink, "Is Frank and Sabine's daughter. "She's 6 and has down's syndrome."

"And ooohhh is she cute." Bri signed.

"She is, she's in a gymnastics class and they had a meet this morning." Maggie spoke.

"Ohhh," Chloe spoke.

"Quinn was teaching this morning to," Bri added. "Jeaneatte said as soon as his class was over they would be up."

"And what does he teach?" Chloe asked.

"He teaches horsemanship to under privileged kids at Camp Hope." Maggie asked.

"So forgive me, I just have to ask." Chloe spoke. "Jet is the telekinetic, Jon is telepathic, Tie is well water born, maybe."

"Ohh the fun questions." Lexa spoke.

"My husband," Maggie spoke as she sipped her marg. and sat back. "Is a feral." she spoke. "See his parents were the victims in the great labs of Thiele. They were experimented on for the "benefit of man." or so they were told. There DNA was mixed with the Tiger. When Cal was born, he was thought to be normal, until…."

"You telling stories of me wife?" he asked as he entered the living room.

"Just a little one." she grinned.

"Well, far be it from me to intrude, but Jasyn called my phone, looking for you."

"I told him I wasn't working today." she frowned and looked at her phone, she had 9 missed calls.

"Excuse me," she told the group. Callum nodded to the ladies and went back to join the men.

"For me." Abriana spoke. "It was different when I met Jon." He was already in the military. I was at a function translating when he literally ran into me in the hall." she smiled at the memory. "I could read lips, but he couldn't sign. I clearly wasn't interested in anyone who couldn't communicate with me."

"And that just made him try harder?" Chloe asked and she nodded laughing at the memory.

"They are persistent aren't they?" Lexa spoke. "I knew Jet from the firm I work at. I do PR for the National Museum. I was in constant contact setting up events his Highness err Highness' would attend." she shook her head. "he was always so polite, formal, unflappable."

"Daddy is funny." Nina spoke wrapping her arms around her mothers neck.

"Yes he is petal." she spoke as she rubbed the girls back.

"How did you find out that he…"

"Was different?"

"Quite by accident I assure you." she flushed. "I was raised in an isolated world, new nothing about abilities and I freaked. I very nearly lost him to my ignorance and prejudice." she shook her head. "But love like that only really comes around once." she looked at Chloe. "I'm glad you're here." she smiled. "He's a good and honorable man,"

"It's just…..huge." she smiled.

"It can be, but, you have us now too." Maggie spoke entering.

"And when I found out about Callum, I had the mother of all freak outs." she smiled.

"But the reward of him, made all the angst worth it." she smiled.

"More drinks ladies?" Callum asked bringing in another pitcher. They all started chatting at once as he poured the drinks.

000000

Tie couldn't believe he was swimming. Not only was he swimming well, but at a depth that should have been giving him an aneurysm. They came up to a cave an AC led him in. The water finally receded to reveal a chamber. Out of breath, Tie climbed out of the water and rested on the sandy floor.

"You did good, little brother." AC spoke not at all winded.

"Why do you call me that?"

"It's the recognition of a lost child of Atlantis."

"And you're so sure?"

"You just swam with me didn't you?" he asked still grinning.

"Well, yeah."

"Look at your hands." he spoke his smile fading. Tie held them in front of his face and saw that he indeed had webbed hands with more rounded fingers, good for swimming.

"Holy shit!" he stood up, suddenly unable to breathe.

"Easy, easy." A.C reassured. "

"but look at me….."

"I see what you are." he spoke standing taller, arms crossed over his chest. " I am Orin, Son of the Royal House. My Uncle, Theoren, is ruling King of Atlantis." he spoke. "And you are in the chamber that leads to the village I'm sure you were born in." he paused. "You will hear history today, you will meet my uncle, but first, we must find your parents I am sure they are still living." he smiled.

"What am I?"

"Atlantean, if you weren't paying attention." he grinned. "From the Sea-lhia Clan."

"They are an honorable clan, who have served the King well, they are researchers, archivers, historians. They keep the record of the seas."

"And my parents?"

"Lets find them." he turned. "They can tell you the rest."

0000

Yssie came down the stairs to great laughter in the living room.

"How you feeling?" Maggie asked as she saw Yssie come down the stairs.

"Rested," she smiled. Maggie stood and hugged her.

"Good, have a seat, we have juice here for you since you aren't drinking these days."

"How are you really?" Lexa asked.

Yssie sat down, knowing the full extent of the question. "I'm scared." she spoke.

"I can appreciate that," Maggie spoke. "The first time I saw Cal as feral, I about had to change my underpants." she smiled. "But I know he would never hurt me, ever."

"And I know that Tie wouldn't either, he's been fighting this so long though, I don't know what's going to happen." she spoke sipping her juice.

"Hello, ladies," Franc spoke as he entered carrying a sleeping 6 year old in his arms. Sabine was carrying some bags of groceries.

"How did she do?" Lexa asked.

"Oh, we have the video, but I warn ye all, ye may need tissues, it was so dang sweet seeing all of the angels tumble." he spoke.

"Such a softy I tell you." Sabine spoke.

"You can set her down in the blue room." Yssie spoke. Frank nodded and went to the room on the lower level nearest the living room.

"Margarita's ehh?" Sabine asked. "Let me dump this stuff into the kitchen." she smiled. "And then I would love a drink."

A few minutes later, Frank and Sabine met at the door to the room he left Lyla in.

"Still asleep," he whispered to her.

"The men are in back grilling." she smiled.

"And you will be in here, telling stories?" he grinned.

"For Yssie," she blushed. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. He whispered to her in French then patted her bum and headed into the kitchen.

"Ladies," he spoke as he left.

"So Sabine," Maggie spoke. "We were just introducing, really introducing Chloe here to the Prince's guard."

"Nice,." she grinned. She took the drink that Bri held for her and signed a thank you to her. She sat down and got comfortable. "Franq is a teleporter." Sabine smiled.

"That's handy." Chloe smiled.

"You have no idea, but it was hard at first, newlyweds, and then he outs himself."

"You didn't know before you married?"

"No," she sighed. "But it's not as easy to explain as the others." There was a huge scream and tears coming from the room they left Lyla in. "Excuse me," she spoke and ran into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"I hope I didn't offend her." Chloe spoke.

"No, you wouldn't be the first to ask her that question." Lexa spoke. Nina who had snuck away from her mother came running into the room dragging her father by the hand.

"It's time to eat and someone is very hungry," he smiled at his wife.

"Come on Petal." Lexa spoke standing. Her daughter leaped into her arms and hugged her.

"Come ladies, lunch." Jet smiled. They all stood and headed into the kitchen. The smell of the pies baking filling the house. Oliver was standing next to Jon talking when Chloe came up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Having fun?" he asked smiling.

"It's been enlightening to say the least." she looked around for Bart.

"Speedie was here, and went off to get Mexican food, said he'd be back."

"Yeah he's got a really short attention span." she smiled. Sabine came in carrying Lyla. Frank stepped up to his wife and took their daughter from her.

"Nightmare?" he asked. She nodded.

"She having a lot of those?" Jon asked.

Frank nodded. "I had hoped they would stop after we changed schools but no."

"I can maybe help." he spoke.

"That would be nice." Sabine spoke.

The chatter was idle as everyone started to eat. Chloe pulled the pies out of the oven than took her seat next to Oliver.

Twenty minutes later, Nicole and Tony entered the kitchen. Nicole immediately went to Chloe who stood to hug her. She then said hello to the rest of the group. She went and hugged Yssie and whispered something in her ear.

"Sorry we're late." Tony spoke as he hugged his wife.

"Guh, we have a new theater director who has yet to learn to play well in the sandbox." she growled. "I thought Tony was going to rearrange his anatomy."

"I wanted to, the arse." he growled.

"Dig in," Yssie spoke. "There is mixed drinks in the fridge, we were just hanging waiting for Tie to get back." she spoke and her eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the room.

"If you all don't mind, I have this." Oliver spoke and stood. He followed her to the living room, Chloe excused herself and followed as well. Chloe stood at the doorway and listened as he spoke to Yssie in Baldivian. She nodded and wiped her tears.

"I trust A.C with my life." she spoke.

"I'm just afraid." she spoke. "Will he change, will he still want me, us?" she put her hand on her belly.

"I've known Tie for a long time, fiercely loyal is how I know him to be." he whispered. "I was at your wedding and there is no way he would ever, ever not love you." he smiled.

"Stupid pregnancy hormones. I know all that. It's …"

"Just a little overwhelming? Knowing that everything you know is changing and its scary and exciting all in one swoop?" Chloe spoke and moved to sit next to Oliver. Yssie nodded. "But from what I've seen; you have friends that are as fiercely loyal, and you won't be alone no matter what happens." she smiled. "And if anything does happen I will be the first to kick A.C's ass for you." she smiled.

"Thank you Chloe." she half smiled. The door bell rang. "Ohh geez, I can't…"

"I can do it." Chloe smiled, stood and winked at Oliver. She went to the door and opened it and squealed with delight at seeing her robot friend at the door.

"Missed you too Sunshine." he smiled and hugged her.

"Vic, I'm glad you're here." she smiled and pulled back.

"Bart stopped me at the airport, filled me in. Can I come in? I can smell your pies."

"Come on in, meet everyone, this is going to be fun." she smiled.

0000

Victor was reintroduced to the group, and then went into the kitchen to get food. Everyone had made it back into the living room to eat and chat.

"Thanks all of you for coming," Oliver spoke standing. "One of ours is in trouble." he spoke. "And Yssie and Tie really could use the support."

"Also," Jet spoke. "Welcome to Chloe who is now a resident of Baldivia and of the Manor."

All glasses were raised to her and she blushed. Oliver just kissed her cheek. "Thank you," she blushed.

"And I understand that you have all discussed the uniqueness of the group, but Nickie didn't get to intoduce me." Tony smiled at his wife lovingly.

"My gift isn't one thing, its more magic." he spoke. "You see, my family is descendant from the Seelie Court. One of the guard to the King met a mortal woman and wed, leaving that life to behind to be with her. The male descendants from then on carry the magic that was very strong. It's a natural magic,"

"So the way you dressed at the ball?" Chloe asked Nicole.

"It was a way to honor his heritage." she smiled and leaned and kissed his cheek.

"Soooo sorry we're late!" Quinn spoke as he and Jeaneatte walked hand in hand into the room.

"The kids were having a rough time today." he spoke. He took Jeaneattes coat, it had started to rain again.

"The food is in the kitchen, then come in and join us." Callum spoke. They nodded and headed toward the food.

"So Victor," Lexa spoke. "You are good with computers?" she asked.

"Really good with computers." he spoke and explained his origins.

"No waaayyy." Franq spoke.

"Way." he smiled. Lexa just stared at him.

"What's on your mind, honey." Jet asked.

"Kimbra, she would totally be perfect for you." she smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"My assistant, young, smart, single, she loves computers, like more than anything,"

"Lexa," Jet protested.

"Maybe you could come to the office and check out my computer systems and upgrade us if needed. And if Kimbra happens to be there to help."

Vic was blushing furiously and shook his head. "Uhh thanks. I would be happy to help with your system, but not sure about the fix ups."

"It's ok. You'll love her." Lexa spoke confidently.

Quinn and Jeaneatte came and sat down on the last reaming chairs. "So an introduction party" Quinn asked.

"You need anything?"Jeaneatte asked Yssie.

"No, just for Tie to get back." she smiled.

"And fill us in again if you don't mind." Yssie nodded and told the entire story again.

"Well, I was with Quinn, when his gift came to be." she smiled. "He and I were sweet hearts in school." she sipped her cocktail. "And 19 was a rough year indeed."

"I was adopted, but I found my parents when I was 17. The were from the same labs as Callums. The evil that had thought that human test subjects were necessary was unfathomable. I was more or less a test tube baby and when I didn't develop at 16, I was expendable. The mutation that my parents passed on was a psionic in nature. More of molecular manipultioon of myself and things around me, which for a teen aged boy is well nearly catastrophic. I think we were parking when it kicked in." he smiled and Jeanie blushed.

"And I think I screamed when you phased out of your car,"

"I didn't know Oliver was a Prince when I met him." Chloe spoke smiling. "He was this tall guy who saved me from drowning one night then showed me what it was to be cherished. When he tried to tell me his story, in the form of a Fairy tale, I didn't believe him."

"It took the threat of my father's kidnapping to get her to know the truth." The group all laughed.

"Yssie there hasn't been an easy road for any of us. But, we and I'm sure his Highness has reminded you, are all family. And what ever happens we will be with you no matter what." Quinn spoke.

"Thank you all. You have know idea what this has meant to me. And yeah I have heard this before, but it means so much more now." she sighed feeling better with the love of her friends around her. "So, where is Jacob?" Yssie asked.

"At a friends." he answered.

"And is he like you?" Chloe asked curious.

"No," Quinn and Jeaneatte answered.

"He's adopted." she spoke. Chloe winced.

"No don't worry, you didn't know. How could you? One of the unfortunate side effects of the genes I was given, was sterility."

"What is the story with these labs?" Chloe asked as she tried to process everything.

"The Luthors'" Vic spoke. "Got the idea for 33.1 from the Europeans." he spoke. "This was a government funded project.

"And by government, it wasn't in Baldivia. When my father found out about the testing he made it his personal mission to see that the lab was shut down. He pressed for human rights and rallied the other nations which eventually got it shut down. They had been operating for nearly 3 years, that we know about."

"Oh god," Chloe frowned.

"Is that how you got your hardware?" Maggie asked of Victor. "A lab?" he nodded.

"We all heard about Lex Luthor, he was a diseased human being." Tony spoke.

"He was and thank god he's gone." he spoke.

"I think," Oliver spoke setting his plate aside on the coffee table and wrapping his arm around Chloe, "That we have had a lot of heavy conversation," he smiled and kissed her cheek. "Let's talk about something a little less dark,"

"And that would be?" Chloe asked.

"Well, who wants first crack at the X-box connect. As I recall Quinn, I am do for a rematch."

"After I eat, you bet, _Highness" _he teased.


	19. Chapter 19

***A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, RL has been daunting as of late. I'm back on track and back on my way to updating...again sorry for the delay.

After Bart was declared the X-box champion late in the evening the group disbanded little bit's at a time until it was only Yssie, Chloe and Oliver, and Tony and Nicole, chilling in front of the fire place. Everyone but Yssie was sipping on glasses of white wine, she drank some hot cocoa and was starting to yawn more consistently.

"Yss," Tony spoke. "I know you want to wait up, but really you should get some rest." he spoke as he looked over at his wife who was covering up a yawn. "Come on honey, you too." he smiled.

"But?" she tried to protest and he just scooped her up.

"No buts, its been a long day, besides, there will be plenty to be discussed tomorrow eh?" he smiled. She nodded.

"Good night gang." she spoke as she rested her head against his shoulder and he carried her up the stairs to the rooms.

"You guys don't have to stay up with me either." She told Chloe and Oliver. I mean really? I might just stay up a little bit longer then go to sleep." She spoke as she saw Chloe yawning.

"Sorry, Yssie, I wanted to stay up." Chloe pouted.

"I know, but it's okay really. He may not even come home tonight." she shrugged. Oliver stood and scooped up Chloe into his arms.

"If you need us Yss, just wake us up, ok?" he smiled. Chloe tucked her head against his shoulder and he carried her upstairs to their room.

Yssie sighed and just stared into the flames, her eye lids getting heavy, she let sleep take her over.

000

Tie knelt by her side, in awe of the gift he had been given in her love. He leaned and kissed her cheeks then her lips. Her eyes shot open and she sat up. He smiled as she leaned and hugged him and cried.

"Shh, baby, shhhhh," he whispered. "Come on let's go upstairs." he scooped her up and carried her to the master bedroom. He lay her gently on the bed and curled up around her.

She rolled to face him, but couldn't meet his gaze. "Love, I'm still me." he spoke and kissed her nose. She nodded but was still unable to meet his gaze.

"I've warred with these emotions all day. You got a whole new world, a whole other life that you didn't have before, where do I fit in?"

"Honey," he spoke and raised her gaze to meet his with the tip of his finger. "You will fit as you always do, by my side. There is no way, no way, I could live the rest of this life without you." She nodded and kissed him gently.

"How?" she started to ask and he interrupted her with a kiss.

"Plenty of time for questions," he nuzzled her neck. "I want to love you wife," he purred in her ear.

00000

Across town, A.C tapped on the door of an apartment. A petite brunette wearing a t shirt and shorts opened the door and smiled when she saw him.

"You're here?" she grinned and launched herself at him and hugged him. He pulled back and kissed her.

"God, I missed you," he purred in her ear. She pulled back and pulled him into her apartment and closed the door. He spun them and pinned her against the door.

"Missed you too." she smiled up at him.

"I can't believe you're here." she whispered.

"I needed to see you. " he leaned to nibble on her ear. "I….just…"

"Shhhh," She kissed him again and then took his hand in hers then pulled him toward her bedroom.

00000000

By the time Yssie and Tie made their way down stairs to the family room there was a raucous of noise coming from the kitchen/ dining area, Tie just shook his head in disbelief.

"TIEEEE," Nina shouted and ran with open arms to him and launched herself up, certain he would catch her. He did and spun her around. The room then filled with all of Tie's family, they surrounded him and his wife in a semi circle. Nina clung to him like a blanket.

"Hello," he spoke to his family. Oliver was the first to step forward. "Highness," he spoke bowing his head.

"Are you at peace Etienne?" he spoke regally.

"Aye, for the first time in a long time." he smiled at his wife and took her hand in his and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "I'm fine, we're fine." he smiled.

"Well then." Jet spoke. "Breakfast is nearly ready," he spoke from near the doorway to the kitchen. Nina turned to her father and giggled and stretched her arms out to him.

"Get me Daddy, get me!" she squealed. Jet smiled and reached his hands out to her and gently pulled her with his power across the room into his arms with loud squeals of pure pleasure.

"What did I miss?" Quinn spoke entering the room with a 6 year old boy, thick coke bottle glasses, freckles and tousled blonde hair holding his hand and carrying a wooden sword. Tie turned to face him.

"Tie," Quinn spoke and bowed his head to his friend. They were about to speak when they were interrupted.

"Poppa, he's here." Jacob whispered in wonder. "He's here," he spoke tugging on is dad's hand.

"So he is." he smiled kneeling.

"Can I talk to him, can I?"

The room was captivated by the boy and his father.

"He's in a King Arthur phase," he spoke to the group.

"Jacob," Oliver spoke and the boy paled. He turned to Oliver his eyes wide. "Come here, please." he spoke. Jacob shook his head. Oliver dropped to a knee and smiled. "You are afraid of me now?" his smile was bigger. The boy nodded.

"Jake, it's okay," his mom spoke from the kitchen door way. "You've met him before remember?"

The boy nodded. "But he's gonna be King."

"I was always going to be King Jacob. It's just happening much sooner now." Oliver spoke softly. Jacob just grabbed onto his father. Quinn stood picking up the boy. Oliver stood as well. "Well it just won't do to have you afraid of me." he smirked his mind already calculating how to make the situation better.

Jacob buried his head on his dad's shoulder. "Sorry sir,"

"Nothing to apologize for, lets have breakfast, shall we? " he smiled. Quinn nodded and carried his son into the kitchen rubbing his back. Chloe and Oliver stayed behind while everyone moved into the kitchen.

"Wow, that's hero worship," she teased.

"Ehh," he blushed and pulled her into a hug. "You want to help me to surprise him?" he asked staring down at her.

"What do you have in mind, highness?" she aasked and he whispered in her ear, pulled back and kissed her. She was grinning from ear to ear. He led her into the kitchen so they could join the others for breakfast.

000000

The kitchen was packed, plates were full, but no food was being eaten. The entire group sat and listened to Tie tell his story. It was enchanting, heart wrenching, and enigmatic. Yssie often comforted him, he supported her. In the end, he stated he accepted his heritage, but his life was firmly on the ground. They were all glad that Tie finally found his peace.

After that they all just chatted on the recent events and were catching up on everyone's lives. Jacob and Nina went to the living room to play. While Frank held Lyla who was asleep on his shoulder.

"Any nightmares last night?" Jon asked Frank.

"No, thank god." he spoke and kissed his daughter's head.

"Well, if you and Sabine don't mind, I would like to try and see if I can help."

"Please." Sabine spoke moving to sit by her husband. "Her nightmares are very nearly night terrors. The old teacher she had really did a number on her."

"What?" Chloe asked.

Sabine relayed the entire story of how the teacher had no experience with special needs children and was borderline abusive.

"She was arrested and brought up on charges." Oliver spoke. "There was immediate regulatory legislation passed in parliament and all schools were put under review to ensure nothing like that ever happened again."

"She loves her new school, but the dreams." Sabine frowned.

"Easy love," he smiled at her.

Abriana signed to her husband and they had a very lengthy conversation. "Bri would like to try again to teach her sign language." he spoke. "That maybe together we could help her."

"Thank you." Frank signed to Abriana. Maggie's phone rang and she left the room to go and answer it.

"How long has Jacob been in his King Arthur phase?" Chloe asked as she dug into her breakfast

"He watched First Knight and was instantly addicted."

"That is so cute." she smiled.

"He thinks we are Oliver's knights." he grinned. "He loves the Kings' Ball at the Military festival." They heard a door slam and Nina came into the room.

"What petal?" Lexa asked.

"Maggie left.." she spoke plainly.

"Sorry?" Callum spoke.

"She was crying and she left."

Callum cursed softly. Oliver shook his head. "The adoption?" he asked.

"Our lawyer was going to call." he frowned. " I have to go," Callum spoke.

"Callum, let me call Neelie." he spoke.

"Let me talk to her first, please." he spoke softly. Oliver nodded. Callum stood and sighed. He closed his eyes and he shifted, he was still man with some very distinct and tiger like qualities. He then ran out of the house.

"Whoah," Chloe whispered.

"Our lives really aren't this dramatic," Tony spoke. "We are a family though and we have struggles, just like normal people."

"I'm used to it. My gang has just as much drama." she laughed. Vic strolled in a few minutes later.

"So what'd I miss?"

0000

AC cuddled with Emma. "I have to go soon." he spoke against her cheek.

"But?" she spoke turning to face him.

"No buts you'll be seeing a lot more of me since I've moved to town."

"Are you going to come to the school?" she asked.

"I would love to." he replied.

"Sweet, my students would love you." she smiled. "The swimming is so therapeutic for them.

"And I love to swim." he smiled.

"That's so cool. " she grinned.

"I have to shower. Want to join me?"

"Love to." she grinned as she was scooped up and tossed over his shoulder and carried to her shower.

00000

"Margaret Jayne." Callum spoke to his wife who was pressed against a tree crying her heart out. He reached and put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from him.

"I can't give you children naturally and it appears that I'm the unfit one for us to adopt."

"Lass, look at me." she shook her head.

"I'm unstable." she whined. "she basically said I'm unstable." she cried. "You," she turned. "You can have children…I can't. I knew my past would come back to haunt me." she tried to turn back away from him but he stopped her, she had given him an opportunity.

"Margaret!" he purred. He pulled her into his big frame. She buried her head in his chest. She felt him shift back to normal. "Sweet, as god as my witness, we will find a way to have children."

"Don't you get it?" she looked up at him. "they are concerned that I may have a relapse of my depression. I was 18! I had just lost the only friends I had ever known. It was a dumb mistake and now you're paying for it." He just let her rant and rail, then turned her chin up to his and kissed her for all she was worth.

"And that night you told me, my heart broke for you. You were so lost." he spoke looking her in the eye. "Isn't it time you forgive yourself? You don't think I knew what you've been doing hiding it all these years?" he smiled softly. "I let you because fighting you on it would have been fruitless. You just weren't ready. Love, we will have children, some how. I'm not going to give up on that." he held her tight. "And Oliver want's to call Neelie." Neelie who happened to be the foremost expert on adoption in Baldivia.

"But Jonas," she frowned. "That little angel, needs us."

"We're not giving up on him, lets let Neelie help us to get him." he pleaded. "And while I have you here, you are in so much trouble for running." he teased. She blushed and again buried her head in his chest. "No, don't hide from me. We've been together long enough that there is no reason. Your hurts are mine, love."

"I'm sorry," she frowned.

"Easily forgiven." he grinned. "Now, lets dry those tears and head back ok? Lets let Oliver call Neelie, that woman can move mountains." She nodded and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. He sighed and said a silent prayer that Neelie could help them get Jonas and complete their family. He then turned tucked her into his side they walked arm in arm back to the cabin.

000000

The group had broken up. Nicole , Tony, Ollie ,Chloe, Quinn , Jeanette and Nina and Jacob were in the living room. Nina and Jacob were watching a movie. Jet and Lexa were still in the kitchen with Victor who was finishing breakfast. . Lexa's phone rang. She answered it. "Kimbra, slow doooowwwwwwnnnn." she spoke trying to calm her assistant. "What do you mean the entire system crashed?" Vic just looked at Lexa suspiciously. She shook her head like she had nothing to do with it. "Ok, look we're at the cabin. Bring the lap tops and flash drives; let's see what we can salvage." she listened than hung up.

"What's the matter?" Jet asked his wife as he brought her another cup of coffee.

"We were in the process of redoing the web site. She was reloading it all when it took down the entire system. Data, files, all of it gone." She looked at Vic.

"They've been working on this project for months." Jet spoke in his wife's defense.

"Uh huh." he grinned.

"Honest." she smiled. He nodded and finished his breakfast.

0000

Nicole was trying to read a book while Tony joined the kids in watching the movie. She sighed giving up on. She got up to go and get a cup of coffee. Her phone rang and she answered it taking the call out on the deck. She listened mostly then hung up. A head ache brewing.

Her stress level had been increasing since leaving the theater and the call hadn't made it better. As much fun as it was hanging out with the gang, but she couldn't relax. She felt her job was in jeopardy for snapping at the new boss. Tony was trying to be helpful but the Alpha male in him really couldn't tolerate the attitude of his wife's new boss.

And gossip now revealed there had been more then a few complaints of her new boss, and that his replacement was already being shopped for. She sighed in relief and frustration. She had put her life on hold for this new boss, much as it hurt her husband he understood. She couldn't do that to him again.

"So is the news alright?" her husband asked moving to stand behind her and wrapped her in the warmth of his body.

"Yeah." she sighed and leaned into his body.

"And what would you say if I told you I don't believe you?" he teased.

"That you're right?" She turned to face him.

"Well?" she just looked away.

"Nik," he questioned

"There is going to be a new manager at the theater, my boss is on his way out," she frowned.

"Ahh, I see.." he spoke studying her.

"I don't think you do."

"You wanted to put off having kids until the work thing stabilized right?" she nodded. "And now with a new boss on the way…."

"Tony." she interrupted. "It wasn't fair to you," she whispered. He just shook his head. She nodded.

"It will happen when its supposed to," he grinned.

She raised herself on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and held him. "let's have a baby."

"Just like that?" he spoke pulling back confused.

"All this stuff with Tie and Yssie, and even Callum and Maggie got me thinking and with the theater going to be changing again, it would just be another excuse not to have a kid." she blushed. "We should have kids," she grinned.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" he looked suspiciously.

"Ha, ha, ha." she pinched him. "It will never be the perfect time," she spoke honestly. "And I'm sorry I made you wait."

"Oh now wait just a minute. You have nothing to apologize for. It was a joint decision." he grinned.

"So what do you think?" she grinned as she gently fingered the collar of his sweatshirt.

"About?" he teased.

"Ohh you…." she kissed him. "You wanna make a baby?" she nibbled at his neck.

"Ohh that is the sweetest question ever asked. And I want too more than anything as practice makes perfection and babies, but…" he looked at her.

"Tonight then?" she purred rubbing up against him.

"Aye, love most definitely tonight." he kissed her cheek.

"Good, then umm, lets go back inside before I just can't keep my hands off of you." she teased and walked away.

"Hey," he spoke and slipped his hand in her back pocket of her jeans and stopped her.

"Not so fast. I'm not done with you miss." he pulled her back and began to nibble her neck and again wrapped his arms around her.

00000

The door bell rang and Jeaneatte answered it. Standing at the front door was Kimbra, Lexa's assistant. She was a tall brunette with green eyes. She looked frazzled and held a box and had two lap top bags tossed over her shoulders.

"Jeaneatte." she spoke curtly.

"Ahh Kimbra, Lexa is in the kitchen." she spoke trying not to smile.

"Thanks." she spoke as she marched into the house and into the kitchen.

00000000

Victor had stepped out of the kitchen to talk to Bart on the phone. When he came back in he paused as he saw a gorgeous woman setting computers on the table. Lexa was talking to her quickly in Baldivian. The two woman were having a very animated conversation. Lexa saw Victor and stopped.

"Victor, this is Kimbra, Kimbra, Victor Stone." she smiled.

"Hi." was all he managed to say.

Lexa just smiled knowingly. "He's a friend of His Highness and is very well versed in computers."

"Really? Well, I doubt even he can fix this." she spoke snidely.

"Ye of little faith." he rebuked as he moved to where Lexa was setting up the computers.

Lexa just glared at her assistant. What Lexa didn't know was that Kimbra was biting her tongue. Victor had to be one of the most exotic men she had ever seen and she wanted to ask questions, tons of questions, but their archives and web site were much more important than romance.

"You might as well sit down." he spoke to her as he started to type on one of the machines.. "This is going to take a while." She glared at him then sat down curtly.

00000

Jet had taken Nina to the family's room for her nap and rocked her to sleep. She was out in minutes, and he lay her down on the bed. He left the room and his phone rang.

"Go," is all he said.

"Dude, it's A.C," he spoke.

"You heading back here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm on my way infect I just had a question."

"Shoot."

"See I met this girl at the King's ball." he spoke. "I've been seeing, talking, texting her non stop." he spoke.

"And?"

"Look I see this thing going somewhere, I want her to be a part of my life, which is being in Chloe's life who is in Oliver's life."

"Ahh the security question." he spoke as he made his way downstairs.

"Yeah." he spoke.

"Well you are entitled to bring a guest to the coronation. If you want her on the list, then she'll have to have a back ground check. Then you can put it before his highness."

"Thanks Jet, that's actually what I needed to know." he sighed. "Her name is Emma Vard'our."

"Got it, I can have this run tomorrow."

"And she'll be on the list as my guest?"

"I will see to it personally."

"Thanks dude." he paused. "So how's it going over there?" Jet walked past Oliver who was playing chess with Chloe. He entered the kitchen to see Lexa just watching Kimbra and Victor spar with each other over computers.

"Mac," he spoke.

"You are smoking crack, not Mac." she glared. "We in Baldivia have the best system and technology."

"Sorry sweet heart. Once you go Mac, you never go back.," he shrugged and continued working.

"You would have to see it to believe it." Jet spoke laughing.

"I'll be there in like 20 minutes." he laughed and the call ended.


	20. Chapter 20

0000000

While Chloe and Oliver were playing chess, he was also orchestrating the surprise for Jacob. After Chloe and he came up even on wins and losses , they decided to take a walk before lunch.

"So you have it all planned?" she asked as the walked hand in hand down a different path than the day before.

"I do," he grinned. She looked up at him with a grin. "Quinn is getting my gear from the King's ball." he smirked. "and since Jacob thinks the guard are my knights we're going to play that up a bit." he grinned.

"Where?" she asked

"Well, that's where we're heading." he spoke. "Just down this path is a rock formation," he paused. "It's sort of like the rock table in the Chronicle's of Narnia."

"Aslan's table?" she asked.

"That would be the one." he laughed.

"That is going to totally blow his mind."

"I hope so." he smiled.

"I'm kind of curious." she asked.

"Of?" he looked over at her.

"How it is you ended up with your entire guard with abilities?"

"I was waiting for that one." he squeezed her hand. He took a moment to answer. "My mother had such a big heart. She was friend's with every body. Any one that ever met her liked her instantly. She taught me that very early, how to be easy with people. She always said, "If you aren't approachable, your days as King will be hard beyond measure."

"And you've been a nice guy ever since?" she grinned.

"Not always." he frowned.

"Sorry?" she stopped and looked at him.

"After my mother died, I was lost." he shrugged. "I raged at the illness that stole the heart from my father, me and our people. I became something that I wasn't proud of. I was entitled, arrogant, and since the universe stole my mother from us, the world owed me."

"Wow," she spoke trying to see the rage in the very proper aristocrat.

"Seeing me differently Angel?"

"Trying to," He nodded and frowned. She shook her head. "No, Ollie, not like that." she leaned and kissed him. "It's like looking at a painting, and seeing the image for what it is. Then being shown brush stroke by brush stroke color for color how the image came to be." she kissed his cheek. "You are a very complicated painting, Prince Oliver." He blushed.

"Thanks, Angel." he smiled. "But the road to my redemption actually came from the very first friend I ever had and lost. Duncan was new to University a scholarship kid. It made him a target. I was still a bully, but there was a bigger fish in the pond than me. There title meant nothing. One day I caught Duncan being bullied by the biggest fish on campus, and put a stop to it. From that day forward he and I were friends. The summer of our Junior year, he changed, literally. He was the first meta I ever met. He was found out by the big fish and tormented until he took his own life. I learned then and there, the power of words." Tears were sliding down Chloe's cheeks. He wiped them away gently. "Then it just seemed that I just seemed to meet meta."

"You are so cool," she whispered in wonder.

"Not really," he smiled. "Now come on, let me show you where we'll be hosting Jacob's surprise then we can go back for lunch." Chloe nodded as they continued walking down the path.

0000000

AC entered the cabin and found the living room empty. He made his way to the kitchen and found Victor at a computer with a woman watching his every move. Vic saw A.C and glared. A.C just looked at him curiously.

"You're doing that wrong!" she spoke as she watched him type.

"Dude, you have got to get her off my back, find Jet or Lexa, but Attila the hard drive is killing me."

"Attila the hard drive?"

"Did I stutter?" he hissed.

"Ohhhh," she growled.

"Lady, I've worked with far more complicated code than this." he growled.

"Victor." A.C warned.

"Well, I have," he protested like a petulant child.

"This is my livelihood here," she protested right back.

"I get that Princess, I do, but I know what I'm doing." he bristled again.

"But…"

"Look, give him an hour, and if he doesn't have what ever you want done by then?"

"You can tell me click by click frame by frame what to do." Vic spoke.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Lady I swear it." he nodded.

"Okay then." she picked up her phone. "I'll leave you to it then." she spoke and left the living room.

"Dude, thanks so much for that." Vic spoke to A.C.

"Don't think you can run from her forever man."

"What are you talking about?" Vic spoke as he looked toward the door and then back to the computer and linked in wirelessly to the machine.

"If I have to explain it to you, then buddy it's only going to be fun to see you learn this lesson the hard way." he smiled and went to the fridge to get a water. He spotted Tie and Yssie on the porch and opted to go and chat with them.

0000000

A.C saw Yssie and Tie sitting on the porch and went to check up on them. When Tie saw him, he bowed his head in respect.

"Nonsense, Tie," he smiled. He pulled up a deck chair. "I am no more royal here then I am there." he smiled and turned to Yssie. "And how are you little sister?" she moved to hug him then moved back to be near Tie.

"Thank you," she spoke trying to hide her tears.

"No need." he spoke softly. "I've met many lost children of Atlantis, and it's nice to see families reunited." he smiled. "Did your parents tell you if they were coming to visit or not?"

Tie blushed and smiled at his wife. "I was just getting to that,"

"They're coming…here?" she squeaked.

"My mother is. She wants to meet the woman giving her a grandchild." he smirked.

"It's tradition Ysabel," A.C spoke. "I think it was started by the First," he spoke thoughtfully. "Woman are held in such high regard in the culture, its honor that she's giving you." Yssie just smiled at her husband. "Look I'm sorry to intrude, I just wanted to check up on you two. If you need anything or have any questions, just call me." he smiled and stood and went back into the cabin.

000000

Chloe looked around the area and was again amazed at the size of his heart. Little Jacob was going to get the thrill of his life. Oliver just watched her and smiled at the impish little grin on her face. The stone table was nearly mythical in appearance, it was like a giant stone dais. There was a boulder that could only be described as the head of the table, that looked like a natural throne. Chloe sighed at the magnitude of what was going to occur.

"What are you thinking right now?" he asked softly.

"No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted." she spoke smiling at him.

"Aesop was wise indeed." he smiled.

"That is how you are such a great Prince and soon to be a great King."

"I really did have a great teacher." he spoke moving from standing on the stone tablet to standing next to her. "My father is a staunch believer in fairness and that the simplest gestures do in fact make a difference, however big or small that difference is doesn't matter. Its just the fact that you made it."

"You have such an honest air of nobility."

"Ehhh,"

"And you really don't take compliments well." she teased.

"I don't really." he smiled he sighed.

"So when is this surprise going down?" she asked.

"About 5 is when the sun starts to set." he whispered.

"Cool, so lunch then?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he grinned and they walked hand in hand back toward the cabin.

000000000

When they got back to the cabin, A.C was sitting in the living room Lyla in his lap reading a book on the Little Mermaid. Sabine was sitting on the couch taking some pictures. Oliver just smiled as did Chloe., seeing the heir to Atlantis, reading Disney Princess book to the little girl was just sweet

Lyla looked up from the book to see Oliver and her face lit up. He smiled and crouched down and held his arms out. She slipped off A.C's lap and ran to the Prince and wrapped her arms around his neck and hug him tightly.

"Hello, little miss," he rubbed her back.

"Prince Ahhhweee," she squealed and kissed his cheek. He stood with her, rocking her back and forth. Sabine was grinning like a loon.

"Franq went to go and run that errand you requested." she whispered. "And Tony and Nikky went to the site. Cal and Jon are taking Jake fishing." she spoke.

"Fishing huh?" A.C grinned. "I think I may go down to the water for a while."

"You aren't going to stop them from fishing are you?" Chloe asked.

"No, not at all." he smiled. "Sunshine, Sabine here filled me in on the surprise for Jacob. If this little boy is going to have a good day, why not make sure he catches some fish when he casts."

"But A.C," Chloe asked.

"Every creature, has a role in the circle of life. There is a balance and its important to maintain it," he smiled. "And there is an abundance of native fish, it will be okay." he winked. He moved to Lyla and kissed her cheek. "See ya later, short stuff." she giggled then hugged Oliver.

"You hungry?" Oliver asked the little girl. She nodded and hugged him tighter. "Well then, let's go and get you something to eat." he smiled and carried her into the kitchen.

Chloe and Sabine followed with big smiles on their faces.

000000

"So," Nikky asked her husband as he surveyed the sight of the big surprise. His neck flushed red. He shook his head. "Please?" she asked sweetly.

"Wife you are killing me in slow degrees, you do realize it don't you." he turned to face her. She nodded with a huge grin on her face.

"Can I help it that I get turned on when you go 'all natural'?" she asked innocently.

"Well one good turn deserves another, then. If I do this, here and now, will you promise to wear your Sprite outfit tonight?" he grinned.

"You don't fight fair."

"My father taught me that that only way to win is always have a back up plan."He pulled her into his body. "So what do you say?" he kissed her softly.

"I promise," she grinned. He winked at her and then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calling on the magic of his ancestors, the ancients from the other realm. It felt soothing to have it take over. His clothing dissolved of their modern edge into the ever fitting leather breeches. His ears pointed, intricate Celtic knot work formed on his skin, from wrist to wrist, going across his chest. He had thick gold torque's around each bicep. He opened his eyes to see his wife near drooling over him.

"Damn that Lord of the Rings," he purred. She reached to touch the points of his ears, he groaned at the sensation.

"Legolas has NOTHING on you," she purred. "I just can't ever get enough of those green eyes either." He leaned and kissed her warmly. He wanted to just get on with the baby making now, but he had a promise to keep and things to do.

"Alright lass," he spoke reluctantly pulling away and taking her hand in his, what is it you think we need here."

"Greenery," she spoke looking up at her husband. "There isn't enough,"

"Like vinery?"

"Exactly." she smiled and kissed his bicep. He smiled and whispered a word in an ancient language and vines came from the earth and draped over the boulder like throne, and the table.

"Well?" he asked. She was tracing the end of the pattern of knot work on his wrist,

"Hmmm?" she purred.

"Nikky," he growled as her hand began to wander up his chest. "Lass you're really killing me," he panted.

"Well?" she looked up at him, innocently.

"Here," he spoke and closed his eyes and gave the place the finishing touches. He then pulled his wife tight against his body and uttered another ancient word and in a split second they were gone from the stone table and off to their room.

00000

Cal, Jon, and Jake were laughing up a storm as they made their way back to the cabin. They had a string of fish that was huge, that would make a great dinner. Jon set the fish in the cooler Quinn had set aside in case they did catch fish. Then took off to find his wife.

"I can't believe it," Jake spoke. "I just can't believe how many fish I caught!" he smiled

Cal looked over at Jon with a knowing smile. Cal had spotted A.C in the water and A.C just signaled him to silence before he slipped under water.

When they entered the cabin, Quinn was sitting at the table eating piece of pie. "Daddy, daddy look at all the fish we caught!" Quinn just smiled as the boy leaped into his lap and hugged him. "Good job son."

Oliver entered the kitchen to go to the fridge and get Chloe another water bottle and Jake upon seeing the future King buried his face in his daddy's shoulder, "Easy," he whispered in his ear.

"How was fishing Jake?" Oliver asked.

"Fine,' he spoke quickly.

"Ahh, I see," he spoke looking at the fish in the sink. "Well, looks like we're going to have a great dinner." he smiled at Quinn. "Now if you'll excuse me, I can't keep the lady waiting." Jake had turned his head slowly to take peak at the Prince. Oliver winked at him then left the room. Quinn just chuckled as he felt his son's entire body relax.

"You really don't need to be afraid of him, Jake,"

Jake looked up into his father's face and frowned. "I'm not scared Daddy, but he's gonna be a King….." he looked up at his father hoping he would understand."

"It's ok," his father spoke.

"So I was thinking Jake, how would you like to take a walk with me down to the grove?" he asked as his son stole a bite of his pie. He looked at his watch, the day was winding down and soon everyone would be gathering for the surprise.

"To the table? Really?"

"Aye," he smirked.

"Can I wear the robe and everything?"

"Absolutely!" he grinned.

"Daddy, you'll play King Arthur with me?" he asked his eyes wide and full of hope.

"I will," he grinned. "In fact, I have my uniform from the King's ball here,"

"Really?" his son spoke in wonder.

"Yes," he grinned. "Let's get those fish cleaned and on ice so they don't stink up the house and then we can go get changed."

"Yeah!" he cheered as his father stood and carried him to the sink to prepare the fish,

000000

Oliver and Chloe walked hand in hand back to the grove, but she was quiet, much to quiet.

"Something on your mind Angel?" he purred. She looked up at him and blushed furiously and shook her head. He paused and turned to face her. "Is it this?" he gestured the outfit that brought back great memories from the Military Festival and the ball that brought everyone of her little girl wishes to life. She shook her head know and dropped her head, afraid to meet his gaze. He smirked and raised her gaze to his with an index finger.

"Come now," he smiled. "Don't tell me your afraid of me too?" he asked softly.

"Ohh no, fear is absolutely not what I'm feeling now." she smirked. "You just look so….."

"Regal?" The King spoke from behind his son coming up the path. He too was dressed in full medieval kit.

"Sire," she spoke overwhelmed.

"Chloe," he smiled. Oliver just wrapped his arm around her

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"Well I ran into Franq at the manor, and he told me the story of what you had planned. I wanted to join in." he grinned. Chloe just looked up at him mortified.

"Chloe, the greatest gift we can give children is the support in whatever they believe. Building imagination sets a corner stone for the growing process. It helps them become who they are supposed to be, and how better to do that then to play it up. Especially this." he gestured to the tablet. "We have a tendency to get locked into the aristocracy of things," he looked at Oliver. "Seeing the wonder of this through the eyes of a child, is well….humbling." he grinned.

"Thanks Dad," Oliver spoke. "Jake is going to flip."

"Anytime son." he spoke and his watch chimed. "Well, we best be getting into place, Quinn should be here soon," he smiled and walked past the couple further down the path to the stone tablet.

Chloe just shook her head in disbelief**. **


	21. Chapter 21

"Do I look ok momma?" Jake asked stepping out of the bathroom. He was wearing a miniature version of his fathers' medieval outfit. Jeaneatte just smiled and knelt to help adjust his collar.

"Just perfect." she smiled.

"Where's poppa?" he asked.

Jeannette smiled. "He told me to get some pictures first," she smiled. "He had a quick errand to run."

Jake just frowned. "So he isn't going to play with me?" he asked.

"Not what I said, honey. You know your father is a man of his word, and if he says he'll play than he'll play.

"Sure." he shrugged his shoulders and reached for his wooden sword.

"Come on Jake let's go down stairs and take some pictures." she smiled and held her hand out for him. He took it and then went down stairs.

000000

Quinn entered the room, in full kit, and very polished. Jeaneatte looked up, smiled, and blushed. She turned Jake around and he gasped when he saw his father. "Poppa," he whispered in awe and hero worship. Quinn dropped to bended knee and his son ran into his arms.

"I thought." his son whispered.

"When playing King Arthur one needs a ride to the shire?" he grinned and stood. Jeaneatte stood and went to his side and he kissed her. "Madigant," he spoke of his horse. "Was brought up." he smiled.

"I can ride…'Gant?" he asked.

"Yes," he smiled.

"Are you going to come momma?" Jake asked.

"You could ride 'Gant with us?" her husband purred.

"I think I just might." she smiled up at her husband.

"Good, then come, the sun is starting to set." he smiled. Jacob jumped up and down with joy. He skipped all the way out front, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the big black horse in medieval parade gear. "What's the matter Jake?" he smiled seeing his son's eyes were half tie size of his face. He scooped up his wife planted a kiss on her cheek then set her on the saddle. He then scooped up Jake and put him in front of his Mom. He then hopped on. He clicked with his tongue and the massive horse began to move.

000000

Jacob was in heaven, his poppa who was his hero was dressed as a knight had him on his war horse, going to the coolest spot he knew to play King Arthur. He was giggling and telling them some of the rules of being a knight.

"Poppa?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Arthur's Knights were like you, and could go fuzzy and walk through stuff?" he asked looking back over at his dad.

"It could have been, there was nothing written as there is nothing about us?" he smiled.

"Cool." he giggled just enjoying being with his folks.

"So how do you play King Arthur anyway?" his mom asked.

"AweeeeMooooommmm," he whined.

"That's such a girl question, love," her husband spoke in a teasing tone.

"Well if there are rules, I don't want to break them," she laughed.

"Just watch and see and do what we do, k?" Jacob spoke.

"Sure thing." she laughed. Quinn just wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed the side of her head.

00000

"You are a big softy aren't you?" Bart spoke eating a Turkey leg. He, A.C, and Vic were sitting in the living room of the cabin with the rest of the group, dressed in full kit, waiting to head to the site. All the wives were in regular clothes.

"Softy? Maybe," he smiled. Chloe just hugged him. "But when it comes to help sparking the imagination of a child, then I'm all for it." His father came up to him holding an elegant box.

"The dagger." he smiled and opened the box. It was sterling silver, with the crest of Baldivia on the hilt. "It has a rounded blade," he smiled. "This was Oliver's first blade." he spoke to Chloe.

All the ladies awed in unison. "And your giving it up?" Lexa asked.

"I give up nothing," he smiled looking at Chloe then cupped her cheek in a gloved hand. "When the time is right, there are other precious heirlooms to be given to a child." he leaned and kissed her gently.

"So like I said, softy," Bart teased.

"If that makes me soft, then indeed I am." he smiled stealing another kiss.

00000000000

When 'Gant cleared the trees to the stone table, Jake gasped. It was more than he remembered it was. There was greenery every where on the raised stone and throne. Plus lit torches around the entire area. There was also an archery target, fencing dummies and a large log on a couple of saw horses with two large stuffed pillows at each end. There was also a huge bed of straw under the log.

"Wow." he whispered. Quinn dismounted, then lifted his wife off the horse, giving her the reigns, then it was Jake's turn. "Wow," he spoke again. Quinn set him down and he walked around the flat stone admiring it. He looked at the torches with a blatant look of wonder on his face. Then he ran and checked out the other things set up.

"Games?" he asked his dad.

"Aye," he smirked. "All the knights practiced in the form of games," he smiled. "With these if you best them you get a ribbon and the person with the most ribbons becomes champion of the grounds."

"But poppa, it's just you and me and momma,"

000000

"No," Tony spoke coming out of the trees. "I want to take a turn too," he spoke.

"And me," Cal spoke. One by one the other guard arrived. Jake was slack jawed.

"So what do you think squirt," Bart spoke. "Care to challenge me in the pillow fight?"

He nodded in excitement and the games commenced.

00000

Robert, Chloe, and Oliver stayed back to give them time to play in the jousting games.

After 30 minutes, the king left. Oliver and Chloe left not soon after. Oliver led her to the front of the cabin to where Scatlock was hitched up.

"Cool." she smiled as Oliver lifted her up onto the saddle.

"I wish I could see Jake's face when my father shows up on Rumbler." he smiled.

"Long live the King," she smiled cheekily and kissed Oliver before he mounted behind her and nudged Scatlock forward.

00000

All the boys were tired and Jake had a fistful of ribbons. The men stood watching the son show his father his ribbons with pride. One by one all the guard he bested came up to him and shook his hand then moved to stand around the stone table.

"You know, all big ceremonies were done kind of like this." his father spoke. "After a feat of bravery or strength the King would reward the winner by dubbing them a knight." Jeannie was busy snapping pictures, in awe of the men in her life. 'wow' Jake mouthed. "Son, why don't you go sit on that stone that looks like a throne so your mom can get some pictures."

"You too poppa?" he asked a little afraid.

"You first." he spoke and reached, picked his son up and put him on the table. The boy's entire demeanor changed. He held his head high, and walked with grace to the throne. He then sat very regally.

"Arthur was just a young boy just a few years older than you when he became king." Jeannie spoke.

"And, and he had a magickan right?"

'Magician," Quinn corrected with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, he could do stuff, and made things happen." he spoke.

"That he could." he smiled.

Jake just giggled, "You guys are cool," he told all the knights. He then moved from the throne to his poppa and gave him a big bear hung. "I love you poppa," he whispered. "I know that once you told me that you're not my for reals poppa, but you are," he smiled and hugged him again. "always."

"So." a voice boomed from over their shoulder. Jake went rigid and turned to see King Robert on his great horse, Rumbler, break through the trees. The light of the torches made his crown seem like it was glowing. "Was there a champion declared this day?" he asked smiling. All the men dropped to bended knee and bowed there heads. The woman curtsied. "Be at ease." he spoke and everyone resumed standing. Tie moved to take the reigns from the King as he dismounted. He turned to the stone and stepped up onto it and took a seat on the throne. Quinn, knelt behind his son and whispered in his ear, and he just shook his head.

"Young Jacob, Sire," Tie spoke. "Bested us all this day, he is your champion."

"Very well indeed." he smiled. "Jacob, when I heard what was being planned for you, I had hoped you wouldn't mind me joining in. I'm no King Arthur, just a king." he smiled warmly.

"And we don't get to play as much as we used to and this was pretty cool." Franq spoke.

"We looked up some of the games that used to be played and thought that would be kind of fun," Cal spoke.

"And we had a lot of fun helping your poppa set this all up." Jon added.

"It was great to be reminded of how much fun horseplay is," Tony spoke.

Jake looked around confused. He turned to his father, "Really?"

"Yes, son, really, they wanted to help." he smiled. His son turned and gave his father a great big hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou." Quinn just whispered soothing Baldivian nonsense to him.

"Young Jacob," King Robert spoke. The boy turned slowly. "As the winner of the Knights games it is my distinct honor to reward you," he smiled. All present cheered a loud and resounding, "Huzzah!" Jacob blushed. "I know you have proven yourself worthy with feats of strength but the Kings Champion was also very virtuous. He was the upholder of all good and honorable things. Is that you Jacob? Are you a good boy?"

He thought for a minute, then nodded vigorously. "I eat my veggies, clean my room, and help my momma."

"Those are pretty good things,"

"Indeed they are Sire," Oliver spoke as Scatlock came through the trees. Every one again adhered to royal protocol. He reigned his horse to stop and dismounted then helped Chloe off. He handed the reigns to Jet. He winked at Chloe as he moved to get onto the table and stand by his father. "By virtue and feats of bravery, he is indeed Champion of this field. If it please you father, I would like to present you a blade for the honor." He pulled from his belt a cloth covered something. Robert unwrapped and Jake's eyes widened in shock.

"You all may stand, please." King Robert spoke. "Jacob, please come and kneel before us." Jake's legs wouldn't move. Quinn helped his son to stand. Jake grabbed onto his hand and wouldn't let go.

"It's alright son," Quinn spoke in his ear.

Jake made his way slowly toward the throne and as he approached he held a hand up. "Wait, something is missing," he spoke and turned to Tony. "Do you mind?" he asked.

Tony only smiled and nodded and with a simple gestured a thick pad of greenery grew at the Kings feet, enough for Jake to kneel comfortably. "Much better, sorry, please kneel child." he smiled. Jacob gulped, nodded, then kneeled.

"Jacob," King Robert continued. "Congratulations on your wins on the jousting field. I also have to say thank you. I thank you for keeping alive the child in all of us," He paused. He then reached and touched the blade to each of Jacob's shoulders. "I dub thee King's Champion of the Jousting field. An honor that is indeed first of it's kind. Keep the ribbons as a reminder of your great feats of strength and keep this blade, it was Oliver's when he was your age. Jacob may you always be blessed with strength and virtue; arise Champion." He handed the dagger to Jacob who looked at it in wonder then tucked into his belt like a real knight. Again a loud "Huzzah," was heard from the crowd. Jacob stood and turned and ran to poppa and hugged him in the biggest hug ever, he turned to where his momma stood moved to her and hugged her just as intensely.

"I love you momma," he whispered.

"I love you too baby boy." she spoke through her tears.

"Jacob," Oliver spoke. The boy turned to look at the Prince. "There is one more thing." Jake turned to the Prince, " At the coronation, well, it would our honor if you were to be a part of it." he smiled.

"Huh?" he squeaked.

"Will you hand the Couer de Baldivia, the globe that represents patience and virtue to me? I will then hand it to Oliver," the King spoke. The crowd was silent. The only sound was the leaves of the trees being rustles by a slight breeze. "What do you say?" Jake turned to his father then back to his mother. Tears were steadily sliding down her cheeks, his father was beaming with pride. Jake nodded.

Jake just looked at the dagger in his belt, then at his father and then at the Prince and King. His eyes were filled with tears. He ran and hugged the King. Robert just smiled. Oliver knelt and was the next to receive a ginormous hug. "Thank you." he whispered.

"No Jake," he spoke moving to look him in the eyes. "thank you." he spoke. "Now," he stood and turned to face where Chloe was standing, and wiping tears off her face. "I challenge you Angel, to the pillow fight." She just shook her head no. Oliver removed his crown and handed it to his father. "Come on now you aren't….. afraid…..are you?" he grinned wickedly.

"Oh no you didn't just go there." she grinned. He laughed and shrugged arrogantly. "You're on, Highness," she spoke with fierce determination and marched over to the set up.

00000

As the evening wound down, the group began to thin. The weekend had flown by and reality was sneaking upon them at a high rate of speed. Jake had fallen asleep during dinner, literally with a spoon in his mouth eating ice cream. Quinn and Jeannie went to put him to bed and called it a night. Franq and Sabine followed soon after to put Lyla to bed. Then it was Jet, Lexa and Nina. Nina was worn out from staying with Sabine and Lyla who didn't make it to the site, and they had played hard. After all was said and done it was just Chloe, Oliver, Victor and A.C, in the living room. Bart had taken off again. Chloe made him promise to stop by later to tell her all about his girlfriend. A.C took it upon himself to relay the story of Victor and Attila the Hard drive.

"Ha, ha, ha," Victor spoke.

Chloe caught on to all the hidden innuendo in the story and was happy that Victor may have finally met his match. Frustrated and tired he excused himself to bed. A.C also excused himself from the cabin, wanting to go to his new place and settle in.

That left Chloe and Oliver alone in front of the fire place drinking wine.

"What an amazing welcome," she smiled up at him. "Drama, action, adventure."

"Life with me will never be boring," he smiled.

"Oh that's for sure," she yawned. "excuse me," she blushed. "So now what?"

"Back to normal life, at least for awhile."

"Normal?"

"Well as normal as it can be when one is going to become a King." he grinned.

"That's what I thought." she teased and yawned again.

"Come on Angel, lets get you to bed," he stood and held a hand to her. "It's been a long and fun weekend," he smiled. Chloe took his hand and let him pull her up. He then scooped her up into his arms. "And I want you well rested." he added as he kissed her.

"The adventure of the rest of our lives starts tomorrow." he grinned and carried her upstairs to their room.


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N :I'm baaaacckkkk... enjoy._**

Oliver couldn't believe how at ease Chloe had become in her new life. She had taken the initiative to go to the technologies firm and tour it, going to the R and D department she fell in love all over again, with his technology. She took on her new life with a vengeance but Oliver couldn't help but notice that there was a hidden sadness to her that she would bury as soon a he tried to talk to her about it. He let it slide for a awhile, but as the coronation was drawing nearer he finally had to go to another source, one of her friends.

00000

Oliver sat in his office looking over his looming calendar when there was a knock at his door.

"Enter." he spoke as he pulled up some things up on his computer. He looked up to see Bart entered eating a burrito.

"Your Highness." he smiled.

"Welcome," he smiled. "Come have a seat." he directed to the chair on the other side of the desk. Bart nodded and did. "How are things going? You settled to life here?" he asked.

"Things are good, no scratch that, things are great and yes. I am most definitely settling in. But I bet the reason that you're wanting to talk to me isn't small talk." he spoke raising an eyebrow at the young prince.

"Busted." Oliver spoke. "Look, it's Chloe…"

"Liscious?" he asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me." he spoke.

"I don't understand. I talked to her yesterday and she seems happy."

"She does seem happy, always smiling, but she is keeping something from me." he spoke.

"Have you tried asking her about it?"

"Bart, she says nothing's wrong, or she's just tired.

"So, maybe that's all it is?"

"Bart I have lifetime of practice reading people, I know she's keeping something hidden."

"Look, honestly what I know about Chloe is she's fiercely loyal to the important people in her life, has she talked to her family?"

"Every night at least."

"When did she last see them?" Bart asked and took another bite of his burrito

"She.." he paused. "Oh, hell," he paused again. "I am an ass, an insufferable ass." he shook his head. "Of course." he shook his head. "Of bloody course." he spoke leaning back in his chair and staring up at the ceiling and shaking his head. He then turned to Bart. "I see I have screwed up royally, you think you can help me out?" he grinned.

"For her? Absolutely."

0000

Chloe sat reclined in a chair in the solarium pouring over catalogs for a dress for the coronation. Well it looked like it any way. She was thinking back to the incredible morning she had with Oliver, the lazy love making, the full body massage. She had felt thoroughly loved, then his phone rang and he had to go and meet with his father.

There were a few things she should be accomplishing but thought magazines was better suited to her mood. Her cell began to play national anthem of Baldivia and she smiled as she answered the phone.

"Hello," she purred.

"Hello, Angel." he replied sweetly.

"How was the meeting?" she smiled.

"Good, just some protocol things for the coronation that needed to be addressed.," he spoke.

"Oh," she spoke and flipped another page.

"Angel, I do have a big favor to ask of you." he spoke.

"Uh oh."

"What?"

Chloe shook her head for the mischief in his voice. "The last time you said that I had tea with the biddies from the Ladies Auxiliary of the National Gardening Society." she heard Oliver laughing. "So not funny-I've had job interviews that were less intrusive. Those hens were looking for any piece of gossip they could on me and you."

"And you handled it gracefully. They told my father you were charming and an absolute delight."

"Pffft, please." Chloe sighed already conceding to help him out. "Alright, Prince Charming you can stop buttering me up, you've won your argument, what is it you need for me to do?"

"I'm on my back to the Manor. I was hoping that you would accompany to greet some international guests that are flying in."

"What?"

"Angel, you've met tons of people and have enchanted every one, this will be no different."

"Who are these guests?" she asked.

"I have another call, can you please meet me in about ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes, that's no time to change."

"No need, casual is fine, I've got to run see you soon."

"Ollie?" Chloe asked but all she got was dead air, he was already gone.

"Oh good grief." she spoke and got up and went into the bathroom to check her hair in make up. She was dressed in linen capris and a soft green blouse and flip flops. She debated whether to run upstairs and change, but by the time she got the closet he would already be at the Manor. She frowned and shook her head, she inhaled and exhaled then made her way to the side entrance.

0000

"That was pretty high handed of you." Jet spoke while looking at his PDA.

"She'll forgive me." he smiled.

"Of course, Highness," Jet grinned and sent messages on his phone. "All the plans are set, sire."

"Very good indeed." Oliver smiled as he checked some e-mails.

0000

Chloe was starting to pace when she saw the sleek silver escalade pull under the awning. She exited the door to the Manor to see Jet exit the SUV and hold the door open for her.

"Thanks Jet." she smiled. Her smile growing bigger as soon as she saw Oliver.

"Certainly, Miss Chloe." he smiled and closed the door behind her, then climbed into the front seat.

Chloe was then pulled into Oliver's lap and she sighed. "Hello, Angel." he purred. She kissed him. "How was your morning?" he grinned at her.

She sighed and stretched contentedly, "Relaxing and utterly boneless." she smiled.

"Well good." he smiled. Chloe moved to sit next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. Her other hand moved to play with his tie.

"So who are these guests?" she asked. "And are you sure I'm dressed alright?"

"You are beautiful, just the way you are, I had to dress for my meeting. And the guests? Just some VIP's that wanted to see the manor and Baldivia before the coronation. Their plain is landing at the private air strip in about fifteen minutes." he smiled and kissed the top of her head. "So how's the dress hunting going?" he asked.

"Ugh, I have no idea what to do." She shook her head in frustration. "I mean really its as formal as formal can be and you well, you are…"

"Easy sweet, I'm sure what ever you pick out will be fine," he looked down at her and she looked up at him a clear unconvinced look on her face. "You could have something custom made too. Nicole could help."

"I just don't want to embarrass you or your father."

"And you won't. You couldn't possibly." he spoke. He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "You my Angel are a fixture, a staple in my life. There is nothing you could do that would Ever embarrass me."

"But see you're going to be a King! You should be worried." she argued.

"Angel, I think for now we should just agree to disagree, because I whole heartedly disagree with you." he grinned.

"Phbbbbbbtt," she spoke blowing him a raspberry.

"I love you too." he winked.

0000

They arrived on the Tarmac as the plane taxi's. Chloe grew more apprehensive as she watched the sleek jet come to a stop.

"Don't forget to breathe," he spoke as he read an email.

"But.."

The door opened to the SUV and saw Jet's hand to help her out. "The Captain is awaiting your order, Sire." he spoke. Chloe turned to Oliver who had stepped out of the limo. He smiled and nodded to Jet who pulled out his phone and made a call.

"What are you up to?" Chloe asked.

"Why would I be up to anything?" he grinned and took her hand in his and led her toward the plane as attendants began to unload luggage. The door opened and the steps were lowered. Chloe stood close to Oliver, arm wrapped around his. Then she heard it, a very familiar voice and she looked up at Oliver who was only smiling. Chloe let go and made her way closer to the steps as Lois was standing at the door.

"Chllllooooeeee!" she screeched and launched herself down the stairs and toward her cousin and darn near knocked her over as she enveloped her in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"Well we got in an invitation." Clark spoke and Chloe looked past Lois and squee'd. She ran into his arms.

Lois turned to Oliver and mouthed 'Thank you,'

0000

After what seemed like forever and all hugs had been distributed and Chloe shedding some tears, she turned to Oliver.

"Angel you haven't been yourself for awhile and a wise friend of your enlightened me as to why," Oliver shrugged. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Thank you," she whispered. Lois cleared her throat. Chloe pulled back blushing and turned to face her cousin and Clark.

"Lois, Clark this is His Royal Highness Crown Prince of Baldivia, Oliver Queehne." she spoke looking up at him with pride.

Lois curtsied and Clark nodded his head.

"Please, you are Chloe's family. There is no formality here, and a handshake is good enough." Oliver spoke smiling extending a hand to Lois. "Lois Lane," she spoke. She took it and shook it heartily. He then shook Clark's hand. "Clark Kent."

"A pleasure to meet you both." he spoke. "Now, I've cleared my calendar for the next several days so that we can show you around. First lets get you settled in at the Manor." he smiled.

"Let's just get the luggage." Lois spoke.

"Don't worry about that, the attendants will do that, please," he spoke gesturing to the SUV. Lois looked at Clark who just shrugged. They nodded and entered the vehicle.

"I've known Chloe nearly all her life." he spoke staring the prince in the eye. Oliver raised a regal eye brow as if being challenged. "Thank you for putting _that _smile on her face." he spoke looking over at Chloe who was smiling like a loon.

"You are in so much trouble mister." she whispered

"I know and for that I am profoundly sorry." he frowned. Chloe's brows furrowed in concern.

"What?" She spoke. "I was teasing."

"And I'm serious." he spoke taking her hands in his. "You Angel have been hiding from me. You smile, go about your business but you've been holding back. You could have told me you were missing your family."

"Ollie, I.." she spoke putting her head down. He cupped her face gently and raised her gaze to his.

"No, you don't have to say anything. I am sorry for manipulating your time and keeping you away from them." he leaned and kissed her. "Now come on lets get them settled." he grinned and escorted her back to the vehicle.

00000

After the got to the Manor and were settled they all ended up in the kitchen to have a late lunch.

"So you're going to be King, huh?" Lois asked.

"Yes it's what my father says any way." he teased. "Chloe, I forgot to tell you this morning," he blushed. "That I got an RSVP from Mary - she and Joe are coming."

"Sweet." Chloe spoke.

"isn't that farm next to your Mom's?" Lois asked.

"Yeah," Clark poke.

"Didn't your mom say that their farm was under foreclosure by the bank?"

"What?" Oliver asked his posture changing.

"My mom said with Joe's mounting medical bills that she couldn't make her payments and the bank is taking on ownership, there's already a buy waiting." Clark spoke.

Oliver closed his eyes he knew who the buyer was, the man at the feed store who had been harassing Mary when he met her. "She never mentioned it." he spoke.

"She wouldn't Oliver," Chloe spoke.

. "Mary's got a big heart, it's a shame really to see that farm get away from her."

"Indeed," he spoke. "I owe them a lot," he spoke. I don't know if Chloe mentioned this but she took me in and gave me a place to stay when I was on my…vacation." he smirked.

"She did mention something like that," Lois spoke smiling. "Something about you saving our Sunshine from drowning in that pond?" she teased.

"Cut it Lois," Chloe blushed.

"I know that farm means the world to her," Oliver spoke as he pulled out his phone and sent an email to the shining star of his legal team. His phone chimed with a reply and he quickly sent another back.

"What? " Chloe asked but held back, he was to distracted.

"I just sent an email to the head of my legal team to get an injunction on any sales." he smiled. " He will also contact the bank and get the contract so it can be reviewed."

"But Sir," Lois spoke.

"Oliver," he corrected.

"Oliver," she amended. "Martha was adamant they couldn't afford to live there any more."

"I can certainly respect that. With the state of Joe's health, he needs familiarity, what he knows. Moving him away from that farm will only cause him harm." he spoke honestly. "And one thing you will learn of me is I'm fiercely loyal to those that are important to me, and I Never forget my friends." His phone chimed again. "Excuse me." he spoke and took the call privately.

"Woow, Chloe," Lois spoke. "He's….well."

"I know right…just Wow," she finished.


	23. Chapter 23

After lunch Oliver and Chloe took Lois and Clark on a golf cart tour of the property, showing the gardens, ponds, ruins and then the stables.

"This place is so amazing." Lois spoke.

"I know right?" Chloe grinned. As they entered the stables, Oliver showed them all the horses the arena where Callum and Quinn were working out there horses. When they saw the group they yielded their horses and came over.

"Sire," Callum and Quinn spoke.

"Commandants," Oliver smiled. They dismounted.

"Chloe," Callum spoke.

"Hey Cal, Quinn." she smiled.

"Gentleman, I would like for you to meet Chloe's family. Lois Lane and Clark Kent."

"A pleasure." Callum spoke shaking hands as did Quinn.

"Welcome to Baldivia." Quinn spoke. "How long are you in country?"

"Um a week?" Lois spoke looking at Clark.

"Excellent." he spoke.

"Is the party still on?" Callum asked the Prince in Polish.

He nodded.

"Well," Quinn spoke. "We need to finish the work outs, duty and all. Very nice meeting you both, Sire." he spoke, nodded and turned and mounted his horse.

"Very nice indeed to meet Chloe's family." Callum spoke and mounted his horse and the two began to exercise their horses again. Chloe tugged on Oliver's arm. He looked down at her seeing the curiosity on her face.

"Well, let's go then, I think my father should be back." he spoke.

"Your father….the King?" Lois asked.

"Indeed, so it says on the stationary." Oliver joked.

"Chloe you didn't mention this guy was such a comedian." Clark snarked.

"He definitely keeps me on my toes." she smiled up at him. Oliver just leaned and kissed her warmly. Lois and Clark followed. Lois was gushing at the two, Clark had his usual and near permanent furrow in his brow.

00000

Roberte wasn't at the Manor and Chloe took Lois up to her room where she had all her things and showed Lois the things that she had acquired while in Baldivia. All the memories. As soon as the coronation was over she and Oliver had decided to redecorate their floor to make it feel more like home to her. It was also a time for much needed girl talk.

00000

Oliver and Clark were on a patio just outside one of the sitting rooms, drinking beer.

"I understand you and Chloe have been friends for a long time?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, she was practically raised in my house." he replied feeling slightly put on the defensive.

"Good," he spoke taking another drink of beer.

"What are your intensions for her?" Clark blurted out.

"Sorry?" Oliver asked looking over at Chloe's friend.

"I just don't want to see Chloe get hurt, she's been through a lot."

Oliver went from passive to wanting to seriously be aggressive in seconds flat. He and Chloe had started working through all doubts and were fighting all her demons. He would walk barefoot across the Sahara for her. "Well," he spoke. "I respect your concern for her, I'm glad she has such a staunch- protector." he spoke through gritted teeth.

"She's just so far away from home." he spoke.

"Your concerns are unwarranted. .I may be a prince but I'm no dictator. She and I have an open line of communication. And I would never. EVER. Do anything to hurt her."

"But can you see taking that final step with her?" he goaded. "Come on, lets be honest here, she is what you would consider common."

Oliver was beyond pissed now. "I may have given you latitude to address me in an informal manner but I didn't give you at all any leeway to speak to me in such a manner." He stood and turned and faced Clark who was also standing. "I don't have to dignify any of your comments with a response." he spoke counting to ten in every language he knew.

"But for the record, she is ANYTHING but common. She is grace, elegance and class, charm and light. Yes I said light. She is a princess without holding a title. And If YOU didn't know that then I'm sorry for you. I would gladly marry her tonight, but she is also still uncertain of me. So before you pass judgment on me I suggest YOU get all the facts." He pulled out his phone and hit a speed dial. "Yes, I need one of you to the main house, NOW." he spoke . He turned his back to Clark to calm his temper.

In a few minutes, Callum strode onto the patio. "Sire?"

"See to it that Mr. Kent here doesn't wander around unsupervised." he growled. Callum catching the anger pouring off his boss

"Aye sire,"

Oliver glared at the man. "I'll be in the west garden" he spoke in Baldivian and with royal grace long practiced he stormed off.

Clark looked at Callum who only scowled at him. "I…"

"Don't talk to me, I am always on HIS side." he spoke and assumed his guard stance.

0000

"So short stuff," Lois spoke sitting on the sofa in the room. "This is quite an adventure hmmmmm?"

"Amazing really." she grinned like a loon sitting on the opposite end of the sofa. "Oliver is just…he's all that I ever wanted."

"Really?" Lois asked.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"So how's the sex?"

"Lois I'm NOT answering that!" she spoke rolling her eyes,

"Why not?" she challenged. "Is he deformed or something."

"LOIS LANE!" Chloe admonished.

"It's okay I guess. I mean he's rich, a prince, smart, he could have a …short coming." she added.

"Would you stop! I'm not answering because you're a reporter and that is nobody's business but ours." she spoke. "But I will say this and only this.. I am VERY satisfied in that department." she spoke with smug grin.

"Atta girl." Lois cheered.

"It's awesome how romantic he is."

"One of many awesome qualities." Chloe smiled.

"I've missed you Chlo,"

"You too Lo," she replied.

"Promise me you won't be out of touch for that long again? I mean Clark could have brought me ….."

"Lois, Oliver has no clue about Clark. And he really isn't stupid, he would put it together."

"Okay, okay. You're right, but still you promise?"

"I do, same to you though . That works both ways you know."

"Geez short stuff." Lois teased, then smiled. "I promise." she spoke and stood and held her hand out to Chloe. Chloe took it and the cousins walked arm and arm back to the sitting room.

00000

Oliver's t-shirt was soaked with sweat. The target he was shooting arrows at was full. He had had 3 quivers set in the ground and two of them were empty. He was thoroughly and most assuredly royally pissed off. The words that Chloe's over protective friend spoke hit him hard. How dare he think that title meant shit to him. He strung another arrow and focused and released, it sailed true and hit the bulls eye, Oliver shook his head and did it again.

00000

Chloe and Lois entered the room giggling and laughing. Clark was sitting on the sofa, his chin resting on his hands. Callum was standing nearby, arms crossed over his chest glaring at the guest.

"Clark?" Lois asked.

"Callum, where's Oliver?"

"West garden Ma'am." he spoke curtly.

"What happened here?" She spoke asking the guard who was tight lipped then turned to face Clark and glared at him. "Well?" she asked. Clark only shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Lois scowled at him she knew that look.

"Callum." Chloe spoke.

"The golf cart is at the side door." he spoke.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Excuse me," she spoke and went to go find Oliver.

Callum scowled at Clark again then exited the room to stand at the door.

00000

"Okay spill it Clark."

"Lois, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You do realize you are incapable of hiding things from me right?" she glared.

"I was only trying to protect her." he spoke. Lois shook her head and began to massage her temples.

00000

Finally out of arrows Oliver marched to the target to start pulling them out. "Raging against the target or the world?" the soft voice sense shivers down his spine. He then felt a hand on his back.

"Angel, I'm all sweaty." he spoke looking over his shoulder at her.

"As I recall, we do sweaty well…together." she spoke. He sighed and let go of the arrow in his hands and turned to face her. "So again, anything you want to say? Like maybe why Callum is glaring holes through Clark."

"Angel, I love you. You are the breath of fresh air in this sometimes very stuffy life. We've come so far….I can't or won't keep anything from you." he spoke seriously.

"Well good, but you're scaring me." she spoke. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned and kissed her, then proceeded to inform her of what Clark said.

"HE DID WHAT?" "YOU DID WHAT!" was screeched at the same time.

00000

"Ollie," Chloe spoke turning her head and kissing his palm. "I'm surprised you didn't toss him into the dungeon?" she smiled. He only shook his head and laughed, then leaned and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, you know that right?

"So good to hear." she spoke. "Look, Clark has been my protector most of my life. Even as I went out on my own. He can't get over the fact that I maybe don't need him to hold the reigns so tight any more. Was what he did wrong? Absofreakinglutely. Will I make him suffer for it? Absofreakinglutely. Will this change anything about _our _relationship? Absolutely not. You've never hidden your intentions for me and it makes me want to give you what you want so badly."

"But I know you're not ready, and that's fine for me. We have no time table." he spoke pulling her into a hug.

"Callum looked like he wanted to peal Clark's head off."

"Oh right," he spoke and looked at his watch. "Yikes, if's going to get Maggie on time he better get going." he spoke and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He sent a text message and put the phone away.

"You're up to something aren't you?"

"Aye," he smiled. "Neelie got that adoption to go through, she's bringing the child here tonight." Chloe's eyes were alight with wonder.

"That's wonderful." she spoke. "Jonas right?"

"Yea he's coming from the Orphanage in Blinthe. He's 3. They did an Operation Smile trip, and met him before he had cleft palate surgery. Love at first site."

"Neelie is a miracle worker."

"An angel more like it. Plus the others are coming over tonight to welcome your family."

"What?"

"For you angel." he grinned.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know," he grinned. "Now I really should go and take a shower." he frowned.

"I'm sorry about Clark Oliver, I really had no idea he would do that."

"I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"Bah," she shrugged. "You need any help here, cleaning up?"

"No," he spoke. "The Chef's nephew wanted to practice," he spoke. Chloe just laughed as the two walked hand in hand back to the house.

000000

"Well you had better apologize." Lois spoke angrily.

"But Lois,"

"But Lois nothing, Chloe is happy. She's found a good man who is willing to not only lover her but share his strange life with her. Accepts her as she is. All we've ever talked about is her happiness, and when she finds it you what? Challenge his intentions?"

"I just wanted to protect her."

"She will always need you, but she has a new protector now. You have to let go just a little."

He sighed. "You're right." he spoke and her face lit up.

"Say it again?"

Clark reached for her hand and pulled her onto his lap. "I won't," he grinned. "How about I love you." he spoke nuzzling her neck.

"Not _as _good, but it'll do." she teased. He pinched her butt and kissed her cheek.


	24. Chapter 24

Jet entered the room where Lois and Clark were sitting. "You may go to your room and freshen up, change if you like. There will be someone to collect you to bring down to dinner in an hour." he spoke curtly and left the room leaving Lois and Clark stunned. Lois sighed as she stood and led Clark hand in hand up to their room.

00000

By the time Lois and Clark were ready they left their room only to find a guard there to escort them down to the kitchen. When they entered the room Chloe and Oliver were cutting vegetables bantering back in forth.

"I'm just saying Cordon Bleu or not those veggies are too tiny," Chloe teased.

"Well, Angel, think what you want I graduated at the top of my class." he winked at her. "You want to get started on desserts?" he asked.

"For you Princey? Absolutely." She spoke and kissed his cheek. He shook his head and continued with the vegetables.

"Your cooking?" Lois asked amazed. Oliver looked up at her and sighed.

"Yes, I do cook, as a matter of fact I enjoy it." he shrugged. "I am not a soft handed imp who can't take care of myself."

"But you have staff, right?" Lois asked.

"I do, a large one to be exact. They've been with the family for generations and are more like my family to me then staff." he spoke. He saw Clark and seemed to look through him. "Something on _your _mind?" Oliver spoke dryly

"What time is everyone coming?" Chloe asked trying to ease the tension.

"In a couple of hours." Oliver spoke flatly, clearly agitated He shook his head and continued cutting the vegetables.

Clark turned to Lois and she just glared at him. He shook his head, she gave him the Lane look of doom. "Sir," Clark spoke clearing his throat. Chloe could see the strain in her friend and she moved to next to Oliver and rested her hand on the small of his back. He looked down into her eyes and searched. He closed his eyes and sighed. He set the knife down, stood at his full height and looked Clark directly in his eyes.

"I've known Chloe for a very long time, almost her entire life really." he spoke honestly. "And you're right, she is all those things that you said….and more." he sighed. "I've always been her protector, I've seen her go through some wicked things and I just…..didn't want to see her get hurt."

"And I would NEVER hurt her," Oliver spoke curtly.

"I see that," Clark spoke. "And I'm sorry, I was wrong." he spoke. Oliver studied him for a moment. Trying to peal the layers back of the man who was a determined protector of his angel.

"Accepted," he spoke extending a hand to Clark. Clark accepted and shook his hand. Chloe leaned into Oliver and kissed his shoulder.

"Thanks," she whispered.

The handshake was brief, he looked down at Chloe again. "You're welcome Angel," he smiled. "Now, miss, I beg you to make some of your famous desserts for tonight." he smiled.

"Since you asked so nicely." she teased and started getting mixing bowls and things out for baking.

"What's going on tonight?" Lois asked.

Oliver only smiled. "A little Baldivian hospitality,"

000000

Lois sat with Clark at the dining table and sighed. Her thoughts a million miles away. She had been all over the world, been entertained by royalty, real and self proclaimed. She was seriously involved with THE most powerful man on the planet and yet the scene unfolding before her eyes was as normal as any family having a get together.

Oliver had had a dinner, a normal get up and serve yourself, don't matter what fork you use to eat with, dinner and it certainly sent Lois' perception of money and royalty on a tilt. The members of his guard were introduced in a manner that was like a brother introducing family.

After dinner they all moved into a great family room and the perception on Lois' reality of the uber wealthy continued to change. Lois looked at the host, Oliver Queehne future King of a small yet powerful country as he sat on the floor playing jacks with one of his guards' kids. She shook her head at the incongruence of it all. She then turned her head and saw Chloe sitting across from one of the guards wives and it appeared that they were in a deep discussion while her husband was standing behind her massaging her back. Chloe looked so at ease, so at home. That's when it struck her, Chloe really had found her champion, her companion, her happily ever after and her heart swelled.

Clark watched Lois and smiled. "Nice to see isn't it?" he whispered.

"Oh my shortcake is so happy." she spoke grinning at him. Lois turned to face him and kissed him. She turned her head to look at the faces that blew her away to see. Vic, A.C and Bart. Lois was warmed to see Vic with his girlfriend. She saw A.C and Bart sitting with one of the other kids and hoped that they would find their happiness too. Lois had known about Chloe's penchant for the heroeing and shook her head at the boys presence. 'It must be love,' she thought if Chloe had shared that secret with Oliver.

A young boy room with thick coke bottle glasses, freckles and tousled blonde hair stood in front of Lois and Clark. Lois just looked at him like a two headed alien. Clark just smiled at the boy. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Is it true you live in Me-Met-" he took a deep breath and tried again. "Metroplois?" he asked.

"Metropolis," Lois corrected seriously. The boy took a step back. Clark put a hand on her knee and squeezed.

"Yeah we do," he smiled.

"So have you seen him?" he asked his eyes alight with wonder.

"Who?" Lois asked.

"Superman?" he asked.

A.C caught the conversation out of the corner of his eyes. "Oh Jacob, not only have they seen Superman, but Lois? She got to interview him for her job." he added smiling.

"Really?" he whispered in wonder.

"Oh yeah." Bart spoke. "Come on Lois tell us….what's Superman like?" he grinned.

The entire room was now enchanted with the conversation, Chloe finished chatting with Nicole and moved to Oliver who was utterly amused by the turn of events.

"Please Lois come and take the floor?" he gestured to where he was sitting as he stood. "Enchant is with the tale of a man who can fly?" He sat on the sofa and Chloe moved to sit on his lap. Chloe's face was a mask of surprise. Lois just scrunched her eyes at her and stood. She avoided Clark's gaze, knowing what he was feeling just by his posture.

"I heard, he's really not that tall." Vic spoke. Kimbra entered the room and curled up next to him on the chair he was sitting on.

"Someone told me he had a lazy eye." Tony spoke.

"He doesn't have a lazy eye." Lois shaking her head agitated. "And yeah I interviewed him. Really I've become his sort of unofficial press secretary." she spoke. She began her oral report on the man who was named Superman, the hero for the world. Ten minutes into her speech, Oliver's phone chimed and he looked at the screen and smiled.

He kissed Chloe's cheek and whispered in her ear. "Excuse me Angel," he slid gently out from underneath her and stepped out of the room. Chloe watched him, shaking her head, Oliver was gone for a few minutes then came back on the phone and he had a bigger smile on his face. "Hold on for a second." he told the person on the phone. "Excuse me," he spoke. "Sorry to interrupt you Lois," he paused and turned to the room, "but I have Neelie on the phone." he spoke. Maggie and Callum stood and went to Oliver. "I'm going to put you on speaker." he told her then he hit a button on his key pad.

"Hello, Maggie and Callum." she spoke. "I have some great…for you."

"What?" Maggie asked.

"The ….through…" she spoke. Callum looked at Oliver then the call was lost.

"I'm sorry." he spoke.

"What, Highness," Callum was confused.

"What was she trying to say?" Maggie asked.

"What I was trying to say." Neelie spoke entering the room with blanket covered bundle in her arms. She was grinning like a loon. She peeled back the blankets to reveal a sleeping 3 year old boy. "Is that your adoption went through."

The whole room was silent. Maggie and Callum both had tears streaming down their faces. They approached Neelie slowly. Maggie put her hand on the sleeping boy's back. "I…." she was speechless. Neelie handed over the boy to the Maggie and he curled into her neck. "He's ours?" she whispered.

"100%" she grinned, "Legal and binding."

"I don't know what to say? Thank you seems so inadequate." Callum spoke.

"No need to thank me at all. The lady that called you will be sending you a formal written apology. She is being brought up under board review as her discussion was not only inappropriate but a blatant disregard for you as clients." she smiled. Callum pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." he spoke. He then turned to Oliver. "Sire," he spoke. Oliver was smiling.

"You don't have to say anything at all." he spoke.

"Oh Cal," Maggie spoke a look of terror on her face. "We need to go shopping." she spoke, as she kissed the head of her son. "We don't have anything for him."

"Well, not exactly." Chloe spoke standing.

"Yeah," Nikki spoke.

"See we heard," Lexa chimed in.

Abriana, Jon, Sabine, Franq and Tony left the room and came back with their arms full of bags and boxes.

"Oh you guys," Maggie spoke fresh tears falling. Jonas slightly jostled by the noise yawned and sleepily opened his eyes and looked up at Maggie, smiled and wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her. "Ohh our sweet boy." she spoke and kissed his forehead. "Sweet baby boy," she purred and kissed his head. Callum rested his hand on the boys back. He raised his head and looked up at him. He smiled then buried his face in Maggie's shoulder causing Callum to laugh. There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

"Why don't you three head on up into my mom's solar." Oliver smiled.

"Highness." Maggie whispered shaking her head in protest.

"Please, it's a comfortable and quiet place for family." he smiled. They nodded and she, Callum, and Jonas left to go to the solar.

Chloe was wiping her eyes and turned when she heard sniffle and a nose being blown. Lois' face was red and she was wiping her eyes. "That …was …..so …beautiful." she babbled. Chloe just chuckled.

"Neelie, thank you." Oliver spoke.

"No Sir, I was just doing my job." she smiled.

"Well, you do it well, please stay, join us have a drink, Chloe made dessert." he spoke beaming with pride.

"Thank you sir," she smiled.

"Adam is more the welcome to join us." he offered speaking of her husband.

"Thanks, I'll call him he had to pick up Joel from day care." Oliver smiled and turned and Chloe wrapped him in a huge hug.

"You do realize that you are really freaking cool right?" she asked.

"I…well…maybe." he blushed and kissed her.

"Who wants to watch movie?" Tony asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I do, I do!" Nina shouted.

"Me, me, me" Lyla spoke which made the entire room awe at her.

"Well then lets watch a movie." He spoke he went to the cabinet and pushed a button and the doors opened and a huge flat screen came up through the floor. The kids sat down to watch a Disney Marathon.

00000000

The evening wore on and Lois and Clark were drawn into the group. It family night at the Royal Manor. Everyone was chatting, A.C was busy texting.

"She gonna be able to make it dude?" Bart asked

"No she had a prior commitment." he frowned.

"What about you little dude?" A.C teased.

"Not quite to the bringing over to meet the family part yet."

"Ahhh," he smiled.

"There will be other events." Oliver spoke smiling.

"Thanks, dude." A.C smiled and replied to a message.

000000

It was late when the guard and the families left for the night. Chloe and Oliver escorted Lois and Clark to their room then made their way to their suite.

Chloe was oddly silent and Oliver knew she had a lot on her mind. She was a little blond tornado and it was impossible to predict what was weighing heavy on her. So after he held the door for her, she entered and he shut the door and leaned against the heavy wood, just watching. She made it to the bed and turned, a huge grin on her face. She bit her lower lip and crooked her index finger at him, silently calling him to her.

"Now, see, all my instincts are warning me of danger," He grinned not moving from his post.

"Dangerous? Me? Surely you jest?" she spoke sweetly.

"See the sweetness in your tone just confirms my concern. You've been way to quiet and you have that cat eat canary look on your face. I think there is real concern for my safety," he teased.

"Oh really?" she smirked and shrugged. She then reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over head and dropped it to the floor at her feet. She was wearing a green lacy bra. "Well at least over there you'll get a great view of what your missing." she laughed and reached for the clasp of her Capri's. She then changed her mind and ran finger along the top of the waist band. She then ran her hands up her abdomen over her breasts and through her hair, eyes closed in pleasure. She heard him a half second before she was quickly on her back on their comforter, his body resting in the cradle of her legs.

"Teasing? Really?" he laughed as he kissed her neck.

"Oh yeah." she laughed as he tickled her ear lobe with his tongue. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands bringing his gaze inline with hers. "You, Highness, hold so much power….but wield it with such grace. I've respected you since the beginning but what you did tonight, goes far above and beyond respect. You are incredible and I know you don't take compliments well, but what you did was not out of duty to your people but a love for your family and that's just simply amazing to me…I love you Oliver." she smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"In all my life," he spoke resting his forehead against hers. "I don't think I have ever heard as eloquent words. Thank you Angel. And hearing you tell me you love me? Icing on a very rich cake." he kissed her again. "And I think that should be royally rewarded." he waggled his eye brows.

"As my Prince wishes," she teased and slid her hands down his front and into his pants, nearly causing him to fall on top of her.

"Wench, I was going to reward you." he laughed.

"Semantics really." she laughed. "How about this, we each take a minute to get naked, fastest gets rewarded first." She grinned wickedly.

"You are on, lady." he spoke and stood. "Go." he laughed as she groaned at his blatant cheating.

000000

Chloe slept good she was sore in the most delicious ways after the loving from Oliver. She woke to an empty bed with a rose and a note on his pillow next to her. She read the note smiled and got out of bed and headed into the shower.

000000

Jet and Oliver were at the stable a new horse was scheduled to be delivered in twenty minutes, a present from Chloe. Oliver looked at his chief advisor/security and the man looked beat.

"Jet, you weren't here that late tonight, want to talk about it?"

"Sire, I… really… its nothing."

"Really is that why your drinking my coffee?" he spoke. Jet froze looking at the cup and it surely was the Prince's.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize, just tell me what it is."

"I'm surprised you don't know already."

"What?"

"Kimbra came over late last night, or early in the morning,"

"Why?"

"She and Victor had a fight, or she freaked out and left him."

"He told her then?" Oliver asked feeling bad for the computer-man.

"Oh and did she have the mother of all freak outs." he spoke. "Lexa was up with her all night."

"I'm sure I'll hear about it soon." he smirked. Oliver would have continued the conversation but the truck and trailer hauling Chloe's horse pulled up in front of the barn. "Come on." Oliver smiled at his friend as they went to greet the driver.

00000

Chloe was dressed for the day and went to the kitchen, Lois and Clark were already there having coffee with Victor.

"Vic?" Chloe asked as she sat at in an empty chair and Clark handed her a cup of coffee.

"I screwed up Tower," he spoke.

"Why? How?" she looked at him and he looked at her a crestfallen look on his face. She gasped and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," she spoke knowing instantly what the drama was. Vic had a ginormous heart and they all knew that he and Kimbra were both half of the same whole, he just had to share his biggest secret with her. "What happened?"

"She freaked out, left me on the curb in front of my place." he spoke shaking his head.

"Those kind of revelations are tough" Lois spoke. "When I found out about Clark? Whoosh it was so _not _pretty." she spoke. "One thing I've learned is that love finds a way." she smiled.

"Wow Lois," Chloe spoke.

"I know right?" she grinned proud of her self.

"Well she did end up at our house last night." Jet spoke as he and Oliver entered the room.

"And?" Vic asked.

"Lexa was up with her all night." he spoke. Vic just cursed.

"Come on Victor, if I had a nickel for every time Lois and I had fight like that I could buy a small island." Clark teased.

"Lexa said she would call after she had a chance to get Nina off to day care."

Victor nodded and just sullenly worked on his morning coffee.

"Hey," Chloe spoke putting her hand on his shoulder. "If an ocean couldn't keep me from Oliver? Then hardware and extra skills shouldn't keep you two apart. You fit, she just needs time." she smiled.

"Thanks, Tower." he smiled and kissed her cheek. Oliver just watched so very proud of his Angel.

"Well if it's a distraction that you need." he smiled. "I have a little personal project for you." he smiled.

"Really?" Vic asked.

"Yes. See with my tech firm, I have a few Satellites that need code updates and security upgrades. You up for it?"

"Absolutely." Vic smiled.

"Good, finish here, have breakfast even and head over to the firm at your leisure. Jet will have all the clearance you need ready."

"Cool, thanks."

"No worries, thank you." he moved to Chloe and kissed her cheek before going to freshen up his coffee. He put an order in with Chef who entered the kitchen to start his day. The rest of the group ordered breakfast as well. "So Lois, Clark, what is it you would like to do today." he asked.

"Well," Clark spoke. "I read that your fine art museum is one of the best in Europe."

"I'd like to think so, thanks for the compliment. We can head over there. Nicole, Antony's wife arranged for us to see a performance at our National Theater tonight. We'll use the royal box of course, and if you're up for it, have dinner at one of our finest traditional restaurants?"

"Sounds wonderful." Lois smiled.

"And Lo," Chloe added after kissing Oliver on the cheek as he sat next to her. "There is some really excellent shopping here."

"Sweet, now that's what I'm talking about." Lois laughed as breakfast was placed in front of her.


	25. Chapter 25

After breakfast and once plans had been made, Oliver and Chloe went upstairs to change for the adventures of the day. He dressed in a button up shirt, blazer, slacks and loafers. She dressed in an airy blouse, blazer, pencil skirt, and her favorite heels.

She was putting on a necklace at their vanity mirror when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and held her. "Have I mentioned at all lately how incredible and sexy you are?"

"Well the sexy part I'm sure that you said last night and this morning." she teased and stood turning in arms and hugging him. "But the incredible part…hmmmm" she looked up as if trying to recall.

"Ha, ha," he grinned. "You are without a doubt incredible. The speech you gave Vic?" he smiled and kissed her.

"All true. I mean we fit, and I just needed time and the courage to take that leap of faith. Kimbra will come around"

"So fierce, love." he spoke and nuzzled her again. "Are you ready then? Your guests are waiting." he grinned. She nodded. He pulled back lacing her arm in his as they exited their room to meet Lois and Clark.

000000

The adventure at the museum was amazing for Lois and Clark, the building had been closed for the VIP's and they had a private all access tour. There were rare works, historic documents, and the general history of Baldivia. Clark was fascinated and Chloe was totally enamored. Lois enjoyed it but she was really enjoying the smile on her cupcake's face.

After the tour of the main buildings the tour continued with the military museum, they had fresh coffee's and puff pastries were also served. Chloe loved to watch Oliver interact with the public, he was charming with an heir of confidence to him he wore like a second skin. As they waited at the door for the nod to exit to the limo the curator of the museum approached Oliver.

"Sire," he spoke bowing his head. Oliver smiled and nodded his head. "I apologize for bothering you, but there is a small group of primary school kids that wanted to meet you. I do understand that you have a busy schedule, but…"

"Think nothing of it, I would love to meet them." he spoke and turned to Chloe she smiled at him. "If they would like to come here, I could perhaps tell them a story." he grinned.

"Oh, Sire, that would be just wonderful." The man spoke clearly excited by the news. He began to mutter and pace. "Let me go get them and…."

"No rush, please, go and get them, I won't leave until they're seen." he smiled.

"Thank you, oh thank you." he turned to leave then froze and did an about face to the Prince. "Oh," he spoke and bowed. Olive just nodded regally. The man turned and hurried off.

Oliver than turned to his guests. "This shouldn't take long and then we can head on over to the G'alleria," he smiled.

"Sure," Clark and Lois spoke smiling.

000

The children sat on the floor staring up at Oliver like he were already King. He shook each of their hands before they sat and he waited patiently while they each got settled. "Alright children," he smiled. "Once upon a time, in a land far, far away there lived a Prince. He was privelege, he was arrogant, and he was cruel. For a man who had so much, he cherished very little. One day an old woman came to his door seeking kindness and he gave her none. She turned out to be a very powerful witch and she cursed him, into the body of a dragon. The curse would only be broken when his cold heart learned to love. If he could find the one to see beyond his scales would the curse be broken. Shunned by his kingdom he spread his wings and flew from village to village hiding until in each he was discovered and chased off.

For nearly an hundred years he was alone. He finally came upon village being tormented by a an evil Barron. The folks were poor and this Barron was milking them into an even more impoverished state. He was found by the village Chieftains daughter who was a young brunette beauty. She stood up to his blustering, telling him that he was not as fierce as he pretended. It was from that moment that the seed of their friendship blossomed.

One night he caught the Barron trying to burn the village down and he warned the villagers and his allies went from one to many. A dragon alone for a hundred years, that had an iceberg for heart, found that ice melting, little by little. The Barron was defeated and chased from the territory but not before he destroyed their stores for the winter. Dragon took the strongest, bravest hunters on his back to hunt for meat. He helped them gather wood by knocking down trees with his tail. At night the chieftains daughter would keep him company and they would talk; he telling stories of where he'd been, she telling stories of where she dreamed to go.

Back in his homeland the witch that had cursed him was overtaken by a cousin of the prince who wanted the throne, he killed her took her power and began to track the dragon to kill him and take all his riches.

The first snows fell over the village when he was found. The man with the stolen witches power had studied seeing the fondness the dragon had had for the chieftains daughter. So one night while the villagers were celebrating a feast at a fire in the town's square, he attacked and attempted to the kill the friend of the dragon. He swooped in, blocked the attack and took a spear right through the chest. The villagers subdued and killed the man, while the prince lay dying from a mortalwound.

The girl who had become enchanted by the dragon and over came her fear of what he was and he who had been afraid of what he was feeling, because his heart had been frozen had over come that. Each throwing their fears away, at the very same time, said I love you. After the Dragon spoke his words, he gave his last breath and died."

"Ohhh noooo" the children spoke all frowning.

"Children," he pleaded. "I don't tell sad stories." he smiled. As he "The villagers surrounded the body with torch light, to pay homage to their hero. The snow that had begun to fall began to fall harder with each passing moment and it finally got so bad that everyone went back into their homes, everyone except the young woman who had given him her love, she leaned and rested her wee cheek to his great one and her tears fell onto his face.

And it was with those tears; that love, that was far more powerful than the witches magic. The dragon, began to glow, first it was just a shimmer, then it got brighter and brighter and brighter until it was blinding. Then it winked out. And all was dark Where the dragon had been, was a man, on hands and knees, stunned that at long last he was finally human. He heard sniffling and it was the tears from his love, her heart ache broke his heart. He moved to sit, and she gaped at him.

She didn't recognize the body, but it was the eyes that showed her it was her dragon. She leaped into his arms and held him and all he could say over and over was thank you." he smiled.

All the girls in the class said, "Ahhhh." and Oliver just smiled. He took off his blazer and handed it to Chloe with a wink.

"Oh this is far from over, you see, as they began to get to know each other, in the snow appeared the sister of the witch that cast the spell. She was happy to see that he had shed his wicked ways. She granted him back the title to his lands, a horse to carry him home, and blessings for a long and happy life. She also gave him a reminder to never, ever follow that dark and cold path again. It's a birth mark, in the shape of a dragon scale, on his left wrist. He would bestow that trait to all his son's for eternity to remind them to live well, love well, and be good to those around them." Oliver rolled up his sleeve to reveal the birth mark on his wrist and the kids gasped. "My mother, told me this story when I was little," he grinned as he looked into the wide eyed and shocked faces of the kids. "Because I had been teased about this particular mark on my arm." he rolled his sleeve back down and buttoned up his shirt and winked at Chloe as he took the blazer from her. "I shared it with you today, because teasing or picking on someone who is different can only lead you down a dark path. Live well, love well, and be good to those around you and goodness will follow you." he grinned. Jet entered the room and stood beside him.

"It's time," he spoke.

"Alright children, I have to go." he grinned. They all said thank you and cheered. The teacher brought up her camera. "Jet, will you do the honors?" he asked. Jet smiled and nodded. Oliver lowered himself to a kneel while the children gathered around him. One child, a little boy stayed behind, very shy like. "It's alright, don't be afraid," he smiled. The little boy took his hand and Oliver pulled him onto his knee. "Bravery is one of the noblest virtues held in high regard to me. Keep it up and one day you could be one of my guard." he spoke in the boys' ear. The teacher took the picture and thanked the Prince. He stood and set the boy down and shook his hand. Then he, Chloe looking up at him with sheer admiration, Lois and Clark exited the museum and went to the awaiting limo.

"Your mother should have written children's stories." Chloe spoke smiling at him.

"I think she might have pursued that it weren't for her illness." he frowned. "She was very creative, she kept a journal of them, it's somewhere in storage, I think." he shrugged.

"On to other things though." he smiled. "The G'alleria is the premier place to shop in the capital city. A lot of middle to high end shops. After we're done there, we'll go back to Manor for a while before we go to dinner then the theater. Antony and Nicole will be joining us for dinner since they are the hosts for the evening."

000

The rest of the day was pretty drama free. The couples walked around the galleria, Chloe showing Lois the best places to shop. The men just hung back each busy on their phones. After a couple of hours they headed back to the Manor to chill and get ready for the evening at the theater. Lois and Clark went up to their room while Oliver took Chloe out to the stables.

"What are we doing out here again? I was hoping for maybe…." she looked around.. "a little after noon delight." she grinned. Oliver shook his head and blushed.

"I have a surprise for you, but now I wish we had gone to the room first." he teased.

"Well, I'm not one too turn down a surprise, especially from you." she grinned. Oliver led her down the rows of horse stalls and stopped in front of one that had a green ribbon on its door.

"I would really like for you to join me when I go riding. And as much fun as it having you sit with me on our adventures," he kissed her neck. "I was thinking that you could learn to ride and even join me on some of the formal things that I'm obligated to do. So with that being said, I would like to introduce you to, Gringolet VII." As if on cue a large grey head poked out of the stable door and whinnied. Chloe's eye got large and she turned to Oliver in wonder. "He's yours," he smiled. Chloe smiled and tentatively reached out to pet the horse nose. The horse sniffed her hand then began to nibble at her palm.

"Ollie, he's beautiful." she whispered as she reached with her other hand to scratch his ear. "So soft," she whispered.

"He's a pure breed Andalusian stallion, but he's got a great temperament," he smiled.

"And he's mine?"

"Absolutely." he smiled and reached to pet the horse.

"I've never had a pet of any kind before, I don't even know what to think about owning a horse." she smiled up at him and it just warmed his heart.

"Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the experience as much as I have." He smiled and led her down the row to Scatlocks' stall. The horse poked his head out and bobbed his head up and down. "Hey buddy," spoke and patted his head. "Scatlock and Iggy are more like family then pets." he spoke. "Each has a very distinct personality," he spoke. He then moved down a stall to Iggy who had already poked his head out and was stretching his nose out to be petted. "Hey to you to buddy." he spoke and scratched his nose. "There is so much peace and freedom in riding," he spoke to Chloe, "And I really wanted to share that with you."

Chloe moved to stand right next to him and put her hand on his as he petted Iggy. "Such a romantic," she spoke shaking her head.

"Shhh, can't let that be getting out now," he spoke turning and pulling her into him for a deep kiss.

"Oh no, I really don't want to share that with anyone." she grinned. "Thank you so much for the horse, he's wonderful,"

"You are so welcome Angel, now…." he spoke looking at his watch. "We have some time before we need to get ready; what was your request on an afternoon delight?" he grinned. Chloe laughed took his hand in hers and led him back to the manor.

000

The theater was buzzing with excitement with the idea that the Prince was going to be in attendance. Nicole had been busting her but to make sure that everyone was ready. The new theater director saw things the same way everyone else did so it made for better times at the theater. The old director had been caught around the building, his termination was not clean and he was holding grudge for those he thought got him fired. The top on the list was Nicole O'Herr.

Extra security was in place and the police were advised to arrest the old director if he showed up a the night's performance. After Nicole was certain everything was ready, she went to her office to lock up and then meet her husband to change and then go over to the Manor to meet the Prince , Chloe, and company. When Nicole got to her office there was a bouquet of black roses on her desk and shivers went down her spine.

"Honey are you ready?" Tony asked as he entered her office. She was sitting in her chair reading the card. She was pale and trembling. "Nic," he spoke as he knelt by her side.

"This guy is crazy." she spoke handing him the note. "He left these too." she pointed to the black roses. Tony read the note and his anger was growing. He closed the door with simple innocuous gesture, isolating him and his wife. He put his hand on the vase and closed his eyes. The entire arrangement changed to a rainbow of tulips.

"Try not to think of the letter or the flowers." he smiled. "These are truly from me," he spoke and stood kissing her cheek. "And the note will be used as evidence if he does anything stupid."

"It's just creepy."

"I know baby," he spoke. "I won't let anything happen to you." he hugged her.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too. Now, lets go home so we can change and get over to the Manor." he smiled. He took her by the hand and led her to the office.

0000

The embittered former employee sat in his barren apartment, gun in hand. He was supposed to be leading that theater into the next decade, it had been his hard work, his ideas, and now he was humiliated and out of a job. Tonight, they would pay, they would all pay for making him a laughing stock.

000

"So Lois," Nicole spoke. "This restaurant has been around for nearly 80 years." The limo had pulled up to the front and then Oliver, Chloe, Lois, Clark, Antony and Nicole then exited. They were lead around the dining room to a private elevator that took them up to a private dining room that overlooked the city.

"Really?" Lois spoke.

"Yeah, it was originally just a pub for the farmers to come and eat but then the family saw the potential in serving more people."

"My father went on his first date with my mother here." Oliver spoke. "She loved the food and he wanted to impress her."

"They cater to the average Baldivian or the elite." Tony spoke. "The menu is just as diverse as the people that come here to eat." he grinned.

They ordered and enjoyed a lot of the local delicacies. The dinner conversation was casual, except for the incessant texts Nicole was getting from the theater. They enjoyed a great dessert then went back to the limo to head to the theater.

The Prince and his company were taken to the royal box. Jet and Lexa were already seated and waiting. Tony stayed seated while Nicole went to put out a few last minute fires. The performance they were going to see was called Cinder's. It was a rock and roll spin on the Cinderella tale. It had been getting rave reviews from the theater critics and was about to go on a national tour.

The lights flickered cueing the last fifteen minutes before the curtain went up. Tony looked at his phone, he had sent several texts to his wife that went unanswered, which wasn't her style at all. Tony looked over at Jet who was watching him and shrugged.

"Excuse me, Sire," he told Oliver as he stood to leave.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Not sure, but I really need to go and check on my wife." he nodded and exited. Lois just looked over at Clark who was looking at the play bill. She nudged him and he shook his head, he hadn't heard anything. Jet just watched them all curiously.

000

Tony made it down to the stage access and ran into the new theater director, Andrew.

"Antony, where the hell is Nicole, our lead is freaking out that her makeup isn't right."

"What do you mean where the hell is Nicole, she's been gone for nearly 15 minutes." he spoke.

"She hasn't been here." Andrew spoke. Tony's face went red. He picked up his phone and called Oliver.

"Nicole is missing." he spoke in Gaelic.

"What?" Oliver replied. Tony relayed the entire story to him and Oliver lead out a long line of curses. "Alright, I'll talk to the police." He hung up the phone and turned to Jet and relayed the entire story in Gaelic. Jet nodded and turned to his wife and whispered to her. She nodded kissed his cheek as he stood and exited the box. Oliver turned to Chloe. "Angel, I have to go." he spoke quickly.

"Is everything ok?"

"No, and I really don't have time to explain, please just stay here and enjoy your company, and the show." he spoke as he was texting.

"Are you sure?" he nodded.

Jet reentered the box. "Sire, there is a private room across the hall for us to talk in." Jet spoke. Oliver nodded and winked at Chloe and left with his guard. After they left both Lois, Chloe, and Clark looked over at Lexa.

"Nicole is missing. The ex theater director may have snatched her."

0000

"The guy is unstable," Tony spoke barely hanging onto his anger. "There hadn't been enough to get a restraining order on him, but so help me if she is hurt in any way, I'll make him wish he were never born." he spoke.

"Easy Tony." Jet spoke. "We have the police looking for her too."

"I can't even sense her which can only mean she's injured." he spoke pacing the room.

00000

Nicole was tied up and gagged and chained to some old pipes in an warehouse miles from the theater. She was crying, tonight was the night she was going to tell her husband that she was finally pregnant, and then this psycho had to ruin it. She hoped Tony was looking, the guy kept telling her that no one would ever find her. Then he kept mumbling about the biggest explosion the country had ever seen.

0000

The orchestra/band was warming up in the pit when a man dressed as a cirque performer walked to the center of the stage holding a microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman, Children of all ages, welcome…..to your last night on earth." he spoke as he pulled a gun from his back and fired a shot into the ceiling.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Oliver asked. The PA then kicked into the entire building.

"This was my play, my theater, and he ruined it." the person spoke. "I've planted a bomb in the building, and it will be going off very soon." Screams were heard. "Don't try to leave, there's no escape. This is what you get for supporting this farce." he spoke.

"We need to get you out of here." Jet told Oliver.

"We need to get the innocent people out of here too." Oliver spoke. He went to exit the room but the door was stuck. He turned to Jet.

0000

"Clark you have to do something." Lois pleaded. Clark looked at Lexa then at Lois.

"Listen, you can trust them," Choe pleaded. The screaming from down below was deafening. He nodded and went to the door of the box. It was stuck. He twisted and pulled it off its hinges. He then went across the hall to the room that the Prince was in and bumped it with his knee causing the door to open. He entered and shut the door.

"What are you doing?" Jet shouted.

"If Chloe trusts you,' he spoke to Oliver. "Than I do to." he spoke and spun until Superman stood before them.

"Holy shit." Jet spoke.

"There isn't much time for that." he paused. "I get the bomb, you get these people out of here." he spoke. The men only nodded. "Then we find the performer, he probably knows where your wife is." he spoke to Tony. Superman then zipped out of the room.

"Please get the girls." Oliver asked Tony and he nodded and bolted across the hall and brought the ladies into the room. Chloe ran to Oliver.

"Sire, we really need to get you out of here." Tony pleaded. Oliver nodded.

"I can get the doors." Jet spoke as he sat down on the couch he closed his eyes, "Start heading toward the exits." he spoke. He looked up at his wife and smiled. He winked at her and the team started for the exit from the theater. Jet closed his eyes, centered himself, then focused, flexing his power.

"The doors are open." Someone shouted and the exodus began. Oliver, Chloe, Lois, Lexa and Tony made it to the limousine The limo driver moved the car a safe distance from the theater. Jet stood near the theater and watched as Superman flew an armful of explosives up into the atmosphere and watched as the exploded. Jet turned and started walking toward where the limo would be.

After Superman let the bombs explode he retuned to the theater and retuned to the theater and found the clown from the stage trying to flea in the crowd. He swooped in grabbed him by the collar and took him to where the limo was.

Lexa ran to Jet as soon as she saw him. He was tired and pale. "You ok?" she asked.

"Tired. I haven't done anything like that for a really long time." he grinned. She just hugged him tighter. "Sweet, I'm fine," he kissed her. "Now we need to find Nicole."

00000

Nicole heard the booms from the bombs going off and screamed. Not knowing what was going on she could only assume the worst and her husband, the prince, and Chloe were all dead. Her heart was shattered and she knew that she would be dead soon.

"Look who I found." Superman spoke as he landed with the cirque performer entow.

Tony moved to stand in front of the man. "YOU!" he hissed and grabbed the man by the collar of his costume. "I'm going to only give you one chance to tell me where my wife is." he hissed.

"Why would I tell you, SHE ruined me!" he shouted.

Tony closed his eyes and touched the core of his power. He then pierced the mans gaze with the green eyes of his heritage and let the spell flow through him. He began to speak in a language far older then Gaelic. The man's face contorted in pain, he screamed then went limp.

"What?" Superman shouted.

"Silence," Tony hissed with barely veiled anger.

"Open…your….eyes." he spoke to the unconscious man. The man moaned then his head lolled and then went up as he looked into the piercing green eyes of Tony. "Where is Nicole," he hissed. The man flinched. Tony pressed harder with his power. "Where is she?" he asked. Something in the man snapped and he began to give great detail to where the woman was. Tony let go and released the man from the spell.

"He can go to the police." Tony spoke his voice hoarse. Superman just watched in awe. He nodded and took off with the man. Tony then loosened his tie, took off his coat and called upon his heritage and let the power flow over him. He felt himself change and heard the gasps of those around him. He rubbed the ends of his tattoos on his wrists together and in a flash disappeared.

"Holy," Lois spoke. She just looked at Chloe. "Well no wonder you're so comfortable here sunshine, this place is like freaking Smallville."

0000

Tony found the warehouse. The building was huge, but he could clearly sense his wife. He heard her sobs and it shattered him. He moved again with the use of his power and found her chained, head down, body wracked with grief.

"Nicole," he spoke softly kneeling at her feet. She just shook her head.

"Can't be real," she sobbed. He reached and put a hand on her cheek.

"I am very real lass." he purred and she looked into his eyes.

"But the bombs, I heard." she spoke. He closed his eyes and the metal chains slid off her wrists. She leaped and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought…" she cried.

"Oh no love, I am very, very hard to kill." he kissed her head trying to sooth her.

"I thought I was going to have to raise this baby alone." she sniffed. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"You're going to be a daddy." she sniffed. He pulled her into a hot and sultry kiss.

"Oh sweetheart, thank you." he smiled.

"Thanks?" she asked.

"For making me the happiest man alive." he grinned. "Now" he spoke softly. "I will stay until the police arrive, so we can get a solid case against that nut." he spoke.

"Is the Prince and Chloe? Are they okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, they are." he spoke. He pulled his phone out of thin air and texted Oliver. He waited for the response. "The police are on the way." he smiled. "What happened when we got to the theater?" he asked.

"I went to the stage door and that's when he grabbed me." she frowned.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked gently.

"He only played on my insecurities." she frowned.

"He'll go to jail, this will be interpreted as an assassination attempt on the Prince."

"Thankfully Superman was in the area to handle the bombs."

"Superman? Really?" she asked.

"It's a really long story," he spoke. He cocked his head, "The police are here." he whispered. "I'll see you in a minute." he smiled and kissed her. She nodded and shivered with the loss of him

000

They, the entire crew that had been at the theater had met back at the limo. Lois was hugging Clark while Oliver was busy asking him questions, shaking his head in disbelief.

Jet and Lexa were just a little star struck and Tony popped back in to act like the worried husband.

"Commandant O'Herr?" the officer spoke as he approached the group,

"Yes?" he spoke conveying the worried husband.

"We have found your wife. Paramedics are bringing her out. We assume you want to ride with her to the hospital?"

"Is she injured?" he asked..

"No it's only precaution, sir." Tony nodded.

"Absolutely." he spoke as he looked at Oliver, Chloe, Lois, Clark and Jet and Lexa.

"Tie and Yssie will meet you at the hospital." Oliver spoke. Tony shook his head. "Do you want to be the one to tell him no?" Oliver asked. Tony laughed and shook his head again. The ambulance pulled up next to the group and the paramedic opened the door for Tony who hopped in and sat next to his wife. The door closed and the ambulance left. The officer turned to Oliver.

"Your Highness, we would like to get your statement,"

"Can we do that in the morning?" he asked.

"Certainly, Highness, we will have a constable be at your residence in the morning."

"Thank you," he spoke.

"Come on everyone, lets go home." he spoke as they all piled into the limo. They dropped of Jet and Lexa at home since their car was being processed in the crime scene. The silence with the remaining four was awkward at best. When they finally got to the manor Oliver broke the silence.

"I thank you for sharing what I can only assume is your greatest secret. I am also fiercely protective of the secrets you learned tonight. They won't share yours, please don't share theirs," he spoke and headed up to the room he shared with Chloe, not waiting for her which floored her.

"Well that was fun." she snarked.

"Cupcake," Lois spoke, "We'll talk in the morning." Chloe nodded and went upstairs to face the music with Oliver. She found him sitting on the bed leaning back on his arms waiting for her.

"Before you say anything." he spoke softly. "There is no reason for you to apologize or to give some grand excuse as to why you didn't share what you knew." he paused. "I'm still a little shocked that some mad man would threaten to not only blow me up, but a theater full of people."

"Ollie,"

"The thought of loosing you scared me to death." he spoke. "I love you Chloe Ann Sullivan, and I want you to know it every day."

"I do, Oliver. I love you too. That was truly one of the weirdest dates I've ever been on." he smiled. "And the thought of loosing you made me loose my breath." she moved and sat on his lap, making him wrap his arms around her.

"You really do have amazing friends."

"So do you," she sighed, "Hold me tonight?"

"Absolutely Angel, absolutely"

00000

The next morning the police came and took statements from the Prince, Chloe, Lois and Clark. Then the four some sat on a patio drinking coffee after they left.

"I thank you again for your help last night." Oliver told Clark as he reached for Chloe's hand. "Our nights aren't always that exciting," Oliver smiled.

"Good to note, but not to worry we have our share of lunatics in the states." Clark smiled.

"Our editor wants us back to work." Lois frowned.

"But you just got here?" Chloe moped.

"But Angel, now that Clark doesn't have to arrange flights, you just might be seeing more of them." Oliver smiled.

"Really, Chloe, and besides you now how I hate to fly commercial." he teased and Oliver richly and truly laughed.

Chloe's phone chimed and she looked at the screen, "Nicole is doing well," she smiled.

"Good good." Oliver spoke. His phone chimed he looked at the screen. "I have to handle this Angel, I'll see you in bit." he spoke standing and kissing her and leaving.

"So you're flying out today?" Chloe frowned.

"Tonight," Lois spoke.

"So lets go to the pool and relax, I think you'll really like it." Chloe grinned.

00000

Life in Baldivia went back to mostly normal, Lois and Clark left for the states and Chloe was spending time in the tech firm with Vic. After a few grueling days at the firm Vic was exhausted. It had been a great and welcome distraction from thinking about Kimbra. He was often soothed by code, he could literally loose himself in it. And he wouldn't deny that he spent the past few days drowning in it to avoid thinking about, her.

He left the offices and headed home, each day was the same, he would hope to hear from her, but not really expecting it to happen. He had beer in his fridge, left over pizza from Bart's last visit and there was a fast and the furious movie marathon on television. So when he got to his place and saw Kimbra sitting on his stoop he was shocked. He approached her very slowly afraid to spook her.

She stood when she saw him approach. "Hey," he spoke. 'Smooth, stone, real smooth,' he thought to himself.

"Hi," she replied. "How are you."

"Fine," he spoke coolly. "You?"

"Good, good," she spoke wringing her hands together. "Look, can we talk?" she asked nervously.

"Shoot," he spoke crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on Vic," she pleaded. "I would rather we not have this conversation out here. Do….you..um mind if I come in?" she asked.

"Sure." he shrugged and walked slowly and carefully past her to the door to unlock it. He opened the door and held it for her and the followed her and shut the door behind him. He took off his coat and set it on the end of his couch. "So.." he spoke breaking up the awkward silence. "You want a drink?" he asked.

"Um…no thanks." she spoke.

"Alright, don't mind if I have one then ." he spoke and he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He opened it and took a long drink from it. He just watched her watch him. "Still trying to see if you can see the circuits?" he asked. She blushed. "I'm sorry that was…"

"It's true." she spoke and moved to sit on his couch. She leaned back resting her head against its back. "This is all so very new to me. I'm not sure what to think or even feel."

He sighed and moved to sit on the other end of the sofa. "I appreciate the honesty," he paused. "The last woman to know this about me was who I was dating when all this happened. She freaked out, big time, and told me that no one could ever love a monster like me. I've been this way for a lot of years now, and haven't had a steady girlfriend since. I'm not a casual dater and the ones who were getting serious, I never really felt like I could trust them." Kimbra looked at him with sadness. "And then I met you, all bossy," he grinned, "And smart, and techie, and not techie." he paused again. "And I wanted you to know it all."

"And if I can't adjust? Vic its not a secret that you can take back." she spoke turning to face him.

"I know," he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "But sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith." he grinned.

"Does….it….hurt?" she asked with trepidation.

He sighed and settled into the couch, "It did at first." He spoke turning to face her. "All the nerve endings getting used to the new stuff in me." he paused and took another long drink from his beer. "Then I just got used to it." he spoke. "The computer stuff just got to be second nature and as technology gets better, I get upgrades." he smiled. She just shook her head and blushed.

"I'm sorry I freaked out." she spoke and moved to be a little closer to him. "I…" she paused. "I've picked up the phone a hundred times and never finding the courage or the words." she frowned.

"Kim," he spoke moving closer and reaching out and cupping her face in his free hand. "Right now, with you here, its all water under the bridge."

She studied his face. "How do you do it? How can you be so…..forgiving?"

"It's amazing what you'll do when you want something bad enough." He leaned and kissed her cheek.

"I really don't want to be afraid." she spoke and she moved and snuggled into him. He wrapped an arm around her.

"To be afraid, it's only human nature," he spoke looking down at her, she just looked up at him. "To conquer it? Well that's the extraordinary part."

0000

"You know," Chloe spoke over breakfast, "You haven't told me what you want for your birthday." Oliver smiled as he sat down next to her.

"Well, let's see, I want to be a King." he paused. "Ohh wait, I'm getting that." he thought again. "I want a crown….oh wait, getting that too." he paused. "I got it!" he spoke. "I want the love a beautiful vivacious blond," he spoke. "Oh I have that too." he paused. "And she'll be here on Friday." he teased.

"Oh you're hilarious." Chloe smiled and Oliver kissed her.

"Angel, you don't need to get me anything." he grinned. "With you here," he smiled. "I have it all."

"Charmer."

"Seriously, the festivities will be starting in 2 weeks and before it would have been dreadful. You are the best present….ever." he spoke as he began to eat his breakfast.

"But you're not helping me!" she growled.

He smiled and winked.. "Honestly, you really don't have to get me anything."

"But having too and wanting to are totally different." she argued. He laughed.

"After breakfast Jet will be here to go over the itinerary for London," he smiled.

"So are you _dismissing_ my request?" she smiled brightly.

"Oh no love you aren't getting me sucked into that debate." he laughed.

"Oh…you're…soo…"

"And you love every inch of me." he grinned and stole a kiss then again took on his breakfast.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: This has taken me some time to work on because I just didn't like how it was going and then it just evolved into funness for me. You have met all of Oliver's guard but 2 in detail…Jon and Franc….and well I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing this section errr. Sections. :)

0000000

Chloe and Oliver sat in the solar, he going over data from Victor and Chloe pouring over magazines, still looking for a dress for the coronation and the ball.

"Why are you stressing love?"

"The coronation is in what like 6 weeks and I haven't found one that I think is going to be good enough." she frowned. He closed the lid to his lap top to look at her. "Seriously. I've been through a hundred magazines and nothing, all of it….blah." he shook his head.

"Angel," he tried to comfort her but she just put up her hands in protest.

"I know, I know, it's just …." she pouted. He gestured for her to join him where he sat and she shook her head.

"Come here, please." he spoke softly. Chloe shook her head again. "Please?" he asked again and Chloe did. He pulled her onto his lap. "Just nothing. I'm sure what ever you pick will be lovely and the envy of all the ladies there. You could show up in potato sack and I would adore it," he smiled.

"Ha,ha,ha," she laughed sarcastically.

"How about this," he looked at his watch. "Jet will be here in about…ten minutes to go over the itinerary of the London trip. I'm sure we can plan some time in for shopping."

"Really? You would go shopping with me?" she questioned. "Weren't you bored to tears at the G'alleria?"

"No, lass, not bored I just had business to attend to." he grinned. "And yes I would gladly take you shopping."

"You are so not a typical guy." she smiled.

"I think that I shall take that as a compliment." he teased. "Thank you."

"You are so welcome." she kissed his cheek.

Jet then arrived with a large binder and he looked just a bit frazzled which raised the eye of Oliver.

"Sorry sire, just a rough morning with that impertinent daughter of mine and it seems that has set the tone for the day.

"No apology needed." Oliver smiled. "I haven't seen you this ruffled since Lexa told you she was pregnant." He grinned. Jet sighed and shook his head and set his binder on the table.

"So London." he spoke opening the binder. "You will be gone for 8 days You will fly into Heathrow tomorrow around mid day" he paused. "Now you wanted to visit the Royal Military Hospital?" he asked flipping a page.

"Yes and did you find the soldier I asked about?"

"Yes, although it took some doing. Commander Colin W. Smythe." he spoke pulling out a file. "He was a bilateral amputee from a road side bomb. Still in the hospital, but from what I learned is rehabilitating well and should be released soon."

"Fantastic, I would like to meet with him and his family. Make sure you have an invitation for them as well." Chloe just looked at him strangely. "I met his wife on an airplane." he smiled at the memory. "Her son kept me entertained, told me a story about Spiderman." he smiled. "And I never forgot their story or their kindness." he smirked. She just patted his cheek.

Jet chuckled and shook his head. "The Queen sends her regrets for not meeting you on your trip, she stated that you are welcome to guest on one of her properties, but she will not be home. She did RSVP to the coronation."

"Excellent." he paused for a moment, "So since I don't have to make nice with the royal family any chance we could reallocate that time to maybe yacht over to Ireland and go see my mother's land?"

"And what of the trip to Scotland?"

"Still make that. I did promise Douglas I would stop and see the family."

"Let me make some calls, sire."

"Thanks Jet." he spoke. "What else?"

"The World Hope Charity Polo match and Gala." Jet spoke. "Are you going to play?" he asked.

"I told Adrian that I would." he spoke. Jet nodded and took notes.

"Very good. There is the luncheon with the leaders of the Pediatric Aids Research Foundation." Oliver nodded. "The theater opening." he spoke. Oliver nodded. "The museum tea." he flipped more pages. "And that should be all." he spoke. "Which will have you returning next Wednesday."

"Perfect." he spoke. "Thanks Jet."

"Any last minute additions or changes,"

"I'll call." he smiled. Jet nodded scooped up his binder and left.

"Remind me to call Lexa," Chloe smiled at the way the unflappable Jet was totally flapped.

"There has to be a story there," Oliver laughed. Chloe sighed and moved off his lap to go and stare out the window.

"Ireland, huh?" she asked pensively.

"Yes, Ireland." he spoke standing and moving to stand behind her.

"Huh," she frowned.

"This isn't any sort of trick or manipulation to get you to accept the title. In fact, I would hope you wouldn't give me a decision until after the coronation."

"What?" she turned to face him.

"I'm sure I didn't stutter." he smirked. "Angel, I know it's a huge decision for you to make. There is going to be so much going on very soon, that I don't want that to be a stress for you." he touched her cheek gently.

She shook her head. "Well that's just the thing." she frowned trying to find her words. "It's not a big decision to make." she looked up into his very confused face. "What is that line- a rose by another name."

"Pardon me for interrupting you, Angel but what are you telling me?"

"That I've done all the talking I need to do, all the thinking and I want to accept the title and the lands." Oliver just stared at her blankly.

"Ok I must not have heard you right." he squinted at her.

"No. I'm sure you heard me just fine." she grinned. She cupped his face in her hands.

"I want to honor my commitment to you by accepting, to stand tall next to you and not cower from the scrutiny you're sure to face."

"I…" he shook his head gently and turned to kiss each palm before reaching and moving her hands to rest over his heart. "Just when I think you couldn't surprise me." he couldn't help the grin that snuck onto his face. "I am speechless." his smile lit up his face. "Thank you angel, for the record though, you honor me every time I wake up to your smile, or your sumptuous little body draped over mine or under mine." his look turned lustful. "I am honored beyond words." he then leaned and kissed her warmly. She pulled back and sighed.

"Now what?" she grinned.

"Well, let me call my father, and the legal team and we can get things moving." he pulled his phone from his pocket. "Excuse me for just a moment." Chloe nodded and went back to the window to look outside. Her nerves dissipating at the decision she made knowing that it was the right one. After a few minutes Oliver was behind her and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Now what?" she asked leaning into him and looking up. He had a cat eat canary look on his face which warmed her heart.

"Well," he paused and kissed her forehead, " We pack, but I have one more appointment," his smile was full of mischief.

"And?"

"My crown is done, " he blurted. "Final fitting is today, you want to see it?"

"Well yeah?" she laughed.

"Then milady, the limo awaits us," he smiled as he took her hand in his and led her out to the limo that would take them to town.

00000

The Jeweler's store was so very elegant; there was even a doorman and a butler. Oliver and Chloe along with Tony, who was standing in for Jet while he finished the trip plans, were led into a very posh room at the back of the store.

"Please be seated, Highness, Jean Luc will be with you momentarily." the butler spoke. Oliver sat as did Chloe. Tony stood near the door.

"So how is Nicky?" Chloe asked Tony.

"Good, although the morning sickness is kicking her butt." he frowned.

"Well that should get better over time." Chloe spoke.

"I hope, I feel awful for her." Tony shook his head. "The trial of that weasel from the theater should be getting started soon too."

"When?" Oliver asked.

" 3 weeks." Oliver just nodded.

The door to the room opened and a small, round man in a poorly fitted suit entered the room carrying a box that was chained to his wrist. It was decent in size and awkward for him to carry.

"So sorry to keep you waiting Sire," he spoke bowing his head to Oliver.

"Quite alright, Jean Luc." He spoke. The man set the box down on a stand and undid the hand cuffs. He then moved to the wall and pressed a button and a full length mirror rose from the floor.

"Now," he spoke nervously as he opened the box. To reveal the elegant crown. "If it please you highness," he spoke directing him to the mirror. He nodded and smiled standing and walking very elegantly to stand in front of the mirror. "As it is beneath me to touch this, and not my right," he spoke. Oliver turned to Chloe.

"You want the honor?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, eased. She nodded her head regally and stood tall and walked to him.

As she approached him, even in her highest heels she only reached just to his shoulder. She smirked.

"Yes?" he grinned.

"You do realize highness that you are unnaturally tall?" she grinned. Oliver laughed and shook his head. The rotund shop owner snapped into action and owner immediately got her a step stool. He held a hand to her to help her get up on it. He then handed her the crown.

"Now, for the ceremony." Oliver spoke. "There will be the very formal coronation crown."

"More formal than this?" Chloe asked

"Oh yes. Its like what you may have seen in any Tudors type photo. It's my fathers; very tall, and traditional really. This." he spoke looking at the one that she held delicately in her hands, "Is mine," he spoke his voice changing timbre ever so slightly that sent shivers down her spine. "My father and I discussed this at length. He wanted for me to design it," he took a deep breath. "So I incorporated different aspects of his and my grandfathers crown." he smiled at her. Chloe looked down at it in wonder. It was simple, elegant, still Tudor in nature but also with Celtic knot work. There were diamonds and emeralds in laid in the knots. "This will be worn after the actual coronation." He turned to face Chloe and she set the crown on his head and their eyes locked. Again she had chills slide down her spine. He turned to face the mirror and smiled. "Once the formal ceremony is complete, there will be a greeting of the people from the terrace of the castle. Then in a gesture for the people my father will take the formal crown from my head and place this one, which will remain for the remainder of the day." he spoke to Chloe. He turned his head from side to side to catch the detail "And you Jean Luc are an artist, this is exactly what I had in mind." he nodded. The man let out the breath he was holding and wiped his brow with a handkerchief.

"Very good sire." he let out another breath.

Tony stepped forward and handed the man an envelope he took from his jacket pocket.

"Don't open this until you hear from either Jet St. Croix or myself, Antony O' Herr." he spoke. "This has all the instructions for the event." The man nodded.

Oliver turned to Chloe and she removed the crown from his head and handed it back to the designer who immediately put it back into its case and locked it. Oliver then held a preferred hand to her to help her off the step stool. When she was back on the ground, he brought the hand he held to his lips for a kiss. She blushed furiously.

"I don't need to remind you Jean Luc that if any of this gets leaked to the press, that not only will you feel the wraith of me, but the wraith of my father as well." he spoke pointedly. The man nodded. "Good, then I think our business is done here," he spoke.

The group left from the store and back out to the limousine. "That was really cool." Chloe spoke once they were in the privacy of the car. Oliver only blushed. "So you will be wearing your fathers crown?" she teased.

"I know," he blushed. "He and I had talked about duplicating it, but time, energy and historical rules curbed that. It's actually really cool to be wearing it. He of course will get a less formal crown to wear."

"That's so…..wow." she smiled and leaned into him.

"Wow hmmm?" she just nodded emphatically to him.

"Well, lets go pack,"

"Tony do you think Nic, would come and help me?" Chloe asked.

"I'll text her." Tony spoke.

"You know, seeing you with the crown on made it all so very real." she whispered slipping her hand into his and just staring at their interlaced fingers.

"It did for me too." he whispered. "I've worn a crown before," he shook his head, "but it was the crown of Prince-hood. That was definitely a different feeling." he laughed then grew silent. "You know my mother would have loved every minute of this, she loved planning parties." he smiled wistfully.

"I really wish I could have met her."

"Me too Angel, me too," he kissed her cheek.

"Nicole, is on her way to the manor."

"Good, I can finally show her my horse too," Chloe smiled.

"He's a fine piece of horse flesh," Tony admired. "How did your first ride go?"

"Scary," Chloe spoke smiling up at Oliver.

"Only because, she's still a novice." Oliver amended. "It was like old friends meeting, he was patient and responded well to her. He, I would say, was very charming." Oliver joked.

"He's a great horse." Chloe grinned.

"You'll become an equestrian yet." Tony teased.

The limo pulled up to the manor and Oliver received a text from his father. "Speaking of the horses, my father is at the barn." he smiled. "Driver, to the barn please." he spoke and they were driven over to the barn.

They entered the arena to see the King exercising his horse. Roberte rode to them.

"Father," Oliver acknowledged,

"Ollie." he smiled. "Chloe." he dismounted and held the reigns. "Antony if you don't mind take Rumbler to his stall?"

"Not at all Majesty," he spoke taking the reigns and leading the horse away.

"So how was the fitting?" he asked smiling at his son.

"Good, very good."

"Excellent. Well if you don't mind going to the office and grabbing the paperwork," he asked. " I would like to talk to Chloe," he smiled.

"Subtle, really subtle." Oliver laughed and turned and left the arena to go to the manor.

"So," Roberte spoke smiling at Chloe. "I'm very proud that you are taking the lands of Oliver's mother." Chloe blushed.

"Thank you and thank you for such a gracious gift." she smiled up at him.

"You are indeed welcome. Speaking of gifts however I hear from Oliver that you want to get him a gift for his birthday?"

Chloe frowned. "I do, and sorry to say sir, but what do you get the guy who's going to be King. I know Hallmark doesn't even have a card for that." Roberte just chuckled and laced Chloe's arm in his and led her to the mud room so they could sit and talk.

After they each got seated Roberte pulled a box from behind his seat. "I do have an idea as to what to get him." he then handed the box to Chloe.

"What is this?" she asked looking at the King.

"Open it, please." Chloe slowly opened the box and found loose leaf pages, with elegant hand writing, and she flipped through them, some were in English some in Baldivian. "What?" she looked at the King confused.

Roberte just shrugged. "He told me about what happened at the Museum, with the children. I went and found this in storage. These are all the stories that his mother used to tell him."

"Oh!" her face lit up with excitement. "I could get them printed and bound," Chloe spoke smiling up at the King..

"Just what I was thinking." he grinned. "Now when you go to the cottage on her property, have Ollie make sure to bring back her Rosewood. He'll know what that means."

"Rosewood, got it." she spoke closing the lid to the box and setting it aside.

"Now young lady I must tell you that my son is over the moon about your title." he spoke and Chloe blushed furiously.

"I know," she sighed. "I'm excited about it too."

"Just so you know it will be your right to throw a gala to celebrate the news." he smiled.

"Thank you

"Nothing to thank, it's a tradition really, like a coming out party. When ever you are ready." his phone chimed and then he pulled it out and read the screen and smiled then turned back to Chloe. "Are you ready for the chaos of his coronation?"

"I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready for that. The crown fitting made it so very real,"

"Chloe lass," he spoke. "You have handled all that's been thrown at you with such grace. Hold onto that and the simple truth that my son loves you very much." he smiled. "And my son is also fiercely determined to have you in his world despite how odd it is. " he paused as his phone went off again.

"Oh, I know he's determined." she grinned.

"One of my best features, I would say." Oliver spoke entering the room. Chloe's face lit up. "What kind of mischief are you stirring up father?" Oliver teased, sitting next to Chloe.

"None at all, son, just checking in to see how Chloe is holding up." he smiled. "Have fun on your trip," he smiled. "Chloe can you hand me that box please." He spoke Chloe did and he winked at her. "Lets go out to dinner tonight," he smiled. "I'll be back at the main house around 7." he patted his son's back winked at Chloe and exited to go back to check on his horse.

"What spell have you cast on him?" he teased pulling her onto his lap.

"I guess I'm just a charmer." she laughed as he nibbled her neck.

"Well charmer, lets go pack, and meet up with Nicole before we go to dinner with my father."

"As you wish…Highness." she grinned. He blushed and shook his head and kissed her as he stood and carried her to the Manor.


	27. Chapter 27

Upon entering the manner, Oliver set Chloe and down and led her inot the main sitting room where Chloe and Oliver found Nicole and Tony sitting. She was resting against him and he had a hand resting on her abdomen rubbing it absently.

"So I take it your feeling a little better?" Chloe asked.

Nicole just groaned and stuck out her tongue. "I hope this ends soon, I'm over repeating meals that were better the first time around." Chloe laughed. "Now, lets go up and see what you have in your closet shall we?" she smiled. She turned and kissed her husband and then pushed off his lap.

"You two behave." he smiled. Nicole just nodded and she and Chloe headed up stairs.

0000

After nearly 30 minutes of girl talk, gowns, and gossip Chloe had a good chunk of her packing done. She and Nicole made their way back to the sitting room, the French doors were closed. Chloe looked at Nicole who shrugged and Chloe shrugged and knocked.

"Enter." Roberte spoke. Chloe entered to a room full of people all elegantly dressed and all applauding her. Chloe turned to Nicole who smiled and hugged her friend. Chloe surveyed the room and smiled brighter seeing Bart, A.C and Vic with Kimbra.

"Oh you guys." she spoke. She glanced around the room and saw the King but not Oliver.

His cleared his throat behind her and she spun to see him in a very elegant suit and silk tie. He was holding an envelope in one hand and red rose in the other. "Milady," he spoke and gave her a courtier bow. "It is indeed my distinct privilege to hand over the signed and officially sealed documents." he spoke handing them over to her. Chloe's hand was trembling. She took the envelope and opened it and gasped at the very elegant script and old world seal. She looked up at Oliver who had moved closer to her. He handed her the rose and then cupped her face with a gentle hand and leaned and kissed her reverently. He then gently released her and took her hand in his and turned her to the room. "And may I now introduce you to Lady Sullivan of GlasTulach -Princess consort."

The room again broke with applause.

Sabine moved forward with a large gift bag. "Congrats Chloe," she paused. "From all of us ladies of the guard." she smiled.

"Oh," Chloe sighed. Her boys came up to her and hugged her which finally made the tears fall.

"Now," Roberte spoke and Chloe pulled back from A.C. "It's just about time for dinner." he smiled. "The Limo's will be here in about fifteen minutes."

"I gotta go change." she spoke and wiped her tears. Oliver hugged and kissed her and she pulled away to dash upstairs.

When Chloe returned back down stairs the room was empty except for Oliver, Vic,Kimbra, AC, and Bart.

"We're going in a minute," Oliver spoke and looked at AC as if to signal his to speak.

"What?" she asked as she moved to be near Oliver.

"Oh just a couple of things sunshine." A.C spoke.

"So you see," Vic spoke and Kimbra just held his hand lending him support.

"Prince here says that you're going to need your own personal security." Bart smiled.

"And we moved here to be closer to you and um…you know do what we do."

"Which we can totally still do." A.C spoke. "Along with protecting you," he smiled. Chloe just looked up at Oliver whose expression was unreadable.

"Really?"

"I have my guard that I trust implicitly." he spoke softly. Chloe smiled and went and hugged each of them again.

"And since we're sharing good news." Bart spoke. He was biting his lip, a trait he adopted from Chloe. "There is some one,"

"Two someone's really." A.C piped in. "That you should meet."

They boys exited the room and came back in escorting ladies. Bart's was in her early thirties and was a brilliant red head with deep green eyes. A.C's was his age, brunette with ice blue eyes. They each were dressed elegantly and each clung to the men in their life.

"This is Emelia Callahan," Bart spoke and the woman blushed, then bowed. Chloe was beaming at the youngest of her boys

"Very nice to meet you." Chloe spoke.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine ma'am." she spoke with a light Irish lilt.

"And this is Emma Vard'our," A.C spoke. The woman looked up at A.C who smiled at her and nodded. She faced Chloe.

"Very pleased to make your acquaintance," she spoke softly with a French accent.

"I am very pleased to meet you." Chloe smiled fighting tears again. Her boys all of them had found someone to make them happy.

"I," Kimbra spoke. "I know that you were aware of the difficulties that I had with Vic's secrets." she frowned. He just kissed her cheek. "And if I could take it back I would." she paused. "But I didn't want these two incredible men to have to deal with that." she spoke.

"And these ladies have a firm grasp of what it is to be involved with these men," she smiled at Victor.

"And we promise, to treasure them as much as you do." Emelia spoke leaning into Bart.

"Well," Chloe spoke wiping her escaping tears from her face. "I could ask for no better gift for them. Welcome to the family," she spoke and went and hugged all three ladies.

"Well who's hungry?" Oliver asked. Chloe laughed after hugging Kimbra and turned to face him. "Come on then, we have to get up early to catch a flight." he held a hand out to Chloe who took it and brought it to her lips for a kiss and then they all went out of the manor to the awaiting car.

000000

The next morning Chloe and Oliver were up early having breakfast. Each dressed up for the flight and whirl wind trip to London and beyond. Franc and Jon were joining them as they would be their security along with Jet on the trip. Chloe was oohing and ahhing over pictures of Lyla. "So how is Sabine liking her new job?" Chloe asked.

"She likes it a lot," Franc spoke. "Its been hard though since she's had less time with Lyla. But Lyla is doing well in her new school." he smiled like a proud poppa, "She's learning sign language from Bri and she's getting much more confident."

"Very cool." Chloe smiled.

"And she's at Y'Varre?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." he beamed. "She got the head chef position . The team is better, and she has more creative control than she did at the last restaurant."

"Nice, I like that restaurant." Ollie smiled. "Jon did Bri get that promotion?"

"As a matter of fact, she did." he spoke proudly. "She is now the head of the creative arts department at the school. She and Nicole are working on a fundraiser for the spring with the help of the Cirque." he smiled.

"That is so neat." Chloe smiled.

Franc's phone chimed. "Excuse me." he smiled and left to take the call. "Hey honey," he was heard saying as he exited the room.

00000000000

Jet entered the room reading his touch pad computer. "Good morning, Sire, Lady, Jon."

"Good morning," They all acknowledged.

"The car will be here in a few minutes." he spoke. "The final itinerary has been sent to your phones." he looked at Oliver who nodded.

Franc entered the room. "Jet," he nodded and grabbed his coffee cup and went to get a refill.

"Franc," he nodded. "Did you get the schedule?" he asked.

"I did," he smiled. "We also got those new ear pieces, thanks to Chloe." he smiled.

"No problem." she blushed. " I know a guy who knows a guy." she shrugged. "and the fact that they're invisible I think gives you a better advantage to blend in." she shrugged. "the rest were left at the offices." she spoke to Oliver referring to the offices of the guard.

"Thanks Angel." he spoke. Jets computer chimed.

"The car is here., everyone ready?" he spoke. Chloe nodded, stood and took her dishes to the sink. Everyone else followed suite. Security went first Chloe lingered in the kitchen. Oliver just watched.

"Angel?" he asked.

She turned sharply and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Finally a second alone." she smiled up at him. " I just wanted to tell ya I'm excited and I just wanted to say thanks, ahead of time." She popped up on her toes and kissed him warmly.

"Well," he smiled down at her. "Keep that up and we'll miss the flight." he pulled back and took her hand in his. "Come on Angel." he smiled "Let's go conquer the world." he winked and led her out to their next adventure.

00000

The flight was uneventful and the limo ride was surreal as they had a police escort to the military hospital.

"Is it always like this when you travel out of Baldivia?" Chloe asked since it was her first police escort.

"Unfortunately yes. I'm seen as a visiting dignitary which invokes a whole set of protocols considering we're in London the land of the monarchy," Oliver shrugged.

"Wow," she shrugged. "What sort of reception should there be at the hospital."

"Very low key I hope," he spoke humbly. The ride took them around London to a quiet suburb where the towering hospital sat. They entered the gate and the limo stopped, along the sidewalk just at the entrance. "Is there a problem?" Oliver asked.

Jet contacted the driver and then turned to Oliver. "No, Sire, but there seems to be quite a reception for your arrival." he spoke. "There is nearly at rough guesstimate at least a couple of hundred people waiting." Oliver blushed.

"Sire, there are three of us, we have 3 points of security for you both, plus this is a secured facility. If you want to walk the line, we have your back." Jon spoke smiling smugly. Oliver looked over at Chloe.

"I'm here for what ever comes." she grinned.

"Well then, lets do this." he smiled. The chauffeur exited the car and opened the door. Jet exited first then Oliver, Chloe, Jon and Franc. Oliver was greeted by a rousing ovation from the crowd. He then walked down the sidewalk shaking hands and greeting uniformed soldiers and families. Chloe just followed graciously, some offered flowers welcoming her as openly as the Prince. It took nearly 20 minutes to reach the front entrance where they group was greeted by a group of well decorated officers. They saluted Oliver and he did the same and then shook hands.

The group was escorted into the building where there was a small flag ceremony honoring the Baldivian nation. They were the greeted by the Field Marshall.

"Sir, we are very honored that you've come to visit." The Field Marshall spoke.

"It's indeed my pleasure." Oliver spoke.

"Your guests will be formally welcomed after the greet sir, I apologize for the rush."

"No apology needed." Oliver spoke. "You are in charge here," he smiled easily. The Field Marshall just nodded and led them into the halls of the hospital.

Chloe couldn't keep the smirk off her face no matter how hard she tried. She was drinking it all in like her first cup of coffee in the morning. Savoring every moment. She had seen so many dimensions of Oliver, arrogant- when he had to be, tough when it was warranted, caring-always. Here, he was truly a Prince. He carried himself well, not with arrogance but with grace and poise and it was just cool.

The group was led through many different wards, from the acute and intensive care units to the post operative wards and rehab. Oliver was greeted warmly by nurses doctors and families. He was charming and polite and would sit and chat with all he met.

After nearly an hour, he was led to a family room of Commander Smythe. Oliver was merely introduced as his royal Highness Queehne. When he and Chloe entered the room all that could be heard was the gasp from Mrs. Smythe, the Commanders wife.

"Ohh my god," she buried her face in her hands. " I'm so embarrassed" she then looked at her husband who was laying in bed, his son next to him.

"Ma'am you have no reason to be embarrassed," Oliver spoke. "No one knew who I was or why I was on that plane. I appreciated your hospitality," he spoke. The woman just looked mortified and amused in the same moment.

"He seems to have that effect on people." Chloe smiled. "His charm and ease almost make you forget he's going to be ruling soon."

"Sire," the Commander spoke. "I'm incredibly honored for the visit," he shook his head. Oliver pulled up a chair to the side of the bed and sat casually as meeting an old friend.

"My staff had a bit of trouble finding you." he smiled.

"You were looking for me?"

"Absolutely. In my life I meet many people, and when I met your family, it struck me." Oliver spoke to him. "Your family, your wife and son, not only treated my as if I was ordinary, but showed me a great many things on the flight. They showed a strength in great fear that was extraordinary. I know you were briefly stationed in Baldivia when you joined that unit, and I'm very aware of the hardships that have befallen your team. I first and foremost want to thank you for your service to both you and your family." he smiled and Mrs. Smythe was sitting there mouth agape. " I also would like to extend a personal invitation to you and your unit to my coronation."

"Oh sire," he spoke shaking his head.

"Please," he smiled warmly. "It's the least I can do for your service and sacrifice." he spoke. "As my personal guests, you will all be staying at Redmond Towers, you will be at the ceremony, the tea and the banquet. Also your unit and their families will be given passes to various amenities in the capital city."

"Oh that's so much." his wife whispered.

"It's not nearly enough," he shrugged. "I know you lost two of your men on the battlefield and their widows and children are included in the invitation. I am grateful beyond measure for your dedication." The little boy crawled from his father to the edge of the bed he wiggled his little index finger at the Prince who leaned in and looked the boy in the eye.

"You own a castle?" he nodded. "And horses?" Oliver nodded again. The little boy was sizing him up. "You were realty nice."

"So were you," he smiled. "And before I forget." he spoke. He turned to the rooms door as it opened and Jon entered with two huge gift baskets entow. One was all Spiderman, the other was things for the family. "On behalf of my father and myself." he spoke. The little boys eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Wooooowwww" he spoke softly. Jon stayed in the room.

"Sir," he spoke to the officer. "I am Commandant DeGaul. I will be the contact for you and your men for the coronation." he handed him a card. "As it gets closer, you will hear from me regarding the flight and fine details."

"Thank you so much." he spoke. Oliver stood and moved to shake his hand.

"Yes, thanks so much." his wife spoke.

"You are very welcome." he smiled. Chloe smiled trying to keep her tears from falling. After shaking his hand Oliver saluted him then they left the room to go to the reception.

Chloe was walking beside him and he slipped his hand into hers and squeezed. They were led into a reception hall with many dignitaries and administration present.

Oliver wowed the room. "Before we leave, I do have two announcements," he spoke.

"I have just been told by my security that the children of the National School for the Deaf of Baldivia are going to be doing an adopt a soldier program. They will be contacting you for logistics. Also on behalf of my father and myself we would like to set up an endowment for the facility. To help those that struggle with getting back on their feet. We are starting in with two million pounds." The room went silent.

"Oh sir," the Field Marshall spoke, "Thanks so much."

"You are very welcome. You do great work here and we want to see that it continues." he spoke. "I thank you for your time today." he spoke. "We must be going though."

There was a receiving line for good byes and hand shakes and pictures were taken. They were then lead out of the building to the limo.

Chloe was grinning like a loon when she entered the limousine. The car left the hospital and made its way back through London to their very high end hotel.

"I know I say this a lot, but you really are cool." she looked up at Oliver.

He blushed and rubbed his neck. "I just try to do the right thing." he smiled.

"Well the right thing was well received indeed." Jet spoke reading his phone. "The press is going crazy over the visit." he smiled. "And as fascinated as the world is with super couples, they have unofficially dubbed you royal Chlollie." Chloe just giggled.

00000

Oliver smiled at the look of wonder on Chloe's face as she entered the suite. It made luxurious look like second best.

"This is amazing." she whispered as she went to check out the view. "More than amazing." she turned to Oliver. He smiled.

"Glad you like it." he shut the door. He went to her and took her hand in his brought it to his lips for a kiss and led her into the bed room. It was alight with candles and a very elegant table for two was set.

"What's all this?"

"Can't a fella treat his girl to a romantic dinner?" he grinned.

"A fella most certainly can do that, but a Prince? Who is ever a romantic? Not so sure." she teased. He pulled her into a hug.

"Really?" he kissed her neck. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "You were amazing today." he whispered.

"I didn't,"

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her soundly. "You did." his look was heart wrenching. "When we met, I was blown over by you." he spoke. "You and your tiny frame carrying the passion for the world on your shoulders. I was amazed when you came to be in my world, and am honored that you haven't freaked out yet and run the other way." he frowned. "It's a bit more than a normal relationship."

"And normal never worked for me." she frowned. "And extraordinary has redefined my idea of love." she turned and kissed his palm. "Now are you going to wow me with your romance skills or have me starve to death." she grinned.

"I can't have you dying before I can show you off at the Polo festivities." he grinned and escorted her to her seat and pulled the chair for her. He then went around to his seat and sat down. They each lifted the cover on their plates to prime rib, potatoes and asparagus. Chloe inhaled deeply and smiled.

And romantic he indeed was. After dinner her favorite dessert was servid with wine and then after dessert his favorite dessert was served, her.

The next morning they had breakfast in the suite with Jon, Jet, and Franc. Franc was Skype-ing with his daughter who was making faces at him. Chloe just laughed. Jon was quiet and hardly eating his breakfast.

"You okay Jon?" Chloe asked. He didn't answer. She looked at Oliver.

"Commandant DeGaul." Oliver spoke in a commanding voice.

Jon jumped. "Yes sire?" he spoke.

"Where were you?" he asked concerned about his friend.

"Sorry, sir." he frowned. "Bri and I are fighting at the moment." he scowled. His phone chimed and he looked down. "Excuse me, please." he spoke and got up and stepped out of the room.

"That's not like him at all." Chloe frowned.

"I know." his face reflecting his concern.

"At least we don't have a lot to do today," she spoke.

"That Museum thing for you." she grinned.

"Ohh no, milady there is no ME in that. There is definitely a WE." he teased.

"I do have that meeting with the Pediatric Aids group however."

"And I will be here, soaking in delightfully relaxing bath while you do." she waggled her eye brows at him.

"And I will try not to embarrass myself as that thought races through my head while we're meeting" he shook his head.

Jon entered the room his face rife with concern.

"DeGaul what is it?" he asked.

"My wife's sister," he growled. "I could strangle that wench." Oliver looked at Chloe who shrugged.

"Jon?" she asked and he looked at her. "The best way to deal with it, is to talk about it." she reached for his hand and pulled him to the couch. "Now sit, and spill it." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I," he spoke flustered.

"I'm not the telepath here." Oliver spoke moving to sit in a chair across from the couch that Chloe and Jon were sitting on. Jon sighed and leaned back.

"Bri is the oldest of her siblings and the only one who is hearing impaired. Celia has always been a wild child." he shook his head. "And three years ago her free spirit and partying got her pregnant. She settled down mostly. Until very recently." Chloe took a deep breath as if to ask a question. "To make a long story short, she and I haven't started a family because she's terrified about having a child and not being able to hear the cries to know if there is a want or a need." he frowned. "Her happiness means the world to me…I can live with no children or I could have a house full of them," he shrugged and shook his head. "She has this inflated sense of responsibility when it comes to her sister. Last night, her sister called her, she's in Scotland with her son." he paused. "And the bloke she's with who she's apparently in love with isn't in love with the idear of having an instant family."

"So she wants…."

"For Bri to bale her out, to take the little tyke off her hands. But Bri…"he shook his head. "God bless her, is all for it and terrified of it all wrapped tightly together. She's wanting me to make this decision for her and I can't. She knows how I feel about how her sister uses her and how I feel about children. So needless to say, we haven't been speaking to each other, just AT each other."

"Jon, I'm sorry." Chloe spoke.

"So how can I help?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know if you can. I feel awful for Finn. He's so sweet, I've tossed the forgiveness vs. permission thing in my head, but Bri and I always talk it out. She is shredded by the thought of her nephew suffering and of her own fears about being a parent."

"Do you need to go back home?" Oliver asked.

"No sire," he spoke."Bri is on break this week."

"Well then its simple." he looked his friend in the eye and pulled his phone out and called jet.

"Jet, please have Mrs. DeGaul pack her things and be ready at the airport in an hour, she'll be joining us for the remainder. Thank you." he hung up.

"Oh Oliver," Jon spoke.

"Jon, no protesting, no comment. You are family." he spoke. "Now eat your breakfast before its frozen, so we can get moving." he winked. "I have things to do today." he stood and held a hand to Chloe and led her into the bed room to change for the day. Jon just sat there stunned then stood and did as was directed.


	28. Chapter 28

Jon stood on the airstrip, leaning against the SUV, bouquet of roses in hand, nervously awaiting the arrival of his wife. Once the plane landed and taxied to a stop he took in and let out a deep breath. He strode toward the door that had yet to be open. The pilot, one of his good friends, came an opened the doors and set out the stairs. Bri was standing waiting. She came down the steps, dropped her bag at the base, and ran into her husband's arms.

0000000000000000

Chloe sat on the sofa of the suite, legs tucked underneath her as she thought about the whirl wind day she had with Oliver. After the mandatory events he had they hit the town sightseeing, shopping and they even stopped at a pub to have a meal. It was owned by one of his friends and he was treated like a regular guy, which was neat to see. Now they were chilling out before they had to go out to a premier of some kind. She sighed, thinking about how much of a fairy tale her life had become, and smiled.

"Well if that isn't a sight." He spoke from the door way, a towel draped over his neck. Chloe turned to see Oliver dressed in only shorts.

"Hi." She smiled at him.

"Hello yourself lass, Where were you?" he asked

"I was in a land far, far away." She teased.

"Really?" He spoke moving toward her and sitting down on the sofa and pulling her onto his lap. "How enchanting."

"It was really, there was a prince, a castle, all the good stuff." He kissed her cheek.

"Well then I must apologize for interrupting such a wonderful thought." he grinned.

"Nope," she grinned. "It was time for a Prince to come and sweep me off my feet" she laughed.

"Ohh Angel, I think it's you who swept me off my feet." He sighed. She shook her head and nestled into his arms. "Well, now that we have a moment to breath let's talk about tomorrow." She nodded. "We will leave here in the morning, kind of early. I have to go and exercise the horse I will be using. Then there is the parade of riders, the blessing of the field, then the match itself. My friend Adrian and his wife will have their own tent since he's hosting the event."

"He's hosting?"

"Yes, Adrian Ramos Vega Gutierrez Cruz, IIV, Crown Prince of Spain and his wife Lisa"

"Lisa?"

"Apparently you American women are popular with European royalty." He teased. Chloe just shook her head and laughed. "She's a wonderful lady and will be great company for you,"

"Sounds fun, now what about the gala? You did mention something about a minuet, a dance I clearly don't know." She sat up to face him.

"As you may know, it's an old dance. When this event first started my father was on the committee and thought it would be a nice homage to tradition. As the years have gone by and the themes have changed that dance has been done to some very eclectic music." He smiled. "This year would be no different. It's a very simple dance really." He stood and slid her off his lap. "It's all about mirroring movements, yours following mine." He gently grabbed her wrists and turned her to face him. "It's about trust," he smirked arrogantly. "Trust that I will lead and trust that you will follow."

"That sounds chauvinistic."

"Remember the period it was done woman held no power what so ever."

"So why do the dance at all?" she asked growing a little angry.

He smiled at the flush in her cheeks. "Because as arrogant and chauvinistic as this sounds to you right now, the dance itself is interpreted as symbolic. It's a promise, from man to woman, to work in compliment with each other, to each flatter the other."

"Well." she spoke looking down at her feet, scooting her sock covered foot on the elegant throw rug. "When you say it like that it definitely sounds more romantic," she shrugged. He raised her gaze to meet his with a finger.

"With you, all things are romantic," he kissed her softly. "Now, there are just a few basic steps that are repeated, with a few spins." He proceeded to lead her in the dance and she hated to admit that it was pretty cool. After a few hours of hanging out, they dressed and were escorted to dinner by Bart and Franc. Then off to the premier.

000000

The next morning Chloe and Oliver were having breakfast early with the security detail, including Jon and Bri.

"Are you ready to return to duty ore do you need another day?" Oliver asked Jon.

"He's ready," Bri spoke smiling at her husband.

Jon smiled and shook his head and kissed his wife's cheek. "Aye, I am ready. I want to thank you for the day, we got a lot worked out and called Neelie, she's getting the paperwork ready to adopt Finn."

"Excellent, I understand that this is a complicated situation, if there is anything you need."

"I will be sure to ask."

"So does this mean that Bri gets to hang with me?" Chloe asked smiling. Bri nodded.

"Cool," she smiled, "If you'll excuse me I need to get ready." She smiled and all the men stood as she left the table. Bri signed to her husband and also excused herself from the table. Oliver's phone rang and he answered it while the rest of his team either finished eating or went to get ready for the day.

"Hola, Adrian." He spoke smiling. "Yes, we will be there in about 30 minutes. I will tell her, and thank you." He spoke ending the call. He looked at his watch and went to the bedroom as well to dress for the day.

Sitting at the vanity Chloe was totally distracted as she watched Oliver dress in the mirror. He had on a black polo shirt with an orange sun over the left breast and a sporty striping on it, plus cream colored equestrian pants and black polished riding boots.

"You keep looking at me like that and I call Adrian and tell him we pass on the day." He smiled and watched the blush flush her cheeks as he caught her watching.

"Sorry," she smirked and finished with her make up.

He moved to stand behind her resting his hands on her shoulders. "No need to apologize," he kissed her cheek. "You about ready?" She nodded. "Good, Bart took the garment bags down to the car already,"

"Nice." She stood and checked herself one more time. He took her hand in his and led her out of the bed room.

0000000

Chloe was amazed at the sight before her as the SUV's pulled up to the sight. There were huge canopied tents with billowing flags on the top of all the countries involved. There was a large red velvet roped area for the VIPs to enter and there was already a large crowd waiting to see who was arriving.

As the vehicle stopped, Chloe's nerves hit a record high. "Easy angel" Oliver purred in her ear. His kissed her cheek as the door opened. He stepped out then extended a hand to her and helped her out of the vehicle. He then laced her arm through his and escorted her into the venue, while graciously waving to the people gathering.

As the entered the first tent, Oliver was greeted by a very elegant looking Spaniard, holding the hand of an equally elegant blonde woman.

"Oliver," he spoke, letting go of his wife's hand to shake the hand of the Prince. Oliver didn't let go of Chloe's hand, well he couldn't as she had a death grip on his.

"Adrian," he greeted warmly. "Lisa," he spoke to his wife and leaned and kissed her cheek.

"Hello sire," she spoke politely. Oliver just shook his head.

"I want to introduce you, to Chloe Sullivan,"

"Princess Consort, how exciting." She smiled and shook Chloe's hand. Adrian took her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

"Welcome to our little event," he smiled. He looked over their shoulder to the guard. "I see familiar faces." He smiled at the ones he knew. "Hello Abriana." He spoke and signed. She signed back. "There is one I don't know." He looked at Bart.

"He's a member of my personal guard." Chloe spoke finding her voice. "Bart Allen" she introduced with pride.

"Well very nice indeed to meet you." He shook the young man's hand. "Chloe forgive my rudeness but we need to get the horses exercised before all the pomp starts."

"Certainly," she smiled then turned to Oliver. "I guess I'll see you in a while." She whispered. He nodded and leaned and kissed her. He then left with Adrian. Jet and Franc went with. Jon, Bart and Bri stayed with Chloe.

"Well, let's get over to the tent, we have a traditional breakfast served, with some of our best coffees." She smiled and turned leading the group through the tent and toward the field.

00000

The women sat at a table with the guard standing nearby. Chloe was in heaven with the coffee. "So Lisa, how did you meet a Crown Prince of Spain?" Chloe asked curious.

"I was studying abroad trying to get my Masters in teaching. I took in a part time job with some wealthy families, tutoring English and other subjects. I just happened to run into Adrian at a garden party. I was warned by all of my patrons that having a relationship with him was strictly forbidden. In fact I didn't see him for another year after that at another event, and well he was very charming in his pursuit." She smiled. "But it wasn't easy at first. I had a lot of the old traditional folks of court call me a gold digger, only after his money. I had a lot of people threaten me."

"Oh gosh"

"I know. I even left back for the US, until I got home and saw on TV the Crown Prince of Spain on TV making an announcement declaring his love for me. He was honest and open, and I flew right back."

"What an awesome story." Chloe smiled. Lisa just smiled.

"I know, once I got back it still wasn't easy, but it wasn't as hard either. Look, I heard your story from Adrian, he and the Prince go way back, and I would be the first to tell you that life in a royal house isn't easy, but man is it worth it. I offer you my friendship; call whenever it gets just a bit much."

"Thanks." Chloe smiled and then looked at Bri who looked a little left out. "I have some pretty cool friends already, but I have room for more."

"Sorry Bri, I didn't mean." Lisa signed.

"No offense taken majesty." She signed back. "So this year is gothic?"

"Yes" she sighed then shook her head. "It starts out every year when we look at themes, we listen to music first and the one song we all agreed on had a very gothic feel. We went round and round on them and this was a compromise of all of the ones on the table, the décor is cool," She looked at her watch. We need to go to the field to watch the march in." she spoke and stood, Chloe stood and smiled.

000

The morning was glorious; the sun was warming the field. Chloe was amazed at the sight before her. The men riding onto the field were sitting tall and looked every ounce of the regal that they were. They rode into the middle of the field. The ceremony then continued with a blessing, then they road to be next to their respective tents before the match. Chloe and Lisa were at the rope waiting for the two princes.

"Hey Angel." Oliver spoke smiling down at her.

"Hey yourself." She smiled.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Absolutely." She grinned.

"Good," he winked at her when the match was called to start and he rode away.

As one who had never seen a polo match before she was totally enamored by the sport and its pageantry. When it was over the Spaniard team had one and they were getting a traditional trophy back plus each member got a medal.

Chloe was waiting beside the podium for the ceremony to be over. When it was and Oliver was released he came stepped up to her picked her up and spun her around kissing her and set her down.

"You really do get dirty?" she teased. Thinking of all the times she had seen him he was impeccably clean.

"I do get dirty, yes." He smiled. "And not just during target practice." He teased. Chloe thought about that day and blushed.

"Now what?" she asked.

"We do lunch." Adrian spoke, holding hands with his wife. "Please as my guests, all of you," he spoke to the entourage of Oliver, "Come to Paz, the restaurant on the grounds." he smiled.

"We would be honored." Oliver spoke and he and his team followed the Prince and his wife.

000

After lunch they were invited to some of the charity events. There was a make a wish foundation party with a circus theme that had a few celebrities arriving to take pictures and sign autographs. The royalty helped in serving cake and ice cream. They even played some of the games.

They then went to the Sunrise Foundation of Spain Fiesta. It was a foundation designed to raise money for education for underprivileged families and orphanages. They had mariachi music, piñatas, there was a dunk tank, pony rides, and fried ice cream. Halfway through all the children were gathered as Lisa sat down in front of them to tell them the story of the Sol -lea the daughter of the sun god. She spoke it in perfect Spanish. Adrian translated for Chloe.

Sol-lea was the precocious daughter of the sun god. She loved being bright, and warm, but always questioned why things were the way they were. She grew up to be a beautiful woman. When one equinox all the seasons and celestials got together to have a masquerade party she met a man, he was handsome but mysterious. She danced and laughed, but he was a man of few words.

As the night was waning, she had duties to greet the day, as was her heritage. She was leaving the party to go back to the palace of light when she was met again by her mysterious man. They removed their masks revealing their identities. He was the son of the moon goddess. There love was forbidden since they held responsibility of the different times of day. They tried to stay away from each other, but couldn't seem to. While she should be resting before she performed her duties, she would meet him on the beach of the ocean and he would sneak up to her balcony in the early morning and what started as a friendship blossomed into a beautiful love.

One day, they were caught by the two deities and were put before them on trial. The parents were angry, that their children had been lying, and sneaking out. They could have missed a rise of moon or sun. Disrupting the natural world. The angler subsided as they recognized true love and decided that the two had not committed any crime, they were the guardians of the end of day and new day, that is why the Sunsets and Sun rises over Spain were spectacular.

The children applauded and the adults supervised the piñata smashing. After that party they made their way to the last tent, it was to honor returning injured veterans of war and their families. Chloe was the first to start crying but not the last as each was greeted warmly by the Princes. There were many handshakes, hugs and even gifts handed out.

By four the group went back to the Royal Spanish tent. "What a day." Chloe smiled leaning on Oliver.

"Tired?" Chloe nodded.

"So glad you had fun," Adrian spoke holding his wife. "The gala is going to be at the Plaza, I have three suites reserved for you all to get ready for tonight, then we party." He grinned.

"Thanks Adrian, you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but hey," he shrugged. "If you are up for it, cocktails early?" he suggested.

"Sounds good." Oliver spoke shaking his hand. Chloe shook Lisa's hand and them all parted ways.

In the car, Chloe and Bri were having an animated conversation in sign. Oliver was going over the trip to Ireland with Jet. Jon was on the phone with Neelie and Franc was skyping with his wife and daughter.

When they arrived at the Plaza it was first class to the hilt, the bellman were in crisp uniforms and white gloves. They were denied access to royal guests but were pleasant escorts.

Once in the room and alone, Chloe slipped off her shoes and sighed. Oliver sat and took off his boot and sighed as well. Chloe went and sat on his lap.

"What a cool day."

"I'm glad you had fun." He smiled.

"It was neat to see Jet and the guys get involved in the tribute to the troops."

"Every year." he smiled. "One of the foundations that my guard gives to is Healthy Home to honor the veterans."

"You guys are so generous."

"They try to give back." He shrugged. Chloe yawned. "You want to take a little siesta before the party?"

"That would be great." She spoke and squeaked when she was in his arms and carried to the bedroom then tossed unceremoniously onto the bed.

"Good, you do that, I have got to take a shower." He laughed and bolted into the bathroom. Chloe just laughed as she stretched and curled up onto the bed and fell asleep.

0000

Oliver was dressed in a formal tuxedo with all his royal insignia. He was adjusting his tie, waiting for Chloe to be done in the bedroom. She had wanted to surprise him with the gown that she bought. The entire entourage entered from the adjoining rooms

They were all chatting when Chloe entered the room and cleared her throat, then you could hear a pin drop. Oliver was stunned. The gown was off the shoulder, black with red piping. It had a narrow bodice and a narrow skirt with an attached skirt that gave it a flowing look. The inside of the attached skirt was red. Her elbow length gloves were black.

"Ohh liscious you are one smoking hot mamacita." Bart spoke with pride.

"Thanks Bart." She smiled. She leveled her gaze with Oliver's.

"I think he is absolutely correct." He spoke approaching her. "You are smoking hot," he mimicked and with his accent it sounded cute. Chloe looked over at Bri who was wearing a beautiful gown herself and she signed her compliments. Bri blushed and her husband kissed her cheek.

"So we are off to have cocktails with Adrian and his wife and then to the gala." He smiled. The guard assumed formation as the entire party went down to the hotel bar that had been transformed into an elite social club.

00000

After relaxing socializing the party was being moved to the grand ball room. The security detail as sent in and scattered in the crowd. Oliver and Chloe were announced after the Crown Prince of Spain. They were greeted warmly and began to mingle.

000

Jon and his wife were chatting with his friends on the Spaniards guard. They had been in a different unit together before getting the privileges of Royal guard duty. The gala was so well decorated, and it did have a classic Goth feel without being over the top. After the mingling Oliver took Chloe onto the dance floor.

Jon took advantage of it and took his wife on the floor glad that they had finally settled their arguments.

00000

From across the room, from the shadow, the royal couple was being watched, the person watching focusing on Chloe and with each smile and laugh began to resent her more and more.

000000

After some dancing and pre dinner entertainment they group was escorted into the dining room for dinner. Chloe showing Oliver that she had finally mastered the table setting, conquering her fear. He kissed her cheek, proud that she finally conquered her nemesis.

Coffee and dessert were served while the silent auction and other events were being set up.

The party kicked into high gear after desssert. The dancing was raucous and Chloe was having a blast. She excused herself to head to the restroom. She was escorted by Bart. The line was short, and she entered. It was a two stall restroom and she entered the empty one. She did her business and then washed her hands.

"You enjoy dancing with my fiancée?" The voice spoke from the other stall. The door opened and an expertly coifed blond in a tight white dress stepped out. She was staring daggers through Chloe.

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Don't play dumb with me," she hissed. "I was promised to him as a child. A pact born of blood uniting to very powerful families." She hissed.

"I…"

"Quiet!" the blond woman shouted. "You don't think you honestly fit in here do you? They are all whispering about the great American phony. The pretend princess. How arrogant you American's are, thinking you can handle a strong European man."

"But," Chloe couldn't formulate a sentence the rug had just been pulled out from underneath her.

"No, if you want to spare what's left of your dignity you will let him go. Do you think he'd really marry you? Why have a pretend princess when he could have the real thing. I have his mother's ring, not you. You will never be worthy." Chloe couldn't hear anymore the tears were threatening to fall. She left the restroom and ran into Bart's chest. He could see her anguish.

"Chloe?" he asked.

"I'm not feeling very well, Bart. I want to go back to the hotel, can you take me?"

"Chloe I have to check in with Jet and with Oliver."

"Oh no, I don't want to bother him, he's having such a good time." she spoke fighting to keep her voice from wavering.

"Let me get Jet on another channel then." Bart saw Franc watching Chloe and he took a step away from her. The mysterious blond snuck out of the bathroom and into the shadows. Adrian had moved to a bar nearby and saw what had happened, at least the now upset Chloe who was far cry from the earlier version. He made his way into the crowd to her. He came up behind her in Bart's peripheral vision.

"Seniorita, whatever you do, don't let the people here see you cry." He whispered in her ear. She gasped and turned. "What ever happened, whatever has upset you, hold your head high," he smiled encouragingly. Chloe nodded fighting the tears with everything she had.

Bart turned to Chloe. "I'm sorry Princess, but you need to go tell Oliver. It's a part of the plan that you stick together." Chloe nodded. Bart led her by the elbow to the table where Oliver was sitting with Jon, Bri, and Franc. She put her hand on his shoulder and her heart shattered; she would never get to do that again. He looked up at her and then turned to face her, concern etched on his face.

"Angel, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I," she spoke and her voice cracked. "Am not feeling so good and would like to go back to the hotel." She managed to blast out in one sentence.

"What happened?" he spoke standing. The music that had been announced for the minuet before dinner was being announced one more time and folks were being invited onto the dance floor. He took her hand in his and she flinched, visibly flinched.

Oliver pulled her gently to r the dance floor. Chloe dragged her feet slightly. "Please." She whispered weekly. Oliver turned to face her on the dance floor and the look on her face simply broke his heart.

He cupped her face in the palm of his hand, "Look only in my eyes and trust that I will lead you faithfully." He spoke. Chloe let out a deep breath, trying still not to cry. The song, "All I Need," by Within Temptation began to play and the intricate dance began.

Chloe wanted to die, she memorized every step, every gentle touch every look. It would never be hers again. He belonged to someone else, and she was staking her claim. Chloe was a pretender, unfit to be in the room with the others, unfit to be with Oliver. Was he laughing, enjoying the show? Teasing, laughing. "Focus here, Angel" he spoke getting her attention.

Jet had seen the change in Chloe and grew suspicious. As Jon and Sabine also danced. Jet scanned the room and caught a glimpse of someone he hadn't seen in a long time. It was too big of a coincidence to see her and the anguish on Chloe's face. He got up and followed the direction the ghost of Oliver's past had gone.

When the dance was over, Chloe and Oliver were chest to chest, and her emotions were more evident. He leaned and whispered in her ear. "Just a little longer." He moved, laced her arm in his and led her from the dance floor and out to the hall and into a private room. Chloe walked across the room from him, arms crossed over her chest, closed off from Oliver.

"Angel, please, what's wrong." He asked and Jet entered the room.

"I think I know." He spoke. Oliver looked at him waiting for enlightenment.

"I saw Gretchen Bjok-Pynn leave the gala."

"I didn't know she was even in London?" Oliver spoke and Chloe looked at him sharply.

"So…you…" she broke and the tears began to fall.

"Jet get me Jon." Oliver spoke. He nodded and left the room. "Angel I don't know what was said to you, but you have to believe that none of it's true."

"I…." she frowned and turned her back to him. "Don't know if I can do this." She sniffed.

"Before you pass any judgments or make any decisions, let's talk with Jon?"

""Why? So all of you can continue to laugh at me?" she turned and Oliver had to bury his rage deep to fight off the impulses to rage, knowing it would only push Chloe away. Jon entered the room and looked at Oliver.

"Gretchen Bjok-Pynn." Oliver spoke. Jon moved toward Chloe and she glared at him.

"Chloe," he spoke raising his arms in a gesture of peace.

"Angel, what did she tell you?"

"Does it matter? You didn't tell me about her?" she turned to the window away from them both.

"I was very young when I met Gretchen, she is the daughter of a Norwegian diplomat, very old money and very old school. He would visit our home, and she and I would play. We were kids. She made me promise to marry here when we got older, I was a boy, and to me it was an empty promise. Like saying I was going to eat dirt or telling people that I could fly." He paused. "But she took it seriously. She went to her father, he brushed it off, and we were only children. Just before I went into the OCS, I ran into her again, she had changed a lot. She bought me a cup of coffee and explained how she changed. How she developed a power and wanted to know if I would still want her if she were different. She was a telepath, and my thoughts at that moment had her go into a rage, and I hadn't seen her since."

"Until tonight." Jon spoke. He looked at Chloe and held her gaze and focused. He closed his eyes and reached with his mind, there it was an insidious seed of doubt, planted firmly. It was like a knot, and he gently untied it and released the strings." When he opened his eyes, Chloe rushed to him and hugged him. "You're welcome." He pulled back and smiled.

"Find her and bring her here," Oliver hissed. Jon nodded and left the room. Chloe was embarrassed and turned from Oliver. "Angel," he whispered. She as jumpy as a cornered rabbit. "The doubt you had about me wasn't yours."

"But…i.." Oliver was behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"She was unstable when I last saw her, IF I had known she was around, I would have certainly told you, warned you." He turned her to face him, "Please tell me what she said." He asked keeping his expression neutral. Chloe sighed, shivered and then word for painstaking word, told him what she said. Bart entered the room, his face pale.

Chloe looked past Oliver to her speedster and gasped. "I'm so sorry, to both of you." He whispered.

"For what?" Oliver turned to face him.

"I….didn't clear the bathroom." He frowned and waited for the shouting to start.

"Bart," Oliver spoke. "You young man, aren't at all at fault here," Oliver spoke calmly. "You are incredibly loyal to Chloe, and have been a wonderful friend. There is no way you would ever intentionally let anything happen to her. Security here is the best in the world. She is a high grade telepath. You may not have even detected her."

"So I'm not fired?" Bart asked.

"No," Chloe spoke and moved to hug her speedster. "Not fired," she kissed his cheek.

"Then I will help find her and she'll have to deal with me for hurting my liscious." He spoke and left the room. Chloe was shivering and then next thing she knew she was being draped in Oliver's jacket.

"Angel," he spoke softly. "Please," he spoke and she looked up into his face.

"You have to know and believe everything she told you was a complete and utter lie. All of it. You are so very important to me and have given our monarchy a breath of fresh air." He reached out and touched her face. She leaned into his touch. "Don't hold in your emotions, let it go, grieve. Her words cut you deep, but that's all they were, hurtful words." He leaned and kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his body and she melted into his embrace.

"Thank you." He pulled back from her and looked at her strangely.

"For what?"

"For having faith, when mine was tested." She frowned.

"I'll always have faith in you. Yours wasn't tested it was altered, this wasn't your fault." He pulled her tight into his embrace and held her as her emotions cut loose and she cried.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: An update of all 3! Happy Holidays!

Oliver held Chloe until the tears stopped. Only the lingering hiccups remained. He kissed her temple then pulled back to look her in the eyes and she couldn't meet his gaze. He kissed her forehead.

"Please look at me?" he asked coaxing her only with words. The choice had to be hers. She sighed and looked up slowly. He smiled. "I swear to you that I have no more psychopathic ex-girlfriends or friends hiding in the closet. I had no idea she was here or that she would pull something like this."

"I believe you," Chloe tried to find her voice. "She made it so real."

"I know and believe me, when she is found, she will be dealt with." He shook his head. The door opened and Adrian and his wife entered. Chloe buried her face in Oliver's shirt when she saw the royal couple. Oliver just held her tight.

"Chloe." The Spanish Prince spoke softly.

"Why don't we go and get you freshened up." Lisa spoke softly. She approached Chloe and put a hand on her shoulder. Chloe pulled back and looked at the woman who had a look of sympathy on her face and nodded. Chloe looked up at Oliver and smiled weakly at him. He leaned and kissed her lips gently then let go of her as the Spanish Princess took her arm gently and led her into the restroom.

Oliver shook his head and looked over at his friend. "How are you holding up?" Adrian asked.

"The look on her face nearly killed me." He spoke moving and rubbing his temples a massive head ache had settled in.

"Well, thank God Jon was on your detail."

"I know right?" Oliver smirked.

"So how can I help?" he asked moving to pat his friend on the back. Oliver just looked at him and shook his head. "Look Gretchen interfered in our event, I will handle her. You convince that gem to stay, not give up." He spoke. Oliver smiled. Lisa came back to where the men were.

"She is redoing her makeup. She'll be out in a minute. We," she spoke to her husband, "Need to go handle the silent auction." Adrian smiled.

"See you in a few." Adrian smiled and escorted his wife back to the party. Oliver let out a deep sigh waiting, worrying. Chloe came out of the bathroom slowly. She looked tired and nervous.

Oliver approached her and pulled her into his arms. "Oh Angel, how are you?"

"Embarrassed." She spoke looking up at him. He just kissed her warmly trying to sooth her embarrassment.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, you held your head high, she hasn't won." He spoke softly. "Look, I would understand if you want to leave. Don't give her the satisfaction of it. Continue to hold your head high, smile and be proud. Adrian has said that Gretchen will be dealt with. He's a man of honor; he doesn't make those statements lightly. What do you say Angel?" Chloe rested her head against his chest and nodded . "I'm so proud of you." He then kissed the side of her head and pulled back. He then linked her arm in his and led her out of the room.

The tempo of the night had changed for them. Oliver was more attentive and Chloe stayed closer. To the average observer, they were much in love. To those that knew them, they had survived a near disaster and it only drew them closer together.

While the evening wore on Bart was sent to retrieve their things from their first hotel to bring them over to where Adrian graciously gave them rooms.

When the night was at last over, Oliver escorted Chloe to their suite, where in the silence of the early morning he again gave her promise of his love, not in words but in sweet seduction.

00000

Chloe woke up to an empty bed and a small head ache. She yawned and stretched and was about to get up when her phone vibrated. She pulled it from the night stand and looked at the message.

: Good morning love. I went to meet with Adrian. I didn't want to wake you. Bart's waiting to talk with you. I thought you might want some privacy. See you soon:

Chloe smiled. She crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom. She finished, put her robe on and found Bart sitting at a table drinking coffee and reading a file.

"Well I swear every time I see you, you seem older."

"Morning Licious, I brought you bagels and coffee from Chef." He smiled. Chloe sat down across from him. "Look, Licious." He spoke. "Gretchen was taken to a place where her powers can be contained. She won't ever be able to hurt you again."

"Bart." She spoke.

"Please, let me finish. I let you and the team down. I am so very sorry. I already apologized to Ollie."

"And what did he say?"

"He offered to put me in the stocks." He smiled. "Or a thousand lashes with a wet noodle, dealer's choice." He shook his head.

"So he forgave you?" Bart nodded. "And?"

"He said there was nothing to forgive."

"He's right." She moved to sit by his side and put a hand on his shoulder. "We have been through so much together. There is no way I could ever lose faith in you. We are learning together, all of this is new." She smiled. "Don't beat yourself up." He sighed and smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled and Chloe kissed his cheek. "Now did you see your girl when you went and harassed Chef?" Bart blushed. "And?"

"She's good Liscious She's really good." He grinned. Chloe smiled as they shared breakfast.

Oliver entered the room thirty minutes later. He was smiling a million watt smile when he saw her. He greeted Bart, scooped Chloe up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"We will be ready to leave for the yacht in about an hour." He smiled and carried her back into the bedroom. Bart just laughed and went to go and pack his things.

00000000

Chloe and Ollie were escorted out of the hotel by Jet. Jon, Bri and Bart had gone ahead to the yacht. Oliver and Chloe were greeted in the lobby by Adrian and Lisa.

"We just wanted to say adios in person." Adrian spoke. He kissed Chloe's cheek and shook Oliver's hand.

"And definitely come and see us." Lisa spoke. "We would love to have you at the palace."

"We will be there for your coronation amigo."

"Good, stay a little longer if you can and we can definitely show you some of the sights." He grinned.

"Deal." They spoke. Lisa hugged Chloe and whispered, "Hold your head high, you are a natural at this." Chloe blushed.

"Ok, we have to be going." Oliver spoke. He took Chloe's hand in his and they turned from the royal couple and left the hotel for the next adventure.

0000

The boat ride to Ireland was smooth. Chloe and Oliver lounged on a sofa in the main seating room while everyone else chilled in their quarters.

"You said Adrian was going to handle Gretchen and Bart said she was taken to a place where her power would be contained.

"Adrian has some very unique talents of his own. If he couldn't take care of her, he would have her sent to someone who could."

"The crown prince of Spain is a meta?"

"He is something else entirely. His story to tell, not mine. Next time we see them ask him." He grinned and kissed her temple. "So when we get to Ireland we will take a car to Glas Tullach." He spoke. "Ohh did my mom love this place." He sighed.

"Did I ever tell you that your father told me to remind you to grab the rosewood?" she asked.

"No, but that makes complete sense, thanks Angel." He laced their fingers together. "We won't be in Ireland long, before we head to Scotland then home."

"I promised a friend of mine from School we would come and visit him and his family."

"Ohh more of your friends, I love to hear stories of your younger days." She smiled. He blushed.

"Then you will absolutely love this guy, he and I were really close."

Jet came in the room with a tray of coffees. The two sat up as he set them down on the coffee table.

"I thought that your mom's recipe for Irish coffee would be fun to share before get there."

"Ohh Irish coffee?" Chloe as she took a mug and held it.

"Yes." Oliver spoke.

Jet spoke in Gaelic. Chloe just looked at him strangely. "It was the blessing his mother used to speak; he will I'm sure be sharing that with you someday. Now taste, just be warned, that the Jameson gives it a punch." He spoke as Chloe took a big drink.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: ok so my muse and I haven't seen eye to eye especially on this one. I won, lol. I have an update for the life we make coming soon. I was a little sad no reviews on the Recon update, but hey you don't always hit home runs in writing. Thanks for all of you that are sticking with me, even though its taken me longer than it used to to update. You all rock and make me smile with the faves and comments. Enjoy the chapter, :

0000000000

After enjoying their coffees and a healthy and exuberant make out session Ollie led Chloe to the bow of the ship to watch her take in the sight of Ireland's coast. She was like a little kid in a candy store. The look of wonder on her face was one he would remember for a lifetime.

"This is so amazing." She purred. Oliver only kissed her cheek, letting her take it all in. Once they docked they got loaded into two large SUV's and began the journey onto his mom's cottage. Chloe sat silent and still like a statue staring out the window as the lush scenery went by; the look on her face was unreadable.

"What's going on in that head of yours Angel?" Oliver asked. The spell was broken and Chloe turned to face him with a mile wide grin.

"I know we are here for a very short time but can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"We can come back for longer, to see, to explore?"

"Absolutely." He spoke and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her cheek. "I absolutely promise."

Chloe just melted into his embrace feeling totally at peace. "How long until we get to your mothers place?"

"About half an hour." He spoke. He pulled out his phone, clicked on his web browser and typed in the name of it. "Look." He smiled, he had a kept it a surprise for her until now. Chloe took his phone from him and gasped at what she saw. It was a "Cottage" alright. It was a 3 story stone home with 8 bedrooms, a stable, and a large garden with a gazebo.

"This is a cottage?" she asked. He only nodded. She just shook her head at him.

"This was once my grandparents' summer home, my mothers parents. It was given to her for as a dowry when she married my father."

"Dowry? Really?" Chloe asked about the antiquated notion.

"I know." He shook his head and smiled. "My father's parents could have cared less. My dad was in love and was getting married. My mom's parents wanted to show that they could keep up with the royals. They were well off but not aristocracy." He shrugged saddened by the notion. "So my parents spent as much time here as they could especially after my grandparents died." Chloe kissed his cheek. He winked at her. "So now, the place is run by staff, we have guests from all over come and use it when they need a getaway. Since word however was received that you are now getting the lands and the property, the staff curtailed visitors and have been preparing for your arrival."

"What?" she blushed.

"Yes, ma'am, the staff is hosting a garden party for you."

"How big is the staff?" she asked.

"About 8. Today they will have their families with them so the party will be no larger than 75 people or so." He grinned at her surprised expression. "My mother chose every one of them personally. There have been some that retired to have their kids take over those positions. She knew every family member, every birthday, every anniversary; they are really just an extension of the family. There will be folks here that I used to play with when I was a boy."

"That is so cool." Chloe smiled.

"Angel, this house has been more like a bed and breakfast for years since my mom died. The guests that come are so select a few that the staff had no real reason to celebrate. I tried to get out here as often as I could , but it hasn't really felt like home in years. They are very excited about you."

"But your mother?" she asked. "Those are pretty big and fancy shoes to fill."

"Nonsense, she would be pleased, absolutely." He smiled.

Chloe looked back out the window and sighed. "Man, I wish my father were here." She frowned. Oliver moved her so she was straddling his lap.

"He would be very proud of you." He whispered. "You Chloe Sullivan have brought you're family legacy back to Ireland." He spoke in a brogue. She bowed her head.

"I haven't ever told you about him." She spoke wistfully.

"That's ok. I can only imagine the type of man he was in what I see in you: Strength in character, tenacity, fiercely loyal, and loving. "

"He would have liked you." She looked up and smiled at him brilliantly.

"That's nice to hear." he smiled. "Angel when you're ready to talk about him, I'm all ears. There's no hurry and certainly no pressure."

"But?"

"No buts," he spoke bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss. "When you're ready." Chloe just leaned and hugged him.

"You're wonderful." She whispered in his ear and kissed the lobe.

"I am really going to have a hard time keeping my ego in check if you jkeep giving me compliments like that." He rested his hands on her thighs. "I do have one tiny favor to ask of you while we're here?"

Chloe cocked her head and looked at him funny. "Sure?" she spoke with curiosity in her voice.

"Oh its nothing serious, I just want you to help me deliver an invitation to the woman my father has been not so secretly dating," he spoke smiling. Chloe slid off his lap to sit next to him and looked up at him in awe.

"Sorry?"

"My father has been seeing the head house keeper of the manor for nearly 3 years."

"Get out!" she smiled. Oliver just laughed at her reaction.

"No one ever expected him to live a life like a monk. Especially after my mom died, he made that choice." He paused taking her hands in his. "Ms. Beatrice O'Malley has been the head house keeper for Glas Tullach for ages."

"And she is the new love of his life?"

"He's been spending more and more time out here over the last few years. She's a wonderful woman and they are really a great fit, he's just really bashful about whole affair."

"How did you?" she pried.

"Find out? Quite by accident really there was an email sent to me by accident confirming his travel plans. It was quite less intriguing then it sounds." He smiled. "I'm so happy he found someone to be with." He grinned at her.

"Wow," she whispered. "How cool is that!" she smiled. She loved Ollie's father and wanted him to be happy.

"I want my father to be happy. I can think of no better gift for him for his retirement then the support of the woman he loves?" he grinned. Chloe just kissed his cheek and sighed.

"Oh I so can't wait to meet this woman." She giggled.

000000

When the cars came around the bend and onto the property they were greeted by several kids on bicycles that began whooping and hollering at their arrival and began pedaling after the cars down the lane.

The cars came around a hill and Chloe gasped, the pictures didn't do the property justice. It was magical to say the very least, between the stone and the greenery Chloe was in heaven. "Holy cow," she whispered.

The cars stopped at the front entry way and people began filing out of the home. Jon opened the door for them and Oliver then stepped out and held his hand out to Chloe and helped her out the vehicle.

Jet stood next to the couple. "Ladies and gentlemen, Princess Consort, Chloe Sullivan." He introduced her and the group began to applaud. They then efficiently moved into a receiving line and Chloe shook each and every hand. The last in the line was a statuesque woman with a kind face, brilliant green eyes, flaming red hair that held splashes of grey in it.

"Chloe Sullivan." Oliver spoke. "I would like to introduce you to Beatrice O'Malley, head house keeper." The woman courstied and then shook Chloe's hand.

"Very pleased to meet you." Chloe smiled knowingly.

"Nah, lass the pleasure is all mine indeed." She spoke then quickly turned her face to the staff with the efficiency of a drill instructor. "Ok folks, there are chores to be done for the party," she spoke to the crowd and they dispersed in an instant to take care of things. "Now, let's get you two settled and then out to the garden for the party." She smiled sweetly and winked at Chloe.

"Thank you so much." Chloe spoke.

"No reason to thank us, Lass, it's grand to see this lad finally settle down," she spoke patting Oliver's cheek. "And to see this place get recharged." Chloe and Oliver were blushing as they were lead into the home.

0000000

Chloe sat at the vanity finishing getting ready. The had showered and changed and she was doing her makeup, or trying she was lost in thought regarding the King and the house keeper. "I would offer you a penny for your thoughts but since we're in Ireland, I can just make it a pound?" Ollie spoke teasing sitting on the edge of the bed slipping his feet into his loafers. He was in black jeans and a pale green button up shirt.

Chloe sighed and turned in her chair to face him. "Ms. O'Malley." She spoke. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Do enlighten me." He spoke intrigued.

"First impression?" she asked and he nodded encouraging her to continue. "I think she is perfect for your dad, and I want to see him have the same smile that I see you have." She bit her lip.

"Well I think that smile is a blessing from loving a very beautiful woman and there is nothing more that wear that smile to. So my princess of mystery and intrigue, how do we do this?"

"Honestly, I haven't figured that out yet, give me time." She waggled her eyebrows at him then turned back to the mirror.

"I can hardly wait." He spoke as he began to put on his tie.

0000000000

Chloe walked arm in arm to the Garden with Oliver. When they got to the French doors they were opened regally by Jon and Franq. If the front of the house and the manor itself impressed Chloe then the garden left her totally speechless; and in a split second she was suddenly looking at a page from the fairy story her father used to read to her. The garden was positively ethereal. Green as far as the eye could see and flowers of every color, their varied shades, shapes and sizes.

Oliver looked down at her to see a wide eyed expression frozen on her face. "Angel?" Oliver whispered. "You still with me?" he asked.

She blinked coming back into the moment. "Yes, sorry this is just amazing, absolutely amazing." She purred and looked up at him and grinned as they were led out to the garden and toward a very elegantly set table.

Oliver and Chloe's guard was seated at an adjoining table. Bart still especially quiet from the events in London had opted to zip ahead to Scotland to set up security and check things out before they arrived.

There was a small stage in the middle of the garden and before anyone spoke music began to play and a troupe of Irish step dancers came out and performed. Many were the nieces, nephews or grandchildren of the staff. After several dances everyone applauded.

A man about Oliver's age dressed in a cut suit came up and stood in the space that the dancers were. "Allo. I am Nicholas Culhoon, grandson of the stable manager." He spoke. "Unfortunately he passed last year and my Uncle who took over is away on family business. So I have here to speak on the behalf of the family. First, welcome home Sir Oliver and welcome to his Princess. Chloe, I have known the Prince nearly all his life." He smirked, "I've seen him go from a young scoundrel," he laughed. "To the fine man who will very soon inherit his father's title. In all that time, there hasn't ever been a lass brought here on his arm. It's a special occasion indeed to have you here." The young man paused. "If my grandfather had lived, he would have been so enchanted by you, as we all are. Each of us here, have a story or two to share about Sir Oliver, but that's for another time." He grinned at his friend. "One thing that was unanimous as we prepared for you to get here; we each wanted to give you a gift as a welcome. So on behalf of my family and to honor my very recent acceptance as the newest Opera Ireland tenor, my gift to you." He spoke then began to sing a lilting and haunting Irish lullaby. When he was done everyone stood and applauded. He approached Chloe and Oliver. He shook the Princes' hand and bowed to Chloe.

"That was beautiful." She spoke with tears in her eyes.

"Ahhh," he blushed. He uttered Irish to Oliver then bowed to him.

"Nonsense, Nick." He spoke. "Here we're family." He smiled.

And so it went with every staff member and chosen guest until the very last, each offering some token or gift to Chloe. By the end there was a stack of presents for her on a side table. Mrs. O'Malley then stood in the center of the group.

"Well now, there is but two things left." She smiled. "And one of them is food." She paused. "We understand that your family life is private, and we all respect that. We also respect that your life is changing dramatically and you are now and forever more…family. With that being said, we wanted to welcome you, your family, your heritage, home. " She spoke and young man brought out a box and it appeared heavy. She took it from him and set it down. She opened it and pulled out a plaque. It was oak and bronze. The lettering was in a language Chloe didn't recognize. The only words that were familiar were Gabriel Sullivan.

"What does it say?" Chloe asked Oliver.

"Welcome home, Gabriel Sullivan." He whispered and Chloe got choked up.

"We planted a tree." Ms. O'Malley spoke. "In his name down by the stream on the northeast corner of the property. When you return here, he will always be here waiting." She smiled.

Chloe couldn't hold back the tears and turned and buried her face on Oliver's shoulder. He turned and wrapped her up in his arms. The crowd was silent. Oliver spoke to her in Baldivian and she nodded.

"Only tears of joy." He spoke to his friends that gathered. They all nodded.

"Then we eat." Beatrice spoke and several people hopped up to go and help bring the food out.

"Angel." He purred in her ear.

"I…." she sniffed and shook her head. "Phft. Such a great vocabulary from a reporter huh?" Oliver was handed a hanky by Jet and gave it to Chloe. She took it and blew her nose. "Thanks." She spoke to Jet. He just smiled. "This is just….so overwhelming." She smiled up at Oliver and he kissed her gently.

"They really meant no harm." He spoke softly.

"And no harm was done. It's….I think about my dad a lot and it's been a long time since I've felt so close to him." She sniffed.

"I understand that. I feel so much closer to my mom when I'm here." Ollie spoke.

"These people, your family all this…is wonderful." She sniffed.

He leaned and kissed her softly. "And you are now very much a part of it, and you are just as wonderful." He smiled.

"So quick with the compliment aren't you."

"Just returning the favor and sweetness, I will never miss an opportunity." He paused. "If you want, we can take a ride after dinner to see the tree and the property?"

"That would be nice." She smiled at him.

00000000

During dinner Chloe was brought to tears with stories about Oliver as a boy. He was mischievous and was into everything. He was also fiercely loyal to the kids he grew up with. Even at his darkest, no one messed with his family.

The food was decadent from Irish soda bread, smoked salmon, tender beef and potatoes to home cooked desserts Chloe was certain she was in heaven. The children all stood around her after they ate curious and excited to hear about America.

She regaled them with stories of Smallville and even Metropolis. The girls were mostly curious about the shopping. The boys were curious about Superman.

Chloe was stuffed to the gills but so utterly content, she could only sigh and smile. She watched as Oliver had gotten up and started playing tag with the little kids. An image flashed in her head of a boy, a son just like Oliver and she blushed. It was the first time she had ever really imagined having children with him. She took a hearty sip of Mead, what a heady thought indeed to have his baby. Bri moved to sit next to her.

"You ok?" she signed.

"Just a little overwhelmed."

"I know the feeling." She spoke. "Jon and I are going to adopt my sister's child." She paused. "I skyped Victor. He really is amazing."

"He is one of a kind. Did he get you hooked up?"

"He is sending prototypes and other things to the house and will help us set it all up."

"Bri, you will be an amazing mother." She spoke.

"Thanks. I wish I had the same confidence."

"I'll carry it for the both of us." Jon interrupted. "Pardon me Princess, but I would like to take my wife for a walk if you don't mind."

"Not at all." She smiled. Bri blushed as Jon took her hand and pulled her into his body and they walked through the garden and down the lane.

Franq sat next to her in the vacated seat and slid a photo album onto the table in front of her.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Open it." He spoke softly. Chloe flipped open the cover and gasped. It was a birth announcement for Oliver with his baby picture and his tiny foot prints.

"What? How?"

"The King made me promise to give this too you here." He paused. "His exact words were, show her the past to light the way to the future." Chloe blushed.

"Did you know he had…a…."

"Significant other?" Franq asked. "One of the worst kept secrets in the Manor." He smiled. "Don't get me wrong, he's discreet and nothing has leaked out of the tight circle, but we know. We hoped he would share her with the rest of the world, like the treasure she is."

"Who would have the thought that the lot of you are all softies?"

"Married and a child as sweet as our little flower, does that too you. The king deserves just as much happiness as the rest of us."

"From your lips to Gods ears." Chloe smiled.

"Speaking of my little darling, it's time for me to skype and read her a bed time story. Enjoy the book lass," he spoke bowed his head to her and turned and left the garden. Chloe opened the book and looked at it page for page and could see so much of Ollie's mother in him. The wondrous look of a mother's love and the sweet little cherub he was as a baby.

"And where exactly did you get that?" Ollie asked winded as he sat down next to her.

"A little birdie gave it to me." She smiled. "You are nearly the spitting image of your mother aren't you?" She smiled.

"But I have my father's chin." He grinned and leaned and kissed her.

"And his wit too." She laughed. "Jon and Bri went for a walk and Franq went to Skype his family." She turned to see Jet where he had parked himself earlier, just talking on his phone.

"You want to go for a ride with me?" he asked. "To see your father's tree?" he asked. Chloe sighed and closed the book and nodded. He smiled and stood and led her to the stables.

The party was still in full swing as they disappeared into the stable.

"This mare is Fiona." He spoke as he clipped a lead rope onto the rather stout horses halter. She was dapple grey and appeared to have a slumbering gate.

"Fiona, from Shrek?"

"The kids get to name all the new foals." He laughed. He tied her up and slid a bit into her mouth and then secured it properly. He gathered the reigns then untied the lead rope. He then reached for Chloe and easily put her on the tall horses back. He then hopped up behind her wrapped his arms around her and nudged the mare forward as they rode out the back of the stable and up the hill.

Chloe leaned back into him and rested her hands on his. "You know you have lived a very charmed life." She spoke as she he looked up at him and he only smiled. "I sometimes have to pinch myself to remind me that I'm still awake and not dreaming all this."

"Believe me I know the feeling."

"I haven't had such a charmed life." She frowned and shook her head. "I didn't have the magical upbringing, the fairy tale life. I had to grow up so young that I barely remember being a kid." She felt Oliver's arms tighten around her. "I lost my dad when I was ten." She frowned. "I loved school and would get caught up in the library reading books. One day I got so absorbed reading the velveteen rabbit, I missed the bus. Pretty silly huh, losing time in a book? I had to call him to come and get me." She reached to wipe her eyes. "He was hit by a drunk driver a mile from the school; coming to get me. Because I couldn't follow the rules and not miss the bus." Oliver pulled the horse to a stop and reached gently to cup her face and turn it upwards so her gaze could meet his.

"Ohh Angel. What a horrible tragedy for a child. That had to have been devastating. I am greatly sorry for your loss. But sweetheart, surely you don't blame yourself for the accident."

"For a long time I did. If I hadn't missed the bus he wouldn't have been on the roads. He wouldn't have been coming to get me and wouldn't have gotten in the path of the drunk driver." The tears were steady now.

"Oh angel," he spoke.

"They called me little orphan Chloe." She frowned. "I stayed with friends in town until I moved in with the Kent's. I stayed with them for a while at least until I turned 16. I had money from the insurance payout. I moved into my own apartment and lived my life my own way from then on. I tried to live how my father would want, so he would be proud of me."

Oliver stared at her silently then kissed the tip of her nose. "Without a doubt you are an amazing creature Chloe Ann Sullivan and don't you ever forget that." He kissed her warmly, then he gently wiped her tears away. "Come the tree isn't far from here." He spoke and nudged the mare onward.

When they reached the stream the horse trudged across and then Oliver yielded her next to a sapling with a stone next to it, with the same wording as the plaque she received earlier. Oliver dropped the reigns and slipped off the horses back then pulled Chloe off the horse and Fiona just wandered grazing.

Chloe knelt by the stone and reached and traced the lettering of her father's name. Oliver knelt behind her and wrapped her in his arms. "I know you've had a lot thrown at you today Princess. But here and now, grieve for him, let it go. It was in no way your fault. Find peace like I pray he has." He put his hand over her heat. "And he is always with you, here." He whispered in her ear. Those were the words that broke the damn and she wept, for the past, for her lost child hood and let go of the blame she took on herself for the death of her father. Oliver held her until her sobs subsided. She turned and held him drawing from his strength.

After what seemed like eternity she sighed and yawned. Then gasped and pulled away from him. "The party!"

She had never looked more adorable then she did at the moment and all he wanted to do was kiss her pain away but she did have a bit of a point.

"Think nothing of it." He spoke. "It will still be going strong. By now it's gone from mead to whiskey. How do you feel?" he asked.

She sighed. "Better, lighter, and definitely closer to my daddy."

"Well good." He spoke. "How about we head back to see what everyone is up to. I'm sure by now aside from the whiskey they dragged out all the other photo albums and scrap books and will be delighted in my embarrassment." He grinned, standing. Chloe smiled and sniffed. He pulled her to stand and into his arms.

"Is Scotland gonna be nearly as magical?" she asked.

He whistled for Fiona who trotted over. Oliver smiled and in his best brogue spoke, "Ach Lass just you wait." He grinned and scooped her up into his arms and placed her on the mare. Oliver hopped up behind her and they rode back to the main house.


	31. Chapter 31

It was nearly 11 when the party finally ended. Chloe and Oliver helped clean up then dressed for bed, wrapped in robes then moved to sit in the family room in front of the fire. Each was sipping tea. Oliver was reading to Chloe, beauty and the beast in Gaelic. She was content, more so than she had ever been in her life.

Beatrice O'Malley came in and sat in the chair opposite the couple with her own cup of tea. She closed her eyes listening to the lilt in his voice. "Your mother would be so proud of you." She sighed.

Oliver paused and booked mark the page. He looked over a Chloe who was smiling up at him. "I think she would be pleased to know that my father had found someone to keep him company." He spoke. The woman's eyes opened so wide they nearly took over her face. She turned her face unable to look at the young prince. "Come now, it's no secret at least among the people that adore him that you are now what puts that gleam in his eye."

"I'm sure it's just fatherly pride in your coronation." She whispered.

"No Beatrice, not me taking the throne. He's been alone a long time, and there is nothing that makes me happier then to know that he won't be alone in his retirement." He smiled. "With that being said, I would like to personally extend you an invitation to the coronation."

"What makes you think he hasn't asked me already?" Oliver just leveled her look of disbelief.

"I would wager that he thought he would be sparing you the formality and publicity." Oliver spoke. The lady just blushed.

"He wants to take me on a trip when it's over." She blushed again.

"That sounds utterly delightful" Chloe smiled. "You know it's impossible to buy either of these two gifts." she smirked. "It would be nice to give him a gift he won't give himself."

Beatrice looked at the couple in surprise. "You think me a gift?" she asked.

"Absolutely." The couple spoke in unison. She just blushed.

"You can fly in a few days before, you are a part of the family and should be there for all the fun," Oliver spoke. "Call Jet, he will get all your travel taken care of."

"Plus the ladies of the guard and myself are planning a day to you know get together and get pampered, join us."

"Really?" she asked flummoxed.

"Beatrice O'Malley," he spoke. "It will be an honor and a privilege to have you celebrate with me and my father." He grinned. She blushed and leaned back in the chair as he looked over at Chloe who was smiling like a loon. He kissed the tip of her nose and opened the book back up. She snuggled into him again as he continued reading.

000000

Early the next morning, Chloe woke to the bed being empty. She looked over at his side of the bed to find a bouquet of wild flowers and a note. "Gone riding with the guys, be back soon." Chloe just smiled and sat up. She yawned and stretched then grabbed her toiletry bag and went take a shower.

0000000

Chloe found breakfast served in the garden, there was a light fog in the air making the area look so ethereal. Beatrice was sitting with Bri having a very animated conversation. Bri and the woman were laughing. Chloe was easily welcomed into the conversation and they enjoyed each other's company.

45 minutes later the men joined them laughing and carrying on. Oliver moved to Chloe and kissed her cheek. "Sorry about this morning love." He spoke sitting next to her. "It's a tradition." He smiled. Chloe just smiled. They all settled into a very relaxed breakfast.

"So where do you go from here?" Beatrice asked as they ate.

"We leave for Scotland," Oliver answered. "I have a friend I have promised to visit for a while. Then back to Baldivia for final preparations." He spoke.

"And not to rush you sire, but we have to be moving before 10." Jet spoke. Oliver nodded and looked at his watch. They finished breakfast and everyone broke to go and get ready to travel.

Chloe sat on the bed folding her clothes and waiting for Oliver. She wasn't paying any attention when he came out of the shower and when he cleared his throat she turned and gasped at what she saw. Dressed in navy blazer, white button up shirt and kilt was a very regal Oliver.

"You okay Angel?" he asked smiling. She could only nod.

"Awe come now cat got your tongue?" She blushed and zipped up her bag and stood and walked to the window. "Chloe?" he spoke moving to stand behind her. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and sighed she was blushing. "What?" She turned and grabbed the lapels to his blazer and looked up at him, biting her lower lip.

"So on the list of my fantasies: Knight in shining armor," she rested her head on his chest. "Knight in kilt." She murmured. His chest moved with the chuckle. He cupped her face in his hand and raised her chin so that she could look up into his eyes.

"Well with an admission like that, I do have to say not only am I very flattered, but I will gladly keep this as a major part of my wardrobe. Don't be embarrassed about sharing those things with me, ever. I fully intend to make all your dreams come true." He kissed her tenderly. "I don't usually dress formally to visit Douglas but he is having a celebration for us when we get there."

"Oh do I need to change?" She asked pulling away from him, patting down her blouse and slacks.

"Oh not what I said, and get back here." He reached for her. pulled her back into his body. "You are beautiful; it's a tradition for the guys to dress like this, not to make you feel bad."

"Not feeling bad just…..embarrassed."

"No need, it's very flattering indeed." He smiled. "Now, let me finish getting dressed and we will head out to the car." He smiled. Chloe sighed and moved to sit on the bed to just watch, she could do that all day, just simply watch him. After he was done he sent at text on his phone then put the device in his blazer pocket. There was a knock at the door and one of the staff came to gather their luggage. Oliver took Chloe's hand and led her out of the room and down to the foyer.

There was Ms. O'Malley and other staff were waiting to say good bye.

"We hope to see you back here for longer." The housekeeper spoke to Oliver.

He looked down at Chloe, "I think we can arrange that." He smiled. He hugged the woman and shook hands with the staff and headed out to the car, knowing Ms. O'Malley wanted to speak to Chloe.

"Thank you for making me feel so welcome," Chloe smiled. Ms. O'Malley hugged her.

"He's a good man," she spoke. "And he's chosen very well the one to share his life with." She smiled. "I have sent to the manor some boxes for you to go through. I was told you wanted to gift him the stories from his mother." She smiled. Chloe blushed. "A brilliant and precious gift. It's been a pleasure meeting you."

"And it's been wonderful to meet you. I would like to offer a piece of advice that I do feel confident in giving. You love Roberte it's evident when you talk about him, be open to the possibilities. I know personally that is scary and daunting, but what they give freely is remarkable and a once in a lifetimee gift. Take it and hold onto it with both hands." he smiled and turned and left the room and headed to the car. She had a huge grin on her face when she entered the car. Oliver just eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you up to" he asked.

"Me?" she blushed "Why would I be up to anything? " she fastened her seat belt and the vehicle began to move.

"Sure," he smiled and leaned and kissed her cheek. "So Jon and Bri already left to go and get the adoption taken care of so Tony and Nicole are coming."

"Really?"

Oliver nodded. "There will be a ceremony to bless their child at Douglas's home." Chloe looked confused. "Douglas and I met in primary school. He used to live in Baldivia until I went to University and he went on to culinary school. Even at my worst he was still my friend trying to get me to see the error of my ways." He shrugged reaching for her hand. During the break between my 2nd and third year he and I went on a week trip to his ancestral home in Scotland where he shared with me his deepest secret."

"Oh Oliver I…"

"He was born into a clan of old practicing druids." He smiled. "He was coming into his magic and having accidents. He and I had traveled a long road together and he wanted me to know about it so I wouldn't freak."

"But Duncan?"

"Was my friend, Doug was like my brother. I will never forget the lessons I learned from Duncan." he smiled. "Doug, he honed his magic over the years. He's a guardian and every year at this time he has a ceremony of blessings. Between his and Tony's' earth magic there is going to be huge ceremony this year." He smiled.

"Is he married" she asked.

"Yeah his wife was a fellow student at the culinary school. It wasn't the easiest of romances either. She had lived a middle class life, never exposed to the big world until she went to Edinburgh, and met him. They should tell their story, it is far more interesting then I could make it."

"So the blessing?"

Oliver blushed. "He's blessed marriages and births in our circle. I am the last of the group to fall in love and with the ccoronation well. " He spoke pivoting to face her. "And...so you know, if you haven't guessed, I fully intend to marry you." He grinned. Chloe blushed furiously. "He has made a point to do blessings for all big events. It's really a tradition."

"You want to marry me?"

"Please was there every any doubt?" he smirked. "I want to propose to you in the most romantic way possible that will fill your heart's desire. I love you Angel and want you in my life always."

"Ohh I love the sound of that." she whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

'"Good, I'm glad," 'he smiled. "Now, it will take us some time to get there."

'"What do you have in mind?" she grinned.

"Help me plan the surprise for my father?" he smiled a megawatt smile.

"Absolutely." She smiled right back.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I have one more fic to update and to post a new one shot. I want to thank all of you for sticking with me. I know those of you still following have been waiting for an update so I made this chapter a long one. Enjoy.

0000000000

"You think we can pull this off?" Chloe smiled after her deep discussion with Oliver about his father's surprise.

"Absolutely it's a brilliant plan," he smiled. "My father will never suspect a thing." He grinned. The road got steep and windy as the cars headed up a hill. He looked out the window and smirked.

"Take a walk with me?" he asked.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Walk with me." He repeated with a mischievous look on his face. "Stop the car!" he spoke to the driver who pulled over on the narrow road. Jet shot out of the other vehicle after it stopped and came to open the door.

"Everything alright sire?" he asked.

"Just fine," he spoke while exiting from the car. "Chloe and I are taking a walk." He spoke and turned and offered a preferred hand to her. Chloe looked at him like he was out of his mind. She took his hand and let him pull her out of the car. Jet closed the door and shook his head and went back to his car.

Oliver kept Chloe's hand in his and tucked her arm in his and they started walking up the road.

"So what is this about?" she spoke looking up at him. He was looking down at her smiling.

"I wanted to be the first to see your reaction to Doug's home. We are just a few feet from his valley." he paused stopping his conversation and their forward momentum. "Close your eyous, lass." He purred. She looked up at him funny. "Please Chloe just close your eyous." She shook her head and obliged. "Now tell me, can you feel it?"

"What?"

"The land, the legends," he leaned to her ear and whispered. "The magic." Chloe gasped as his voice sent goose flesh shooting down her arms. She leaned against him and sighed. She looked up at him and his gaze was filled with love and wonder. She smiled and closed her eyous again and listened. He turned her and pulled her into him gently so her back was to his front. She felt surrounded, protected, cherished. What she sensed with her eyous closed made her heart sore. It was like the familiarity of a child hood dream roaring back to life.

"_In the peaceful light of dawn, I see your grace, with sleepy eyous; you are in that peaceful place._

_The greatest treasure ever to find, even in the mid of day, you are never far from my mind._

_At the end of day, and as the stars kiss the night sky, _

_I think your name, _

_I breathe your name,_

_So that it bless my lips like a prayour._

_Oh love, oh my love, to you my heart and my troth, do I swear." _

He spoke the words in Gaelic and then he whispered them in English. She looked up at him, his eyous filled with love. "I found that poem in my mother's things. She was very creative and her works weren't limited to stories" he paused kissing the top of her head. She had such a fondness for Scotland; the mystery and legend of it all. Her love of the Scott's land was almost as great as her love of Ireland." he kissed her cheek. "Her poem spoke to me when I found it and I wanted to share it with you. Just like seeing Douglas' home. "Why?" she looked up at him concerned.

"I'm sorry that these quiet moments for the next while may be fewer and farther between while I take care of business. I my love don't want you to regret your decision to be with me."

She sighed and reached to cup his face in one hand while they were cheek to cheek. "My only regret is that I didn't get to know you sooner." He smiled and kissed her cheek again.

"Don't regret that, fate is what it is and it's been as it should be." He purred. "I love you."

"And I love you." She smiled. He moved so they were again side beside and walking leisurely making their way to the curve in the road. When they crested the hill Chloe gasped. In the valley down below there was a huge stone castle spread over at least 2 acres. A huge white tent was next to it. Just beyond that was a loch that looked ethereal. There was heather up the hill sides. Chloe just gaped. The sight before her brought tears to her eyous and a slight chuckle from her lips.

"What is it Angel?"

"It's so beautiful," and then she blushed. "Like I always imagined it." Oliver just patiently waited for her to finish. "I have always wanted to come here," she whispered shaking her head. "Right after I saw Highlander." She spoke turning and burying her face against his chest.

He held her tightly rubbing her back gently, "Childhood dreams are powerful. They can help you to grow into who you are meant to be." He spoke. She pulled back and looked up into his face. "And there is no need to be embarrassed, I'm honored you shared that with me." He spoke. "And it might make you feel less embarrassed to know that Douglas is a McCloud on his mother's side." He grinned. "He is a bit of a trickster and if you were to tease him about I would be grateful."

"Really?"

"So grateful I would….." he whispered in her ear. She blushed again and buried her face in his chest. "Deal?"

"Absolutely." She smiled a brilliant smile. He took her hand in his and they walked leisurely to the entrance of the castle.

0000000

When they arrived at the great arched door it opened with a flourish and a devastatingly tall man with dark hair and grey eyous exited dressed as Oliver with a woman who came only to his shoulder at his side. She was as devastatingly beautiful as he was tall. She had thick blond hair in an elegant braid with streaks of purple in it. She had sea blue eyous and a near hour glass figure.

"you made it!" the man spoke to Oliver.

"Ayou, we did," Oliver matched his brogue and Chloe just laughed.

"And who is it we have here?" The man was grinning.

Oliver pulled Chloe tight to his side and smiled at her and winked. "Douglas Wallace I would like to introduce to you, Chloe Ann Sullivan, Princess of Consort."

"An Irish Lass, very impressive." He teased. He then bowed to Chloe. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He spoke. He then pulled the lady next to him into his side.

"This is my wife, Mickie." He spoke introducing the woman at his side. Chloe extended her hand.

"Very nice to meet you." She met Chloe's out stretched hand and shook it quickly and let go Chloe was surprised at the man; he had married an American. "Highness, welcome back." She smiled and courtside at the man. Oliver just scowled at his friend who couldn't hide his laughter.

"Really? Curtseying?" he shook his head.

"Come on it's funny, and you are a," he put his hands up and did air quotes, "Prince." He laughed. Mickie was laughing too.

Chloe smirked then tugged on Oliver's sleeve. He looked over at her and the grin on her face was priceless. "yous Angel?"

"I'm confused."

"About?"

"Him." she spoke pointing to Douglas.

"What about me?" he asked curious.

"Well Ollie told me that you were McCloud." His face flushed. "And I was just waiting to hear it." She shook her head in disappointment.

"Hear what Angel?"

She smiled bigger and straightened her posture. "I'm Douglas McCloud of the Clan McCloud." She spoke in perfect brogue and the man's face fell. Oliver smirked trying to hide his laughter and so was Doug's wife.

"you didn't." Doug spoke to his friend.

Oliver smiled. "Oh yous, I did and that look right there? Priceless." He teased. Doug just laughed.

"Jet, welcome." He spoke shaking off his embarrassment. "Thank you." Jet spoke. "This is Bart one of Chloe's personal guards." He spoke introducing the speedster.

"Very nice to meet you." He spoke. "Well why don't we get off our front step and head to the foyour for lunch, staff is setting up for your celebration." He spoke to Oliver. He took his wife's hand and turned and led the guests into the house. Oliver leaned to Chloe and purred. "Double or nothing?"

"Oh you're on. I loved that movie…" she winked and kissed his cheek.

000000

"The lunch is informal, but we did invite some special guests." Mickie spoke smiling and opened the door to the room and out came a little blonde tornado.

"Daaaaaaddddddyyyyyyyy," she squealed and rushed and grabbed onto Jet's legs. He reached down and scooped her up and wrapped her in his arms. "Ahhh petal," he spoke giving loud kisses to her cheek eliciting wild giggles from her. Lexa stepped out the room and wrapped her arms around them both. Everyone piled into the room to give the family some privacy. Bart sighed he missed his girl.

"A frown really isn't a good look for you." A familiar voice spoke and Bart shook his head as if she were a mirage. "Nice legs." She teased him for wearing a kilt. He shook his head and reached for her and pulled her into his arms. "Glad you're here." He whispered to her. She just closed her eyous and held him tight.

Oliver led Chloe further into the room, she had a goofy grin on her face, and he was glad she was at peace. They made it to the table where Tony and Nicole were seated and stood when they approached.

"Sire," Tony spoke.

"Antony," he replied formally. They stared at each other down until Tony cracked a smile. Chloe just hugged Nicole. Oliver leaned and kissed her cheek.

"Please everyone have a seat." Douglas spoke. He moved to his seat at table and pulled out the chair for his wife. She sat and smiled up at him, he just winked at her.

A servant came and began serving drinks then left quickly. "So we are having beef, potatoes and veggies and a little dessert I whipped up." Mickie spoke.

"Sounds wonderful," Chloe spoke. "I'm hungry." She sighed and looked at Douglas. "So, Oliver told me that you and he have been friends for a while." She asked.

"Ayou, we have. He and I have traveled a long road." He spoke smirking at the prince.

"Is this your ancestors land?" she asked sweetly and Oliver could sense she was up to something.

"No, I was born…."

"In Glenfinnon, on the shores of Loch Shiel?" ** she grinned and his wife laughed.

He shook his head. "Very good, that was really very good." He started laughing and Oliver just kissed her cheek.

"You two are hilarious." Douglas spoke and his wife just patted his cheek.

"You don't think you deserve just a little grief?" Oliver teased.

"Oh no, I'm totally innocent." He spoke.

"Pfffft." His wife chortled.

"Not you too?" he asked faking wounded pride.

She rolled her eyous and turned to the group who was smirking at the play. Jet and his family entered and took their seats excusing the interruption. "Chloe did Oliver tell you how Doug and I met?" she asked sweetly.

"Not in detail."

"Oh the story is definitely in the details." He smiled. "Oliver had gone off to University and I went to a renowned culinary school in Edinburgh. I had really always wanted to be a chef. I liked to cook, even as a kid. I had been avoiding my heritage, ignore and it will go away." He frowned and his wife leaned and rested her chin on shoulder. "I had been told of the power, but I thought that it wasn't met for me. I was meant to lead my own life. So I poured myself into my cooking."

"I was born and raised in Minnesota." Mickie spoke. "On a farm. I was expected to raise cows and work on the family farm. I wanted to see the world, see what was outside of my home town. I was a champion baker, 5 youars running at the state fair. I had skills. I, much to my parents' dismay, applied to a bunch of culinary schools and ended up in New York." She smiled. "I studied there for two youars, but I wanted to be a master chef and the only program that didn't have a waiting list was in Edinburgh."

"By the time she had started at the school I had had an epiphany about my fate, and had begun learning about my heritage. That was the youar I came clean to Oliver about what I was. And I was so blown away by his ability to see past that and to just see his friend."

"He does seem to have that effect on people." Chloe smiled.

"That's for sure," Jet spoke, while bouncing Nina on his lap. Oliver blushed.

"I was so distracted by my other studies and by my schooling,"

"That when I was walking into class with my first project, a perfect soufflé." Mickie spoke.

"I walked right into her and ended up wearing all of it."

"And I was so angry." She spoke blushing. "I ripped him a new one in front of our entire class. I was the new girl and I was there cussing him out." She blushed.

"I had never heard such creative insults in my entire life," he shook his head. "And at that moment, I was a goner. She had charmed the pants off me right then and there."

"I however didn't think he was that charming. I got suspended for my behavior, one whole week from class, which only added fuel to my resentment of him. And do you know what he did?"

"Let me guess," Chloe spoke "took to wooing you with fierce abandon?"

"Oh youah and it only pissed her off more." He smiled.

"It had taken hours to make that soufflé so it wouldn't fall…." She defended.

"It took me nearly 6 months to get through her ire."

"And how did you do it?" Chloe asked.

"Simply by leaving a rose and a soufflé at her dorm," he spoke.

"He stood outside my room for every night for a month before that. It was either let him in or call the police." She smiled. "And it was a lesser hardship to let him in."

"And how long before you found out about his gift?" Bart's girl friend asked, blushing. He just put a hand on her knee and squeezed.

"The night he proposed." She smiled. "He was charming, loving, attentive, but always seemed just a little distracted. A little secretive. We clicked in such an amazing way, that I could over look that." She smiled. "I loved him so intrinsically, that I didn't mind not having all of his attention."

"But I minded keeping the secret." He spoke. "And I wanted her to be in my life, all of my life. So I told my dad, and he gave his blessing for me to tell her."

"So on a night starry night, ten youars ago tonight, I proposed, and then had the first blessing ceremony in the presence of my father."

"And I was even more enamored after that, the strength and gentleness of this man…" she smiled and then kissed her husband gently.

"How sweet." Lexa spoke staring at Jet remembering their own difficult path. He smiled and kissed her.

"The wedding was extraordinary," Tony spoke. "A truly spiritual event paying homage to his ancestors."

"So we have the ceremony every youar." He spoke. "As part of my duty as druid and guardian and IN thanks of what we are fortunate to have." he grew sad. "We celebrate life. Tony is going to participate tonight to bless their child, we have brought your loved ones here, to bless the family," he smiled at Jet, "The new love." He looked at Bart. "And a finally but not at all least, is this one." He looked at Oliver. "Chloe, he was lost, whether he knew it or not. He hasn't visited in at least 5 youars. He is the last of our little group to settle down, and tonight we celebrate the blessings you have given him, and the course of his journey when he finally ascends the throne. It's in honor of this we gather tonight.

"And kids?" Chloe asked thinking they would make marvelous parents. Mickie flinched. "Ohh I'm so sorry." Chloe blushed. "No please don't be embarrassed." Doug spoke. "Modern medicine says I'm sterile." He frowned looking at his wife. "But my father, who's an elder, says the spirits move in mysterious ways and when the child we are meant to have is meant to be born, we will conceive. There is so much magic here now, that maybe we will be blessed as well."

Tony nodded to his friend and spoke to him in an ancient language and Doug nodded slightly. There was a knock at the door, and servers entered. "Eat, enjoy and let your troubles blow away on the wind." He smiled and the group ate and chatted in companionable conversation. Chloe tried to eat but was embarrassed. She shook her head and put her napkin down and stood and exited the room.

"Excuse me." Oliver followed. He found her in hall. Chloe was pacing back and forth shaking her head. "Way to go Chloe, sticking my foot in my mouth."

"Angel."

"Oh here we go." She frowned stopping her pacing facing away from Oliver. He moved to stand behind her resting his hands on her shoulders.

"There will be no reprimand from me love." He spoke softly. "I can't begin to tell you how many times early on I stuck MY foot in my mouth. I thought I was solely responsible for all of my father's grey hair." He spoke to Chloe turning her around to face him. "And you are only doing what comes naturally to you, seeking the truth. You are a reporter, you like facts, like to no details. They weren't offended in the slightest. Is it uncomfortable? yous, but those two deserve to have a house full of children. All of us, their friends, think so. Don't beat yourself up; they certainly aren't beating you up."

Chloe shook her head. "I just don't want to embarrass you. This is a private lunch what if it's some big thing. You are going to be a King."

He listened to her words and heard the true meaning. "Listen wait here." He spoke leaving her to go back into the room. He was gone briefly then came back and took her hand in his and led her down the hall. He took a left heading down another great hall. He then stopped short at a door. He opened it and led her through it. The door led into a hall which dumped into a very large solar with an epic view of the loch and heather colored hill side. There were several seats facing the loch, Oliver sat in one and pulled Chloe onto his lap. She cuddled into his embrace.

"You are one of the most extraordinary people I have ever met." He started. "Your strength and your courage sometimes make me feel just a little inadequate. You take things tossed at you head on." He kissed the top of her head. "I want you to know that it's ok to be scared, uncertain even about what lies ahead. It's not a sign of weakness."

"It isn't?" she spoke looking up at him innocently.

"Heavens no." he smiled sweetly at her. "It just means your mortal like the rest of us." He winked at her. "Chloe I will be the first to admit, I am terrified of being King. I have rather large and commanding shoes to fill. I doubted that I could do half the job my father did until recently." She looked at up at him and he leaned and kissed her forehead.

"The day I met you? Changed my life, and gave me the confidence to take on the world." She sighed.

"That was really good."

"Thank you." He grinned. "Most of those people in that room love you because I do. Bart loves you because you're you." He moved his hand to rest over her heart. "I pledge to you that I will NEVER raise my voice to you in anger. IF we fight, we do so privately so that when we make up we don't scandalize ourselves. I pledge to you the defense of your honor, my undying respect, honor, and courage. Lass when you think yours is lacking, please take from me." He purred. Chloe gasped and slid from his lap to turn and straddle him on the chair.

"Thank you." She whispered and kissed him tenderly.

"Absolutely." He spoke pulling her into a hug. "Now, I know you are hungry, you want to test that courage thing and go finish lunch?" she smiled sweetly and nodded. Oliver kissed her gently and stood sliding her off his lap leading her back to the lunch.

00000000

After eating and a tour of the property by Douglas and Mickie, the guests were shown to their individual rooms, to rest and ready for the evening's celebration.

0000000

Lexa closed the door to the bedroom gently. Jet was sitting in the small living room, reading a file, he raised and eyou brow up at his wife. "She finally asleep?"

"yous, she was so wound up from the trip and seeing you." She spoke making her way to him. He set down the file and held a hand out to his wife. She took it and let him pull her into his lap. She landed on his legs with a soft oomph.

She blushed which piqued his curiosity. She shook her head.

"Lexa, come now," he purred.

"I just love the kilt." She spoke quickly.

"Really?" he purred. The tone which always got her warm all over. He stood scooping her up and taking her over to the sofa. He set her down and then lay back on the couch then gently pulled her on top of him. "Nina will sleep like the dead for the next couple of hours, show me wife, what you like about it." He whispered. She leaned and kissed him. "Oh honey, I missed you."

"Charmer." She spoke and playoud with the end of the kilt and began to rub his thigh.

"I missed you too." As she kissed him and slid her hand a lot higher…

0000000000

Tony and Nicole lay spooned on their bed, she with her eyous closed, he with a hand resting on her abdomen.

"You know," he purred. "That tonight I will be as I truly am." He spoke nibbling on her ear. He could feel her nodding. She spun so that they were nose to nose.

"And you know what that does to me." She grinned.

"I do. isn't' that how this miracle happened?" he spoke rubbing her belly." She blushed.

"Rest sweet. I need to gather my strength for tonight, then after, you can have your way with me."

"Really?" she spoke arching an eyoubrow. He chuckled and rolled her gently again onto her other side and wrapped her tighter in his arms and they fell asleep.

0000000

Bart and Emilia were walking the grounds, enjoying the peace and quiet. She was smiling to herself her speedster was definitely coming into his own. Known for his quickness and short attention span for him to just take a walk, she felt blessed, he would slow down for her.

00000000000

Chloe and Oliver were on the back portico, reclining together, a light blanket tossed over them, enjoying the solace that the valley had to offer.

00000000

By 6 the guests for the celebration were arriving. Oliver and Chloe were in their room. He had traded his blazer for a tuxedo jacket and tie. Chloe was now in a simple little black dress and heels. There was a knock at the door and Chloe opened it, and was attacked by Nina. She leaped into Chloe's arms. Chloe laughed and hugged the little girl. She was in a black dress, pink belt, white tights and black Mary Jane's.

Jet and Lexa entered the room. "Is everyone ready?" he asked. "We are to be in place at 630 for the welcoming." He spoke.

"I'm ready." Chloe spoke tickling Nina.

"And me as well." Oliver spoke moving to Chloe to also tickle Nina. She giggled and reached to Oliver to be held. "Come here my little imp." He spoke and took her from Chloe and spun her around. Lexa just smiled at her husband taking his hand in hers.

"Well then let's go." He smiled. Nina turned to her father.

"Get daddy, get me." She smiled. Jet gestured with his free hand pulling her from Oliver into his grasp resting her on his hip. She buried her face on his shoulder. He just chuckled and led the group out of the Prince's room and down the hall to the steps to make it to the great room.

They made it to the huge oak double doors. Nicole and Antony, Bart and Emilia were waiting for them as well.

"Did everyone have a good afternoon?" Oliver asked and the group nodded.

"Glad to hear that." Mickie smiled as she and Douglas entered the hall from a side room.

"Ok Ollie," Doug spoke smiling and winking at Chloe. "This is the last formal bit you will have for your stay." He grinned. Oliver shook his head.

Mickie and Douglas reached for a door knob and opened the huge doors. Doug pushed in slightly and stood at the entry way.

"Guests, "he spoke in a commanding voice. "Welcome to the celebration, allow me to introduce the guest of honor, His Royal Highness Crown Prince of Baldivia Oliver Queehne and his guest Chloe Sullivan of GlasTullach, Princess consort." He smiled. Oliver and Chloe entered to brief applause. The guards and their guests entered behind them filtering into the room and the party began in earnest.

Chloe was dazzled with the warmth in the room. She met Doug's parents, and knew where the man got his big heart. His mom was sweet and it was obvious she held the heart of the family in her hands. The rest of the crowd was friends of Oliver's that had known him from childhood. They were enamored by Chloe and were full of stories of him as a boy. After about 30 minutes of mingling, Mickie and Doug led the group to the side door and out to the tent for dinner.

000000000

It was nearly midnight when most of the guests left the tent. The one's remaining were the ones with special privilege.

"Alright," Doug spoke to the group, "If you all would like to go change into more comfortable clothes we will meet out by the loch in 20 minutes." He spoke and took his wife's hand in his and led her out of the tent. The group broke up obliging. Lexa and Jet had left earlier to get Nina some rest but had promised to bring her back to the special event.

0000000000

Nicole and Tony were the first to the Loch. She was in cargo pants and one of his sweat shirts. He was in jeans and a t-shirt. "Are you ready lass?" he purred to his wife pulling her into his arms.

She thought about it and said, "Not sure." His brow furrowed and then she smiled.

"You tease? I will remember that." He spoke as he kissed her deeply. He then pulled back and peeled off his t-shirt. Nicole watched in amazement as her husband went through the ritual of going into his natural state. She sighed and sat down when it was done and he sat next to her taking her hand in his.

"Before the group gathers, I wanted to give you blessing from my heritage." He paused. "This comes from my grandfather." He spoke and moved to kneel in front of her. "The day we met, you made me a better man for the experience. When we married, we became stronger together. Now with the first child coming, I now know what my grandfather meant by his stories, and the feeling of wholeness he said I would feel." He placed a palm on her cheek and one on her bump and leaned and kissed her cheek. He then bowed his head and whispered in the ancient language he had learned as a child. Nicole felt the warmth of his hands and saw the faint glow to his skin and fell in love with him all over again. It seemed any more it was a near daily thing. She could feel the love emanating from him and hoped he could feel hers. When he was done, he looked up and their gazes locked. His the rich color of his transformation. "I can always feel your love, pet." He whispered and kissed her deeply. He then sat beside her and pulled her into his lap and held her as they waited for the rest of the group to arrive.

**Highlander quote.

(The coronation is coming...) ; )


	33. Chapter 33

Chloe sighed as Oliver set her down on their bed. He very gently slipped her out of her shoes.

"How you doing Angel?" he purred.

"I am so….just….." she smiled as he began to massage her feet. "Ohhhh, that's wonderful." She purred. She then sat up and looked him square in the eye. "You do know that have some pretty amazing friends don't you?" she spoke.

He let go of her foot and lowered her leg gently. He blushed and sat down on the bed next to her. "Aye, I am truly blessed."

"What Tony did tonight…" she spoke shaking her head. "That was amazing. " She thought back as Nicole's husband called on his magic and flowers native to the area grew in abundance at the feet of those at the ceremony. "And little Nina," she smiled as she heard the squeals of delight as the air filled with the light of fireflies, and she swore they were little fairies.

"Yeah she is quite the little darling."

"How do you think Jet is holding up?" she smiled. Oliver grinned. Nicole had caught the couple before they could head back to their rooms that Lexa had just found out she was pregnant again and was going to spring it on her husband after the ceremony.

"He is definitely going to be flapped again, my unflappable aide." He grinned.

"So many babies." Chloe smiled. "I feel awful for Doug and Mickie."

"Me too Angel but he is so positive about it. He says if it's meant to be it will be."

"That is just so…wow." She grinned.

"And you are just so…..wow." he whispered. Chloe then yawned and large and remarkably ungraceful yawn. Oliver just shook his head. "Come on then sleepy head," he spoke. "Let's get ready for bed, we don't leave here until noon, so we can go exploring in the morning."

"Sweet." She spoke as she slipped off the bed and headed to the bathroom first.

Oliver was lying in bed waiting for Chloe when his phone vibrated. He picked it up and looked at the message. : Thanks for the leave; Lyla was having a rough night. I will be back in the morning.

Oliver frowned and texted back. "No worries this place is practically bomb proof. All my best to your family see you in the morning." He texted back and then set his phone aside as he waited for his angel to return.

0000000

"B?" Bart's girlfriend asked he was sitting in a chair by the window in their room just watching the night while she went to the bathroom. She came out in care bear pajama shorts and tank top. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Hey," he spoke standing and going to her. "Very cute." He spoke tugging on her tank strap.

She blushed. "Thanks." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Where were you?"

"Lost in thought baby." He purred. "Tonight was all about the past and the future."

She wrinkled her nose and looked up at him. "I don't understand?" she spoke and he led her to their bed and sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "I sort of told you my about my childhood, or lack there or. I was lost baby, I stole to survive, and I came from nothing lived with nothing and thought for sure I would amount to nothing. I could move fast, not get caught but it was all so hollow. No satisfaction in life at all, until I met Chloe and the guys. She saw me as more than I was and pushed me to see that too. Now look at me. I have a respectable job, I get to still do the heroing and I have a future." He smirked. "One that is infinitely brighter now that I have you."

"Bart."

"Please, let me finish. I know it's not going to be easy to be with me. I have a very short attention span, I can get pretty rowdy…..but shorty I am capable of giving you what you need and what you deserve. My future is getting brighter and brighter with you."

"B, I honestly never ever believed in fairy tales or love at first sight. That was a bunch of bullocks created to keep girls all moonie eyed and dreaming. Boy was I mistaken when I met you. Tonight was nothing short of miraculous. IF this is the world that you live in, then it really gave me something to not only have faith in, but it meant you trusted me enough to bring me into your world and I am so grateful." Bart just kissed her.

"Well then baby." He smiled as he pulled back. "You ain't seen nothing yet cause it can only get more interesting from here." He grinned and stood with her and tossed her onto the bed and leaped to land next to her and began to tickle her senseless.

00000000000

Mickie sat in the den of their home, sipping some scotch. It never ceased to amaze her as to what her husband is capable of. The water from the loch raining down on them, the lighting bugs littering the sky, the feel of the power as it touched each and every one of them in the circle. She felt the presence of new life, Nicole and was pretty certain that exa was also expecting. She put her hand on her abdomen, sad. So very, very sad that she couldn't give her wonderful husband a child. He shrugged it off as his fault due to his ancestry. But really her womb was broken, that's what she heard when her gynecologist told her that she could never conceive.

She laughed to herself thinking back to when she told her husband the news. They promptly went down to the nearest animal shelter and adopted 3 puppies in desperate need of love and attention. He dropped to bended knee when they had gotten back to the property and before they carried their new family into their home and spoke so eloquently, "My strength is yours to have. I know you feel broken or somehow not adequate enough to be with me. That is complete and utter bull. You my wife are everything I could have ever hoped for and more. We may not be able to have children together, but that doesn't mean we can't share our love in other ways, by adopting those sweet creatures we did or even adopting children. We can fill this home to the gills with children but know whether we do or we don't I am forever yours. Your mate, your partner, your friend. Let's grieve and then let's give, together." He had smiled and held her as she cried, endlessly cried.

"Honey?" he spoke entering the room from a side entrance. He had a concerned look on his face. She looked over at him and smiled at seeing him in his bathrobe. "You okay?"

"Perfect," she spoke and raised her glass to him. He nodded and went to where she was sitting and lifted her up and then sat with her on his lap. "Another beautiful ceremony. You, your dad and Tony out did yourselves tonight." She tried to smile.

"Oh love," he purred and kissed her head.

"And thank you for taking the awkward out of explaining why you my beautiful husband don't have kids." She spoke and he could hear the heart break in her voice.

"It was an innocent enough question," he smiled. "I know it hurts for you, especially with the pregnancies in the group,"

"It's just not fair. You deserve babies; lots and lots of babies. The fates surely would have given them to you if you had another…"

"Mickie don't you dare finish that sentence." He glowered at her. "Because I would never want to have another, not ever. " He spun her so she was straddling his lap. "The statement I made about the fates wasn't just for me, it was for us. Not only am I firm believer that the magic will touch us but so are my parents. My dad was going to stay later at the loch for his intentions, don't underestimate the power of a very stubborn druid." He grinned.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you get sick of the insecurities…."

"Nonsense," he reached and cupped her face his hands. "Your hurts are mine, so I said in the vows. It's will hurt its how we deal with it that defines us. Let me love you lass, let me remind you if in fact you have forgotten as to what exactly the magic does to me." He grinned and leaned and kissed her warmly. "Trust me." He spoke and stood with her. She smiled and held on relying on her husband to sooth her in his very special way.

000000000

Jet closed the door of Nina's room and turned to his wife, a megawatt smile on his face. "I do believe that she is excited to have a brother or sister."

"And you?" She spoke from the bedside holding a pillow to her abdomen. He grinned wickedly at her. He gestured and pulled her into him with his power. "Well you haven't done that since we were dating." She grinned.

"A very grievous error that I assure you I will correct." He spoke kissing her. "You want to know how I feel?" he purred. HE then kissed her neck. "My inner caveman is pounding his chest right now in sheer joy that I am virile and have gotten you pregnant." She just laughed at his joke. "And the husband side of me doesn't feel like I could possibly love you more than I do at the very moment." He slid a hand to her abdomen. "And every day you are more of a miracle to me." He spoke and kissed her tenderly.

"That was so very good." She teased.

"How good?" he grinned.

"Definitely a get out of jail free card." She teased. 'Yes' he whispered and she only laughed harder.

"Come wife, let's celebrate properly." He whispered against her neck and pulled her onto the bed.

00000000000

Tony sat with Nicole in the cradle of his arms on the hill overlooking the lake. He kissed the back of her head and she sighed in contentment.

"I know I promised to have my merry way with you after the ceremony because you being the big bad sidhe that you are…."

"Nic?" he whispered and slid his hands to her abdomen.

"Hmmm?"

"Honey I get it. I do I really, really do. This was a first for me. I have never, ever felt the power as intense as I have tonight. Something big is coming and there will be big blessings abound." He purred. "You my precious one has nothing to apologize for or to fret about. You and I just sitting here means a lot to me to." He kissed her head again. She sighed in her arms.

"Son or daughter?" she asked tilting her head to look up at him.

"One of each?" he grinned. "And I don't care what order so long as they are healthy."

"Is it ok to be freaked out a little about this? I mean what if I'm not a good mother, or our child gets hurt or you…" In a split second Tony had their position reversed and was kneeling in front of her.

"It is very ok to be freaked out. I have had my share of anxiety about this. The same fears, really."

"Whew, not just me."

"NO lass most definitely not just you." He paused. "But the fact we haven't talked to each other about it is a little sad. I am sorry if I haven't been there to listen."

"Honey you do have a job to do. I don't fault you for that, and my mouth isn't broken and neither are my fingers. There are tons of ways we could have communicated. "

"Maybe we just didn't want to admit it to each other?" he asked.

"Maybe but I promise to never do that again."

"Me too sweet, me too." He then again quickly reversed the position so she was leaning on him and he held her content and peaceful in the Scottish night.

000000000000

"Angel," Chloe heard the voice in her ear. She was being beckoned to wake, but didn't want to. She had been having a delicious dream about a throne, chocolate sauce and a full body massage. "Come on Angel, I know you're starting to surface." She heard the taunting and stuck her tongue out at him then rolled over and covered her head with her pillow. "What if I were to promise you freshly ground coffees of the world every morning for the next year?"

Chloe sighed, "You are a bad, bad, man Princey-poo," she whined as she rolled over. She looked over at the bed side clock and it was still very early. "Didn't we just go to bed?"

"Feels like it yeah, huh." He smiled. "But please, come with me, I really want to show you something." He whispered. Chloe sighed.

"Is it one of those things that is going to remind me how incredibly wonderful and charming you are and make me fall in love with you all over again?" she spoke now more awake. She then sat up to look him in the eye.

"Quite possibly yeah." He blushed. He handed over to her his thick sweat shirt and a pair of jeans. "When we come back, bubble bath, breakfast, relaxation until we head back to Baldivia."

"Promise?"

"On my honor." He nodded his head formally. Chloe blushed. She launched herself at him and kissed him soundly.

"Guh, you had me at coffees of the world." She grinned cheekily as she got dressed.

0000000000

Oliver and Chloe hiked hand in hand to the loch and then up the hill slightly. Oliver had had a bag in hand and pulled out a blanket and spread it out and a thermos of coffee and some pastries. Chloe looked at him oddly.

"Please, keeping you from the stuff in the morning is like trying to hold back the tide." He laughed. He sat down and pulled her into the cradle of his arms.

"Why are we here Ollie?" Chloe asked as she poured herself a mug of coffee.

"If you close your eyes you can feel the magic still in the air." He purred in her ear. Chloe did and gasped. "Now when the sun comes up is when it really gets extraordinary." It wasn't long that they were joined by Mickie and Doug and Tony and Nicole. No words were spoken as the peace of the morning comforted them all. In in the first crack of day, the sky beginning to become illuminated, the loch began to come alive. A mist began to swirl from the water's edge moving in ghostly silence as it made its way to the center. A small flock of water fowl came from all different directions, in pairs and landed at the water's edge. Chloe was just stunned. The fish jumped and danced in almost synchronous rhythm in the center of the lock. It was then Chloe thought she heard the faint chorus of frogs calling their mates and crickets were serenading the morning. As the day blossomed more, the sky filled with colors the brilliant colors of god's palate, the mist was less of a swirl and more of a diaphanous blanket covering the lake. The spectacle brought Chloe to the time of Merlin and King Arthur and she fully expected to see the Lady of the Lake or even Excalibur.

"Breath Angel," Oliver purred in her ear. Chloe shivered from his words. As the day continued to be born the mist changed its shape ebbing and flowing with the suns waking light, taking Chloe from King Arthur to a very quiet and intimate ballet. When the sun was fully in the sky the spell seemed to be broken and tears were sliding down her cheeks. "NO tears," Oliver whispered and Chloe tilted her head up to face him. Oliver gently cupped her cheek and wiped the wayward tears away.

"That was…." She choked.

"A blessing," Doug spoke.

"And a miracle." Tony added. "The wildlife here comes to celebrate the blessings. Every time the ceremony is performed that next morning, there is some sort of echo effect in the morning. Each morning is different."

"Thank you is so inadequate." Chloe spoke.

"Totally un necessary. " Doug spoke. "Lass what you have given to my friend I would gladly share this with you many times over. It is a small payment." He grinned and Chloe blushed.

"Thank You." Oliver spoke to them both. "But now if you don't mind I have some promises to fulfill. " He grinned as he tugged Chloe to stand and he stood with her.

"Go, we will get your things," Mickie spoke.

"Thanks Mickie," he smiled and then led Chloe back to the manor and the solace of their room.

"So, who wants to hedge bets on the wedding date?" Tony asked and the group just laughed.

0000000000000

In the quiet of their room after a very sudsy and seductive bath, sprawled in boneless heap Oliver pulled out a gold envelope from the night stand and handed it to Chloe.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Well," he spoke turning on his side to face her. "I'm certain I have asked you, and it truly goes without saying in my head…" he spoke as she opened the envelope and gasped at the very ornate and properly scripted invitation and she blushed. "And yours is the _only _ one that has a second envelope in it." He grinned as Chloe pulled out a small envelope that was clearly his private stationary. She opened it with shaky hands and sighed when she saw in his handwriting the personal invitation to all the festivities. "You once told me…"

"That a girl just likes to be asked every now and again?" he nodded and kissed her cheek.

"The next couple of weeks aren't going to be easy," he frowned.

"But anything at all worth having is never easy…sound familiar?" she teased. "I whole heartedly accept your invitation cause just as a girl likes to be asked."

"A guy really likes to hear the answer," he smiled and pulled her onto his body. "I love you Chloe."

"And I love you Ollie, Oliver—the very soon to be King." She spoke as her eyes drifted shut and she slid into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: And so begins the beginning of the end, the coronation. If you all haven't guessed that theme is one of my favorites and I fully intend to indulge just a little.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Written, deleted and re written, finally have something I like. All characters and their likenesses are used for entertainment only. I do not own the rights or pretend to to Marc Cohen's song or any of the characters used. Again used for entertainment only. All mistakes are my own which I apologize for in advance. Enjoy.**

00000

Chloe sat curled up to Oliver's side as they read the final edict for the coronation. After much speculation and discussion the event was laid out in black and white, and to Chloe it was like reading a romantic fairy tale. After they read the last page Oliver flipped the page over and set the humongous document aside. He kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"Well?" he asked her looking down at her in curiosity.

"Wow, is all I can say, there's a lot and I mean A LOT of pomp. I couldn't dream all of that up." She smiled at him.

"And its centuries of tradition." He just shook his head. "You know it will be nice when It's all over."

"The build up getting to you?" she turned to face him properly.

"Yeah to be honest." He spoke and took her hands in his. "I know what my place is, I just…..ahhhh, it's silly."

"You worry that in all of this I will realize what a ginormous responsibility it all is and will run screaming like that little boy in Home Alone?" she asked.

He was going to argue but sighed again. "Pretty much." He answered quirking a smile.

"Well not going to happen." He grinned. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me." She laughed. "And besides I have so much to do according to that document, I'm pretty committed."

"Good," his shoulders relaxed. "I do love you Angel, and I thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"Everything!" He smiled. Chloe just blushed.

"So tonight…."

"You really don't have to go, it's been a long day and the event will be pretty late."

"Nonsense, I really don't want to miss any of this." She yawned. "I may just take a nap here." She spoke cuddling against him again.

"Then sleep well Princess." He purred and reclined his seat to stretch out and pull her in closer to him.

0000000000000

Chloe sat in the corner of the bedroom, sipping a cup of coffee and watching Ollie change from just plain Ollie to HRH Oliver Queehne, Crown Prince of Baldivia. Oliver was dressed in his royal equestrian garb. She watched in utter fascination as layer by layer he became more and more royal. She was near drooling when he put on his coat and then he adjusted the adornments on it. He then reached for his crown and set it on his head. He adjusted it slightly. His posture became straighter his expression more elegant and Chloe was completely and utterly in love with this man.

Seeing him on the trip relaxed and enjoying his friends and the places they saw, really sealed the deal. Oh she had never had any doubts that she loved him, it was as if it has all been confirmed over and over in her heart. How magical was it that a very lonely reporter from Metropolis was dating and could see herself marrying a future King. Who says romances don't come to life?

"What a very intriguing expression on your face." He spoke while putting on his leather gloves.

"Well what a very elegant expression you are wearing on _your_ face." She teased.

"Ha, ha. Seriously where were you?" he asked.

"Ohh somewhere between Ireland and Scotland." She smiled wistfully.

"You sure you don't want to skip this and just go to bed?"

"Alone? And I get to see you in this get up? Absolutely not." He blushed.

"Well then we do need to get going." He spoke. He held a gloved hand to her and she took it and let him pull her up and into his arms. "The car will take you to the parliament building."

"Is it Scatlock or Iggy tonight?"

"Iggy." He smiled.

"Sweet." She kissed him and then they walked hand in hand to the front of the manor.

00000

It was nearly midnight, but the streets surrounding the parliament building were packed. Camera bulbs flashing as the King atop of Rumbler made his way to the dais. His guard had been divided. Two rode with him. The other four were guarding the stage. Chloe was sitting on the dais with several other dignitaries. Trumpets played and they were silent as the king took to the podium.

"Ladies and gentleman, friends and guests. Tonight is very auspicious night indeed for we will ring in the official start of the month long celebration leading to the coronation. Currently the Prince is riding down Esplanaide and will be here soon. Before I ring the bell welcoming him to the building; I have just a few words to say. I want to say that is has been a privilege to serve as your king for this many years. I treasure every moment and memory. I hope that my son's reign is long, peaceful, and filled with all the joy that I have had during my reign. Although you might not see my face as much I will always be with you, good people of Baldivia. For you will never be far from my mind or my heart," The crowd cheered raucously as the King paused to seemingly catch his breath. "Had my wife lived to see this day…" he paused bringing a fist to his mouth to reign in his emotions he sighed and continued. "She would have spoken of the honor and privilege of seeing our son become the man he is today. And I couldn't agree with that more." He cleared his throat clearly overcome by the statements. "So now trumpeters," he spoke and they began to play a cheerful pomp for the Prince's arrival.

Chloe was dabbing her tears away with a tissue. It was truly a warm and remarkably public speech by his father. The crowd cheered louder as soon as someone shouted that they had seen the Prince just a few blocks away. Everyone on the dais stood and looked toward the way he was approaching from. The time was exactly 11: 55p. The Prince was flanked at all sides by his guard and by all appearances they had new tack and it was very well polished.

The trumpeters stopped as he approached the dais. He called to his guard who dismounted before he did then he dismounted and went to his father. The king was holding a cherry oak handled pristinely polished silver bell. Oliver bowed regally then shook his father's free hand.

"Thank you good people for being here this night at this late hour." He spoke briefly. There was a stop watch that was being projected onto the wall of the parliament building. It read 11:59:00 and at the stroke of twelve the king rang the bell 6 times then he slid his hand to be closer to the bell and Oliver took the bottom part of the handle and they together rang it the final six times.

"Let it be heard, from this our parliament building to the tiniest of villages to the biggest of cities that from this day forth, we celebrate the birth of HRH Prince Oliver. And on the last Saturday of this month, are you invited to celebrate in his coronation as the King of Baldivia." King Roberte spoke and the crowd went nuts. Oliver only bowed his head, then took the bell he and his father rang and turned and handed it to Chloe who blushed furiously. He then turned and remounted Iggy. His guard mounted their horses and then rode off to the still raucous applause of the crowd. The king then turned to Chloe and winked. He held his preferred hand to her and she took it and he led her off the dais and into the parliament building. She was totally stunned.

"One of my guards will take you to him to ride back to the manor." He smiled.

"You sir, are one of the coolest men on the planet. Thank you." She spoke. She stepped up onto her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. His guard then entered and led her through a small maze of halls until they were at the back of the building, and sure enough, Oliver on Iggy and the rest of his mounted guard were waiting for her. She smiled as he dismounted. He first took the bell she still held in her hands and handed it off to Frank. He then gently grabbed her on the waist and put her up on his saddle. He then hopped up to be behind her. He then wrapped her up in his arms and nudged Iggy on. Frank passed back the bell and he winked at Chloe. Oliver just kissed her cheek as the rode in silence. When they reached the barn he hopped off Iggy first then pulled Chloe into his arms. He handed off the reigns to Frank.

"So I'm all for the strong silent type, but really you aren't going to talk to me?" she purred.

He sighed and kissed her forehead. "That bell…" he voice was a timbre lower than usual and it sent shivers down to the tips of her toes. "Was a gift from my mother to my father. One of the very last that she ever gave him specifically for this day." He paused. Chloe held the bell tighter to her chest. "My father wanted," he shook his head. "wants for you to have it."

"Oh Oliver, I can't, I mean… she gave it to him." Chloe protested.

"I told him you would protest and all he could say was to tell you that my mother would loved the size of your heart and your spirit and the gift would be her blessing of you." Chloe rested her forehead on his chest trying to fight the tears. Ollie just rubbed her back."Don't be sad Angel."

"How can I not be?" she sniffed and looked up into his face. "It's a truly remarkable gift."

He kissed the top of her head. "Not nearly as remarkable as you." He whispered to her. She just smiled. "Now come on. It's late and we've had a long day. We most definitely have earned the right to sleep in tomorrow….er today." He grinned. Chloe shook her head.

"As you wish highness." She teased and kissed his chin and let him lead her back to the manor.

000000000000

Oliver spent a few hours after the ceremony welcoming Chloe home to their bed properly. It had felt like forever since they had been home. She fell asleep draped over is chest like a blanket very thoroughly loved.

0000000000

Oliver slid from underneath Chloe at 9a. He had things he needed to accomplish but he didn't want to ruin her rest. He tucked the blankets tightly around her, kissed her cheek then placed a red rose on the pillow next to her. He moved to the shower, checking his watch, he was going to be late if he didn't hurry.

000000000

Chloe yawned and stretched, rolling over to face the empty bed. She frowned. She had hoped that they would have been able to sleep in together. She saw the rose and shook her head, 'ever the romantic.' She thought. He was going to be a King, of course he was busy. She was about to sit up and reach for her phone when the door to their room opened and Oliver entered carrying a tray with covered dishes.

"Ahh, she wakes." He grinned.

"Good Morning." She purred and sat up. Oliver was wearing a long sleeve rugby jersey, shorts, and flip flops. She couldn't help but admire his legs.

"Good Morning, beautiful." He smiled and moved to her side of the bed and sat at her side, placing the tray on her lap. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," she grinned as he uncovered the dishes, waffles with strawberries, bacon and fruit with a large steaming cup of coffee. "You are so hired." She teased.

"Why thank you milady." He leaned and kissed her forehead.

"I was disappointed that you weren't in bed with me when I woke up."

He sighed, "I know, I'm sorry." He snagged a piece of her bacon. "I had some things I had to attend to that were…time sensitive."

"That sounds sort of ominous in a coy mysterious kind of way," she grinned.

He smiled. "Well, when you are done with breakfast, I was hoping that you would go and do some things with me. We need to be back here by 6." He spoke looking at his watch.

"What's going on?" she asked.

He just winked at her, "I'm going to go change," he smiled and headed into their walk in closet. Chloe shook her head, he was up to something and Chloe knew he would only reveal the what up when he was ready.

00000000

Oliver was sitting in the corner chair dressed in jeans; button up shirt in white, blazer and loafers reading a book waiting for Chloe who was in the closet getting dressed. She came out in jeans, flats and a lavender blouse.

"All ready?" he asked.

"Depends, where we're going?" she asked.

"You'll see, and you look marvelous." He spoke standing holding his hand out to her. She looked at him suspiciously and took his hand.

000000000

The Escalade took them in to town. Oliver took Chloe on an elegant shopping trip, gowns, shoes, and hats, for the coronation. He then took her to the royal jewelry designer for her to design her jewelry for all the events. She was like Alice entering wonderland, looking at all the precious gems.

He just watched smiling as she shopped. His mind drifted. Seeing her hold the bell, the last gift from his mother to his father, warmed him in the inside. Warmed him a way he knew no other woman could. He knew he wanted to marry her, as sure as he would be King would he put a ring on her finger and take that walk with her. After their love making session he dreamed of the event and woke up from his sleep and started making plans, then fell back asleep.

Oliver watched the animated conversation Chloe was having with the jeweler and shook his head. He sighed, he knew that Chloe had a fragile heart. He was certain that she knew he would never hurt her and that he would protect her heart with the fierceness of the man he was raised to be. But he had also made a silent vow, back in Smallville when he had taken her to the production of Cinderella and to the ball room lessons that he would see all of her hearts desires come to life. He wanted her to know now, before the chaos, the seriousness of his intentions.

"Oliver?" Chloe spoke from right in front of him.

"Sorry, Angel what did you say?"

"You ok?" she asked.

"I am perfect, sorry." he blushed. "What were you saying?" he grinned.

"They want to make me jewelry…..really expensive jewelry." She spoke wide eyed.

"I would hope so. This firm has made jewelry for my family for generations. They are very talented and you are entitled to be adorned with them."

"But the cost could feed small nations?"

"And if you so choose to put the pieces up for auction the proceeds can then go to charity."

"Really?"

"Absolutely, they are yours to do with as you wish."

"But Ollie," she whispered.

"Princess," he gave her most charming smile. "They are yours as a gift," he grinned. "Now, let's see what you have decided on shall we?" he led her back to the man at the counter and proceeded to go over her choices which were classically elegant.

After an hour and a half in that store the driver took them down town to a gated and private shopping center. Chloe looked at the parking area in wonder; it was all done in marble. She looked over at Oliver in trepidation.

"Easy," he spoke. A white gloved, classic renaissance dressed valet opened the door for them and helped them out of the car.

"Where are we?" she whispered.

He linked her arm in his and smiled down and winked. "You will see." He grinned and they were led by a courtier with pristine posture in the building. They were escorted to a private elevator and sent down to a basement level. When they reached their floor, Oliver hit the hold button on the floor. Chloe turned to look at him curiously. "I have a confession to make." He spoke.

Chloe looked at him slightly afraid of what was to come. "No don't be afraid, it's not that type of confession." He shook his head and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you." He spoke reverently and grinning like a loon. "I think I have since the night I pulled you from that pond in Smallville and saw that adorable angel tattoo. You remember the day we went to see Cinderella?" he asked her and she nodded. "That day something in me changed. All I know was that after I saw the joy on your face, in my heart I made a thousand silent promises to you."

"What?" Chloe asked blushing.

"Promise one, was to never ever see you cry. Promise two was for you to ALWAYS know how I feel about you and how much you mean to me. The list was endless. Last night, I dreamed, one of the most amazing dreams. I actually woke up from it inspired. I set today in motion I brought you shopping so you would feel ready for the circus to come. Those jewels you designed are from the estate for you. This…" he spoke hitting the open button for the elevator and with the near silent whoosh it opened to a sparkling fantasy land. "Is from me." He spoke. There were the formally dressed courtiers at every counter, standing at attention waiting for them to enter. Oliver exited the elevator, Chloe just stood in shock. He turned when she wasn't at his side. "Angel?" He whispered holding his hand out to her. Her eyes were filled with tears and she shook her head no. He only chuckled. "Please?" he spoke teasingly.

She reached and took his hand timidly. He gently pulled her into his warmth. "I do very much so want to marry you Chloe. As your childhood fantasy came to life at the Kings' Ball do I want to make the rest of them real. When I propose, it will meet your heart's desire." He spoke. "What I offer you here is a promise. I want you to have a ring to signify my promise that I will always give to you your heart's desire and that no matter how busy I get, or how far I have to travel; that you will always hold my heart. I want you to wear my promise on your right ring finger to be reminded with the circus that's now upon us that I love you, honor you, and cherish you and cannot wait for the day that you and I in front of God and all those that will attend we make it permanent."

"A…prom…promise ring?" she spoke shaking her head in disbelief. Oliver nodded slowly gaging her reaction. Chloe's mind zoomed to a childhood dream of having that promise to marriage given to her. That oath of wanting before an actual engagement or even vows. She had read it once in a book and it had made her smile in that girlish holding out for a hero way and here her prince was handing it to her in the most amazing way. "You have to be the most amazing man I have ever met in my life." She whispered and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

He released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Well then lass let's get you shopping." He spoke. He turned his head to a concierge type gentleman in a very formal suit waiting at the elevator. "Raife." He spoke.

"Highnesses." He spoke smiling and elegantly nodding his head to them.

"Show this lady your best; we are in need of a promise ring." Oliver spoke now holding Chloe's hand.

"As you wish, sire." The man spoke. "Milady," he grinned. "Come let us find you a ring." He spoke directing her to the first show case.

00000000000

The ride back to the manor was quiet. Oliver was reading emails, one arm wrapped around Chloe while she sat; right arm extended looking at the elegant ring that now adorned her right ring finger. It was an elegant twist of platinum in a soft celtic knot work. The gems were alternating emeralds and diamonds inlayed in the knot work. She shook her head, it was absolutely amazing.

"I'm stunned." She purred shaking her head.

"About what?" he spoke closing his email and tucking his phone in his jacket pocket.

"About this, you…this." She giggled. Oliver reached for her extended hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

"Well, I guess I can only say thank you and your welcome?" he laughed. Chloe laughed too. Oliver looked at his watch.

"You have been doing that all day. What gives?"

He shook his head and pulled her into his lap. You will see when we get home." He grinned.

"So full of surprises are we?"

"I do try." He spoke nuzzling her neck. It seemed like a brief ride back to the manor and the driver instead of taking them to the front took them to the back to the lawns. Chloe looked out the window and there was a huge tent set up along with a mini carnival which even included a bouncy castle.

"What is all this?"

"You will just have to see." He grinned and slid her off his lap as the car came to a stop. He helped her out of the vehicle and led her to the tent. They entered and inside it was set up sort of like the traditional banquet that was held on the property months ago.

"You went out with security today sire." Jet spoke sounding perturbed as entered the tent from behind the couple.

"Not hardly." Oliver spoke turning to face his aid. "Bart was there the entire time."

"What?" Chloe asked.

Oliver just smiled and winked at her. "Now if you are done chastising me have you prepared things like I asked." Jet glowered at the Prince and then nodded. "Good." He smiled arrogantly. "And the guests?"

"On their way." He spoke shaking his head.

"Well then, in the interim, cue the music, track four please. I want to dance with my girl." He grinned. Jet nodded and moved to the player and hit the power button and scrolled to the track the Prince wanted. Oliver led Chloe to the center of the tent and pulled her in close to him as the piano music began and the quiet words of Marc Cohen's 'True Companion' began to play.

Oliver rubbed Chloe's back as he heard her sniffle. They danced slowly, the words resonating through them both. When the song ended Chloe rested her head against his chest and there was applause from behind them. They turned and there was Jet, Lexa, Nina, A.C, Emma and Franq, Sabine and Lyla standing at the entrance; all with smiles on their faces. Oliver just laughed.

"All right," he spoke. "Dinner is being served in 30 minutes, might as well go break in the bouncy castle and games." He spoke dismissing them subtly. They all laughed and left the tent. Oliver turned back to Chloe and kissed her head. "You okay Angel?" he asked. She sniffed and nodded then looked up at him, searching his face. "What?"

"Just want to make sure that you are real is all." She smiled. He kissed her again and led her to the bouncy castle.

"Oh I'm real alright." He purred as they joined their friends in the fun.

0000000000

Dinner was served and the entire gang, guard wives kids and of course the King were sitting eating and hanging out. Oliver left the table he was at with Chloe to stand in the center of the room. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly to the group. They all stopped to look at him.

"Now I know some of you are curious as to why I called all of you here tonight." He spoke. "This Friday is the start of all of the events leading to the coronation. The Muster and gala are to honor you all." He spoke to his guard and to Chloe's team. "I didn't want anyone to get lost in the maelstrom. A lot of you have been my friends since the beginning and others." He spoke to Chloe's friends again. "Have become my friends very recently and I wanted to say Thank You." "Ladies, you are as important as the gents that brought you here tonight. You help them stay grounded and I want you to know how much that's appreciated. And father." He spoke to the King. "I have no words except," and Oliver spoke a prayer of thanks his mother had taught him in Gaelic. The King's face got pink and he nodded to his son. "Now this isn't to be some emo event." He laughed. "There is music, dessert, and of course the carnival and the bouncy castle . I wanted to have a nice fun night with my family, so family, let's party and Jet?" he asked.

"Yes?" the man spoke smiling.

"Have the drinks delivered." He grinned and moved to go and sit back by Chloe.

"As you wish." He spoke and the man dialed his phone and ordered wines and liquours from the private stock.

_True Companion_

_Baby I've been searching like everybody else  
Can't say nothing different about myself  
Sometimes I'm an angel and sometimes I'm cruel  
When it comes to love, I'm just another fool_

Yes, I'll climb a mountain  
I'm gonna swim the sea  
There ain't no act of God, girl  
Could keep you safe from me

My arms are reaching out  
Out across this canyon  
I'm asking you to be my true companion  
True companion, true companion

So, don't you dare and try to walk away  
I've got my heart set on our wedding day  
I've got this vision of you girl in white  
Made my decision that it's you alright

When I take your hand  
I'll watch my heart set sail  
I'll take my trembling fingers  
And I'll lift up your veil

Then I'll take you home and with wild abandon  
Make love to you just like a true companion  
You are my true companion  
I got a true companion, oh, true companion

When the years have done irreparable harm  
I can see us walking slowly arm in arm  
Just like that couple on the corner do  
Girl, I will always be in love with you

When I look in your eyes  
I'll still see that spark  
Until the shadows fall  
Until the room grows dark

Then when I leave this Earth  
I'll be with the angels standin'  
I'll be out there waitin' for my true companion  
Just for my true companion  
True companion, true companion


	35. Chapter 35

Well Helloooo world. Sorry I was MIA. None of the characters belong to me, only borrowing for fun. All mistakes are mine, I own them and deeply apologize. Enjoy!

0000000000000

Chloe whined when she heard Ollie get up from bed. She rolled to her side to look at the clock. "Ugh, really? It's 5 in the morning!" She spoke pulling the blanket over her head. She heard Ollie laughing at her.

"Aye, it is early, go back to sleep angel. I have a bunch of things I need to get done before we go to the arena for the muster." He spoke. He had moved to sit next to her on her side of the bed. He grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it back to see her sticking her tongue out at him. He just shook his head and laughed.

"So it's really here then?" she asked sitting up and resting her back against the head-board.

"I'm afraid so." He smirked. "These last few days since the party seemed to just fly by."

"I know right?" she smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I loved every minute of that." She grinned; thinking about her promising and all the other little romantic gestures he did for her after that.

Ollie turned his head to kiss her palm. "I'm glad. Told you I was charming" he teased.

"That you did." She smiled.

"And all your plans are happening today?" he asked curious. "I know I wasn't going to ask, but…"

"Yeah, I know we had talked about doing this later, but it just felt right doing it today."

Ollie nodded. "And you have everything that you need?"

"Aye." She grinned impishly and scooted toward him and kissed him, slowly. "What time did you say you had to be gone by?" she asked sliding her hand to his chest.

Ollie just looked at the clock and shook his head. "I have to be at the barn by 6."

"Plenty of time." Chloe spoke and lay down on the bed pulling Ollie on top of her. HE shook his head as he returned her kiss with one passionate one of his own.

0000000000000

"Good morning young lady." The king spoke as Chloe entered the kitchen dressed to go riding.

"Sir," she smiled.

The King just shook his head at the smile on her face. "I take it you had a good morning?"

Chloe just nodded and blushed. She grabbed a cup of coffee and the plate Chef was holding for her. "Thank you." She spoke to the cook and went to the table to sit next to Roberte. She leaned and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"The day, the company, a thank you for your son!" she smiled.

"Ahh lass, it's I who should be thanking you. To see him take to this coronation with fervor and not the fear and apprehension he had is indeed a miracle."

"He would have come around eventually." Chloe spoke sipping her coffee.

"You could be right, but it's so much sweeter to see him do this with you at his side. If only his mother was here." He spoke wistfully.

"I know that everyone is paired off for all the festivities and forgive me if this is too personal but do you have someone special that you share things with?"

The king sighed and shook his head. "Sometimes I forget that you are a reporter." He teased. "And as appealing as talking about me is, this is Ollie's time. So I will tactfully decline to answer that question dear, finish your breakfast and I will see you out at the stable in about twenty minutes." He stood, kissed her cheek and stood and left.

Chef came and topped off her coffee and sat down at a chair across from her. "Miss," he spoke. "I apologize for the breach of protocol" he spoke looking over his shoulder.

"Andy is it?" Chloe asked and he nodded. "Nonsense I am the least versed in protocol. Something on your mind?"

"Rumor has it, there is a guest coming tonight?" he asked. He raised a hand to stop Chloe from responding. "My family has been with the family for years. I remember the storied of his highness and the queen. They would put all of the fairy stories to shame. It truly was a timeless love. All of here were devastated at her loss. We felt his grief as our own. She truly was a remarkable lady. The miss he's been seeing in Ireland has brought a smile to him that some haven't seen for ages."

"Andy,"

"The point miss, is that we…the staff, will help you however you need. He deserves the happiness as much as the Prince." He grinned.

Chloe smiled her megawatt smile. "So it truly is the worst kept secret in the house, the king and his lady?" Andy nodded.

"You are a very sweet and I think I may need your help later, when the surprise arrives." She grinned. "Say a greeting with the staff that can be away from their duties around 11? That's when her flight gets in. Vic will be bringing her from the airport, if I'm not back from my ride with the king, have her taken to the second floor tea room."

He nodded. "Can do miss and," he produced a business card and handed it to her. "If you need anything text my cell and we will get it covered."

"Thank you and if I haven't mentioned this before, thank you for the delicious coffee and meals. You are truly talented."

000000000

Chloe smiled as she showered from the long morning she spent with the King. She got to know him more as a person then a liege and it warmed her to know the apple didn't fall far from the tree. She finished and dressed quickly in jeans and one Oliver's sweatshirts. IT was 1130 and her guest was in the tea room. She smiled knowing that the King would be bowled over to see her guest.

00000

Beatrice O'Malley was a nervous wreck. The flight was more extravagant then she was used to. She was even waited on by people and that went against her nature. She shook her head; having a sudden and very real appreciation for what Prince Oliver's lady love has gone through. She stood at the window and stared out at the expanse of green of the Manor lawns. It was just like Roberte had described and her heart swelled. He had once whispered of the day that she would come to his home. Here she was at his home, without his knowledge and couldn't wait to see him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Chloe asked as she entered the room. Ms. O'Malley turned with a start.

"Aye, it tis," she whispered.

"Welcome." Chloe smiled as she moved to the sofa. There was a soft knock on the door after she got comfortable and one of the kitchen aides brought in a tea service. "Please, sit," she smiled. The woman did and sighed. "Don't be nervous," she smiled pouring the tea. "How was the flight?"

"You know?" she spoke sipping her tea. "I now understand how you felt coming into all this."

"I know right, but aren't they soo worth it?"

"Absolutely," she smiled.

"Now, I have a friend of mine who happened to have the afternoon available to come and help get you ready, you have met Nicole right?"

"Antony's wife? Yes, I know her." She smiled relieved it was someone familiar.

"Good. She has some amazing friends that are going to come over and help you start preparing." The woman blushed and shook her head nervously.

"The party isn't until tonight." She spoke confused.

"Don't worry you'll be done just in the nick of time." Chloe smiled.

"You expect it to take that long?"

"You don't think it won't? Ma'am you are beautiful, tonight you are going to gob smack the king in a way I'm sure it has not been done in a looong time."

"And you?" she asked nervously.

"I am going to the Muster at the arena and will be back at 4 to get ready. Then you and I are off to the gala." Chloe got serious for a minute. "In the meantime, if you want some lunch we can order from the kitchen and then I can show you to your room to settle in."

The woman just smiled Chloe's enthusiasm was infectious. "Please, I would love to settle down a bit before lunch."

Chloe clapped her hands in delight. "Excellent chef makes an excellent Reuben. Let me order and then I can show you to your room. Granted, I think it will most certainly temporary."

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked as Chloe picked up the phone and dialed the kitchen. She only smiled wickedly at the woman as she placed an order.

"Nicole you rock," Chloe spoke as her friends took over the ante room next to Bea's room. There was a masseur, manicurist, beauty specialist and seamstress.

"Bah, it was nothing. This." She spoke pointing to the team, "Is Eric, Renay, Claudette and Blue," Chloe smiled and waved. "They are the best and can be very discreet. Jet already has the confidentialities agreement signed."

"Sweet, Beatrice is on her way. Now, I have to go and dress for the Muster."

"I will get her started and see you at the arena."

"Cool." She smiled and left and headed down to the floor she shared with Oliver. He was MIA but there was a bouquet of red roses and a bowl of chocolate kisses next to them on the bed. Chloe just smiled. She went to the walk in closet to gather her wardrobe for the event.

00000000000

Oliver and his team were warming their horses up in one of the temporary arenas set up by staff. In the others were the other mounted teams preparing for the demonstration.

The SUV carrying Chloe arrived and she exited totally enamored in watching him with his team. She had seen him ride countless times, but the drills, sent shivers down her spine. After another pass he caught site of her watching through the slats in the fence. He nudged Iggy to her. He yielded him in front of her.

"Hello lass." He smirked.

"Mighty fancy riding highness." She spoke dryly.

"Thanks," he grinned.

"You here for the event?" his smile widening.

"Yeah, there's someone I want to see ride." She teased.

"He any good?"

"I'm not good at judging such things, but he doesn't fall off his horse." She laughed.

"Hilarious, you are absolutely hilarious." He spoke shaking his head. Chloe only grinned wider. "I won't be up in the stands for about an hour."

"Ok," She spoke as Bart approached, dressed in sharp suit and tie. He was her to escort her into the stands. "And things are going well." She smiled and winked at him.

"Wonderful. See you in a while." He spoke winking at her and turning Iggy and getting back to work.

Bart walked next to her and smiled down at her. "Aren't you glad you came here?" he asked quietly.

"I soo am; no regrets. You?" she nudged his elbow.

"Not a one doll face. The smile on your face made it worth it. Everything else is icing on the cake." He nudged back. "Now Princess game face, the 'razzi is waiting for you." Chloe nodded and stood just a bit taller as they entered the arena stands and the royal box seating.

000000000000000000

Chloe stood with Oliver as the last of the riders and parade marching soldiers left the field. The crowd was going nuts as the last to leave the field was King Roberte who did a lap around the arena. Chloe wiped tears from the corners of her eyes seeing him take this final lap of the arena.

The event had lasted nearly 3 hours and was truly a remarkable event. Oliver looked down on her and smiled. "It's not a good bye, love." He purred and she sighed and nodded. They were escorted from the seats and to the limo.

"You need to take care of Iggy?" she asked as they approached the car.

"No lass, Franq is going to take care of it so we can go and prepare for the evening's events." He spoke. Bart opened the door for them and they entered the SUV and were quickly on their way back to the manor.

"When we get home," she paused and looked up at him with a complete and utter look of wonder on her face.

"Angel?" he whispered gently touching her cheek.

"Home." She smiled. "Not the manor or the palace, but home…..I think it's the first time I've said it out loud." She chuckled.

He sighed. "It sounded wonderful to me."

"It really is home Ollie." She spoke grinning. "It feels like home." She put his hand over her heart. He leaned and kissed her gently, softly.

"Thank you." Is all he could say. She leaned against his shoulder and sighed enjoying the peace of feeling totally complete.

00000000

The Muster Gala was being held at the Promenade in the heart of the capital city. IT was the largest room to accommodate all the invited guests which were all military personnel. In attendance would be well over 1100 servicemen and woman and their significant others.

The first part of the evening would be the awarding of medals, pins, and promotions. Then a feast of epic proportions was to be served followed by dancing lots and lots of dancing.

000000

It was an hour before the festivities were to begin and there were a few very special promotions going on before the ceremony in a private audience in presence of the King and Prince.

00000000

The King and Prince sat in thrones while the security and their escorts stood at the edge of the room. Chloe was at Oliver's side. The King's aid and the lead guard were getting medals. There were also a few children from the make a wish foundation who were getting the chance to meet and greet with the royals.

The children from the foundation were given the experience of a lifetime as they sat on the laps of the royals as King Roberte read to them, he then gifted them and the families with toys and a three night stay at the manor. They were also to be guests of honor at the head table. As the room emptied, all who were in attendance began to relax.

"Your majesty." Jet spoke to the King who was standing up.

"Yes?" he spoke.

"I'm sorry sir, but we have one last audience, this guest specifically requested you." He spoke. Oliver turned to his father and smiled and stood up taking Chloe's hand in his.

"I have received no official request for such an audience." He spoke. "It's a matter of protocol and safety that these things go through my office first." He spoke.

"I am aware sire and do apologize for the error. Would you like for me to tell this person that the request has been denied and to follow proper procedure."

"My lord." Oliver pleaded. "Jet is making the request, there has to have been a security check. Let this one through and then send a memo about procedure in the morning." He spoke. Roberte sighed and nodded.

"Alright." He spoke taking his seat, escort the party in." he spoke with a royal wave. A.C who had been closer to the door opened one of the French doors and all that was heard was the soft swish of an elegant gown as the woman entered the room.

Roberte shook his head then stood. Beatrice held her head high as she approached the throne. She then dropped to bended knee and bowed her head. "Thank you for seeing me, majesty." She whispered.

Roberte was awestruck, she was the epitome of beautiful, her read hair was up in an elegant braid, her dress was an off the shoulder, pearl white, with green leaf embroidery done elegantly all over the gown. He took the three steps from the throne to her and reached a gloved hand to raise her gaze to meet his. "Hello." He spoke in barely a whisper.

"Highness," she smiled, her eyes glossy with tears. The man, who she had seen in intimately over the years, was dressed in his most formal. The little girl in her was a flutter with the excitement. "Forgive the intrusion sire, but I have a request that I hoped you would hear."

With just his fingers on her chin did he raise her to stand. HE stepped back and took his seat. "Please, what is your request." He spoke.

She blushed then held her head high, "I am retired from my position and am traveling. I was wondering…..sire… if you knew of a place to stay, where I would be welcome?"

"Pardon me," Jet spoke. "But I think we should all take leave. All present had grins on their faces, happy for the king. They all left in pairs to position themselves for the start of the ceremony. The only two left in the room were Chloe and Ollie.

He smiled and nodded. "Aye, lass I do know of such a place." He turned to the couple in the room and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I learned during my reporter days that it's sometimes easier to ask for forgiveness than permission." Chloe spoke.

"And I am sorry father, but this truly is the worst kept secret at the Manor. There is not a soul around that doesn't know about you two. My mother wouldn't have wanted you to live like a monk. Ms. O'Malley is your perfect match. Enjoy your retirement with her. You have MY blessing." He spoke bowing his head.

"You two meddlers." He scowled then smiled turning to face Beatrice who was still standing with her head held high.

"Milady." He spoke cupping her face in his gloved hands. "My life isn't private, isn't simple by any means…..but I would be so honored if you would share it with me?"

Beatrice let out the breath she was holding and smiled brilliantly. "I would be so honored." She replied. He leaned and kissed her warmly, gently.

Chloe sighed and leaned into Oliver who wrapped his arm around her. He kissed the side of her head. "Thank you Princess," he whispered in her ear.

"No thanks necessary." She looked up at him.

"Father, we are going to give you a few minutes alone, Jet will come and get you when its time." Ollie spoke. Roberte nodded and he and Chloe left the room, arm and arm.


	36. Chapter 36

All characters are borrowed for entertainment purposes only. All mistakes are my own, please enjoy

00000000000

Bea was relieved. She had had a fear that he would reject her especially with her lack of protocol at just showing up.

"What troubles you love?" Roberte asked as he still held her face in his hands.

"I was afraid." She spoke frowning.

"Ohh, lass." He spoke and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes at the sensation. He then kissed her eyes and her cheeks and the corners of her mouth. "You had nothing to fear, I would have welcomed you anytime anywhere." He slid his hands down to her neck. "It isn't too late to change your mind for this night. This is a lot to ask of anyone."

"No Roberte, sire." She spoke unsure of how to address him.

"Shhh, Bea I am not your Sire, I am Roberte always Roberte." He smiled reverently. "And your courage is shining brilliantly tonight." He spoke. "Let me help you get through this evening then tonight, I will show you how grateful I am that you are here with me." He grinned. She just blushed. He moved back to his seat and pulled her onto his lap. "When Jet knocks on the door, I will escort you, on my left arm into the grand ball room. There are two thrones set up front with a gap in the middle. I sit on the right, Oliver on the left. As I approach the throne. I will pause before my seat; you will pass between the two chairs to stand at my left side. There is a rest on the back of the throne for you to rest your hands. You will be at my side as we go through the ceremonies."

"Wow." She blushed.

"Then dinner will be served," he spoke. "Then the dancing will begin." Jet knocked and entered at the same time. Bea blushed and tried to pull away from Roberte.

"No ma'am please, don't bother on my account." He smiled. "As this is such an auspicious occasion, the first dance will be for you two. The Prince and Princess have chosen a song for you to dance to." He grinned.

"And?" Roberte spoke.

"Highness?" he asked.

"What is it?"

"A song?"

"Jethrow Michale Alexander Spencer…"

"Alright, alright, sire." Jet spoke. "You don't have to go through all the names."

"Well?"

"If it pleases your highness the Prince and Princess wanted to surprise you and I have been sworn to them on this little matter."

"Fine." Roberte spoke. "But if it's not at all appropriate Lexa and I will have to have lunch someday." He grinned.

"As you wish sire, but she does know all 9 of the names…"

"Who said anything about your heritage?" he grinned.

"Point sire." He spoke shaking his head. "Now if you are ready, it is time." Roberte nodded and stood sliding Bea off his lap. He took her arm and laced it through his. She looked up at him biting her lower lip.

"Milady, are you ready?" he grinned. She nodded, "Then Alice welcome to wonderland." He teased as he schooled his expression and she watched as he very subtly became the King. Inhaling and exhaling she faced the front and walked arm and arm with him into her new reality.

000000000000

Chloe sat in the kitchen sipping a cup of tea and flipping through a magazine. She was wrapped in her fuzzy bath robe tapping her fuzzy slippers to the song she could still hear in her head.

"So any special reason why you sneak out of our bed at 2 in the morning to read a magazine and drink tea? Especially since we just got to bed only 45 minutes ago?" Oliver asked as he approached her, concern etched on his face.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She frowned closing the magazine.

Oliver pulled the magazine from her with his index finger to see the title. "Modern Bride?" he asked arching an eye brow at her. Chloe's face flushed and she rested her head on the table avoiding his gaze. She heard him pull the chair out beside her and sit down next to her. He turned her chair to face his and reached to raise her gaze to meet his. "Something on your mind sweetness?"

"I just…." She frowned. "Tonight was so magical, like all the things that we do together. It was amazing to see your dad so happy with Bea."

"And this got you sneaking out of our bed?" he asked gently as he slid the magazine back toward her.

"I know, but I couldn't stop thinking about when we…"she blushed looking up into his eyes. "And then I remembered I had bought this thing when Lois was here, and stashed it. I wasn't really ready to think that far ahead."

"Go on." He spoke resting a hand on her knee massaging it gently.

"And I couldn't get my brain to shut off about how wonderful it would be and I figured if I came down, had some tea, and looked at this blasted thing that maybe I could relax."

"Or." He smiled. "You could have woken me up and we could have talked about this." He spoke gently. "I think about this day too." He spoke grinned. "I can't wait until the day I can call you wife. I also know that you aren't ready, and that's fine. I have this big think at the end of the month that I have to take care of."

"Big thing? Is that what you're calling your coronation?" she laughed.

"Got you to smile didn't it?" he teased. She shook her head and moved from her chair into his lap.

"Pretty silly leaving you for a magazine." She shook her head.

"Not at all. I get you need time to reason things on your own. Just don't forget you can talk to me any time about anything and I won't judge you." She nodded and kissed him gently. "So did you find things in this thing that you liked?" he asked opening the magazine to page one. Chloe smiled at him and nodded and spun to be facing the table and sitting on his lap as they went through the magazine page by page. When they were done, she closed it and yawned greatly.

"Do you think your dad was really mad at what we did?" looking up at him.

"Are you kidding? When those two left for the night, he had the goofiest grin I have ever seen plastered on his face. I would say not."

"We done good?" she asked.

"We done real good." He spoke mimicking her accent. "Now." He stood scooping her up in his arms. "Princess, let's go back to bed and if you are really lucky we can rehearse our wedding night?" he grinned.

"Love the sound of that." She laughed as he carried her upstairs to their bed room.

0000000000

Later the next morning he and Chloe woke and had breakfast on the patio overlooking the gardens.

"Have you seen your dad this morning?" she asked.

Ollie smiled. "Briefly, he was carrying a tray down the hall to his elevator." He laughed. "He had a cat eat canary look on his face, it was priceless." He laughed.

"Awesome." Chloe laughed. "So what is on the agenda today?"

"Well," he smiled. "I need to be seated for the royal photographer to get the program printed for the coronation."

"So it's formal?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

"Yeah?"

"Awesome I love seeing you all dressed up. Then what?"

"Well, the caterers want final tasting done on the banquet meal, and after that, I was hoping you and I could practice the dance for the dinner." He grinned.

"D-d-dance?" she asked. "I forgot about that part."

"How could you forget that love?"

"What dance have you chosen?"

"Another minuet, seeing is how our last one was filled with stress." He frowned.

"That wasn't your fault Ollie."

"No but I still feel bad, which is why I want to do another one." He looked at her smiling.

"Charmer." She smiled.

"You know it." He teased. "The first out of town guests arrive next Friday."

"That's right, Mary and Joe." She smiled. "Man time flies. Your coronation is in two weeks."

"Tell me about it." he looked at his watch. "Ugh, if we don't leave now we will be late for the photographer."

"Yipes." She spoke putting down her coffee.

"Oh I took the liberty of having some outfits sent over for you as well." He spoke as he took her hand and led her back into the house.

"What?"

"What better time to take our first official portrait then today?" he kissed her forehead and smiled. Chloe just laughed as they went to the front of the Manor and to the awaiting limo.

0000000000

Smallville, Kansas one week later.

Mary was sitting at her table wrapping a very large present. She had been packing off and on all week. It was nearly the end of the month and she and Joe were going to be going to Baldivia for the coronation. She had been told that one of Oliver's guard would be coming and escorting them and there were arrive sometime today. She was just about done with the box and was about to put the bow on the gift when there was knock at the door. She set the tape down and answered the door. Outside was standing an imposing man with a slight woman.

"Mary?" the woman asked with a rich accent.

"Yes?"

"I am Maggie and this is my husband Callum, he's one of Oliver's guards. We are here to escort you on your trip."

"Oh welcome, welcome, come in come in." she spoke as she opened the door all the way. Callum bowed his head to her and took her hand in his and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "Just like that Ollie." She blushed. She led them to the couch and directed them to sit while she moved to sit across from them in Joe's chair.

"Where is your husband?" Callum asked.

"He was taking a nap." She smiled.

Maggie looked around the quaint house, "You have a beautiful home." She spoke sweetly.

"Thank you so much, we have enjoyed it." She spoke frowning.

"Is there a problem?" Maggie asked.

"Well," she spoke blushing. "So would you like something to drink? I have some fresh iced tea."

"Yes, that sounds wonderful." Maggie spoke. "Cal?"

"That sounds wonderful." He spoke. Mary blushed and stood.

"So what time do we need to be at the airport?" Mary asked nervous."

"Our flight leaves at 9 tonight, it's a long flight, and we figured that it would help keep Joe to a normal schedule for now." Maggie spoke.

"Thank you I appreciate it." Mary spoke from the kitchen. She came out a few minutes later with a tea service. She set it on the coffee table and poured them each a glass. "So how is Oliver doing? Is he nervous, excited?"

"You know he's doing quite well, he's handling the pressure very well." Callum spoke.

"Especially with Chloe."

"Ahh yes, I had a feeling those two would hit it off." Mary smiled.

"Oh yeah they have hit off well indeed." Callum spoke. "Mary, I do have some business that Prince Oliver wanted me to discuss with you."

"Uh oh." She spoke frowning.

"No not anything bad, but it's a bit personal." He spoke taking a sip of his tea.

"Marryy." Joe shouted from the back room.

"Excuse me a minute please." She spoke setting her glass down and going to the bedroom where he was resting.

"What a wonderful woman." Maggie spoke to her husband. "Very proud."

"Yeah she is I hope she doesn't offend with what I have to say."

"I don't think so. You are a pretty good negotiator. You've talked me into quite a few things." She teased.

"Ahh lady." He shook his head blushing. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it interrupting their conversation.

"Ohhh, how cute!" she spoke. She showed the picture that Kimbra sent of Jonas. He had fallen asleep on Victor's chest. "They were watching that little toaster movie." She cooed.

"The poor thing must have played hard." He smiled.

"I can't wait to get back home." She smiled.

"Me too Angel, me too." He grinned. Mary came back smiling.

"Everything ok?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah," she shook her head. "Sorry about that." She spoke. "Where were we, oh yeah, personal business?"

"Yes ma'am. First and foremost the one thing you must understand is that the Prince is absolutely, one hundred percent loyal to his friends. He never ever forgets what they have done for him. With that being said; he is aware that the bank was trying to foreclose on your farm." Mary sat upright, face red. Callum pulled out a fat envelope from his inside pocket. "Here." He spoke handing it over to Mary. "In this envelope is the deed to your property, signed over to you, paid in full."

"What?" she spoke opening the envelope and looking over at the paperwork. "How, what?"

"His highness said that, with the state of things right now, with Joe's health that he needed familiarity, he needed to be in his home."

"But we can't afford to keep the place." She spoke looking at Callum and his wife in awe. "I can't do the work," she spoke.

"I was made aware of that ma'am." He spoke softly. "At our University, there is an agriculture program that has been in need of expansion. There are 14 students who are on their way to help you here, for their studies, they will learn from you and take over your duties. They will also help you with the financial stuff; Baldivia is looking for growth in agriculture and what better place to start then here." He smiled.

"So I won't have to do the work?" she asked stunned.

"No Mary, you can keep your home, Joe can stay in familiarity, and you will have help."

"He thought of everything." She whispered.

"He usually does," Callum smiled.

"Oh that boy." She smiled.

"He gets that a lot." Maggie smiled. "Now for the trip, I am a nurse, and can help you with Joe's care. And just so you know we have one of the best medical centers in the country in the capital city. If Joe needs any medical care at all, he will be well cared for." Maggie spoke.

"Thank you so much." She blushed. Callum looked at his watch. "Someplace you need to be?" Mary asked nervously.

"No, but I am waiting for…" he spoke and there was a knock at the door. Mary looked at the man and stood and went to answer the door. There was a young man and a young woman, in their twenties at the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Is Commandant Callum here?" the young man asked. He had the same accent as her guests Mary nodded and stepped back and let them in. Callum stood and the two nodded to him out of respect.

"What in the world?" Mary asked.

"Ma'am," Callum spoke facing her. "This is Mattius and Kristyna, they are from the Baldivian University. They are going to care for your place while you are away."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Mattius spoke. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to see the place and get whatever instructions from you that we need." He smiled.

"Oh that boy is wonderful." She whispered. "Um let me get my boots and then we can go."

"Mary?" Callum asked.

"Yes?"

"Where is your luggage, we can start moving those to the car."

"Ohh they are down the hall and to the left." She spoke.

"Got it." He smiled as he headed down the hall.

00000000000

Ollie and Chloe were sitting at the dinner table with the King and Bea, when his phone chimed. He looked at the message and smiled. "Mary and Joe are with Callum and Maggs at the airport, they are boarding now."

"That is so cool." Chloe spoke.

"Absolutely." He whispered and leaned and kissed her, excited for his friends to visit his home.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Characters are borrowed for entertainment only. I own nothing. All mistakes are my own, so I apologize profusely. I hope you all enjoy. For all that are still following me, thanks...it makes me smile.

000000000000

Sitting in the back of the SUV, Mary had a death grip on Joe's hand. She stared at the country side passing by totally lost in thought. Joe was as nearly wide eyed as Mary. He turned to her and uttered one word. "Adventure?" he smiled as best he could.

"Oh yes," she smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "This is definitely an adventure.

00000

Chloe and Oliver were in standing in the bed room that had been prepared for Mary and Joe's arrival. It was set with every convenience they would need to make Joe's stay easier.

"Very nice." Chloe spoke pulling him into a hug. He looked down and smiled at her. "How long before they get here?"

"They are half an hour away," he smiled. "Chef is keeping everything I cooked warm and will bring it up when we message him." He kissed her warmly pulled back and then they walked hand in hand to the front room to wait for their guests.

000000000000000

Chloe was sitting against Oliver on the couch when Jet entered to announce the guests. Chloe smiled, Oliver paled as they stood and waited for Maggie and Callum to enter. Maggie was pushing Joe's wheelchair, Callum was escorting Mary.

Mary's face lit up when she saw Oliver and she pulled away from Callum to go and hug the young Prince. She then pulled back realizing she must have breached some protocol and stood back blushing furiously.

"I'm so sorry," Mary spoke curtseying.

"Nonsense," Oliver smiled and pulled her into a warm embrace. He looked over her shoulder to Jet, Callum, and Maggie. "Please, see that their things get sent to their room," he spoke dismissing them without dismissing them. He pulled back from Mary and smiled at her. "Welcome to our home." He grinned.

The room cleared and Oliver turned his attention back to his guests. "Now, there is no need to apologize, you have done nothing wrong." He spoke "In this home, in this place, I am only Oliver."

"I just don't want to embarrass you." She spoke blushing.

Oliver frowned and shook his head, "You could never do that."

"Mary." Chloe spoke and Mary stared at Chloe a little stricken. "What I have learned is that this man holds protocol solely as formality. It doesn't change how he feels about you." Chloe moved to hug Mary and whispered, "Just breathe," in her ear. Mary just chuckled and pulled back.

"Look at you Chloe girl." She smiled patting the girl's cheek. She then turned to Joe and wheeled him to be in front of Oliver. Oliver lowered himself to Joe's level. The older man smiled at Oliver and weakly extended his hand to the Prince.

Oliver took his hand and shook it heartily. "Welcome, sir." He spoke.

"Thank you," he spoke.

"No, thank you for coming." He stood. "Now please, Mary have a seat." He directed her to the couch. She wheeled Joe to be next to it and the set his brakes, then she sat. Chloe and Oliver sat across from her on the other sectional.

"So, Mary how was the trip?" Chloe asked.

"It was wonderful. I definitely feel spoiled." She smiled.

"Good, I was hoping that it would be easy for you and Joe." Ollie spoke. Mary just smiled and looked at him. "What?" he asked nervously

"The accent." She teased. His face reddened.

"I know right?" Chloe spoke resting her hand on Oliver's knee and squeezed gently.

"Alright, ladies." He spoke shaking his head. His cheeks

"Seriously, I don't think I have ever felt so pampered." She smiled.

"It was nice." Joe piped in. Mary's heart swelled at her chatty husband.

"Wonderful." Ollie smiled. "Now my father sends his regards. He is running behind, he had some obligations to take care of but insists on meeting with you as soon as he gets back on the property."

"The King?" Mary asked.

"My father." Oliver tried to reassure, "Who just happens to be a King." He grinned.

"This is just slightly unbelievable." Mary spoke. "I mean really once upon a time you saved me from a rude man in the street and now here we are in a palace." She spoke shaking her head.

"I would have to agree," he spoke wistfully. "I was a man with a destiny that was biting at my heels. I got the chance to go off on my own and not only did I find my very best friend." He spoke wrapping his arm around Chloe. "But friends that mean the world to me. You showed a complete stranger warmth and hospitality, something I could never forget."

Mary shook her head then reached into her purse and pulled out the thick envelope of bank documents. "This…. is too much." She spoke handing the documents over to him. Oliver moved from his seat, took Mary's hands in his documents and all and sat next to her on the couch.

"Not nearly enough." He spoke smiling.

"But we can't." she spoke shaking her head.

"Didn't Callum explain to you about the internship program?" she nodded. "Didn't two of them arrive at your place before you left?"

"Oh they did and they were wonderful."

"But?"

"But you paid off the debt," she spoke shaking her head in disbelief. "A really large debt."

"And I would expect nothing less from him." An older version of Oliver spoke escorting a woman with flaming red hair on his arm. Mary moved to pull her hand from Oliver's, he held fast. "No need to get up." The new man spoke gesturing for her to stay seated. "And not only was that debt resolved, but so was the debt incurred by your husband's medical expenses."

"What?" Mary spoke looking at Oliver like he sprouted a second head.

Oliver only smiled. "I lost my grandparents years ago. It was nice to have that feeling again."

"And he spoke so highly of you both, it was our pleasure to help you. You should be able to live out your golden years in peace and not have to worry about debt collection." The elder man spoke. "Hello Mary, I feel like I know you already." He spoke extending his hand. "I'm Robert Queehne." He smiled. Mary let go of Oliver's hand and took the hand offered to her. She let go after they shook hands. He then turned to Joe. "Sir, welcome to our home." He spoke lowering himself to Joe's level and taking the man's extended hand.

"He's a good boy." Joe spoke.

"That he is and I'm very proud of him." Roberte spoke. He stood and turned to the red head. "Now, I would like for you to meet Bea O'Malley my…. fiancée." He spoke smiling. "What? When?" Chloe gasped and shot up from her seat and hugged the couple.

Oliver stood and shook his father's hand then hugged Bea. "Congratulations,"

"We will talk about this in due time." Roberte spoke kissing Bea's cheek. "But now," he smiled down at Mary. "Let us enjoy the company of your guests." He spoke to Oliver and then directed them to sit.

"Very pleased to make your acquaintance ma'am, sir." Bea spoke as she shook Mary's and Joes hands before sitting next to Roberte.

"Now I understand that what my son has done may seem extravagant to you, but indeed it's an investment. Not only for trade into our country, but also for you. Proceeds from the sale of whatever will be produced will be placed in a trust for you for your expenses," he smiled.

"But."

"No, no buts Mary." Oliver spoke smiling. "I never forget my friends."

"Wow." She spoke sitting back on the couch.

"I say that a lot too." Chloe teased Oliver.

"Oh you are funny." He laughed.

"Mary," Roberte spoke. "Why don't the kids show you to your room, you can rest and settle in from your travels, and then we can have dinner in about an hour or so."

"Wonderful." She smiled.

"Sir?" Joe spoke to Roberte.

"Yes."

"Thank you." He spoke. He closed his eyes as if trying to find his words. "For helping…keep our home."

The room was silent, Mary's eyes filled with tears. "Sir," Roberte spoke back to him. "You are very welcome indeed. Now rest." He smiled warmly. Chloe and Oliver stood. Mary stood as well. Chloe hooked her arm in Mary's while Oliver released the brakes on Joe's wheel chair and they left the sitting room.

Bea just shook her head. "What?" Roberte asked.

"I…" she sighed and leaned against him. "You have raised such a wonderful son," she shook her head. "The apple didn't fall far from the tree." She smiled up at him.

"And you dear lady, are wonderful too and after the coronation, we can start our lives as we have wanted to for ages."

"Charmer." She teased kissing his cheek.

000000

Mary looked around the room, her eyes wide with wonder. "This is too much." She spoke. There was a hospital bed for Joe with a lift nearby and rails so he wouldn't fall from bed. There was a twin bed close to his for Mary so she could be there if he needed anything.

"There is also an alarm." Oliver spoke showing her the button on the bed controller. "It is connected to the staff that is dedicated to you and Joe. Any time all you have to do is press the button."

"The bathroom is wheelchair accessible," Chloe spoke. "There is also another call button there." She spoke. "Every supply you had at home is in the cabinet under the sink."

"You two." She shook her head unable to find the appropriate words to say, thank you seemed very inadequate.

"You rest, get settled," Oliver spoke. "And call." He spoke handing her a card with his number on it. "For when you're ready for dinner."

Mary just hugged him and Chloe again. "God bless you two." She spoke sniffing.

Chloe and Oliver excused themselves and went back to the sitting room.

00000000000

"Ohh that is beautiful," Chloe spoke admiring the elegant ring on Bea's finger. "How did he do it?" she asked.

"Ohh," Bea smiled. "We had planned a picnic on the west lawn. He was late, but came over on Rumbler. He had roses." She smiled.

"I am impressed, dad." Oliver spoke smiling.

"Well, since you all showed me how much time I have wasted; I didn't feel the need to waist anymore." He shrugged and winked at Bea. "We would like the ceremony to be after the coronation." He added. Oliver just smiled.

"So how big is dinner tonight?" Bea asked.

"Well, Jet, Lexa, A.C and Emma, Vic and Kimbra, Yssie and Ty." Chloe spoke.

"And I have more guests arriving tomorrow." Oliver spoke.

"And so it begins?" Roberte teased.

"Aye," Oliver spoke rubbing his neck. Chloe just moved to his lap and hugged him.

"You will be fine," Roberte spoke. "When I took the crown was much younger then you, with not nearly the support." He spoke. "I gained the wisdom and circle of friends over the years. You son have support and the circle, and me." Oliver nodded and smiled. "Now, if you excuse us, we are going to go relax a bit before dinner as well."

"Sure thing, dad." He spoke as the King and Bea stood and left. Chloe just watched Oliver as he stared out at nothing.

"So either you are really nervous about this coronation thing, or you are plotting something."

"Hmmm?" he spoke looking at her.

"Plotting something." She spoke smiling.

"You up for another surprise for them?" he asked Chloe grinned mischievously.

"Like maybe a wedding?" Chloe asked and he only nodded.

"Definitely a wedding."

"What do you have in mind?" She spoke turning to straddle him.

"Something that will totally blow them both away."

"I really do love your style." She grinned as she slipped off his lap to go the coffee table and pulled a tablet from the hidden drawer. "Now what are you thinking?" she asked gleefully.

0000000000

Oliver, Chloe, Roberte and Bea were in the dining room sitting and chatting with Mary and Joe as the rest of the guests arrived. Jet and Lexa with Nina came in. Nina was a tiny tornado of hugs and giggles for the royals. Jet only shook his head as Bea scooped her up and blew raspberries on her cheek.

Oliver stood and formally introduced Mary and Joe to each one as they came in. A.C and Emma were the last to arrive.

"And last but not least are A.C and Emma." Ollie spoke. A. C came around to stand in front of the couple and shook Mary's hand and did a double take before shaking Joe's hand. The man looked very familiar. "Sir, a pleasure to meet you." He spoke smiling. Joe just smiled back. Emma shook hands as well and then they took their seats. Emma couldn't help but notice that A.C was suddenly very distracted. Chloe who was seated next to A.C caught the same vibe.

"They are Clark and Martha's neighbors from Smallville." Chloe whispered to him, struck by his staring. Emma was also curious at how he was acting. He just shook his head and tried to be better company. He couldn't help but think that he had been to the Kent farm many times over the years and had never really met the neighbors. He knew the face, he was sure of it he just couldn't place it and it was bugging him.

Dinner was relaxing and Mary and Joe were regaled with stories of Chloe's very recent adventures and stories from Oliver as a child. When Mary began to yawn more consistently, Jet and Tie offered to escort the couple back to their room. The rest of the group went to the sitting room for coffee.

"A.C what's bugging you?" Chloe asked.

"I know that face." He shook his head. "I just can't place it."

"Well I don't know how, they've lived in Smallville all their lives." Chloe spoke.

"Do they have any children? Maybe I met one of them somewhere." He spoke.

"No, Mary and Joe didn't but he was married before." Ollie spoke setting down his coffee.

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, he had a young wife and son, Mary said she got bored with the farm life and left him high and dry. His son was killed in the war." Ollie explained.

"A son?" A.C asked.

"What's up A.C?" Chloe asked.

He shook his head as realization smacked him upside the head. "I don't think his first wife got bored with the farm life." He spoke. He turned to Emma. "I gotta go and check something out." He shook his head.

"We can give her a ride home." Kimbra spoke.

"Thanks." He smiled he turned to the rest of the group who was very curious. "Look I don't want to say anything until I'm sure. Sorry," he spoke and stood after kissing Emma and left the room.

"Well that was weird." Kimbra spoke.

"Nope," Chloe spoke. "You sort of get used to the randomness of these guys." She smiled.

0000000

A.C slipped into the water and swam with determination to Atlantis. He arrived at the current that would carry him to the palace in short order. He arrived and entered the palace going to the guard house, looking for a face.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Characters are borrowed for entertainment purposes only. All mistakes are my own, and I apologize profusely for them. This wouldn't leave me alone. As much as the coronation needs to get underway, I wanted to add a little miracle to the fun. I just love A.C btw. Any way enjoy.. off to work on Recon.**

Later that night, A.C sat in the kitchen with Chloe and Oliver as they ate some of the crème Brule cheese cake that was left over. He needed to explain more, knowing how protective Oliver is of Mary and Joe. His search of the guard house was useless and he was frustrated. The team he was looking for was on a mission, so he would just have to wait until they returned.

"So you're telling us that this woman was Atlantean, made her way to Kansas, fell in love, married Joe, had his child and when she got to go home just left him high and dry?" Oliver asked with a bitter tone in his voice. A.C nodded. "And was told his son was dead when in fact he is alive?"

"Possibly alive." Chloe piped in rubbing a hand on Oliver's bicep trying to sooth him.

"Look I know. It was horrible what she did." He spoke shaking his head. "I know Liscious that you are trying to be devils advocate on this and it seems like sort of a stretch" he spoke shaking his head, "but I'm positive that Joe is his father." He spoke shaking his head. "And with Joe fighting Alzheimer's wouldn't it be nice to have his son fighting at his side."

Oliver massaged his temples. "So how can we help you?" Oliver asked. A.C was stunned. Especially since Oliver did not appear at all happy of the notion of a reunion.

"Thanks," he smiled. "The hardest part is going to convince him that he's half human. He's in the guard for a reason." He shook his head. "I need to give Adam proof." He spoke.

"Adam?"

"Adamante S'Oreai," A.C shrugged. "His team was out on a mission and from what I heard should be back in quarters tomorrow."

"Proof? Would a picture help?" Oliver asked and pulled out his phone. "When I was in Smallville, Mary bought her first computer. She wanted to make a picture quilt for Joe. Since I am her personal IT, she sent me some things to see what I thought. She scanned this picture of Joe and his first family."

'"Thank you." A.C spoke. "If I can convince him to come and meet Joe, can I bring him here?"

"Of course." Oliver spoke and hesitated. "But what of his mother?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I do know that if she gives any grief, that there are few laws that she broke according to our custom that can be enforced if need be. I won't let her hurt Mary or Joe." A.C spoke with an authoritative tone.

Oliver smiled. "So the young Prince rears his royal head?" he teased.

A.C blushed. "Thanks," he spoke then yawned. "I'm gonna head home then. "And I'll uhh keep you posted." He stood, kissed Chloe's cheek then took his plate to the sink and went home.

Oliver and Chloe sat for a moment just staring at each other. "Well." Chloe spoke. "I did not see that one coming did you?" she spoke taking her plate to the sink.

"No, not at all." He spoke finishing the last of his dessert.

"But you're still worried about Mary?" Chloe asked

Oliver nodded. "Just years of looking at things from every angle."

"We need to keep the faith in A.C, he won't let either of them get hurt." She smiled. Oliver nodded and kissed her and sighed as they finished their dessert.

0000

It was mid-morning when A.C made his way back to Atlantis. He visited his uncle then went and sat in the office of the man he sought. He rolled over in his head how long he had known Adam and stunned that he was yet another weird connection to Smallville. He was only in the office for 30 minutes when the man showed up.

"Orin." He spoke surprised to see the Prince in his office. A.C stood and shook his hand. The man had long since given up on protocol with the errant prince.

"Commander." A.C nodded.

"What brings you to my office?" He spoke.

"A personal matter, do you mind if we sit?" he asked.

"Please." The officer directed. The gentlemen sat. The commander folded his arms on his desk giving the prince his undivided attention.

A.C studied the man, he was in his mid-40's, salt and pepper hair, and a face so much like Joe's it was stunning.

"So, what's on your mind sir?" The man asked.

A.C sighed, "This may take some time, so please bear with me. As you know I have spent most of my life on the surface. I have been all over the world and met many different people. One of my newer friends is getting crowned King. His coronation is coming very soon. You know that with an event like this, there are a lot of guests coming from all over. One of the couples visiting is from Smallville, Kansas." A.C watched for any type of reaction. "Ever heard of the place?" he asked.

The man shrugged, "Should I have?"

A.C just shrugged his shoulders and carried on. "The couple is older; the man has had some health issues, strokes and was very recently diagnosed with Alzheimer's." He spoke shaking his head.

"Is there a point to this?" the man asked coldly.

"I never really have the memories of my birth father." A.C spoke flatly. "But I never lacked for that support thanks to my dad. I think that you have a very similar situation. Only I think you have the opportunity to get to know your birth father."

"Sorry?" the man spoke. "What are you trying to say," he asked. "Because if you are implying that my father is alive, I think you have me confused with someone else. My father abandoned us when I was little. Mom said that he died not to long after, that he was addicted to Alcohol."

A.C's temper went from zero to supernova in a splint second. "Your mother told you that?" he asked barely controlling his rage. Adam nodded. "She is definitely a piece of work. She was part of a large group of exiled Atlanteans during the Tyranny era. When my Uncle over ruled them, and peace came, those that flee were called home, an open invitation. Your mother left your father without as much as a good explanation. She told him that she bored of the farm life. She then told him you were killed in the American war. He is a good man, who has lived an honorable life. She however is crossing the dishonorable line."

"What?…"he spoke shaking his head. "I,"

"I believe that your birth father is alive, in poor health, and might just want to know his son before his time is up."

"Impossible! He abandoned us." He shouted at the Prince.

A.C pulled the picture from his pocket and slid it across the table slowly. He was desperately trying to temper his own anger. "Look," he spoke. The man looked at the image and he visibly paled. "His name is Joe. Certainly your mother showed you baby pictures. I wouldn't have brought this otherwise." The man reached for the picture and shook his head. He blinked as a memory flashed in his head of a man tossing him into the air and all he could see were fields and fields of a waving green. "He's a good man. He's staying at the manor of the King of Baldivia up the Lystgen current. Open your mind, talk to your mother, but if you are his son, which I think you are….get to know him before you regret it." He spoke and stood and left the office.

The man stared at the leaving Prince and then at the image on his desk. He needed to go and visit his mother.

0000000

A.C arrived at the edge of the hidden inlet; he was disappointed and just slightly pissed off.

"Long trip?" the voice soothed over his aching mind. He looked up to see Emma smiling down at him.

"Yeah," he spoke hopping up out of the water and moving to sit on the edge. "You could say that." She handed him a towel, a sweat shirt and a cup of coffee were waiting for him.

"Thanks baby." He spoke. He dried off then slipped on the sweat shirt. He then took the cup of coffee and sipped it.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked. He nodded. "Come on." She smiled standing and pulling him up. He grabbed his towel and slung it over his shoulder and took her hand in his and walked back to his place which was only a few blocks away.

They entered his home and flopped on his couch. He sprawled on his back and she sprawled on top of him. The he told her his story, his theory, and about the confrontation. "So very sad." She spoke softly.

"I know, but I hope he at least questions his mother, and is willing to take the step. Mary and Joe deserve a miracle."

"You have such a big heart." She spoke kissing his cheek.

"Ahh thanks honey." He spoke kissing her nose. He yawned.

"I have the day off today, why don't we just take it easy, maybe we can go swimming later?" she grinned.

"Sounds good, I have a meeting at the training center later, but I'm all for taking it easy." He laughed as he kissed her and slid his hands under her t-shirt

00000000

Commander Adamante S'Oreai wanted to cool down, but his mother had summoned him, and wasn't one to disappoint her, and with his new information the timing couldn't have been better.

000000000

A.C, Vic, and Bart sat at a table in the guard office listening to Callum explain about their part of the ceremony. They had been in the class less than an hour when his phone vibrated. He looked at the screen and then up at Callum who was glaring at him.

"Sorry, I need to go. He spoke excusing himself.

00000

Emma was sitting on the bench at the inlet, sitting across from Adam. She looked worried.

"Baby?" he asked as he approached her. She looked up at him and sighed in relief. "You okay?" he asked.

"I am." She whispered. "I was walking and he….he…." she paused. "Scared me is all. He just startled me." She spoke. A.C nodded and sat down on the bench next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and she cuddled into him.

"There are other ways to find me Adam." He spoke flatly.

"I meant no disrespect Prince." He spoke. "I was just…..I…..I." the man shook his head. "Can we talk….privately." he asked. A.C looked down at Emma. She just smiled up at him.

"It's ok." She smiled.

A.C turned to Adam. "Give me a minute." He spoke. Adam nodded and stood and then slipped into the water.

A.C pulled Emma into his lap and held her. "You sure you're ok?" he asked looking into her eyes. She nodded and smiled. "I'm so sorry baby."

"For what?" she asked kissing his cheek.

"For having my life leap into yours." He frowned.

"I'm not worried about it at all." She smiled. "Kinda knew what I was getting into with you remember?" He shook his head and kissed her again.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He smiled and stood sliding her off his lap. He moved to the edge of the water.

"But your clothes?" she smiled. He just winked and jumped in the water slipping underneath the surface.

000000000

By that evening the group was again having a warm family dinner, all of the guard came and Doug and Mickey had arrived. After dinner they all went to the garden for dessert. Mary and Joe were enjoying the stories from Scotland they were both laughing.

'You all are so wonderful." Mary spoke smiling. A.C's phone rang and he stepped away to take the call.

"We try." Chloe spoke smiling. "So Mickey how are all the pups?" Chloe asked.

"Little monsters," she smiled pulling out her phone and showing Chloe the pictures that she had taken before they left.

"Sooo cute." Chloe cooed.

Oliver's phone chimed and he read the message. Chloe just watched his face. He looked over at her and winked.

"You alright?" she asked as she cuddled up next to him. He nodded and kissed her temple. Maggie had helped Mary take Joe to the bathroom. Oliver just stared at his friends amazed at them simply just amazed.

Doug sat with Mickey and he was distracted. "Earth to Doug?" she teased.

"Sorry lass," he spoke kissing her cheek. "You know that night at the blessing, there was a surge in the magic, that hasn't happened in a long time." He spoke rubbing his wife's arm. "Blessings and miracles are coming, and the feeling is just….stronger now," he spoke shaking his head.

Oliver had not seen his friend like that in a long time. Mary, Joe, and Chloe and Maggie came back and they all settled in and a servant came and served them all tea.

A.C came back and he sat next to Emma and hugged her tightly then whispered in her ear. She blushed and kissed him back.

"So Mary." Oliver spoke. "I've been meaning to ask you if you finished the quilt?" Oliver asked.

"Almost." She smiled. "I have all the photos scanned onto the fabric now I just have to put it all together."

"Oh you quilt?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah," Mary spoke. "I am making a family quilt for Joe." She smiled looking over at her husband who smiled at her. "I want him to have pictures to look at, so maybe he can hold onto his memories." She spoke. "Oliver was kind enough so show me how to use that fancy computer." She teased.

"It was nothing." He blushed.

"Nonsense." She added. "The quilt will be lovely. The center square is of Joe of his first wife and son." She spoke simply. "I wanted to honor them. Even though things ended how they did, it didn't feel right to do this and not have them involved."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" A.C spoke.

"She was young, and farm life really isn't for everyone. I just feel bad that she felt she had to leave with Joey, and not give Joe to see him again."

"Joe?" Oliver asked. Mary nodded.

"He was cute." Mary smiled and patted Joe's knee.

"Joey?" Joe asked.

Mary just nodded. "Just reminiscing." She smiled and he nodded.

"Miss him."

"I know honey, I know." She spoke.

"Did you ever hear from her again?" A.C pressed.

Mary shook her head, "Only when the letter was sent that Joey was killed in the war."

"I'm sorry to hear that ma'am." A.C spoke. He paused for a minute. "Listen," he spoke. "I mean no disrespect," he spoke softly. "But do you think….is there any chance that that letter was wrong?"

"What would make you ask that?" she spoke upset.

Joe just turned to his wife, "Ok?" he asked worried. She looked at him and couldn't hide her emotions.

"A.C?" Chloe asked.

"Please," he looked at his friend. She only nodded and he moved to kneel at Mary's feet. "Mary, once a long time ago, there was a place of great peace. It was a place where technology blossomed, and the people thrived. One day the land was invaded by a tyrant who wanted it all to himself and a war was started. The people of this place fled, seeking a place to live without fear. A young woman who sent her away during the war, found herself in Kansas. She ended up growing up not far from Smallville. The magnetism of the town attracted her and she met a young farmer and fell in love." He spoke softly. Mary just listened intently. "They married and had a son." He spoke. "She learned to live the life she chose, but missed the place she was from, missed her family. When the tyrant was defeated, she received word that she could go home to where she belonged. One day, she scooped up their son and left, only leaving a note." He spoke shaking his head. "Over the years, she felt guilty for leaving him in the dark about his child and sent him a note saying he was soldier killed in the war to give him some closure, some finality to their child, so he could move on."

"Are you saying…..How could she do that to him?" she asked standing, incredulity in her voice. "He loved her and that boy!"

"Mary," he spoke standing as well. "I can't begin to justify the why. All I know is that she had to leave everything she ever knew and find a new life."

"And what of the boy?" Mickey asked intrigued.

"That is a very long and complicated story." A very tall man dressed in a military uniform spoke as he was escorted into the room by Jet. Mary turned, looking at the man, and gasped. It was a younger version of Joe.

"Ohhh my god." She whispered.

"Mary?" Joe asked reaching for her with his good hand. "You okay?"

"And A.C is saying that I grew up not knowing my father." The man spoke quietly.

Mary's legs grew weak it was Joey, and he was alive. "Oh my god," she whispered again and sat down on the couch.

"Mary?" Joe asked again. The man looked at the wheelchair and the blood seemed to slowly drain from his face. A.C moved to the wheel chair and released the brakes and turned him to face the man that entered the room.

Adam crouched down to be at eye level with the man. "All my life I've been haunted by a dream of big fields of green waving in the wind. There were miles and miles and miles of it. I could never figure out where it was; there is none of that where I grew up." He smiled. "And I remember strong hands tossing me in the air, catching me, and making me laugh." He spoke. Joe looked confused and then slow realization hit him.

"Joey?" he asked.

"Yes Joe, it's me your son…Joey." He spoke softly.

"Joey?" he spoke again and Adam smiled. Joe reached out, leaning forward and touched the young man's face. "You're my Joey?" he whispered in awe. Adam nodded, tears slipping down his face. "Joey." He whispered the word like a prayer, and pulled the young man into a hug as best as he could, tears slipping down his face too. The room cleared in just a few minutes. "Ohh my boy." Mary just sat down on the sofa watching the reunion her heart bursting with joy. After several minutes, Adam pulled back from his father and turned to Mary.

"I'm so glad that he has you." He spoke smiling as he wiped his eyes.

"Thank you." She blushed and wiped her eyes. She then shook her head thinking about his first wife.

Adam saw her smile fade. "Mary, I'm not sure what you're thinking, but please, you don't need to worry about my mother she is no threat to you."

"Thank you." She spoke catching her breath. He smiled at her then at his dad and then moved to sit on the sofa next to her.

"Joey," Joe spoke smiling. "Thank god….miracle." he spoke his voice thick with emotion.

"I'm known as Adam now." He spoke slowly. "And I am so very sorry." He spoke shaking his head. "I really had no idea that my father was alive." He spoke to the woman. "Had I known….." he paused. "I would have…."

"Shhh," Mary spoke. "That doesn't matter. What matters is you are here now." She smiled patting his knee. "This is just….a miracle." She whispered.

"I know." He shook his head and smiled.

"He's sick." She frowned.

"Mary, I know." He spoke and frowned. "And I want a chance to get to know you both…if you'll let me." He smiled. Mary just nodded and hugged him, letting her tears flow freely. She pulled back.

"Absolutely." She grinned. "Please, tell us about yourself." She asked. He smiled leaned back and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his uniform jacket and took a deep breath.

He pulled out a picture from his pocket. "You have a grandson and his name is Aiden." He smiled handing Mary the picture.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Characters are borrowed for entertainment purposes only. All mistakes are mine..**

**000000000**

Mary stared in wonder at the boy in the photo, he had eyes like his father, mussed up hair, and freckles. Mary then showed the picture to Joe.

"I'm a papa?" he asked grinning from ear to ear in admiration and wonder.

Adam nodded. "He's impetuous, curious," he smirked. "And will be very excited to meet you."

"How old?" Joe asked.

"He's 6." He spoke smiling. "Going on 20, he acts so much older than his years."

"Aiden?" Joe asked. Again Adam nodded.

"I want to bring him to see you, but there is something you should know before I can do that." He spoke getting serious. He looked around the room and found a pitcher of water setting on a small corner table. He went and got it and brought it back over to Mary and Joe.

"What is it?" Mary asked curious of the change in the demeanor of Joe's son.

"Mary…Joe." He spoke looking them both in the eye. "I believe you at least heard the story of my mom and her family being exiled that's how she came to be in Smallville." He spoke seriously and shook his head. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, "I want so much to be a apart of your lives, but if you are at all uncomfortable or afraid of what I'm about to say, I would understand you not wanting to have anything more to do with me."

"Joey," Joe spoke leveling his gaze on his son. "Don't care what it is. I have you back, it's a miracle." He smiled. That smile was very near Adam's undoing, but he knew if he were truly to be accepted into their lives they needed to know the entire story.

"Joe…Dad…I hope you still feel that way after I tell you." He shrugged. In the next 10 minutes he weaved a tale beyond their imagination about the not so lost continent of Atlantis. "Over time, the people evolved, developed abilities that would help them prosper in the region that they lived in." He spoke. He stared at the pitcher trying to find the nerve to do what he needed. Mary reached over and rested her arm on his. "Joey….family is your family no matter what." She smiled in reassurance. He grinned at her and took the pitcher and poured the water from the pitcher into his open and his awaiting empty hand. The water just swirled, round and round in his palm. He then gestured and the water danced over their heads. It danced and danced until he collected it into his hand as merely a drop and then he put it in the pitcher and it filled to the level it was before.

The room was silent. Joey was terrified to look at Mary and Joe, afraid to see fear in their eyes. He held the pitcher in his hands nervously. Joe reached and put his strongest hand on his son's knee and Mary rested her hand back on his arm.

"Son," Joe spoke his voice sounding steady. "Not afraid of you…..of where you're from….you are my boy…nothing can change that. I've missed you." He whispered his voice so full of emotion that it brought tears to Joey's eyes.

"Adam…Joey, whatever you prefer…where we live there have been many things that were strange and unexplained. We are not afraid of the unusual. And you my boy are not so unusual….you are perfect just the way you are. If your son is like you then he's another miracle." She smiled. Joey set the pitcher aside and hugged his parents. He pulled back and kissed each on the cheek.

"What is your home like?" Joe asked.

"Ohh," He spoke smiling shaking his head; he unbuttoned his coat, and slid it off and rolled up his sleeves and got comfortable. "It's absolutely amazing…" he spoke and began to spin the tale of his home...

000000000

Hours later it was only Chloe and Ollie and Emma and A.C sitting in the kitchen eating dessert and drinking coffee. All other guests had gone to bed. Emma started yawning.

"You want me to take you home?" A.C asked. She only shook her head.

"If you're staying so am I?" she spoke yawning again and frowned.

"Look," Chloe spoke to A.C, "I know you want to be here for Mary and Joe, I can take her up to your guest room and get her settled," she smiled.

"Thanks Liscious." He smiled. He turned to Emma and pulled her into a warm kiss. "You get some sleep." He whispered. "I will be up in a while." She nodded and stood. Chloe turned to Oliver and kissed his cheek.

"See you in a bit." She winked and led Emma out of the kitchen.

"So." Oliver spoke staring at A.C.

"Yeah?" he spoke uneasy of the glare.

"You who resist being the prince you are; are sometimes more of a prince than me." He teased. A.C just blushed. "A piece of advice for you?"

"Sure."

Oliver laughed sensing his apprehension. "I get you want to keep the royal part of yourself separate from your daily life, but think about this." He paused. "That part of you… is a part that gives you a commanding voice and self-confidence. Would it be so bad to let that part of yourself come to the foreground every now and again? Those that know you and love you will do so no matter what."

"It's just…" he spoke shaking his head. "I think that it's been a separate part of my life for so long…."

"And it's totally understandable, believe me I get it." He spoke smiling. "But sometimes, you have to take that leap of faith in those you love, to accept you entirely." He paused. "Consider this, you have yet to mention your father…the man that raised you on the surface…have him come, see what you have become, how immensely important you are to this house, and if you are feeling so bold your underwater family too. You A.C are who you are and wouldn't be if it weren't for both parts of your life." he paused. "Now ….you want a beer?" he grinned changing the subject.

"Yes please." A.C spoke. Oliver stood and went to the fridge and pulled out to long neck bottles, opened them, and returned to the table handing one to A.C. "Thanks."

"You sir are very welcome." He spoke and sat back down.

000000000

Joe's yawns were becoming more frequent. "Joe we should get some sleep." she spoke and pulled a phone from her pocket and texted Oliver. "Oliver will come and take us to our room." She frowned.

"But.." Joe protested.

"Mary is right." He spoke. "Besides," he smiled. "I need to get home and prepare Aiden for meeting his grandparents."

Mary was still frowning as they waited for Oliver to come. "Mary...Joe...dad," Joey spoke. "You, I'm in your lives now. I'm not going anywhere. Rest, tomorrow is a new day. And with tomorrow you get your grandson." he spoke and he leaned and shook his father's hand.


End file.
